Le Soleil, la Lune, et l'Orage
by Sylphideland
Summary: Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, Shun fait d'étranges et terrifiants cauchemars : glacé jusqu'aux os, pieds et poings liés, il est incapable de respirer et de bouger. Athéna le sait. Elle a l'explication. Ailleurs, tous les Chevaliers d'Ors, pourtant persuadés d'être morts, se réveillent. Mais les choses ne sont plus vraiment comme avant ... /!\YAOI/!\RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Le Soleil, la Lune, et l'Orage

**Résumé** : La Guerre Sainte est terminée, Athéna et ses Chevaliers sont vainqueurs, mais les pertes ont été terribles. Resté au Sanctuaire, seul, Shun encaisse le coup de ces morts qui l'entourent, et sent sa raison lui échapper. Désormais, il a peur de dormir. Car les cauchemars qu'il fait, des cauchemars où il étouffe, entravé par des liens et paralysé par un froid glacial, lui semblent terriblement réels. De plus en plus réels. Et le retour de son ami Hyôga prêt de lui ne semble malheureusement pas arranger les choses. Le jeune homme se demande s'il ne devient pas tout simplement fou. Et si Athéna avait la réponse à cette question ? Et s'il était préférable pour Shun, et pour tout le Sanctuaire, qu'elle ne lui donne pas cette réponse ?

Loin de là, très loin de là, les Chevaliers d'Ors luttent pour survivre, écrasés par la chaleur, la faim, la soif et la faiblesse qui les guette. Mais ne sont-ils pas sensés être déjà morts ?

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Aventure/Romance/Fantasy/Violence et ATTENTION !SEXE!

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ... tout le reste est à moi xD

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : 20

Me voilà revenue avec une nouvelle fic ! Un tantinet plus ... étrange, que les précédentes (et pourtant, avec "L'étalon de sang", question étrangeté, je m'en étais bien tirée xD) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes! Rendez-vous en bas, mes petits esquimaux ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

_Athènes, en Grèce, Hôpital Hygeia …_

L'homme sentit une nouvelle irritation brûlante monter le long de sa trachée depuis son estomac, jusque dans sa gorge, pour finalement envahir sa bouche. Il toussa. Toussa et toussa encore, courbé en deux sur son lit froid. Lorsque la crise passa et qu'il put enfin reprendre une respiration laborieuse, le souffle rauque et sifflant, il vit que le mouchoir qu'il avait tenu devant ses lèvres était tâché de sang.

Un bip sonore le fit sursauter et il tourna lentement la tête pour voir la porte de sa chambre blanche et froide s'ouvrir dans un soupir. Un homme entra. Comme tous les autres dans cet institut, il était vêtu d'une longue et droite blouse blanche. Sur son nez, des lunettes carrées renvoyèrent l'éclat du néon du plafond.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda le jeune médecin.

\- Pas bien du tout, répliqua l'homme alité d'une voix éraillée. Etes-vous sûr que ces … choses travaillent comme il faut ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur. Vous vous portez bien mieux depuis que nous vous avons installé ici.

\- C'est que je ne sens même pas leur présence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensé la sentir.

L'homme de science leva la main devant lui, sous la lumière crue du plafonnier, et ouvrit puis ferma sa paume plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Mais ils sont là, assurément, sourit-il avant de s'avancer encore. Un homme est là pour vous. Un scientifique expert en …

\- Oui, coupa le malade sur un ton agacé, je l'ai fait appeler, il travaille pour moi, dans la succursale du Japon. Je veux en savoir un peu plus sur ces choses si curieusement … intelligentes. Et c'est un maître dans son domaine, m'a-t-on dit.

\- Monsieur, je connais moi-même de nombreux experts, ceux-là même qui m'ont vendu ce qui est en ce moment en train de vous soigner.

\- J'en conviens, mais le domaine d'expertise de cet homme n'est pas la médecine, Docteur. Faites-le entrer s'il vous plait.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, manifestement agacé par l'entêtement de son patient. Il avait des sponsors, des associés qui auraient aimé que cet homme riche sur le point de mourir finance leurs recherches et leurs inventions, mais ce dernier avait manifestement d'autres plans. Ce qui allait assurément contrarier les siens. Malheureusement, cet homme ne faisait pas partie de ceux dont il était possible de dénier les ordres.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il dans un sourire crispé, mais il ne restera pas bien longtemps, votre prochaine séance de soins est dans une demi-heure.

\- Je sais, je sais !

Le ton agacé de l'homme ne plut que moyennement au médecin qui, le corps raide, fit volte-face et sortit. Un autre homme le remplaça, à peine plus âgé. Voyant cela, le malade se sentit soudain incroyablement vieux alors que tous ceux autour de lui paraissaient si jeunes. Ça se disait expert et Docteur, alors que ça n'avait même pas la moitié de son âge.

\- Jeune homme …

\- Mitsumasa Kido monsieur, se présenta l'asiatique engoncé dans un étroit costume sombre trois pièces.

\- Oui. Votre CV est impressionnant. Et vous n'avez que vingt-huit ans ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Bien, bien … un regard jeune, c'est ce qu'il faut.

Une nouvelle crise de toux le prit par surprise et, de nouveau, le vieil homme se courba en deux. Cette fois, son mouchoir ne se tâcha pas. Son employé s'approcha à sa demande muette et lui présenta un verre d'eau qui trônait sur une petite table. L'homme but à gorgée prudente, essoufflé, puis retomba dans son lit et lui rendit le petit gobelet en plastique.

\- Bien, reprit-il, la voix plus rauque que jamais. Monsieur Kido, je ne vous poserais qu'une simple question.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous y connaissez-vous en mythologie grecque ?

L'incompréhension redessina les traits du visage du jeune Mitsumasa Kido, et il cligna des paupières, surprit, avant de demander :

\- La mythologie grecque, monsieur ?

\- C'est que, reprit l'homme alité dans un sourire, voyez-vous, j'ai un rêve très simple.

* * *

*évite une brique*

Oui je sais, c'est très court ... mais, pour me faire pardonner j'ai l'intention de vous publier le premier chapitre dès demain ;)

Petit changement par rapport à mes fréquences de publication : désormais, je publierais chaque dizaine du mois (donc le 10,le 20,le 30, puis le 10 de nouveau, 20 et 30 ... je vous vois venir avec vos grands sabots : et en février tu feras commeeeeennnt ?! gna gna gna ... j'ai pas réfléchis jusque là héhéhé !)

Bon, pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à vous dire, sauf : ça fait super plaisir de revenir, et à demain !


	2. 1 Réveils

**1**

**Réveils**

_Bien des années plus tard …_

\- T'as terminé ? demanda une voix dans son micro.

\- Une seconde ! répondit-il vivement. J'ai pas tout noté encore.

\- Magnes-toi le tronc, moi après j'ai toutes les données à rentrer dans l'infocom, et je voudrais avoir le temps d'aller me fumer une tirette avant le déjeuner.

\- Je crois que ces informations, pour le moins capitales sur la suite des opérations, sont plus intéressantes que ta drogue.

\- Lâches-moi et accélères le mouvement.

\- Ouais, ouais !

Gêné par sa lourde combinaison qui le protégeait du froid intense, il stabilisa son calepin sur son avant-bras gauche et nota, de la main droite, les données du moniteur. Une fois les chiffres rentrés dans les cases correspondantes, il se tourna vers un autre moniteur mais grogna d'agacement. L'écran était recouvert de givre. D'un geste vif, usant de sa manche, il fit partir le fin manteau de glace, qui crissa sous la matière plastique de sa combinaison, puis il stabilisa de nouveau son calepin et, le criterium en l'air, s'apprêtait à noter les nouveaux chiffres lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le força à se figer sur place.

Des années qu'il occupait ce poste, et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le moindre bruit, car, dans cette chambre blanche, tout était figé et normalement réglé au millimètre près afin qu'aucun problème ne surgisse jamais. En fait, il ignorait même ce à quoi ce bruit répétitif correspondait.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'un troisième moniteur, les sourcils froncés, la démarche gêné par l'épaisseur de sa combinaison. Au-dessus de l'écran qu'il essuya d'un geste du bras était noté le chiffre : 5. Il resta paralysé, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Strakos ! s'écria-t-il en mettant la communication en route d'une pression du menton. Strakos réponds bordel !

\- Quoi ? grommela la voix dans le micro de son oreillette.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui … attends …

Attentif, il fixa le moniteur en se penchant d'avantage. Le bruit avait cessé, et tout était revenu à la normale, l'écran diffusant son habituel rétroéclairage vert.

\- Bon, alors ? s'impatienta le dénommé Strakos dans l'oreillette. T'as vu une ombre à travers ton casque ? Un Auroch, peut-être ? Tu t'es fait peur tout seul ?

Des rires en bruit de fond l'informèrent que tous ses collègues, sans exception, étaient en train de se moquer de lui. Il se redressa, un tantinet vexé, le corps raide, et stabilisa son calepin pour la troisième fois.

\- Très drôle les gars, grogna-t-il en avançant son criterium, vraiment j'suis mort de rire. Il y a eu un disfonctionnement du caisson cinq, faudra le garder à l'œil.

\- T'as pu voir ce que c'était ?

\- Non, une jauge dont je ne me rappelle pas l'utilité, faudrait que je regarde dans le manuel. Voilà, j'ai fini, tu peux enclencher l'ouverture. C'est que je commence à me geler les miches, moi.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'employé Strakos, assis devant un écran d'ordinateur grand de vingt pouces, s'étira en grommelant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge holographique murale.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il en se levant, à peine le temps de fumer, j'y crois pas. Boulot de merde.

Vivement, il enfila une veste grise bordée de noire, sur laquelle était inscrit son nom au niveau du cœur, et sortit du bureau. Les couloirs blancs et gris, impersonnels et glacés, se succédèrent sous ses pas pressés. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et il aurait dû, tout comme les autres employés, se diriger vers le réfectoire qui n'était ouvert qu'une heure dans le cours de la journée, et ne se rouvrirait pas avant le soir, mais il ignora l'appel répétitif des haut-parleurs et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'appel de la Larélice était plus fort que celui de la faim et du règlement intérieur.

Vif et discret comme une ombre, il prit la direction des entrepôts, où il ne croisa pas âme qui vive – tous les autres étaient au premier étage, partis se restaurer – et  
sortit dans la lumière du jour. L'air aride et sec, rouge et poussiéreux, l'agressa et il plissa des paupières en grommelant. Foutu pays.

Les mains tremblantes et nerveuses, il sortit un petit bâton brun de sa poche de poitrine et, fébrile, l'alluma. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, moitié à l'intérieur de la tour, moitié à l'extérieur, à fumer. Bientôt, tous ses membres se détendirent et il soupira de bienêtre. L'utilisation de cette drogue était interdite à l'intérieur de l'institut, mais il avait été incapable de s'en sevrer. Un jour, l'un de ses supérieurs le surprendrait, bien sûr, il le savait, et il l'obligerait à suivre cette cure atroce, mais en attendant il avait bien l'intention de profiter de son addiction, même si pour ça il jouait avec le danger. Car, ouvrir la porte vers l'extérieur, c'était mettre l'institut en danger.

La lourde porte bougea derrière lui et il fit glisser son pied dans un angle différent pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne se ferme, mais il entendit le loquet de ladite porte se fermer tout de même dans le vide. Il grogna, agacé, mais la fumée de sa drogue l'aida à se défaire rapidement de cette petite contrariété.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus les haut-parleurs brailler depuis un certain temps et, le fin bâton brun de Larélice presque entièrement fumé, appuya du majeur droit sur la montre qu'il avait au poignet gauche. Les chiffres digitaux s'affichèrent devant son visage et il grogna.

\- Merde, grommela-t-il en frottant l'extrémité de sa drogue contre le mur pour l'éteindre, les enfoirés ne vont même pas me laisser de dessert j'suis sûr.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, releva rapidement le loquet et repartit en sens inverse, vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient au réfectoire du premier étage, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Lorsqu'il l'entendit se refermer, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien close, puis accéléra le pas. Il avait faim.

Un bip dans son oreillette survint alors qu'il traversait un couloir désert et, agacé, il accepta la communication d'une pression de l'index sur le petit émetteur-récepteur pendu à son oreille.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en accélérant le pas.

\- T'es où ? lui demanda son collègue. Je viens d'arriver dans le réfectoire.

\- J'y suis pas encore. J'arrive.

\- Ok, je voulais simplement que t'oublie pas de vérifier pour le caisson cinq cet après-midi, je ne serais pas là le directeur vient de m'envoyer au niveau trois pour un problème de sauvegarde de l'infocom, un souci avec le serveur sept et …

\- M'en fous !

\- Ok, ok. Juste, n'oublie pas pour le caisson d'accord ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- A plus alors.

\- Hey !

\- Quoi ?

\- Essaie de me garder du dessert !

\- Je ferais ce que je peux, j'ai pas non plus envie de provoquer une émeute.

Ils rirent tous deux avant que Strakos ne mette fin à la communication. Puis, il gravit les escaliers, plus légers, en sifflotant innocemment.

Loin derrière lui, au bout d'un couloir éclairé et gris, une lourde porte bougea. Très légèrement. Un vent brûlant venu de l'extérieur la fit glisser et le loquet, à moitié fermé, tomba sans s'enclencher.

Et la porte s'entrebâilla, laissant filtrer à l'intérieur de l'institut, l'air chaud et poussiéreux, ainsi que la lumière rouge du gigantesque soleil. Que recouvrit, bientôt, une ombre massive.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope …_

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était incapable de respirer, Shun fut pris de panique. Quelque chose était profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge et l'étouffait alors que ses lèvres, sellée, refusaient de s'ouvrir. Et il avait froid. Terriblement froid. En fait, tout son corps était complètement glacé. Cependant, ses yeux le brûlaient bien que la lumière verte, pâle et vaporeuse, qui l'entourait, ne soit pas agressive. Il tendit les mains pour tenter de retirer de ce qui entravait sa gorge, mais réalisa qu'il était attaché. A quoi ? A cause de qui ? La panique devint plus forte, jusqu'à envahir chaque fibre de son être, et le jeune homme tenta de hurler mais ses cordes vocales paralysées par le froid ne produisirent aucun son.

Puis, soudain, tout disparut, et Shun put se redresser, haletant. Assis dans son lit et couvert de sueur froide, il était de nouveau capable de respirer. Mais sa panique ne décrut pas et le jeune Chevalier d'Andromède se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Vivement, il sortit de son lit brûlant, cherchant son air, puis tituba jusqu'à la large fenêtre et, les bras tremblants, les mains fébriles, il l'ouvrit.

L'air tiède de l'été grec s'engouffra dans sa chambre et Shun reprit son souffle, le cœur toujours affolé. Il frissonna, paralysé de froid tant son rêve étrange l'habitait encore. Encore et toujours le même rêve, depuis qu'il était revenu des Enfers avec ses frères. Lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'il s'étendait dans son lit, il répugnait à chercher le sommeil car il était certain que ce cauchemar reviendrait le hanter. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il s'endormait rapidement pour se réveiller à peine deux heures plus tard, pour ensuite être incapable de retrouver la paix.

Après plusieurs minutes, Shun sentit enfin les battements de son cœur se calmer et il put reprendre une entière et profonde respiration sans aucune gêne. La lune brillait, haute et fière dans sa robe d'argent, perchée au milieu de la nuit, mais le jeune Chevalier savait que, bien qu'il fut à peine plus de minuit, il serait incapable de se rendormir. Alors, enfilant sur son corps toujours en sueur une toge blanche et vaporeuse, il sortit.

Hors du Palais du Pope, la nuit était bien plus profonde. Dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, aucune étoile ne brillait, et les pierres et les roches de Grèce envoyaient tout autour d'elles la chaleur qu'elles avaient emmagasinées dans la journée, sous le soleil brûlant. Sous ses pieds nus, Shun sentit le contact douloureux de la poussière de rocaille. Il prit une grande inspiration sans frissonner.

Une présence, juste à ses côtés, attira son attention et Shun reconnut sans mal le cosmos doux et chaud qui venait vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Marine, sourit-il.

\- Shun, salua le Chevalier de l'Aigle. Je n'attendais aucune relève, c'est ma nuit de garde il me semble.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède sourit, jeta un coup d'œil à la toge lâche qui recouvrait son corps fin, et répliqua :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour prendre la relève.

\- Je vois ça, concéda Marine en descendant de son perchoir pour le rejoindre. Que peux-tu bien faire là dehors en pleine nuit ?

\- Je prenais l'air.

Silence. Le masque d'argent inexpressif qui recouvrait le visage de Marine refléta brièvement un éclat lunaire et Shun détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise – il avait toujours détesté cette coutume barbare qui obligeait les femmes Chevaliers à cacher leurs traits derrière du métal. L'armure de la jeune femme, elle aussi, scintilla, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit rapidement Shun – trop rapidement – avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Je …

\- Moi je crois plutôt que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu as les traits tirés. Et je sens à ton cosmos que tu as peur.

\- Marine, je suis revenu des Enfers ! Hadès s'est emparé de mon corps … six hommes que je connaissais et que je respectais sont morts et … Seiya … Seiya …

Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage, constata qu'il était trempé de sueur, puis releva ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme. Son cœur faisait de nouveaux de grands bonds dans sa poitrine.

\- Seiya se réveillera bientôt, déclara Marine de sa voix la plus douce, il est fort. Son corps a guéri mais son esprit est ailleurs et, où qu'il soit, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas en danger. Il reviendra lorsqu'il l'aura décidé.

Shun regarda l'horizon barré de rochers escarpés. Au loin, l'ombre du Temple des Poissons se dessinait dans l'obscurité, à peine visible. Shun sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et il tenta de les chasser.

\- C'est si calme, souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion, tellement calme. Avant, cet endroit regorgeait de vie et aujourd'hui …

Aujourd'hui, combien étaient-ils ? Vingt ? Trente ? Même pas le quart de leur nombre avant la Guerre Sainte. Avec seulement quelques gardes survivants, ils n'étaient plus que quelques rares Chevaliers à se trouver au Sanctuaire : lui, Shina, Marine, June, Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Geki, Nachi, et Seiya, complètement catatonique depuis leur retour des Enfers. Ikki vadrouillait de par le monde ; Hyôga était retourné en Sibérie et Shiryu en Chine, auprès de Shunrei. Tous les jours, par l'intermédiaire de leurs cosmos, ses amis lui demandaient des nouvelles du Chevalier Pégase, sur qui sa sœur Seika veillait, mais il n'avait jamais grand-chose de nouveau à leur apprendre. Immobile, le regard fixe et aussi mou qu'un mollusque, seul son puissant cosmos lui permettait manifestement de rester en vie. Tout, à tout moment, pouvait basculer, Shun le savait. A tout moment, son ami pouvait mourir.

Tout comme les Chevaliers d'Ors, morts devant le Mur des Lamentations. Tous les douze, partis. Voilà pourquoi le Sanctuaire était si calme. Parce qu'il était la mort, et non plus la vie. Shun, depuis leur retour, se posait sans arrêt la même question : pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, alors qu'il avait été le plus faible durant cette bataille ?

Il s'en voulait d'être en vie. La culpabilité du survivant. Ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien.

\- Aujourd'hui tout est mort, dit-il dans un murmure. Ils sont tous … partis.

\- Non, déclara Marine d'une voix sûre, nous sommes encore là. Et nous sommes encore vivants.

\- Je devrais … j'aurais dû être à la place de Seiya. J'aurais dû mourir.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Shun fixa le masque inexpressif du Chevalier de l'Aigle, la respiration courte et les yeux brillant. La voix de la jeune femme était plus autoritaire.

\- Ne redis jamais ça, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Nouveau silence. Plus tendu que le premier. Shun tourna la tête, ferma les yeux, et laissa une brise tiède souffler dans ses cheveux.

\- Depuis que nous sommes revenus, commença-t-il en rouvrant lentement les paupières, je fais un rêve. Toujours le même. Je rêve que … je suis dans un espace confiné, je suis incapable de respirer et de bouger et … je m'étouffe.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être plutôt un cauchemar, lança Marine avec empathie. M'est avis que tu te crois dans un cercueil, tant tu désires la mort.

\- Non. Ça n'est pas une tombe. En réalité je crois que je me noie. Je suis dans une eau verdâtre et je me noie.

Encore un silence. Marine regarda le jeune Shun fermer de nouveau les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration pour retrouver le calme. Que dire ? Que dire à un enfant qui avait trop vu la mort ? A un enfant qui avait vu ses amis mourir et qui se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie ?

Alors elle dit la seule chose qui, sur le moment, lui parut bonne :

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Shun. Et un jour, il disparaîtra.

Tout comme les souvenirs, et la culpabilité. Shun fixa la jeune femme et un sourire triste, mais plein de gratitude, orna ses lèvres.

Malheureusement, Marine se trompait. Car ce rêve, ce terrible cauchemar, ne disparaîtrait jamais, et se contenterait de devenir plus tangible au fil du temps avant de finalement n'être plus que la seule et triste réalité.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

Aiolia avait mal. Si mal.

Pourtant, en acceptant la mort, en acceptant de se sacrifier aux côtés de ses onze compagnons d'armes, il croyait être délivré de tout. Après tout, la mort n'était-elle pas la fin de toute chose ? Aucune sensation, ni chaud, ni froid, ni doux, ni dur ; aucun son ; aucune odeur. Rien. N'était-ce pas ça la mort ?

N'était-ce pas ça le néant ? Le noir, le silence ; la nuit éternelle ?

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle douleur ? Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ? Pourquoi sentait-il sa peau brûler sous le soleil ? Pourquoi de la poussière chaude lui encombrait-elle les narines, l'empêchant de respirer ? Pourquoi sentait-il l'odeur de la roche brûlée ? Pourquoi entendait-il le vent mugir autour de lui, ne souffrant d'aucun obstacle ?

Il tenta de bouger. Un minimum. La douleur fut telle qu'elle lui arracha un grognement mais sa voix paraissait très faible. Comme si ses cordes vocales n'avaient plus aucune force.

Un temps indéfini passa. Lent. Brûlant. Incapable de bouger, de parler, et même d'ouvrir les yeux car ses paupières étaient comme collées l'une à l'autre, étouffant de plus en plus à cause de la poussière qui le recouvrait toujours davantage, Aiolia ne fit qu'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? La mort ? Mais n'était-il pas déjà mort, aux Enfers, pour contrer Hadès ?

Soudain, une ombre apparut devant ses paupières, masquant presque les rayons rouges du soleil. Quelqu'un le toucha, tâta son poignet et son cou, comme pour chercher des signes vitaux. Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'il était censé être mort et ne plus avoir aucune sensation ?

Une voix, alors, le fit sursauter. Il crut la reconnaître. Elle lui disait :

\- Bienvenu, camarade.

* * *

Comme promis, chapitre 1 tout de suite ! Par contre, le chapitre 2 : "De rouge et de regrets" sera publié le 20 :)

Pour l'instant c'est beaucoup de mystère et pas grand chose d'intéressant, et j'ai peur que la prochaine publication soit dans le même genre, mais les choses vont vite s'accélérer, je prévois quand même des chapitres plus courts pour cette fic :)

Allez, bisous tout le monde !


	3. 2 De rouge et de regrets

**2**

**De rouge et de regrets**

_Un temps indéfini plus tard …_

Essoufflé, en sueur et fatigué, Aiolia, d'un geste agacé du poignet, rejeta en arrière les mèches téméraires de ses cheveux cuivrés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Mû de les lui couper.

Accroupi au sol, le dos nu offert au soleil, il creusa la terre de son tomahawk, une hachette dont le manche était brisé à mi-longueur. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front, suivit la ligne de son nez, puis resta accrochée là, suspendue dans le vide. Elle le chatouillait. Dans un grognement énervé, Aiolia s'essuya le nez sur le haut de la main, déposant au passage, sur sa peau, une trainée de poussière rougeâtre. Il renifla. Eternua.

\- Putain, grommela-t-il.

Il avait chaud, il avait faim, et les rayons rouge du soleil sur sa peau commençaient à lui faire mal depuis que la dernière trace de boue sèche avait disparue, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait qu'il cherchait au bon endroit, peu importe ce que les autres lui avaient dit. Il savait ce que ces innombrables petits trous présents dans le sol signifiaient ; ils signifiaient : nourriture.

Soudain, alors qu'un énième coup de hachette faisait s'écrouler une galerie creusée dans la terre, quelque chose remua et tenta de lui échapper.

\- Je te tiens enfoiré ! s'écria Aiolia en se jetant en avant.

Il s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière, sentit la terre dure et chaude sous son corps, puis quelque chose, entre ses mains, se mit à gigoter furieusement. Fier de lui, il se redressa et lança un coup d'œil victorieux à l'énorme insecte – baptisé « le costaud-à-huit-pattes » par Milo – aussi gros qu'une tête d'homme, qu'il venait d'attraper. Il l'immobilisa au sol de la main gauche et tâtonna dans sa gibecière de la main droite. Très vite, il trouva la grande aiguille rouillée qu'il cherchait et, avec dextérité, tua le coléoptère en lui enfonçant l'aiguille dans ce qui semblait être sa nuque. Immédiatement, l'énorme insecte qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un scarabée rhinocéros, sauf qu'il arborait une couleur rouge éclatante et non brune, cessa de gigoter et ses huit pattes squelettiques se figèrent. Une seconde goutte de sueur glissa sur le nez d'Aiolia qui, cette fois, l'ignora.

Sous ses doigts douloureux, le corps d'aspect vernissé de l'énorme insecte était chaud et huileux. Aiolia soupira, sentit ses épaules accuser le choc de l'agressivité lumineuse du soleil, et s'assit au sol les deux jambes étendues autour de sa proie. Il rangea dans sa gibecière – qui pendait sur son torse par une lanière qu'il avait passé dans le dos – la grande aiguille, arme indispensable pour chasser, et s'évertua, durant les minutes qui suivirent, à débarrasser le corps de son futur repas de tout ce qui n'était pas comestible : les huit pattes, les ailes – cachées sous les élytres – et la corne hypertrophiée qui, s'il s'agissait d'un individu femelle, cachait du poison. Et comme Aiolia était incapable de différencier le mâle de la femelle, contrairement à Milo qui semblait être devenu un expert en la matière, il préféra ne pas prendre de risque et jeta la corne au loin avec les pattes. Quant aux ailes transparentes, il les leva devant lui et les admira sous le soleil agressif. Elles diluèrent la lumière rouge en fragments d'autres couleurs, créant sur son visage un véritable arc-en-ciel. Toujours huileuses sous ses doigts, elles ne tarderaient pas à sécher et se racornir, se transformant en véritable ustensile qui lui permettrait de recueillir facilement l'eau et de l'épurer. Avec précaution, il les glissa dans sa gibecière.

Il prit le temps, avant de se remettre debout, de regarder autour de lui. Toujours le même paysage, toujours la même couleur rougeâtre et brune, toujours la même odeur de poussière chaude et de roche brûlée. Caché entre un tertre de terre poussiéreuse et un amas rocheux et coupant bien plus hauts que lui, il était complètement invisible et ne craignait aucune attaque, ce qui lui avait permis de chasser tranquillement sans avoir à regarder continuellement autour de lui, l'oreille aux aguets.

Il savait que les costauds-à-huit-pattes aimaient creuser leurs galeries non loin de la pierre, dont d'autres insectes plus gros, potentiellement dangereux pour eux, ne s'approchaient pas. Néanmoins, lesdites galeries s'enfonçaient très profondément dans la terre, et seul un entêtement tenace pouvait avoir raison d'elles. Et Aiolia était justement de ceux qui n'abandonnaient pas facilement.

Il se releva. Son corps cuit par le soleil se déplia et, portant sa proie démembrée à bout de bras, il pria pour que ses camarades aient trouvé un endroit à l'ombre où se reposer. Avant, il adorait sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et la finesse du sable sous ses pieds, mais aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour que la nuit tombe enfin. Avant …

Sentant les souvenirs lui revenir, Aiolia les chassa violemment d'un grognement. C'était inutile. Ça ne servait à rien. Car il n'y retournerait jamais plus. Certains de ses compagnons avaient raison, lorsqu'ils disaient que c'était une perte de temps de se remémorer tout ça. Aiolia était tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Mais d'autres, une petite minorité de leur groupe, refusaient d'oublier, et ne vivaient plus que dans les souvenirs, espérant un jour retrouver cette vie perdue. Imbéciles. Ceux-là, Aiolia se disait parfois qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'ils meurent. Une seconde fois.

Il gravit le tertre poussiéreux, plus en sueur que jamais, soutenant du bras gauche les quatre ou cinq kilos de sa prise huileuse. Un insecte gros comme ça allait pouvoir en nourrir trois ou quatre de son groupe, et Aiolia voyait déjà lesquels : Misty, Shaka et Camus. Les moins résistants. Gâcher de l'eau et de la nourriture pour des hommes qui devenaient plus faibles de jours en jours était idiot, mieux valait nourrir et entretenir les plus forts, sinon c'était mettre tout le monde en danger … Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il de cette façon ?

Il parvint enfin à la fin de son ascension et, brûlant, prit une grande inspiration. Dans sa gorge lui resta comme un goût de poussière. Non loin de lui, ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés au pied d'une bute haute, à la recherche d'ombre, et avaient déjà dressés les tentures pour tenter de se protéger un maximum du soleil. Aiolia raffermit sa prise sur l'insecte qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, réajusta sa gibecière de sa main droite, et reprit sa route. Aucun souffle de vent, pas même brûlant, et la poussière rouge stagnait. Et ce silence de mort, partout oppressant.

Sous ses pieds nus, la terre était dure et sèche, elle lui faisait mal, mais la douleur n'était désormais plus qu'une information. Tant de souffrance, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

\- Et revoilà notre grand chasseur ! s'écria une voix énergique. Génial ! Super prise ! Donnes, je vais la faire griller.

\- On peut faire du feu ? demanda Aiolia, sceptique.

\- Ouais, pas de Charognards à l'horizon, c'est sûr à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Aiolia tendit à Milo l'énorme insecte dont le corps se faisait déjà moins huileux. Son ami de toujours, dont il était plus proche encore depuis leur réveil, s'en saisit en souriant.

\- Un costaud-à-huit-pattes sans pattes ! s'extasia-t-il de son infatigable joie de vivre. Pas un goût extra mais au moins ça réhydrate.

Seul un grommellement d'assentiment sortit de la gorge d'Aiolia, qui emboîta le pas à son ami.

\- Shaka voudra jamais manger ça, grimaça Milo en soupesant la bestiole d'une seule main. C'est dingue ce qu'il est gourmet quand même.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Sous une tenture couleur sable, tendue entre deux piquets de bois, ledit Shaka s'était allongé sur le dos, bras et jambes écartées, à la recherche du moindre souffle d'air. Misty était assis à ses côtés, coudes sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-il juste de donner à des faibles qui, selon toutes probabilités, ne survivraient pas, ce qui pourraient garder des forts en vie ? Il se détourna.

Réunis non loin tel un conciliabule, Sion, Dohko et Aioros lui accordèrent un regard. Son grand frère lui sourit, le visage fatigué et émacié, et Sion, agréablement surpris, lui fit un bref signe de tête en remerciement. Oui, voilà, c'est ça, merci. Mais merci de quoi ? Merci de donner un scintillement d'espoir à des hommes perdus ?

Aiolia déposa sa gibecière au sol et s'installa près de son frère. Il était las. Il avait mal aux pieds et aux épaules. Il avait faim. Il avait trop chaud. Il se demandait où cette comédie allait les mener.

Milo, plus loin, épingla avec dextérité le costaud-à-huit-pattes au-dessus d'une petite flambée, puis s'en alla auprès de Shaka et Misty, dont la tête reposait à présent sur les avant-bras. Aiolia le suivit du regard, la poitrine pleine de ressentiment. Pourquoi son ami perdait-il son temps avec eux ?

\- Hey ! lança Milo en s'accroupissant auprès de Shaka. Y'a de la viande en grillade bientôt prête pour toi.

L'homme allongé dans la poussière lui adressa un regard éteint.

\- Gelée visqueuse au goût de vieil œuf je parie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Non merci. Mais vas-y toi, je t'en prie.

\- Bah c'est que moi non plus j'aime pas trop les costauds, grimaça Milo avant de se gratter vigoureusement l'intérieur de la narine droite. J'ai une petite préférence pour les homos-bleus pour tout t'avouer, mais que veux-tu ! le service n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Un mince sourire redessina les lèvres de Shaka, qui ferma les yeux.

\- Laisses-moi tranquille, dit-il faiblement.

Mais, si Milo ne s'en laissa pas démonter et insista auprès de Shaka, Aiolia, lui, préféra se détourner de cette scène, sous le regard perçant et inquiet de son frère.

Un peu à l'écart, accroupis, Camus tentait de réparer sa fronde dont les lanières de cuir, trop sèches, avaient rompu lorsqu'il avait tenté de toucher, à plusieurs mètres de distance, une nonne-poilue. Cet animal, gros comme un chien – du genre labrador – était entièrement noir et doté d'une fourrure hirsute qui le faisait ressembler à une grosse boule de poils malhabile. Il était rare d'en croiser, car ils n'avaient, en tout et pour tout, que deux pattes pour s'enfuir et ne possédaient, contrairement à leurs cousins plus petits, ni crochets venimeux, ni griffes, ni aiguillon. Rien. Et, à l'évidence, pour toute nourriture, ils se contentaient de mouches et de moustiques. Ils se déplaçaient donc rarement à découvert et savaient si bien se cacher que leur groupe n'en avait croisé que deux depuis qu'il se déplaçait. Le premier, ils l'avaient attrapé facilement et sa chair, proche de la viande blanche, avait été une bénédiction d'énergie ; mais le second, Camus l'avait loupé et la bestiole avait disparu cahin-caha – comme une nonne qui court, avait déclaré Milo, d'où le surnom dont l'animal était désormais affublé.

Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia vit Camus perdre l'équilibre, le souffle court, et se rattraper de justesse sur les genoux. Puis il s'assit au sol, lentement, mal en point, vacillant. Contrairement à Shaka et Misty, qui semblaient avoir tout bonnement baissé les bras, Camus faisait preuve d'une incroyable volonté de fer. Tenace, il était d'un entêtement et d'une obstination extrême, malheureusement son corps ne suivait pas la cadence. Il supportait très mal la chaleur, se déshydratait facilement, et son métabolisme semblait manquer de quelque chose d'important, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache dire de quoi. Evidemment. Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Comment le deviner, alors que plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient connu ? Alors qu'ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, à peine capables de survivre ?

Ce-disant, Aiolia se tourna vers Angelo, que tous ils avaient auparavant appelé le Masque de Mort, et sentit une boule de tristesse monter dans sa gorge. La mort d'Aphrodite avait laissé un certain vide qu'Angelo ne parvenait pas à combler. Il vivait toujours, bien sûr ; se nourrissait et se battait pour nourrir les autres, aussi ; se trouvait, en plus, être l'un des plus forts du groupe ; mais il faisait tout ça telle une ombre. Un automate. Comme si Aphrodite, en partant, avait pris une partie de lui.

Aiolia détourna le regard, encore une fois, ne supportant plus de voir, sur le visage d'Angelo, cette expression figée. Ne supportant plus de se remémorer, inlassablement, les noms de ceux qui étaient morts trop vite.

Car ici, il était inutile de se souvenir. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu avaient disparu. N'existaient plus. La réalité de ce qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui était la seule réalité dont ils devaient se soucier, voilà ce qu'il en pensait, même si d'autres, presque tous les autres, étaient persuadés de trouver le Sanctuaire un jour. Mais, pour Aiolia, c'était comme si ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant n'avait jamais existé. En fait …

\- Aiolia ? l'interpela Aioros à sa gauche. Tout va bien ?

Brusquement sorti de ses pensées, Aiolia tourna vers son aîné un regard sombre. Sans un mot, il se leva et s'éloigna, sans oublier d'emmener sa gibecière avec lui. Il partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, bien que, rien que de savoir qu'elle servirait à nourrir des hommes condamnés, l'emplissait de colère.

De son côté, Aioros regarda partir son petit frère sous le regard bienveillant de Dohko.

\- Il va bien, lui dit celui-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Silencieux, Sion suivit l'échange entre les deux hommes, après avoir adressé, lui aussi, un coup d'œil à Aiolia qui s'éloignait.

\- Non il ne va pas bien, soupira Aioros avec inquiétude. Il est en train de changer.

Milo surgit à cet instant à leur côté et lança d'une voix vive, après avoir décroché le costaud-à-huit-pattes d'au-dessus de leur maigre feu :

\- A taaaaable !

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna …_

\- Ça avance bien mine de rien ! s'extasia Hyôga en étirant ses bras vers le ciel. Ah ! J'suis vanné. Une pause ?

\- C'est pas de refus ! lui répondit Shun dans un sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux des blocs de pierre blanche, reçus d'une lointaine carrière du sud de la Grèce, dont ils se servaient pour reconstruire le Temple de la Vierge – complètement anéanti lors de la Guerre Sainte – et grimpèrent un appontement rocheux où les attendait une glacière remplie de bouteilles d'eau fraîche. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, Hyôga s'en délecta.

\- Ça avance bien parce que tu nous as rejoints, déclara Shun après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

Le Chevalier du Cygne adressa un regard à la dizaine de jeunes gardes du Sanctuaire, reconvertis pour l'occasion en maçons, qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte.

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous en sortir quand même, argua-t-il en s'asseyant au sol, le Temple du Lion a fière allure maintenant !

Les yeux de Shun glissèrent en bas des marches et se perdirent à l'horizon. Loin devant, la silhouette de la cinquième maison du Sanctuaire se découpait dans les rayons dorés du soleil. La gorge de Shun se serra et il se retint de justesse de répliquer à son ami : _sans Aiolia, c'est impossible._ Qu'était désormais la maison du Lion, sans son fier occupant ? Rien qu'un tas de pierre froid et impersonnel.

\- Des nouvelles d'Ikki ? lui demanda Hyôga, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Aucune, soupira Shun en s'installant à ses côtés, mais tu sais, pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles comme dit le dicton.

Hyôga lui sourit mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'étancher sa soif. Il avait rejoint le Sanctuaire quelques semaines plus tôt, après s'être assuré que les habitants non loin de son Isba, en Sibérie, n'aient plus besoin de lui, et Shun lui en était très reconnaissant d'être revenu.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, Hyôga était en fait le moins solitaire de tous. Certes, il était discret et parlait peu, mais il avait besoin de la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, contrairement à Ikki, que la proximité des autres avait vite fait d'agacer. Shiryu, lui aussi, aimait le silence de la solitude, propre au recueillement – bien qu'il lui préférât la présence de Shunrei, évidemment.

Ainsi, depuis que Hyôga était revenu à ses côtés, Shun se sentait moins seul, et ce cauchemar, cet horrible cauchemar où il avait l'impression de se noyer, le laissait tranquille. Tout du moins quelques nuits. Car, depuis leur retour des Enfers, depuis sa discussion nocturne avec Marine, des mois s'étaient écoulés, et le rêve était toujours là. Toujours le même. L'air toujours aussi réel.

Un oiseau se posa sur une pierre non loin, à la droite de Shun, qui le regarda étendre ses belles ailes rouges et blanches, piailler dans sa direction, puis repartir d'un seul battement. Tout était calme. Si calme. Comme si la terrible bataille n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si aucun homme n'était mort. Alors qu'ils en avaient perdus tant. Combien, depuis le début des hostilités ? Combien depuis que Saga, alors sous les traits du maléfique Pope, s'était mis en tête de tuer la réincarnation d'Athéna ? Shun n'arrivait même plus à les compter.

Un oiseau, sur sa droite, se posa sur une pierre, non loin. Le jeune Chevalier le regarda étendre ses ailes rouges et blanches. Un piaillement aigu lui parvint. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis le petit oiseau s'envola. Shun le suivit des yeux, surpris. N'était-ce pas là le même oiseau que précédemment ? Non, sans doute une impression de déjà vue. Le soleil lui tapait peut-être sur la tête depuis trop longtemps. Tenant sa bouteille de la main gauche, Shun se tâta le haut du crâne de la main droite. Oui, un peu chaud tout de même.

Un mouvement sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête. Un oiseau venait de se poser sur une pierre, les ailes rouges et blanches … le même, à l'exact identique. Shun fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais une présence douce et chaude se matérialisa à leur côté avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, et sa tête fit volte-face, sur la gauche. Saori lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Hyôga et Shun la saluèrent en échange.

\- Tout se passe bien ? demanda la Déesse à ses Chevaliers.

\- Petite pause réparatrice, répondit le Cygne à la dérobée, mais on en aura encore pour un moment, surtout avec ce Temple-là.

\- D'autres pierres sont en route, depuis le sud.

\- Ah ça, j'suis sûr que c'est pas les pierres qui vont manquer, plutôt les bras.

\- Oui …

Silence. Hyôga, pour cacher sa gêne, but une gorgée d'eau. Shun, quant à lui, coula un regard sur sa droite. L'oiseau n'était pas revenu.

\- Parfois, ça ne tient qu'à un petit détail, lança Saori, attirant ainsi son attention. N'est-ce pas Shun ?

\- Euh, hésita le garçon, gêné. Oui, sans doute.

\- Un petit détail qui fait toute la différence comme on dit, l'appuya Hyôga en se redressant. De nouvelles recrues, bientôt ?

\- Très bientôt, confirma la Déesse.

Shun imita son camarade et se leva avant de replacer sa bouteille à moitié vide dans la glacière. Saori n'avait-elle pas dis ça des mois plus tôt déjà ? Pourtant, le Sanctuaire était toujours aussi désespérément vide. Il fallait de nouveaux prétendants aux douze armures, le plus vite possible ; d'autres, aussi, pour les armures d'argent. Pourquoi cela prenait-il tant de temps ?

Des mois ou … quelques jours seulement ? Il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Sans doute Saori leur avait-elle dit ça, pour la première fois, un peu après leur retour des Enfers. Un peu après la mort des douze ors. Mais depuis combien de temps étaient-ils morts ? Des mois … oui, sans doute. Et il faisait toujours si chaud.

Shun se frotta les paupières, brusquement fatigué. Depuis quelques temps, un bourdonnement désagréable raisonnait dans ses oreilles par intermittence, comme quelque chose qu'on éteint et rallume pour s'amuser. Il tenta de se concentrer. Les armures d'or n'avaient plus de propriétaires, les Temples plus de gardiens. En cas d'attaque massive, le domaine sacré de la Déesse Athéna était sans défense.

D'un sourire, d'un signe de tête, Hyôga et Shun retournèrent sur le chantier. Durant quelques minutes les suivit le regard à la fois désolé et bienveillant de la Déesse Athéna. Soudain, devant elle, apparut, sur une petite pierre, un oiseau aux ailes rouges et blanches. Il s'ébroua, piailla et s'envola. Les yeux de la divinité étaient devenus glacés.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

Au sol : des feuilles, des crayons, des stylos ; tout ça tâché d'un sang noirâtre et déjà sec. Non loin, un corps, à moitié dévoré, avec écrit sur un badge de poitrine : Koruss Strakos.

Au mur : des gerbes de sang, des zébrures immenses, des impacts brûlants.

Et ce silence. Ce silence de mort.

Que vint briser un bruit répétitif et aigu, un bip sonore qui raisonna dans tout l'étage de l'institut. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre. Plus personne d'humain, en tout cas.

Eparpillées dans toute la tour, dévorant encore ce qui pouvait l'être, les bêtes, immenses, musclées et affamées, levèrent une à une leurs énormes têtes aux mâchoires pourvues de crocs longs comme un avant-bras d'homme. Toutes, elles convergèrent alors vers la source du bruit, ne se servant que de leur ouïe et de leur odorat pour se diriger. Mais, l'atmosphère étant chargé de l'odeur vicié du sang coagulé avec celle des viscères déjà en décomposition, elles ne pouvaient désormais plus se fier qu'à leurs oreilles.

Cependant, lorsqu'elles parvinrent enfin à destination, elles se heurtèrent toutes à une porte blindée, impossible à forcer. Même elles, si nombreuses, avec leur force brute, ne réussirent à la faire céder. Elles grognèrent, griffèrent l'acier et le plomb, rugirent même les unes contre les autres, laissèrent des zébrures profondes tout autour d'elles, énervées par cette alarme tonitruante. Mais la porte résista vaillamment, sans émettre un seul grincement. Dessus, peints en rouge, apparaissaient les mots : « _Chambre froide. – 180°C. Protocole d'ouverture 137. Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le bruit cessa. Les bips aigus disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux que ce silence mortuaire ponctué de grognements et de rugissements de colère. Alors, les bêtes elles-mêmes cessèrent de se faire entendre et, humant l'air, dressant l'oreille, elles finirent par se retirer à pas lourds.

Derrière la porte, dans cette chambre froide qui se réchauffait déjà, sur un moniteur au rétroéclairage vert sur lequel perlaient des centaines de gouttes d'eau froide, quelque chose clignotait. Quelque chose qui, inscrit sous le chiffre 5, disait : « _Danger. Ref protocole 29._ »

Et clignotait, clignotait, clignotait, clignotait inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme reprenne et, avec elle, les rugissements.

* * *

Me revoilà! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle fic titille votre curiosité !

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? S'passe pas grand chose, et y'a encore du mystère, et d'ailleurs y'en aura encore beaucoup ... ça vous plait toujours ? J'ai l'impression de faire trop léger 0.o

Bref. J'suis quand même très sûre de mon scénario, donc rassurez-vous les choses sont stables xD

Chapitre 3 : la loi du plus fort ! chapitre "transition" qui plante le décors et soulève d'autres questions ;)

Bisous bisous ! Vous nem :)


	4. 3 La loi du plus fort

**3**

**La loi du plus fort**

_Quelques temps plus tard …_

\- Nielsen !

L'appel claqua, autoritaire. Un homme, alors installé devant un large et plat écran d'ordinateur sur lequel s'alignait des chiffres et des lettres en un amas indéchiffrable pour quiconque n'y étant pas habitué, se leva d'un bond et se mit au garde-à-vous. Sur le badge épinglé à sa poitrine se lisait son nom, écrit en lettres noires.

\- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sûre.

\- Nom d'un chien Nielsen, je vous ai demandé de joindre pour moi l'institut sud, pourquoi est-ce que ça prend autant de temps ?!

\- C'est que je n'arrive pas à les joindre Monsieur.

\- Et vous comptiez me le faire savoir quand, bougre d'âne ?

\- Rapport à l'heure affichée chez eux, il semblerait que c'était l'heure du repas lorsque j'ai tenté de les contacter une première fois, Monsieur, je comptais réessayer sous peu.

\- Alors réessayez maintenant !

L'employé nommé Nielsen obéit promptement et se réinstalla à son poste. D'un geste adroit, il accrocha, à son oreille droite, une oreillette en argent dont la lumière bleue clignotante indiqua la mise en fonction et, d'une voix sûre et plate, il dit :

\- Institut nord à institut sud, Docteur Jonasson pour Docteur Kido, me recevez-vous ?

Un grésillement seul lui répondit. Il attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant de réitérer son appel :

\- Contact entrant pour l'institut sud à destination du Docteur Kido, ici le tutélaire Timo Nielsen sous le commandement du Docteur Jonasson, me recevez-vous tutélaire Koruss Strakos ?

De nouveau, des grésillements, plus lointain semblait-il. Derrière le jeune homme, le supérieur commençait à perdre patience.

\- Indiquez-moi l'heure qu'il est chez eux, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

L'employé obéit, ses doigts agiles coururent sur le clavier dont les touches cliquetèrent, et l'heure digitale s'afficha sur son écran. Le Docteur Jonasson grogna, mécontent.

\- Pourquoi ne répondent-ils pas ?! s'agaça-t-il, véhément. Comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire, qu'ils reprennent leur poste ! Indiquez votre code de sécurité et pénétrez leur infocom.

Quelques secondes avant que le tutélaire Nielsen fasse ce qui lui avait été demandé. Puis il dit, la voix moins forte :

\- D'après ce que je lis des données archivées, Monsieur, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus d'activité sur leur infocom depuis près de vingt jours.

Silence. Tous les autres employés, tout autour d'eux, habillés de ce même uniforme gris bandé de noir, se figèrent et tournèrent la tête vers eux. Le Docteur Jonasson sentit le stress recouvrir sa peau d'une fine couche de sueur.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il alors que le tutélaire Nielsen, assis devant lui, était devenu d'une pâleur extrême. Comment est-ce … que … que s'est-il passé ?

\- Aucune idée Monsieur, la dernière sauvegarde s'est effectuée correctement mais la mise à jour ne dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

\- La chambre froide ! Vous pouvez vérifier leur chambre froide ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

De nouveau, les doigts dansèrent.

\- La sécurité est toujours active Monsieur, reprit l'employé avec soulagement, leur chambre est toujours sécurisée et fermée, mais quelque chose semble avoir altéré son fonctionnement et la température à l'intérieur n'est plus que de moins quarante-huit degrés Celsius, Monsieur.

\- Seigneur, souffla son supérieur. Nous devons … il faut prendre contact avec les dieux. Joignez Zeus, voyez s'il peut contacter Athéna.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Olafson !

\- Monsieur ?

\- Joignez Poséidon, voyez s'il peut faire de même de son côté.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Ove ! Faites-en de même avec Hadès !

\- Bien Monsieur.

Alors que les tutélaires, derrière leurs écrans d'ordinateur, s'affairaient, le Docteur Jonasson poussa un soupir et s'épongea le front à l'aide de sa manche. Puis il déclara sombrement :

\- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le Sanctuaire.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope …_

\- Je te jure ! C'est Geki qui me l'a dit ! Et après il a fait genre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- C'est tout lui ça, il fait des conneries et après il se tire comme si de rien n'était et c'est à nous de nous débrouiller.

\- Ouais, du coup je savais plus où me mettre, et Athéna qui attendait des explications. La prochaine fois, m'en fou, je le dénonce. Ichi, ça a beau être mon pote, mais il est vraiment con comme un balais, et j'en ai marre de me faire engueuler parce qu'il n'est pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Le rire sonore et grave de Ban répondit à la réplique de Jabu, et les deux amis se remirent à discuter. Shun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture.

\- Pouvez pas aller crier ailleurs que devant la porte de la bibliothèque ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Assis dans le fond du fauteuil, il remonta ses genoux jusque sur sa poitrine et, pelotonné ainsi, se concentra comme il le put. Un petit accident de chute de pierre sur le chantier de reconstruction du Temple de la Vierge et, d'après ce qu'il en avait compris, Ichi en était responsable. Non pas que ça l'intéressait mais …

\- Bouh ! fit une voix.

Shun sursauta et son livre lui échappa des mains pour tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, tranche sur le carrelage. Face à lui, le jeune homme découvrit le sourire lumineux de Hyôga.

\- Imbécile, souffla-t-il, le cœur affolé. Tu m'as filé une frousse de tous les diables.

\- Je vois ça, rigola le Chevalier du Cygne, ça doit faire dix bonnes minutes que j'suis derrière cette étagère à attendre mon heure, et je tenais à te dire que c'était super drôle de voir les expressions de ton visage quand tu lis.

Arquant un sourcil, Shun se pencha pour ramasser l'ouvrage et grommela en voyant que l'une des pages avait été pliée.

\- Gna gna gna, bougonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas senti arriver ? lui demanda Hyôga en s'installant confortablement dans un deuxième fauteuil, sur la gauche de son camarade.

\- Euh … non. Non je …

Oui au fait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti arriver ? Certes, ils étaient sept Chevaliers de Bronze en ce moment dans le Palais du Pope, à se reposer après une grosse journée de maçonnerie, mais le cosmos de Hyôga était tout de même reconnaissable entre mille, à la fois froid et doux.

\- Toi quand t'es concentré sur quelque chose, sourit son frère d'arme avant de bâiller. Tu lis quoi ?

\- Un rapport de mission daté de 1779, répondit Shun en passant sur le livre une main douce. Dohko venait tout juste d'être promu chef de groupe. Tu savais qu'à l'époque l'armure d'Andromède était portée disparue ?

\- Sans blague ?

\- Mmh. Faudrait que je mette la main sur le rapport relatant sa découverte, ça pourrait être intéressant.

\- Sans doute.

\- Par contre j'ai lu que le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, un dénommé Dégel, était déjà propriétaire de l'Isba ! Quel âge à cette cabane d'après toi ?

\- C'pas une cabane.

Shun sourit face au visage renfrogné de son camarade.

\- Admet que ça ressemble plus à une cabane qu'à un pavillon, lança-t-il, un brin moqueur.

\- Là-bas ça s'appelle une maison, déjà, répondit Hyôga tout-à-trac, et ensuite, ce serait pas mal que t'arrêtes.

\- Rooo ça va ! J'te taquine, relax.

\- Nan Shun. Je parlais de cette manie que tu as de vivre dans le passé.

Silence. Shun, les sourcils froncés, ne quittait pas la couverture usée du livre des yeux. Le cuir fatigué, déchiré aux quatre coins de l'ouvrage, disait son âge. Sans qu'il le veuille, la colère se mit à gronder dans son cœur, nourrie, aussi, par ce mal de tête persistant qui l'accablait depuis ce matin. Depuis cette nuit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sueur, effrayé par ce cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse.

\- Je ne vis pas dans le passé, souffla le garçon.

\- Ils sont morts Shun, déclara brutalement Hyôga, tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Hyôga encaissa le choc des deux orbes vert sombre de son ami qui le fixait – vert comme la cime des sapins après un jour d'orage. Tout autour d'eux, les rayonnages remplis de livres leur renvoyèrent l'écho de sa voix tendue.

\- Tu ne leur dis pas adieu, voilà ce que tu fais, répondit finalement le Chevalier du Cygne.

Nouveau silence. Shun retint son souffle. Un moment, il avait cru que la présence de Hyôga l'aiderait à surmonter cette culpabilité, cette solitude qui lui rongeait l'esprit jusqu'à le rendre fou. Et ça avait marché. Un court instant. Ensuite, les remords étaient revenus, et les cauchemars avec eux.

Il avait aussi découvert que l'attitude de son ami le décevait beaucoup, car ce dernier semblait avoir purement et simplement décidé d'oublier tous ceux qui étaient morts face aux Spectres et aux Juges d'Hadès.

Harcelé par cette migraine qui pulsait dans son crâne, Shun dit, la voix basse :

\- Je refuse de les oublier.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de les oublier, contra immédiatement Hyôga, mais de vivre l'instant présent.

Shun, tendu et obstiné, fixait la couverture de son livre d'un regard assassin. L'alarme dans sa tête se mit à raisonner plus fort, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un bourdonnement désagréable mais apaisant.

\- Shun, ça fait des mois qu'ils sont morts, reprit Hyôga avec plus de douceur. Et j'ai l'impression que tu refuses de passer à autre chose.

Lentement, Shun secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Hyôga soupira.

\- Je comprends qu'avec Seiya dans cet état, ça puisse être difficile, mais …

Shun n'écoutait plus. En réalité, il n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la phrase précédente de son camarade. Son esprit avait bloqué sur une information précise :

« _Ça fait des mois qu'ils sont morts …_ »

Des mois ? Vraiment ?

Shun se souvenait du jour où il était arrivé au Sanctuaire avec Hyôga, alors que des Spectres l'envahissaient. Il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. C'était le cœur de l'été, et il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son corps recouvert de sueur sous son armure.

Hyôga lui affirmait que les Ors étaient morts depuis des mois. Mais, alors, pourquoi Shun ne se souvenait-il pas d'avoir vécu l'hiver ? Pourquoi faisait-il continuellement une chaleur suffocante ici, agrémenté d'un soleil radieux ? A moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas vu le temps passer. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange. A ce moment-là, pourquoi n'avait-il gardé aucun souvenir de l'hiver ?

\- Shun ? appela doucement Hyôga.

Le garçon glissa sur son ami un regard voilé. Puis il grimaça. La douleur, pulsante et aigue, était revenue sous son crâne, le martelant tel un métronome.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Hyôga en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je …, hésita Shun avant de se lever avec précaution. Oui, ça va. Je … vais prendre un bain. Excuses-moi.

Hyôga acquiesça, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, et regarda sortir son camarade. La porte de la bibliothèque se referma sans un bruit. Dans le couloir, le silence. Jabu et Ban semblaient être partis sans qu'il y ait pris garde.

Inquiet, Hyôga réfléchit. Il savait Shun particulièrement sensible, mais tout de même, sa réaction lui faisait peur. Il l'avait vu devenir blanc comme un linge d'un seul coup, et jurait de l'avoir vu trembler. Dans un certain sens, c'était compréhensible : ils étaient rares à avoir survécus à cette terrible Guerre Sainte, et les quelques survivants devaient endurer la culpabilité et la souffrance de toutes ces pertes.

Désireux d'aider son ami, Hyôga décida d'utiliser son cosmos pour contacter Ikki, que ce-dernier, s'il le voulait bien, revienne afin de soutenir son petit frère.

Lentement, son cosmos s'extirpa difficilement de son corps. Il parcouru le Sanctuaire, rencontrant sur sa route divers autres énergies qui le saluèrent ou l'ignorèrent – le cosmos de Marine taquina le sien d'une pichenette subtile alors que celui de Shina le refoula d'une pulsion mécontente. Le jeune homme salua la présence de Marine et ignora l'autre femme avant de sortir du Domaine Sacré. Mais, très vite, il fut essoufflé.

Néanmoins, il insista, à la recherche du cosmos brûlant du Phénix, bien décidé à le trouver où qu'il se cache de par le monde. Malheureusement, ce-dernier demeura hors d'atteinte, introuvable, et lorsque Hyôga sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe, il abdiqua. Son cosmos revint vers lui. Il se sentait épuisé.

Troublé, Hyôga resta assit dans le confortable fauteuil. Pourquoi son cosmos était-il à ce point vidé de son énergie ? Il crépitait à peine, vaguement présent. Peut-être ces dures journées passées à travailler sous ce soleil éclatant l'avaient-elles plus fatigué qu'il ne pensait.

Dans un soupir, Hyôga se redressa. Tout son corps était douloureux et un mal de tête commença à poindre sous son crâne, strident. Comme une alarme. Il grimaça. Jeta un coup d'œil au livre que Shun lisait avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Sur la couverture était écrit : « _Rapport de mission en Ukraine – Démantèlement du réseau de Chevaliers Noirs. Sous le commandement de_ » Hyôga fronça les sourcils. Comment Shun avait-il su que ce rapport était de Dohko puisqu'aucun nom n'était écrit ? Peut-être l'avait-il lu à l'intérieur.

Le Chevalier du Cygne sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque. La nuit qui tombait doucement amenait avec elle un silence réparateur, et le jeune homme, couvert de poussière, décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de prendre un bon bain bien glacé – tout en se promettant de tenter de contacter de nouveau Ikki une fois qu'il se serait reposé.

C'est qu'il était hors de question pour lui de laisser son ami Shun dans une telle situation.

Dans la bibliothèque, le silence lourd précéda de peu l'obscurité qui, petit à petit, glissa sur les nombreux ouvrages.

Resté sur un fauteuil, l'un d'eux paraissait abandonné. La nuit tomba alors sur sa couverture, vierge de toute écriture.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

\- Arrêtes de perdre ton temps avec eux !

Silence. Aiolia se tut, les yeux braqués dans ceux de Milo. Ce dernier, ébahit, la bouche entrouverte, le fixait d'un air un peu idiot. Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait pourtant bel et bien entendu.

Assis aux côtés de Milo, en sueur et fatigué, Shaka baissa les yeux sur le sol. Il l'avait entendu, lui aussi. Non loin, Aioros, assis près de Dohko, se redressa, les sourcils froncés. A lui non plus, ça n'avait pas échappé. En fait, tout le monde avait entendu. Et les seuls que cela faisait sourire, c'était Sirius, Algol et Dante.

Misty, les yeux braqués sur Aiolia, semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Lorsqu'Aiolia le fixa à son tour, il détourna les yeux, plus abattu que jamais et les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Cette nourriture c'est moi qui l'ais chassée ! lança-t-il en fixant de nouveau Milo.

Soudain, le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit et son regard se fit dur comme la pierre, et tout aussi brûlant.

\- Et c'est parce que c'est toi qui l'a chassé, elle est à toi c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il, véhément.

Mû s'avançait déjà vers eux.

\- Non ! éructa Aiolia. Mais j'en ai marre de ramener de la bouffe pour des crétins en train de crever !

Angelo, lui aussi, se redressait. Mû arriva près de ses deux amis. Doucement, il attrapa le bras d'Aiolia.

\- Du calme, lui dit-il.

Mais Aiolia se dégagea violemment.

\- J'en ai marre ! lança-t-il. On a tous faim, on est tous en danger mais c'est toujours les mêmes à qui on donne l'eau et la nourriture !

Sion arriva à son tour, suivit de très près par Angelo qui, les poings serrés et les muscles des bras bandés, semblait tout prêt à frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le plus sage d'entre eux d'une voix posée.

Aiolia se tourna vers lui. Dans les yeux de Sion se lisait de la déception, mais il était tellement énervé et indigné qu'il n'y prit pas garde.

\- Arrêtez ! tenta faiblement Shaka. Je n'en veux pas de toute façon.

Près de lui, Misty pleurait silencieusement. L'attroupement s'était fait plus grand, car Saga, ainsi que Geist, Albiore et Cassios, s'étaient approchés. Mais la virulence d'Aiolia n'en fut que plus grande, car il était primordial pour lui de leur ouvrir les yeux, de leur faire comprendre que leur façon d'agir n'était pas la bonne, quoi qu'en dise Sion. D'accord, il avait été le premier d'entre eux, d'accord il leur avait sans doute à tous sauvé la vie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tromper. Non, l'important n'était pas que tous s'entraident mutuellement, non. L'important, c'était que les plus forts survivent, à présent. Ceux qui n'avaient ni le courage ni la force de continuer, devaient mourir, sinon ils étaient tous condamnés.

\- C'est ça ! explosa alors Aiolia, tout le corps contracté de colère. Contentes-toi de crever ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Shaka le fixa. Le cœur d'Aiolia fut violemment projeter contre sa cage thoracique. Aucune colère dans les yeux de Shaka, aucune récrimination. Juste de la honte et du pardon. Il s'excusait. Il s'excusait d'être affaibli par ce qui lui arrivait.

Le coup partit avec violence et Aiolia reçu le poing en plein sur la mâchoire. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol de rocaille, s'écorcha le coude sur la pierre, et grommela. Debout devant lui, Angelo, le poing droit serré, avait la respiration saccadée. La colère jaillissait de son corps et de ses yeux fous. Aiolia, un peu sonné tout de même, se remit cependant vivement sur ses pieds. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son camarade quand une poigne puissante l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira en arrière.

Aiolia tenta de se dégager mais Saga, derrière lui, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Arrêtes, Aioros est inquiet.

Alors Aiolia s'arrêta. Dohko, occupé à retenir Angelo, lui adressa un regard plein de reproche. Sion, quant à lui, préféra l'ignorer et s'accroupit devant Shaka, l'exhortant à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Aiolia avait réussi à attraper un énorme iguane, presque de la taille d'un crocodile – la bestiole, déjà à moitié amorphe à cause d'une profonde blessure au flanc, sans doute récoltée suite à un combat avec l'un de ses congénères, ne s'était pas énormément défendue. Et voilà que Sion leur avait demandé à ce que Misty, Shaka, Camus et Geist soient nourris en premiers. Milo l'avait appuyé. Et Aiolia avait été incapable de garder le silence cette fois.

Aioros s'avança vers lui, remercia Saga du regard, et lui demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Ne commences pas, lui répondit son petit frère dans un grognement.

\- Alors t'es de ceux qui sont contents qu'Aphrodite soit mort, c'est ça ? lui demanda Angelo d'une voix glaciale et dure.

Cette fois, Aiolia ne sut que répondre. Il regarda Angelo qui, l'expression à la fois furieuse et triste, soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de se détourner sans rien ajouter. Tous les autres, hormis Sion, regardaient Aiolia, en attente de quelque chose. D'excuses, peut-être. Mais Aiolia, la mâchoire douloureuse, fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Dans l'air flottait l'odeur alléchante de la viande grillée.

Il partit s'installer à l'écart, à quelques mètres de distance du groupe. Les conversations reprirent lentement et l'incident fut relégué au second plan. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait une altercation, mais la dernière remontait tout de même à plusieurs dizaines de jours. De longs jours rouges et chauds, poussiéreux. De longs jours interminables, avant que la nuit glaciale ne vienne. De longs jours … Aiolia réalisa alors qu'il ne se rappelait plus la durée normale qu'avaient les jours avant … avant …

\- Tu as raison, lança une voix satisfaite.

Aiolia releva les yeux. Sirius, à sa gauche, lui souriait. Derrière lui, Algol et Dante chuchotaient à voix basse en les fixant. La colère d'Aiolia revint au grand galop.

\- J't'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il alors en dardant sur l'intrus un regard haineux.

\- Sérieux, insista néanmoins Sirius, eux et moi, on pense comme toi. Ceux qui sont inutiles devraient crever.

Muet, Aiolia détourna le regard. La chaleur ondoyait sur la ligne d'horizon, brouillant les perceptions lointaines. Et dire qu'avant, il aimait tant la chaleur de l'été … même si ça n'avait été qu'une …

\- On pense à fonder notre propre groupe, reprit Sirius, le sortant de ses pensées. Seulement nous. Les plus forts. Perdre notre temps avec des faibles, ça nous énerve. Et toi aussi. T'es l'un des plus forts du groupe, t'es un bon chasseur, tu pourrais venir avec nous.

\- Tires-toi, répliqua Aiolia d'une voix grave.

Il leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Sirius lui renvoya son regard. Puis il eut un sourire narquois, haussa les épaules, et se détourna pour retourner auprès d'Algol et de Dante. Ces derniers lui adressèrent un regard hostile, mais Aiolia s'en fichait. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme eux. Hors de question. Il avait déjà honte de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Milo au sujet de Shaka. Honte d'avoir réagi si virulemment. Honte d'avoir déçu son meilleur ami, et Sion. Cet homme qui les avait tous sauvé.

Il regarda Sirius, Algol et Dante, s'éloigner, les gardant à l'œil. Ils étaient dangereux. Ils étaient trop incontrôlables, trop imprévisibles. Sion s'en méfiait, désormais, et tous les autres avec lui, de ce fait.

Cela avait commencé avec Misty.

Avant cela, leur groupe n'en était qu'un seul et même, uni malgré les différences.

Mais depuis, ces trois-là semblaient vouloir suivre leur propre loi. Ils chassaient de leur côté, établissaient leur propre périmètre de sécurité, ne partageaient pas leurs prises. Lorgnaient les leurs. Et pensaient comme lui. Ou tout du moins, lui-même s'était-il mi à penser comme eux.

Il frissonna. Il devenait comme eux. Comme eux ?

Avant que Sion ne les trouve lui et ses camarades – Mû, Aldébaran, Shaka, Dohko et Milo – il dirigeait un groupe bien plus petit composé d'hommes qu'Aiolia ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Il y avait Saga, Angelo, Camus, Aioros, Sirius, Algol, Dante, Capella, Misty, Geist, Albiore et Cassios. Sion était le meneur, car il était le plus sage et, avant que d'autres ne le rejoignent, il avait été seul à survivre ici. Car, au Sanctuaire, il avait été le premier d'une longue liste à tomber …

Aiolia frotta ses paupières pour chasser les souvenirs.

Sion et Dohko s'étaient retrouvés et étaient rapidement devenus – ou « redevenus » – amants. Une certaine tension sexuelle en était née dans tout le groupe et Geist, cette belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire, farouche et forte, avait été la première à en être la victime. Mais elle savait se défendre, et certains hommes avaient repoussés les agresseurs pour l'aider. Ces agresseurs étaient : Sirius, Algol et Dante. Par dépit, les trois hommes s'en étaient alors pris à Misty, l'éloignant du groupe pour agir à leur guise. Ils l'avaient violé plusieurs fois après l'avoir à moitié étranglé, avant que Dohko ne se rende compte de leur absence. Misty avait été sauvé, une bagarre généralisée en avait résulté, et depuis, leur groupe s'était scindé en deux. Bien sûr, le groupe de Sion, qu'Aiolia continuait de suivre, était le plus grand et le plus soudé, mais la façon de penser du sage meneur lui convenait de moins en moins. Nourrir les faibles avant les forts. Lutter pour les sauver, quitte à laisser les autres sans nourriture des jours entiers. Et tous approuvaient. Tous, sauf Sirius, Algol et Dante. Tous, sauf Aiolia.

Honteux, ce dernier serra les mâchoires plus fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal, et s'entêta à fixer l'horizon. Il était incapable de regarder ses compagnons, de peur de voir sur leur visage la déception qu'il était persuadé d'y voir. Aioros avait été déçu, il n'en doutait pas. Et la colère d'Angelo …

Evidemment, lorsqu'Aphrodite était mort, ni lui ni les autres n'étaient là, pas encore, et Aiolia ignorait donc comment cela s'était passé, mais il se doutait que cela avait dû être très douloureux pour celui qui avait été, longtemps, le plus insensible de tous. Et pourtant, Angelo continuait de lutter. Lutter pour les autres. Il mettait sa force au service des siens, sans se poser de questions, sans concessions. Et Aiolia, lui, en était incapable.

Resté au milieu du groupe, Aioros fixait son petit frère, inquiet. Saga, à ses côtés, se gratta le menton, et demanda à son ami :

\- Ça va ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Aioros. Je savais qu'il était en train de changer.

\- On pense tous plus ou moins comme lui.

Aioros fixa Saga, et ce dernier lui fit une grimace coupable.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison, se défendit-il posément, mais je ne dis pas non plus qu'il a tort. Seulement, il est le seul à dire ce qu'il pense.

\- Et ça fait de lui un parjure ? répliqua l'autre, un peu agressif.

\- Non. Ça fait de lui quelqu'un de réaliste qui refuse de se mentir et de mentir aux autres.

\- C'est pour ça que vous l'obligez à s'isoler ?

\- On ne l'oblige pas, il s'isole tout seul.

Aioros soupira, fixa ses pieds nus, puis regarda de nouveau son camarade. Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je suis inquiet pour lui, dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Saga devint sombre et teinté de tristesse. Immédiatement, Aioros regretta ses paroles.

Kanon n'était jamais reparu. Sion avait été catégorique : il n'avait jamais croisé sa route, et le frère jumeau de Saga ne se trouvait pas avec Dohko et les autres lorsqu'il les avait trouvés. Pourtant, il aurait dû apparaître au même moment qu'eux, selon la logique des choses. Mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

\- Ne le laisse pas seul, dit une voix grave et un peu autoritaire.

Aioros et Saga se retournèrent. Sion leur rendit leur regard. Finalement, Aioros acquiesça et partit vers son petit frère.

Saga s'en retourna alors vers Milo qui, assit à côté de Shaka, le regardait avaler difficilement une bouchée de viande d'iguane. Près d'eux, Misty, les joues couvertures de poussière où s'étalaient des trainées de larmes, fixait le vide. Il n'était plus le même depuis les viols. Avant, c'était un battant plein de volonté, Saga s'en souvenait. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait détruit.

Au milieu de tout ça se trouvait Sion. Sion qui, fatigué, tentait malgré tout de rester le dos droit, debout, et de diriger tout ce petit monde. Tant de vie dépendait de ses décisions et de son savoir. Son savoir de ce monde de poussière rougeoyant, où la vie se résumait à une souffrance brûlante et une attente calme de la mort.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ce chapitre vous plait-il ? Encore des questions, des questions, des questions ... étrangement, j'en suis satisfaite de celui-là :)

Chapitre 4 : Attaques et disparitions. Va y avoir de l'action ;) Shun et Hyôga vont être confrontés à quelque chose d'étrange, alors que le groupe des survivants, lui, sera confronté à quelque chose de moins mystérieux mais de bien plus dangereux ! Et je prévois une dernière grosse partie bien bizarre xD

Allez, ne désespérez pas trop, y'aura des réponses ... mais dans quelques chapitres ;)

bisous ! Passez un bon réveillon ! Je vous dis Bonne Année, et au 10 janvier !


	5. 4 Attaques et disparitions

**4**

**Attaques et disparitions**

\- Et ça t'embête ? lui demanda son aîné.

Aiolia le regarda quelques instants, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce que ça l'embêtait ? Aioros, couvert de sueur, essoufflé mais souriant, attrapa une pleine poignée de boue terreuse, compact et rouge, puis se tartina généreusement le torse et les bras avec. Son cadet l'imita : il attrapa une poignée moins généreuse et appliqua la fange collante sur sa nuque, rougie par le soleil.

La boue, écran-total universel.

\- Pas tellement, répondit-il finalement avant de regarder autour de lui.

Milo, couvert de fange de la tête aux pieds, façonnait dans ses mains une boule de gadoue visqueuse, ayant apparemment dans l'idée d'en faire un projectile. Angelo, occupé à tartiner le dos de Saga de bourbe, semblait le surveiller du coin de l'œil, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Tomber sur un tel coin humide était une bénédiction pour eux. Ils étaient rares, très rares, et se trouvaient le plus souvent aux pieds des plus grands rochers aux formes rondes et distendues, comme des sculptures de pierre qui auraient dégouliné, et gardaient donc, sous leur ombre perpétuelle, de la terre boueuse. Sion leur avait appris à s'en recouvrir pour se protéger de l'agressivité des rayons du soleil et dissimuler leur odeur aux chats-teignes – des petits carnivores teigneux, ressemblant étonnamment aux chats par leur taille et leur forme, mais arborant, à la place de la fourrure, une carapace qui faisait penser à celle des tatous – qui traquaient et chassaient leur proie en groupe d'une cinquantaine d'individus et s'avéraient donc potentiellement dangereux, même pour eux. Ces endroits précieux leur permettait aussi de trouver de l'eau, pas très claires, certes, mais Sion leur avait aussi appris certaines techniques d'épuration : un simple linge pas trop épais ou des ailes de gros insectes, comme celles du costaud-à-huit-pattes par exemple.

Néanmoins, ces coins salvateurs pouvaient aussi être très dangereux pour quiconque n'y faisait pas attention, car parfois, il arrivait que la terre ne se soit pas du tout solidifiée, à aucun moment, et ces larges flaques de boue se transformaient alors en véritable piège mortel où la victime s'enfonçait jusqu'à disparaître complètement, engloutie par la terre visqueuse. Lorsque Sion leur avait expliqué ces quelques détails, il avait ajouté d'une voix dure mais chargée d'une tristesse profonde :

\- C'est comme ça que nous avons perdu Shura …

Et tout le monde s'était tu.

\- Moi ça me fait quand même chier, reprit Aioros en regardant remuer ses doigts de pieds sous la gadoue. Je veux dire, ces souvenirs sont les seuls que nous ayons.

\- Pour ce que ça nous serre maintenant, grommela son petit frère.

Silence. Un rire surpris fusa et les deux hommes levèrent la tête. Camus venait d'envoyer sur Milo, qui visait Angelo mine de rien, une boule de boue pâteuse qu'il reçut en plein sur l'oreille droite.

\- Moins de bruit, les reprit gentiment Sion, non loin, occupé à aider Shaka.

Mais déjà, Milo avait couru sur Camus et ils roulaient à présent tous les deux dans la boue. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Aioros. Celles d'Aiolia restèrent figées. Le fait que ces deux-là se soient rapprochés plus que de raison ne titillait même pas sa curiosité. Plus rien ne l'intéressait à présent.

\- C'est étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien, déclara Aioros à ses côtés, y'a quand même pas plus différents qu'eux. Tu crois qu'ils vont deve …

Quelque chose empêcha la fin de sa phrase de pénétrer le cerveau d'Aiolia. Car une voix, dans sa tête, lointaine et confuse, raisonnait dans son esprit. Elle lui disait :

« _Il n'y a pas plus différents que nous …_ »

Mais où avait-il entendu ça ? Quand ? Et, surtout, à qui appartenait cette voix ?

A bien y réfléchir, il s'en fichait.

\- A ton avis ? insista Aioros.

\- J'en sais rien, grogna son petit frère.

L'aîné se tut. Dans ses yeux sombres se lisait l'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas la prétention d'avoir toujours été là pour lui, ni même de le connaître vraiment, mais il était persuadé qu'Aiolia n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Jamais il n'avait été aussi taciturne, aussi solitaire et renfermé. Il était resté fort et entêté, tenace face à ce qu'ils vivaient tous aujourd'hui, mais il devenait sombre. Comme si sa joie de vivre était restée là-bas. Au Sanctuaire.

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Aioros sentit une vague de souvenirs nostalgiques refaire surface et il la refoula vaillamment. Aiolia avait raison, se remémorer tout ça ne servait à rien, mais c'était les seuls souvenirs qui lui restait de leur vie avant celle-ci. Il se souvenait d'avoir veillé seul sur son petit frère, lui enseignant tout ce qu'il savait ; il se souvenait de la réincarnation d'Athéna, ce petit bébé vagissant et dynamique ; il se souvenait de cette nuit chaude et moite où le Grand Pope, armée d'une dague, avait tenté de lui trancher la gorge ; il se souvenait de la présence de Shura le poursuivant, le blessant mortellement ; il se souvenait de ces derniers instants, du visage de Mitsumasa Kido, des pleurs de l'enfant, et de ce qu'il s'était dit en prenant sa dernière inspiration : je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

Son petit frère. Livré à lui-même.

Souvenirs douloureux.

Vie lointaine, impossible à imaginer, impossible à croire.

Ces quelques bribes de souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il leur restait. Ils en avaient tous un peu, certains plus que d'autres. Seulement des fragments. Sans aucun lien temporel, ni même affectif. Des instants fugaces, certains plus importants que d'autres. Des instants de leur vie d'avant, qui leur paraissait plus irréelle à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. D'ailleurs, avait-elle vraiment été réelle ?

Sion avait-il raison ?

L'effroyable rugissement les prit tous au dépourvu. Il raisonna tel un coup de tonnerre, furieux et violent, et si proche. Ils mirent tous une bonne dizaine de secondes à réagir ; dix secondes durant lesquelles ils restèrent tous totalement paralysés, figés ; dix secondes durant lesquelles ils se dirent tous, intérieurement : bouge, bouge, bouge bouge bouge restes pas là !

\- Crochefer ! s'écria alors Angelo, qui fut le premier à réagir.

L'énergie qui les traversa soudainement ne fut qu'une seule et même vague de peur et de force communicative. D'un seul mouvement, d'un seul bon, ils furent tous debout.

Alors qu'il courait aux côtés de son frère pour rejoindre les autres, Aiolia se souvint de la première leçon que leur avait donnée Sion lorsqu'ils avaient été assez réveillés pour comprendre ce qu'il leur disait :

\- Grosso-modo, je dirais qu'ils ressemblent à des ours. Mais en dix fois plus fort. Et cent fois plus affamé. Je ne saurais pas vous dire s'ils chassent en meute ou non puisqu'on en a croisé des solitaires, quelque fois, et un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus il y a quelques jours, qu'on a réussi à éviter. Ils restent toujours auprès des points d'eau, là où se dirigent leurs proies. Ils sont aveugles. Ils se repèrent au son et à l'odeur alors il faut rester aussi discret que des ombres et se recouvrir de plus de boue possible pour se camoufler. Si on tombe sur un seul d'entre eux, le mieux à faire est de se regrouper et de s'armer.

Aiolia et Aioros terminèrent de rejoindre les autres en deux enjambées. Angelo leur lança à tous deux des pics de métal de près de deux mètres de long, qui ressemblaient vaguement à des tisonniers, mais en bien plus grands, qu'ils avaient trouvés au milieu des ruines d'un vieux bâtiment qui dépassait de terre. Milo aussi était armé, de même que Saga, Sion, Dohko, Cassios, Albiore, Geist, Camus, Sirius, Dante, Algol et Capella. Shaka et Misty se tenaient derrière eux, des armes en main également, mais incapables de les brandir.

Dans sa tête, Aiolia entendait toujours la voix de Sion, qui termina son laïus en disant :

\- S'ils sont plusieurs, le mieux c'est de courir. Rapidement. Ils sont lourds, pas très rapides, et s'essoufflent facilement. Alors on court. On ne se pose pas de question et on cavale.

Mais ils ne pourraient pas tous courir en cas de besoin, ils en étaient conscients. Shaka serait incapable de tenir la cadence, même s'il l'aurait voulu, ni même Camus qui, malgré toute sa belle volonté farouche, s'affaiblissait de jours en jours sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison.

Le Crochefer surgit. Seul. Grand, massif et large tel un plantigrade, comme l'avait dit Sion, il ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence des lances improvisées et fonça dans le tas. Tout alla si vite.

Ils virent l'immense carnivore surgir de nulle part et se jeter sur eux en quelques battements de cœur seulement, et se retrouvèrent, malgré eux, totalement éparpillés. L'animal, aussi large et grand que deux hommes réunis, les dispersa d'un rugissement et d'un simple coup de patte. Angelo reçu les griffes sur l'épaule droite et se retrouva propulsé dans les airs tel une poupée de chiffon, en poussant un cri de rage et de douleur. Les énormes serres déchirèrent la peau, la chair et les muscles d'Angelo avec une facilité déconcertante ; brillantes telles des pointes de métal sombre et aussi aiguisées que des lames, rien ne leur résistait. Elles étaient la raison pour laquelle Milo avait baptisé ces créatures des Crochefers. La bête fit volte-face pour contrer une attaque franche venue de sa droite, et percuta ainsi Aiolia, derrière elle. Ce-dernier s'écroula au sol dans un grognement, complètement sonné.

La lance de Milo pénétra le poitrail de la Bête, faisant gicler sur le sol de boue rouge un sang noir et épais. Aussitôt, d'autres l'imitèrent : Dohko frappa de toute son allonge et la pointe de son arme s'enfonça dans le flanc du carnivore ; Saga attaqua à son tour et sa lance traversa l'une des pattes puissantes, faisant ainsi ployer l'animal furieux. La tête de ce-dernier n'était qu'une masse de chair et de muscles distendus sur des os saillants, dépourvue d'orbites mais possédant des narines et des oreilles aussi larges qu'une main d'homme. Son énorme gueule carrée s'ouvrit et il rugit de colère.

Pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur – à laquelle ces animaux semblaient très sensibles – la bête recula d'un mouvement désordonné et Aiolia, sur la trajectoire de ses pattes arrières, fut forcé de rouler dans la boue pour ne pas être piétiné. Il se redressa, la vue brouillée par la bourbe collante. Il en avait dans les narines et la bouche, et ses doigts glissaient autour de sa lance en fer. Cassios venait de se joindre à l'attaque et planta à son tour son arme dans la masse de muscle qu'était le corps du Crochefer, qui se secoua encore violemment. Un coup de patte furieux passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Milo, qui se baissa juste à temps pour se mettre hors de portée.

D'un geste agacé, Aiolia tenta de se dégager les yeux. La boue était trop tenace, mais il y voyait déjà plus clair. Seulement, le combat se déroulait derrière lui. Devant lui ne se trouvait qu'une crevasse, qui était en fait la continuité de ce qu'était le trou de boue gorgée d'eau qu'ils avaient trouvé, sauf que ladite crevasse était vide. En résumé : un plongeon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de percuter la boue solidifiée du fond, aussi dure et tranchante que de la pierre aiguisée. Un instant, Aiolia resta figé sur place. Shaka avait été éloigné de la confrontation lors de la première attaque du carnivore, et avait basculé dans la crevasse. De là où il se trouvait, Aiolia le voyait très nettement tenté de remonter, à moitié tombé dans le vide. Misty l'avait agrippé par le bras pour l'aider mais Aiolia savait que c'était inutile. Ni Misty, ni Shaka, n'avaient assez de force à eux deux pour qu'il remonte. Shaka allait tomber. Shaka allait mourir.

Les autres étaient trop occupés à repousser la bête pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Aiolia était le seul à voir ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il savait qu'il devait aider Shaka. Qu'il ne tombe pas. Qu'il vive. Parce qu'ils étaient tous unis, devaient tous s'entraider. Un homme en moins, et c'était le groupe tout entier qui s'affaiblissait. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, dans la boue, à tenter de se convaincre de bouger pour aider son camarade, tout en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il n'avait plus assez de force de caractère, ni assez de courage pour ça.

Derrière lui, le Crochefer rugit de nouveau, mais cette fois ça ressemblait davantage à un hurlement de douleur. Un cri collectif lui répondit, tous les hommes face à lui qui le repoussait par la seule force de leur volonté. Aiolia frémit. Amorça un geste vers Shaka, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit ce dernier glisser. Misty poussa un cri désespéré tout en le retenant, le visage couvert de sueur, haletant. Quelqu'un passa à toute vitesse à côté d'Aiolia pour leur venir en aide.

Albiore, couvert de boue, comme tous les autres, et d'un peu de sang noir et visqueux, avait lâché sa lance pour se porter à leur secours. Il attrapa le bras droit de Shaka, qui seul l'empêchait de tomber, s'arcbouta et tira de toutes ses forces. Il cria pour attirer l'attention des autres, et bientôt ils furent tous autour d'eux pour les aider. Le Crochefer, dérouté par le groupe soudé qui lui faisait face, avait fui.

Finalement, Shaka fut ramené sur la terre ferme, tremblant, désorienté et essoufflé. Aiolia se remit debout, le cœur cognant à grand coup dans sa poitrine devenue, étrangement, trop étroite, et détourna le regard. L'émotion gonfla dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

La honte.

La colère.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Délibérément, il avait décidé de ne pas aider l'un de ses camarades.

Délibérément, il avait condamné Shaka à la mort.

Et il était persuadé que Misty et Albiore l'avaient vu.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, infirmerie du Palais du Pope …_

\- Où es-tu ?

Seiya ne lui répondit pas. Evidemment. Ses yeux restèrent fixes, sa bouche close. Shun soupira. Se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux de douleur. Ce mal de tête, encore. Ce bourdonnement rythmique dans son crâne, comme une alarme.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux. Assis dans un fauteuil dur, il faisait face à Seiya qui n'avait pas bougé. L'esprit de ce-dernier semblait bien loin de son corps, comme s'il était resté aux Enfers. Le corps de Shun se crispa sous cette injustice. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méritait de vivre, c'était Seiya.

\- Reviens, le supplia-t-il.

Shun avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et ces cauchemars qui n'en finissaient pas de le harceler. Des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Hyôga dans la bibliothèque et le garçon s'évertuait à présent à l'éviter. Dans les yeux de son ami se lisaient trop d'inquiétude à son égard, un trop grand trouble, et ça le rendait furieux, sans raison.

Ah oui, des jours, vraiment ?

Combien de temps depuis la bibliothèque ? Shun fronça les sourcils. Peut-être venait-il seulement de quitter l'immense salle remplie de livres, à bien y réfléchir. Ou bien … Il se souvenait avoir pris un bain, avoir dormi, fait ce terrible rêve … il ne se souvenait cependant pas de s'être levé. Ni même avoir vu le jour apparaître. D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé dans l'infirmerie ?

Shun gémit. Tomba les coudes sur les genoux et fixa ses pieds.

\- Je deviens fou, murmura-t-il en sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Reviens s'il te plait, Seiya !

Le garçon se redressa sur son siège. Aucune réaction n'était visible ni sur le visage ni dans les yeux de son camarade.

En désespoir de cause, tout en sachant que c'était inutile, Shun tenta de le toucher avec son cosmos, tout comme il l'avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises auparavant. Seiya n'avait jamais réagi au contact de son énergie et le garçon ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça change aujourd'hui mais ce qui se produisit lui glaça le cœur. Ou, plutôt, ce qui ne se produisit pas.

Son cosmos.

Disparu.

Pas un seul souffle, pas le moindre petit crépitement, rien. Envolé. En lieu et place de son noyau, ce petit recoin secret, là, au creux de sa poitrine, là où brûlait toujours sa force vive, il n'y avait plus rien qu'un grand vide froid et effrayant.

Rapidement, la panique emballa le cœur de Shun, qui se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Dans sa tête, la migraine s'intensifia, plus pulsante que jamais. Incapable de se contrôler, il tenta par tous les moyens de retrouver son cosmos, cette force qui, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Shun avait toujours pu compter, c'était son cosmos, lui le garçon physiquement plus faible que tous les autres.

Rien. Rien. Rien, rien, rien, rien rien rien rien rien …

Le souffle court et affolé, Shun se redressa sur son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tête douloureuse lui tournait. Une sueur froide mouilla son front, puis tout son visage.

Soudain, des pas précipités dans le couloir le firent sursauter et Hyôga déboula comme une tornade dans l'infirmerie. Il était essoufflé, en panique et en sueur, lui aussi. Shun lut dans ses yeux de glace la même terreur qu'il devinait dans les siens.

Le Chevalier du Cygne déclara dans un souffle rauque :

\- J'ai tenté de contacter Ikki mais …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était inutile. Car tous deux savaient. Hyôga venait lui aussi de perdre son cosmos.

A quelques mètres de là, seule dans ses appartements privés dissimulés derrière la salle du trône, Athéna transpirait la rage et la détermination. Ses yeux noirs et glacés semblaient tout prêts à lancer des éclairs dévastateurs. Elle était en colère. Très en colère. Car il lui avait promis qu'ils ne leur arriveraient jamais rien. Qu'elle les aurait avec elle pour toujours.

Brusquement, violemment, elle tenta un contact. Mais son esprit se heurta à une barrière obscure et glacée, infranchissable, silencieuse. Sa voix s'éleva cependant dans le vide :

« _Tutélaire Strakos_ _?_ »

Seul son propre écho lui répondit, porté par sa colère. Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings. Réitéra son appel tout en sachant, au plus profond d'elle-même, que c'était inutile :

« _Tutélaire Strakos ?!_ »

Toujours rien. Une rage froide anima alors son regard.

Le Docteur Kido lui avait menti. Elle était en train de les perdre.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

\- On vérifie son équipement ! brailla une voix autoritaire. On arrête de bailler aux corneilles et on se met au boulot tas de fainéant !

Des grommellements, des acquiescements, des étirements. Les hommes, dont le corps disparaissait sous une cuirasse solide faite de cuir, de métal et de kevlar, s'agitèrent pour contrôler leurs armements.

Longs et larges fusils à impulsion à la gueule béante, noire, au fond de laquelle brillait une minuscule lumière bleue pâle au cœur rouge. Charge neutron. Fusils d'assauts au laser si puissants qu'ils en faisaient fondre le métal. Leurs couteaux, dont la poignée en acier recouvert de cuir, dépassait de leurs avant-bras, semblaient, à première vue, ne pas posséder de lame, sauf qu'une pression du doigt révélait un laser orange tirant sur le jaune tout aussi brûlant. Equipement de pointe, mortel, qui faisait de ces hommes des soldats apte à parcourir le monde extérieur et en revenir vivants.

\- On écoute ! s'écria de nouveau la voix. Hicks, chewing-gum !

Le dénommé Hicks, rang de droite, sixième place, cracha négligemment ledit chewing-gum par terre. Des pouffements de rire.

\- Très spirituel !

Cette voix tonitruante et autoritaire appartenait à un soldat dans la force de l'âge, qui, debout entre les deux rangs, donnait ses instructions. Sur sa poitrine était épinglé l'insigne du lieutenant.

\- Sur demande du Docteur Jonasson de l'institut nord, on nous envoie dans ce putain de bordel à cause d'un problème de liaison ! rugit-il fortement. Apparemment, l'institut sud ne répond plus et l'infocom du Docteur Kido a cessé d'enregistrer et de programmer les mises à jour depuis vingt-cinq jours, douze heures et quarante-huit minutes terrestres.

Des voix mécontentes s'élevèrent.

\- Putain de Jap', lança l'un des hommes en crachant par terre, pas capable d'appuyer sur un bouton d'ordinateur.

Des rires.

\- Rappelez-vous que l'institut sud est le pilier de programmation de la Déesse Athéna, c'est là-bas que se trouve le Sanctuaire bande de cons !

Regards gênés. Regards étonnés. Regards excités.

\- Alors on se pointe là-bas et on règle le problème sans faire de dégâts, c'est clair ? s'écria de nouveau lieutenant.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

\- Et leur chambre froide ? demanda Hicks, derrière son supérieur.

\- Sécurisée et toujours active, mais en déperdition d'énergie, répondit ce dernier, alors on s'en occupe. C'est pour ça qu'on a amené le génie avec nous.

Ledit génie, un jeune homme un peu effacé mais dont le casque était affublé, comparé aux autres, d'une visière connectée à l'infocom de la navette, avec un micro intégré – était-ce utile de préciser qu'il n'était pas armé ? – leur adressa un regard et un sourire. Il était en sueur sous sa combinaison bien trop grande pour lui.

\- Les autres dieux ont pu joindre Athéna ? demanda de nouveau Hicks.

Son lieutenant lui adressa cette fois un regard, à la fois reconnaissant et fier. Dwayne Hicks, qu'il avait pris sous son aile alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de dix ans, était bien parti pour suivre ses traces, et même plus. Un haut poste gradé et prestigieux l'attendait au sein de l'Alliance, il en était certain.

\- Non, répondit-il de sa voix rauque. Aucun contact n'a pu être établi.

\- Mais le Sanctuaire est toujours actif ? demanda encore Hicks.

\- Du peu d'informations que nous avons pu récolter, oui. Les communications ont été détruites, tout simplement. C'est aussi pour ça que le petit génie est là, pour les rétablir.

Nouveau regard, nouveau sourire de la part dudit petit génie.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi les hommes de l'institut sud n'avaient plus donné signe de vie. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange. Pourquoi ne pas passer par le canal d'urgence de l'Alliance pour signaler la panne ? Le soldat Hicks fronça les sourcils. Son lieutenant, tout comme ses compagnons d'armes, semblaient croire que les tutélaires allaient leur ouvrir les portes de l'institut, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Mais lui-même en doutait. Il était persuadé qu'une tragédie avait eu lieu.

Sous ses pieds, les vrombissements du moteur tétra de leur navette semblèrent lui donner raison. Au même moment, une voix au-dessus de leur tête annonça depuis des haut-parleurs :

« _Procédure d'atterrissage engagée, on boucle sa ceinture mes mignonnes !_ »

Il y eut quelques protestations indignées à l'écoute du surnom collectivement donné par le pilote de la navette, mais le lieutenant les fit vite taire d'une petite insulte. Toujours dans ses réflexions, Hicks boucla machinalement sa ceinture de sécurité.

S'il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à l'institut, ainsi qu'aux tutélaires, et, pourquoi pas, au Docteur Kido, peut-être tenait-il là une chance inespérée de dévoiler, par le biais d'Icare, ce que l'Alliance trafiquait d'illégal sur Terre.

Il coula un regard discret sur son lieutenant qui, se tenant vaillamment aux parois de la navette, prenait l'air de celui qui n'était pas du tout incommodé par les violentes secousses et vibrations qui faisaient trembler la carcasse de métal toute entière. Il devait beaucoup à cet homme, évidemment, et il ne manquerait pas de le décevoir lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'en secret il trahissait le Corps Diplomatique auquel il appartenait. Mais Dwayne Hicks était bien décidé à le faire. Au nom de la liberté de tous les Produits utilisés par l'Alliance.

Dans une secousse, la navette se posa sur le sol aride et poussiéreux, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement vrombissant. L'énorme porte lourde et bardée de métal renforcé s'ouvrit sans un bruit, à peine un souffle, et la lumière rouge de l'énorme soleil inonda l'habitacle. Tous les hommes se couvrirent les yeux.

\- On se déploie ! hurla le lieutenant avec autorité. Hicks devant, avec Gallager, Brown et Andrews. Sur la gauche, je veux DiStefano aux commandes, avec Drake, McGann et Hudson. Sur la droite en sentinelle : Lambert, Parker, Pérez et Shaw. Les autres à l'arrière avec moi. Go, go, go !

Les hommes s'élancèrent hors de l'habitacle fumant et encore glacé de la navette qui venait d'atterrir, Dwayne Hicks en première ligne.

Chaleur torride. Poussière suffocante. Odeur de pierre brûlante et de sable en feu. Hicks respira à pleins poumons et son cœur s'emballa. Il posait enfin les pieds sur Terre, le berceau de l'Humanité.

Très vite, la visière de son casque en kevlar se teinta de noir pour protéger ses yeux des rayons agressifs de l'astre du jour, ce qu'il regretta presque. Le paysage devint gris devant lui, aussi terne que les paysages lunaires auxquels il était habitué. Néanmoins, il avança en position défensive, retirant d'un geste du pouce la sécurité de son fusil à impulsion. Sous ses doigts, il sentit la charge neutron s'activer et commencer à chauffer.

En quelques minutes, les hommes se mirent en position, entourant la tour immense et grise à quelques pas de distance les uns des autres, dans une position parfaite d'attaque et de défense qu'ils avaient appris durant leur entraînement à l'école des Corps Diplomatiques de l'Alliance. Silence.

Le grand édifice devant eux, entouré d'une grille électrique à fils chauffant, était silencieux et sombre. Aucune fumée ne s'élevait de sa cheminée, au sommet, mais, à quelques pas de Dwayne Hicks, se faisait entendre un bourdonnement continu depuis le groupe électrogène, signe que l'édifice, ou tout du moins une partie, était toujours sous-tension. Voilà pourquoi la chambre froide fonctionnait toujours.

\- Au rapport ! beugla la voix autoritaire du lieutenant dans leurs oreillettes.

\- R.A.S, répondit aussitôt Hicks avec un coup d'œil furtif de droite et de gauche. L'électrogène est toujours sous-tension lieutenant.

\- Bien ! Lambert ?!

\- R.A.S lieutenant !

\- DiStefano ?

\- Porte coupe-feu ouverte lieutenant !

Silence.

« _Merde !_ » pensa Hicks, les dents serrées.

Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

\- Très bien ! reprit le lieutenant avec un flegme et une efficacité redoutable. En avant je veux Hicks, DiStefano, Drake et Hudson. Les autres en renfort, formation en colonne et fusil à impulsion prêt à faire feu. Et on ouvre l'œil les enfants !

Les soldats obéirent avec rapidité et compétence. Hicks, le premier, pénétra dans la tour par la porte de secours ouverte.

Ils avaient tous étudiés les plans avant cette mission, et Hicks se souvenait parfaitement de la disposition de chacune des salles, et la forme des couloirs y menant. Sans hésitation, il se lança dans celui qui s'étirait devant lui. Sombre. Lugubre. Silencieux. Sur la cinquantaine de néons sensés l'éclairer, seuls quatre fonctionnaient encore correctement, plus deux autres qui clignotaient à intervalles irréguliers. Percevant l'obscurité gênante, l'infocom de son casque s'adapta et l'intensificateur de lumière éclaira sa visière, lui permettant de mieux voir. Ce silence et cette absence n'était pas normale.

\- On se déploie dans les étages les enfants ! lança la voix sûre de leur lieutenant, qui ne perdait rien de leur progression grâce à une caméra intégrée à leur casque. Hicks, DiStefano, Drake et Hudson en tête, les autres sécurisent les étages contrôlés.

De nouveau, les soldats obéirent. Le rez-de-chaussée servait d'entrepôt : réserve de nourriture, épuration d'eau, chaudière à combustion fusion, lingerie, garage, et il vit même, jetée dans un coin au détriment des règles de conservation, des combinaisons thermiques défectueuses ou abîmées. Ici, apparemment, il ne s'y était rien passé. Très vite, les hommes montèrent au premier étage. Là, ce fut tout autre chose.

Lorsqu'il vit le premier corps, Hicks resta paralysé quelques secondes, le temps pour son camarade DiStefano de le rejoindre.

\- Putain de merde ! lâcha ce-dernier sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ils avancèrent. Plus lentement. Une dizaine de corps gisaient au sol, démembrés, éventrés, dévorés. Certains, dont les membres semblaient avoir été arrachés et jetés au loin, n'avaient même plus forme humaine. Derrière lui, Dwayne Hicks entendit l'un de ses compagnons d'armes rendre le peu que contenait son estomac. L'odeur de putréfaction dans l'air était intenable, de même que celle du sang vicié et de la chair pourrissante. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts d'impact de fusil à impulsion et de profondes griffures.

\- Confirmation visuelle exigée, ordonna la voix, plus sourde, du lieutenant dans leur oreillette.

\- Des Aurochs, répondit DiStefano, y'a plus personne de vivant ici.

Incapable de dire un mot sans sentir un haut-le-cœur remonter dans sa gorge, Hicks préféra garder bouche close. Tous les tutélaires avaient été massacrés et dévorés vivants.

\- Vous avez identifié le Docteur Kido ?

\- Franchement lieutenant, répondit de nouveau DiStefano, c'est difficile d'identifier qui que ce soit, ici.

\- Il faut en être sûr. Je veux que vous sécurisiez tous les étages de cet institut, en restant vigilant, les enfants. Ces putains de bêtes peuvent encore être là.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, lança finalement Hicks, la bouche pâteuse. Ces créatures n'aiment que la viande fraîche, et tout ce qu'on a là est mort et pourris depuis vingt-cinq jours. Elles sont parties.

\- On ouvre quand même l'œil !

\- A vos ordres.

Les trois étages suivants furent sécurisés de la même façon et, chaque fois, les soldats trouvaient sur leur chemin des cadavres méconnaissables, restes de ce que fut le festin des Aurochs.

Très vite, Dwayne Hicks comprit la situation. Quelqu'un – un tutélaire, sans doute – avait mal refermé la porte coupe-feu du rez-de-chaussée, permettant à ces bêtes affamées, aux griffes aiguisées comme des couteaux d'acier, de pénétrer dans l'institut et de faire un carnage. Combien y en avait-il eu ? Certaines études avaient prouvé que les femelles se déplaçaient en groupe familiaux d'une vingtaine d'individus, alors que les mâles restaient solitaires et ne s'approchaient d'elles que pour les accouplements. Manifestement, seul un groupe de femelles menées par une matriarche était responsable de ce massacre. Et, à entendre ce silence pesant, elles semblaient effectivement être parties.

Hicks devança ses camarades au cinquième étage. Au sol ne se trouvait qu'un seul corps, et un coup d'œil au badge lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un tutélaire du nom de Koruss Strakos. Relevant les yeux, il se figea. Une porte blindée de plomb se dressait face à lui, couverte de zébrures profondes. Néanmoins, il put encore y lire : « _Chambre froide. – 180°C. Protocole d'ouverture 137. Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ » Son cœur manqua un battement. Voilà. Il y était parvenu. La chambre froide.

Le canon du fusil pointé au sol, il s'avança, marchant dans le sang sec et noir. Aucun bruit. Pas même un vrombissement. S'étaient-ils tous trompés ? La chambre froide était-elle véritablement encore active ? Parvenu tout prêt du béton abîmé, il sentit son souffle devenir plus court et plus rapide, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Là, derrière cette porte, se trouvaient des Produits manipulés illégalement par l'Alliance ; des Produits qu'il avait le devoir de libérer.

Mais il lui fallait faire vite. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il déposa son fusil à impulsion sur un bureau où s'entassait une paperasse dérangée. Il se pencha. L'ordinateur accepta de s'allumer, aussi rapide et efficace qu'il devait l'être, et le sourire de Hicks se fit plus grand. D'une poche secrète de sa combinaison en kevlar, il sortit un traceur USB à connexion d'ondes radios astronomiques, et le connecta à la machine.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il s'évertua à copier tous les fichiers d'études, et toutes les mises à jour de l'infocom de l'institut, avant de récupérer le traceur et de lancer ensuite une connexion par ORA. De par la distance, son traceur mit plusieurs minutes à se connecter au récepteur voulu, mais y parvint tout de même. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Dwayne Hicks.

Il déposa son traceur bien à plat à côté de son fusil à impulsion et parcourut les différents protocoles présents dans l'ordinateur avant de trouver le bon. Il l'actionna. A l'intérieur de la chambre froide, la température était déjà de moins dix-neuf degrés Celsius, à peine suffisante pour la survie des Produits, mais tout à fait supportable pour un homme qui ne portait pas de combinaison. Il mit le protocole en route. Et la lourde porte de plomb s'ouvrit.

Du brouillard se forma lorsque l'air froid de l'intérieur de la chambre entra en contact avec l'air brûlant de l'extérieur, mais le soldat Hicks s'avança tout de même. Son cœur battait la chamade. Très vite, la brume compacte se dissipa et les caissons furent visibles, recouverts de gouttelettes d'eau froide. Il en compta dix. Dix Produits retenus illégalement par l'Alliance. L'excitation le rendait fébrile. Lentement, il tendit la main et essuya le verre glacé de l'un des caissons. Un coup d'œil au moniteur lui indiqua le chiffre 3, et il regarda à l'intérieur du caisson. Une joie pure fit faire des saltos à son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Au même moment, une alarme stridente retentit et le fit sursauter. Il se tourna d'un quart vers la gauche, les sourcils froncés, et se raidit. Sur le moniteur de l'un des caissons, sur lequel était écrit le chiffre cinq, brillait une lumière rouge et intense, suivit de la phrase : « _Danger. Ref protocole 29._ » Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Lui qui connaissait la liste des protocoles par cœur depuis que les Icaris l'avaient placé sur cette mission, su de quoi il retournait. Le protocole vingt-neuf avait été rédigé en cas de réveil d'un Produit. Ce qui signifiait que celui qui se trouvait dans le caisson cinq était en danger de mort.

Cependant, à peine Dwayne Hicks eut-il fait un pas en direction dudit caisson, qu'un effroyable rugissement retentit dans toute l'institut, suivit d'une dizaine d'autres. Tout son corps se crispa.

\- Auroch ! hurla l'un de ses camarades dans son oreillette.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit très nettement le bruit brûlant d'un tir de neutron, suivit de celui de l'impact. Puis d'un autre rugissement. Le soldat DiStefano semblait l'avoir précédé au sixième étage, et il se retrouvait seul face à la plus terrible des créatures de ce monde.

Immédiatement, Hicks se rua hors de la chambre froide, puis prit une position de tir avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé son fusil à impulsion sur le bureau. Il se fustigea intérieurement de cette terrible erreur. La première leçon des professeurs de l'école des Corps Diplomatiques consistait pourtant à leur répéter jusqu'à plus soif qu'ils ne devaient jamais, jamais !, se séparer de leurs armes en terrain hostile.

D'autres tirs en rafale raisonnèrent dans tout l'institut, suivis de rugissements par dizaine. Les Aurochs étaient toujours là. Et Hicks savait pourquoi : l'alarme du caisson cinq de la chambre froide devait sans doute s'allumer à intervalle régulier, ce qui avait contraint les bêtes à rester, car elles étaient attirées par le bruit avant tout. Dans son oreillette se firent alors entendre les voix de ses camarades surpris par le nombre et par l'attaque brutale des carnivores :

\- Elles nous ont encerclés !

\- Abattez-les putain ! Abattez-moi ces saletés de bestioles !

\- Renforts au troisième étage ! Amenez des renforts !

Un grognement figea Hicks sur place, alors qu'il était encore à deux mètres de son fusil. Au même moment, la voix du lieutenant s'éleva dans son casque :

\- Tenez bon les enfants, on arrive !

Mais Dwayne Hicks savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, car les carnivores semblaient avoir envahis tous les étages inférieurs, de ce qu'il pouvait en entendre. De plus, sur le seuil de la porte se tenait un Auroch plus grand et plus massif que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était la première fois que le soldat de vingt-six ans m'était les pieds sur Terre, c'était donc la première fois qu'il croisait l'une de ces abominables transformations génétiques, fruit de nombreuses recherches dans les laboratoires terriens de l'Alliance, mais il en avait déjà vu des représentations holographiques. Seulement, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Face à lui, troublée par l'odeur de putréfaction du seul corps déchiqueté présent dans la pièce, et par les bruits de lutte aux étages inférieurs, la bête releva sa tête difforme et massive et huma profondément l'air, ses oreilles se tournant dans tous les sens. Immobile et silencieux, Hicks jeta un coup d'œil à son fusil à impulsion, resté sur le bureau, avant de regarder de nouveau l'Auroch.

Il réfléchit alors aux divers possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : s'il se jetait sur son fusil pour se débarrasser de la bête – en espérant viser juste d'un seul coup – il se retrouverait ensuite face à tout un groupe attiré par le bruit de son tir. Tout à son combat, qu'il était sûr de perdre vu le nombre de carnivores présents dans la tour, il serait obligé de laisser la porte de la chambre froide ouverte, et alors l'alarme du caisson cinq attirerait les Aurochs, condamnant les Produits encore en vie. Ou alors, il délaissait son fusil au profit du clavier de l'ordinateur, sur lequel il n'aurait qu'à appuyer sur la touche F8 pour lancer le protocole de fermeture de la porte blindée. Pour lui, c'était tout réfléchit.

Un hurlement gargouillant d'agonie raisonna dans son oreillette au moment où il se jetait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Entendant le bruit de ses pas, l'Auroch s'élança, un filet de bave jaunâtre aux coins des lèvres. Hicks appuya sur la touche. Attrapa son fusil à impulsion et fit volte-face.

Le carnivore lui tomba dessus et il poussa un hurlement de douleur effroyable en sentant les griffes de métal lui ouvrir le ventre de droite à gauche. Les crocs immenses du prédateur se plantèrent ensuite dans sa gorge, lui arrachant la glotte et la trachée d'un seul mouvement. Ses mains se crispèrent de souffrance et son doigt appuya sur la gâchette. Le tir de neutron explosa dans une gerbe de flammes bleues et transperça la bête, qui rugit et s'effondra.

Le sang rouge de Dwayne Hicks, qui mourut au bout de quelques secondes, se mêla à celui, noir comme de l'encre, de l'Auroch, qui mit plus de temps à se vider de ses viscères. Dans un souffle lourd, de la brume se formant à nouveau, la porte blindée de la chambre froide se referma, et l'alarme se tut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant dépêché en mission par l'Alliance hurlait au pilote de la navette de fermer les portes et de lancer le décollage. Il était furieux. Sur les vingt soldats expérimentés et justement préparés à ce genre de mission qu'il avait emmené avec lui, seuls sept s'en étaient sortis. Il dit alors, avec fureur, alors que la navette décollait :

\- Arrosez-moi ce putain de merdier !

Le feu et la taille des flammes qui résultat de cet ordre sembla incendier le ciel.

* * *

Bonjour les enfants ! Comment allez-vous en ces temps troublés ? Moi j'ai pas trop la forme personnellement ...

Bref. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Si vous avez bien tout suivi, je pense que vous devriez commencer à comprendre de quoi il s'agit exactement ;)

Prochain chapitre : "Et au loin, la fumée". Là, encore du mystère ...

Ici, j'ai rendu un petit hommage à mon personnage masculin préféré de science-fiction au cinéma : Dwayne Hicks, qui apparait dans "_Alien, le retour_", et est interprété par Michael Biehn (celui-là même qui joue Kyle Reese dans _Terminator 1_)

Voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci de vos reviews pour les chapitres précédents, je suis très touchée et très heureuse de vous voir si intrigués par cette fic :)

Rendez-vous le 20 ;)

Ps : aujourd'hui et à jamais, je suis Charlie. Et vous ?


	6. 5 Et au loin, la fumée

**5**

**Et au loin, la fumée**

_Au même moment …_

_« Arr … tu sais … ien … n'a pas l'…oit. »_

_« …as le … oit de … ? »_

_« C'est in…it par les … de l'A…iance ! »_

_« Ess… en …pêcher. »_

_« Arrête. S'il … plait … Nous …mes pas … même fa… et c'est interdit. »_

_« C'est in … en … un homme et … femme. Et … sommes deux hommes. »_

_« Mais … il n'y a pas plus différents que nous … »_

Aiolia se réveilla. Surprit de s'être endormi, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, gêné par la luminosité rouge, avant de regarder autour de lui. Tous ses camarades étaient là, dont certains, comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt, dormaient, mis à part quelques récalcitrants : Sion, par exemple, occupé à soigner Angelo comme il le pouvait. Sa blessure n'était pas aussi profonde que tous l'avaient craint, mais la chaleur et la boue n'aidant pas à la guérison, elle s'était rapidement, et dangereusement, infectée. Les bords de la plaie étaient boursouflés, et Angelo avait les yeux rouges de fièvre, mais il ne disait rien. Pas même lorsque Sion le soignait, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il souffre. Il gardait le silence. Aiolia détourna le regard, impressionné, malgré lui, par le courage de son camarade, et glissa sur toute la troupe un regard sombre et encore ensommeillé. Ils étaient tous couverts de plaques de boue séchées qui les faisaient ressembler à des statues en terre cuite mouvantes.

Milo était assis à quelques mètres de lui, occupé à rafistoler son baluchon en peau de nonne-poilue, tout en veillant sur le sommeil de Camus qui, allongé à ses côtés, dormait profondément, confiant. Aiolia se redressa et marcha vers eux. Tout son corps fourbu et ankylosé lui pesait, mais il se sentait toujours ainsi chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. En tout cas, depuis qu'il était revenu à lui dans ce désert rouge après avoir dormi si longtemps …

Milo releva la tête, le regarda approcher et sourit. Aiolia ne s'était jamais réellement excusé de l'altercation qu'il y avait eu entre eux au sujet de Shaka – et, par extension, de Misty – mais il savait que c'était inutile. Milo lui avait déjà pardonné, si tant est qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose à pardonner. Entre eux, les choses étaient redevenues à peu près normales.

\- Bien roupillé ? lui demanda Milo une fois qu'il se fut installé à ses côtés.

\- Comme d'hab, lui répondit Aiolia en soupirant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de marteau sur la tête.

Milo sourit. A ses côtés, Camus était immobile, le torse se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Aiolia lui adressa un rapide regard. Rêvait-il ? Comme lui, faisait-il des rêves obscurs et insensés ?

C'était nouveau pour lui, car, avant, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour plonger dans l'obscurité la plus profonde et la plus dense, pour ne s'en réveiller ensuite que plus alourdi et incertain. A présent, c'était différent. Il rêvait. C'était confus et indistinct, et il ne voyait jamais rien d'autre qu'un noir intense mais, ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il entendait des voix. Deux voix, très exactement, et parmi elles se trouvait la sienne. Mais à qui appartenait la seconde ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendue. Et une autre chose le taraudait : il était presque certain que ces rêves, qui étaient en fait des souvenirs, ne venaient pas du Sanctuaire. Mais alors, d'où provenaient-ils ?

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait osé en parler. Il avait l'impression que son esprit vagabondait. Il avait l'impression, en terme plus simple, de perdre la tête.

\- Z'avez vu ça ?! lança une voix vive derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, Aiolia et Milo se retournèrent. Le premier fronça les sourcils, inquiet et intrigué, alors que l'autre, moins prudent, se levait déjà, sans s'éloigner trop de Camus toutefois.

Au loin, très loin, une colonne de fumée. Noire et compacte, bien visible sur cet horizon rouge et brun, il était impossible de ne pas la voir. Alerté par la voix de Cappella, qui, debout et la main en visière devant les yeux, avait été le premier à la voir, tous se turent et tournèrent le regard vers cette nouveauté.

\- Un incendie ? questionna Milo sans trop y croire.

Le cœur d'Aiolia s'excita. Il n'y avait rien que de la roche autour d'eux, rien qui puisse prendre feu. Alors, qu'il y ait un incendie là-bas signifiait sans doute qu'il y avait une activité humaine. Il se redressa à son tour, troublé, et manqua tomber lorsque ses yeux se voilèrent brièvement. L'espoir naissait encore si facilement en lui. Car là-bas, devant lui, se manifestait sans doute la seule trace d'une présence humaine dans ce monde détruit.

\- Impossible ! lança Dohko. C'est peut-être …

\- Non, coupa Sion d'un ton sec. C'est juste le signe qu'une autre tour est tombée.

Silence. Aiolia serra les mâchoires, les poings, et fronça les sourcils. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le seul homme du groupe dans les yeux duquel ne se lisait aucun espoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Milo, de la déception dans la voix.

Sion soupira, manifestement désolé par avance des mots qu'il allait prononcer, mais répondit tout de même :

\- La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'ai marché longtemps dans sa direction, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé Cappella, Misty, Dante, Algol, Sirius … La seconde fois, on s'y est rendu ensemble et on a trouvé les suivants : Saga et tous les autres. Et, la troisième fois, c'était pour vous.

Son regard glissa de Dohko à Milo, puis Aiolia, Mû, Aldébaran et Shaka. Tous étaient silencieux.

\- Une tour, tu dis ? questionna finalement Dohko.

\- Oui, répondit Sion en se tournant vers la colonne de fumée. Ils mettent le feu avant de partir, et ils abandonnent derrière eux ce qu'ils ne peuvent, ou ne veulent …

\- Qui ça « ils » ?! coupa Aiolia avec vivacité.

Tout près de lui, juste derrière Milo, Camus se réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement, il chercha son compagnon qui le rassura d'un regard. Celui de Sion était impénétrable. Il fixait Aiolia comme s'il tentait de sonder son esprit, et un très mince sourire étira ses lèvres. S'il y en avait un pour aller au fond des choses, c'était bien Aiolia.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Ceux qui nous ont mis là, sans doute.

Aiolia ne répondit pas, mais, lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau la colonne de fumée, l'espoir avait laissé la place à la haine dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on va en trouver d'autres ? demanda Cappella dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Sion, reste à savoir qui …

Nouveau silence. La plupart d'entre eux écarquillèrent les yeux, d'autres froncèrent les sourcils, mais tous regardaient à présent l'incendie lointain avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Finalement, le seul à oser poser la bonne question fut Dohko :

\- Ce seraient eux, tu crois ?

\- On doit se mettre en route maintenant, lança Sion en feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. L'odeur de la fumée et la chaleur du feu éloigne généralement assez efficacement les Crochefers, mais ça attire les chats-teignes. Il faut qu'on les trouve avant que ces bestioles ne les trouvent. Réveillez les autres.

Tous obéirent. Milo aida Camus à se relever et, tout près d'eux, Aiolia entendit la respiration laborieuse et rauque du plus faible, auquel il accorda un bref regard. Son corps aminci tremblait mais, Milo le soutenant, il parvenait sans trop de peine à rester debout. Très vite, Aiolia s'éloigna, car son irritation nourrissait sa colère. Son ami se mettait en danger pour aider Camus. Et si un Crochefer attaquait ? Il se laisserait dévorer pour le sauver ? Il détourna le regard. Croisa celui d'Albiore et tourna vivement la tête. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment où il avait délibérément choisi de ne pas aider Shaka, et où Albiore, il en était certain, l'avait vu.

D'un autre côté, cette honte qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il y repensait le rassurait. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas devenu totalement insensible et que, malgré lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir osé faire ça à l'un de ses camarades. Mais cela durerait-il ? Finirait-il un jour par devenir totalement inhumain ? Aiolia prit une grande inspiration, tentant de combattre cette nouvelle peur qui, vicieuse, s'insinuait en lui. Il passa le bras dans l'anse de sa gibecière, la calla contre son torse, puis s'assura que l'aiguille s'y trouvait toujours, tout à côté de deux lanières de viande d'iguane séchée.

Très vite, toute la troupe fut debout et prête à reprendre la route. Sion prit la tête de la procession, avec Dohko, et tous les suivirent dans un brouhaha un peu excité, auquel le meneur mit rapidement un terme. Il leur fallait être silencieux, car le danger était partout, et Sion craignait que les Crochefers ne soient pas bien loin. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres animaux, ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : soit ils se terraient à l'approche de la nuit, soit ils se cachaient car les prédateurs n'étaient pas loin. Et Sion ne saurait dire laquelle de ces deux hypothèses était la plus terrifiante. Sans compter que, de ce fait, aucun des chasseurs de la troupe n'avaient pu attraper quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait rien avalé depuis l'iguane, dont quelques-uns gardaient encore quelques restes séchés dans leurs sacs. Finalement, un peu d'espoir s'alluma dans l'âme de Sion. Ils allaient peut-être trouver quelque chose dans cette tour. Ils le devaient.

Après un long moment de marche, Shaka finit par s'approcher d'Aiolia avec une telle discrétion qu'il ne l'entendit pas et ne put, de ce fait, l'éviter.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-il dans un murmure. Pas du tout.

Aiolia le fixa avec colère et ne répondit pas.

\- Misty n'a rien remarqué, reprit Shaka avec un calme imperturbable, et Albiore ne t'a absolument pas vu, j'en suis certain.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- En fait, c'est à eux que j'en veux. Parce que, le Crochefer ne m'a pas poussé Aiolia. J'ai fait exprès de tomber dans la crevasse.

Aiolia détourna le regard, le visage figé. Mais une boule douloureuse était remontée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. De l'endroit où il se tenait au moment de l'attaque de la bête, il avait cru que Misty tentait d'aider Shaka à remonter. Mais, en réalité, c'était Shaka qui tentait de repousser l'aide de Misty.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable, répondit calmement son camarade.

Sans répondre, Aiolia accéléra le rythme de ses pas et distança facilement Shaka, jusqu'à parvenir à hauteur de Mû, qui ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup d'Angelo. Sa tête le brûlait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Dans son esprit raisonna de nouveau cette voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître :

_« Mais … il n'y a pas plus différents que nous … »_

Non loin de lui, Aioros le suivait du regard, inquiet. A ses côtés, Saga le vit, ouvrit la bouche mais, ne trouvant pas ses mots, la referma. Que dire ? Que dire alors que lui aussi commençait à penser qu'Aiolia changeait dangereusement ?

Quelques pas derrière le groupe, Dante, Algol et Sirius, suivaient en parlant entre eux à voix basse.

\- Misty est toujours avec lui, on ne pourra pas l'approcher, murmura Algol, puisqu'il est protégé. Ce grand connard d'Angelo est toujours dans le coin pour nous lorgner, et Saga non plus n'est jamais très loin. Pour Shaka, moi je dis que c'est trop dangereux.

\- Ce sera Camus alors, sourit Dante, ou Geist.

\- Impossible, coupa Sirius, elle et Cassios ne se quittent plus. Camus par contre …

\- L'ennui c'est que pour l'attraper, il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse de Milo, argumenta Algol.

\- Aucun problème, répliqua Dante d'un air satisfait.

...

_Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope …_

\- Ça va ?

Shun soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis fixa Hyôga avant de répondre :

\- Mais oui ça va ! Arrêtes de toujours me poser la même question, ça m'énerve !

\- C'est justement pour ça que je te la pose, répliqua son camarade, d'ordinaire tu ne t'énerves jamais.

\- T'as qu'à te dire que j'suis pas le frère d'Ikki pour rien !

Un sourire surpris étira les lèvres de Hyôga, mais son regard était inquiet. Face à lui, vêtu seulement d'un short bleu marine, Shun lui tournait le dos. Le soleil grec n'avait jamais été aussi agressif, et ils étaient tous en sueur sur le chantier de reconstruction de la maison de la Vierge, tous vêtu seulement d'un pantalon ou, comme Shun, d'un short.

Hyôga n'était plus le seul à souffrir de la chaleur, il le voyait bien, mais il était plus inquiet que les autres. Car, depuis peu, il faisait un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Immobilisé, glacé jusqu'aux os, incapable de crier et de bouger, il ne pouvait que voir autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien à regarder. Rien qu'une lueur verdâtre et floue qui l'enveloppait tout entier. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après ce cauchemar, il était en sueur et essoufflé, tous les muscles douloureux, comme s'il s'était réellement débattu. Il n'avait pas osé en parler. Car, plus il rêvait, et plus cela lui paraissait réel. Jusqu'à ce que ça l'obnubile totalement, même la journée.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous deux aperçus que leur cosmos était hors d'usage, le temps semblait filer au ralenti. Les heures passaient plus lentement, et les jours paraissaient ne pas avoir de fin. Ils ignoraient si leurs autres camarades avaient le même problème mais Hyôga avait pu constater que ça n'était pas le cas de Marine, car il l'avait vu utiliser le sien alors qu'il courait vers le Palais du Pope pour tenter de trouver Shun après qu'il ait échoué à contacter Ikki. Ils n'en avaient donc parlé à personne. Enfin, pas tout à fait : ils avaient bien tenté d'évoquer ce gros problème avec Athéna, mais cette dernière s'était totalement retranchée dans ses appartements privés et n'en était plus sortie depuis. Et ils étaient dans l'incapacité de la joindre.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Hyôga avait émis l'idée qu'ils continuent comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que leur Déesse réapparaisse, en espérant que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps. Shun avait acquiescé, mais il avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux d'émeraude d'ordinaire si confiants. S'inquiéter pour son camarade permettait à Hyôga, au moins durant quelques instants, de penser à autre chose. Il voyait bien qu'il changeait, et qu'il se sentait mal. La chaleur l'accablait également, certes, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Shun semblait plus faible que d'habitude. Il semblait malade.

Un bruit de chute, pierre contre pierre, puis de roulement, attira l'attention du Chevalier du Cygne. Derrière lui, Ban, qui était tout de même l'un des plus costauds, venait de chuter. Essoufflé, tremblant, il tentait de se redresser, le corps recouvert de sueur et de frissons. La chaleur et l'épuisement commençaient à avoir raison d'eux.

\- On va faire une pause, lança Jabu depuis un promontoire, il fait trop chaud pour continuer.

Tous ne purent que l'approuver. Hyôga, reconnaissant, soupira et partit s'assoir près de Shun qui, déjà installé sur un rocher, avait posé les coudes sur les genoux et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait à bout de force. Pour ne pas l'énerver davantage, Hyôga garda le silence. Mais il était inquiet. En face d'eux, tous les autres paraissaient épuisés. Comme s'ils dormaient mal, eux aussi.

Assis à côté de Ban, Nachi poussa un soupir fatigué. Jabu se laissa tomber près de lui, et ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Finalement, ce fut Nachi qui prit la parole :

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi fatigué.

\- J'dors mal, grommela Ban en lui jetant un regard vitreux.

\- A cause de cette putain de chaleur, on dort tous très mal ! l'appuya Jabu.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je fais des cauchemars.

Silence. Jabu regarda Ban. Nachi regarda Jabu. Ban leur adressa un regard à l'un puis à l'autre.

\- Vous aussi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Car il savait. Oui, eux aussi faisaient le même cauchemar. Et eux aussi pensaient être trop épuisés mentalement et physiquement pour utiliser leur cosmos. Mais, en réalité, ils se voilaient la face. L'épuisement n'avait rien à y voir. Leur force vive avait tout simplement disparu.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, lança Hyôga en jetant un regard à Shun, qui n'avait pas bougé, c'est qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle de Shiryu.

Shun ne répondit pas. Son corps en sueur était recouvert de chair de poule. Hyôga fronça les sourcils.

\- Ni d'Ikki d'ailleurs, reprit-il doucement. Ça serait pas mal s'ils revenaient tous les deux. Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir besoin … Shun ?

Ce-dernier, toujours sans rien dire, venait de se lever. Il tremblait. Violemment. Il fit quelques pas, le visage levé vers le ciel, la bouche grande ouverte. Comme s'il cherchait son air. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas paniqué, simplement ailleurs. Le cœur de Hyôga se contracta de peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Shun ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Jabu, Ban et Nachi, avaient tourné la tête vers eux, silencieux. Eux aussi voyaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Quelques secondes se déroulèrent ainsi, terriblement lentes ; Shun fit quelques pas supplémentaires, puis s'écroula. Il ne trébucha pas, ne se laissa pas choir sur le sol dur. Non. Il tomba lourdement, d'un seul mouvement ample, comme si quelqu'un, en appuyant sur un bouton, avait éteint son esprit et son corps. Comme un appareil complexe qu'on aurait débranché.

Hyôga fut immédiatement debout, la vue trouble. Les trois autres aussi s'étaient redressés pour se ruer dans sa direction, inquiets. Ichi et Geki, qui s'étaient mis à l'ombre bien plus loin, furent eux aussi très vite debout. Hyôga se laissa tomber à genoux près de son ami et le retourna sur le dos. Il avait les yeux ouverts et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient collés à son visage et ses épaules à cause de la sueur. Hyôga porta la main à son front. La retira immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? lui demanda Ban, essoufflé.

\- Il est glacé, répondit Hyôga dans un souffle.

Puis il le secoua en l'appelant, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus brutalement, mais son camarade n'eut aucune réaction. Hyôga se figea.

L'expression du visage de Shun était décontractée, lointaine. Et plus aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux verts.

Comme Seiya.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

On lui avait assuré, en le transférant ici voilà bien des années, qu'il s'agissait d'une promotion dont bien d'autres colons rêvaient, et qu'après avoir rempli cette mission, toutes les portes de l'Alliance lui seraient ouvertes. Et puis, qui ne désirait pas poser enfin les pieds sur Terre, la planète qui avait vu naître la race Humaine ? Il avait donc accepté. De toute façon, il était impossible pour lui de refuser, car sinon, les portes sensées s'ouvrir se seraient fermées à jamais.

Il pensait passer ici les années les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il retourne chez lui. Après tout, il n'y avait là rien de compliquer à superviser la surveillance de quelques Produits gardés sur Terre sous forme de glaçons, et de garder un contact constant mais distant avec les autres Instituts. Tout devait se dérouler paisiblement, sans problème d'aucune sorte. Du moins, cela aurait dû. Mais les choses avaient changé voilà près de trente jours terriens, depuis que l'Institut sud ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle. Et les choses s'étaient encore aggravées lorsque, cinq jours plus tôt, un régiment entier de soldats des Corps Diplomatiques avait été décimé par une troupe d'Auroch, alors qu'ils étaient partis porter secours aux tutélaires ainsi qu'au Docteur Kido. Depuis lors, chacun y allait de ses propres suppositions mais, de ce qu'il en avait retenu c'était que, de l'avis général, le Sanctuaire était perdu.

Enfin, la liaison par ORA de son infocom personnel aboutie, et le Docteur Jonasson se redressa dans son siège. Ayons l'air présentable. Après un silence ponctué seulement de grésillements lointains, la silhouette floue de son supérieur hiérarchique à l'Alliance, sur la colonie lunaire, apparut devant lui. La petite forme humaine se forma devant lui, projection holographique lointaine de quelques trente centimètres de haut. Ainsi, l'homme lui apparaissait bien moins impressionnant qu'en vrai, mais cela n'empêcha pas le stress de faire trembler sa voix.

\- Monsieur le Dicteur ! dit-il avant de déglutir.

\- Docteur Jonasson, répliqua ledit Directeur avec gravité, mon secrétaire m'informe que vous souhaitiez me parler en privé. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Oui. Hum … euh … en vérité, j'essaie de vous joindre depuis des jours et …

\- Allez au fait, Docteur.

\- Oui. Pardon. Voilà, mon contrat indiquait clairement que j'étais engagé sur Terre pour cinq années terrestre, mais que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais demander une dérogation afin de mettre un terme audit contrat au bout de trois années de poste.

\- Et alors ?

\- Voilà … si j'ai bien calculé, cela fait aujourd'hui trois années, cinq mois et treize jours terrestres que je suis en poste, et j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que … enfin je veux dire … j'aimerais …

\- Vous voulez une dérogation, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. C'est ça Monsieur.

\- Bien.

Silence. Il retint son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres de son supérieur, entrevoyant déjà une possibilité de retourner chez lui.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien Docteur, reprit le Directeur avec autorité, les circonstances actuelles font qu'il est impossible d'accéder à cette requette.

\- Mais ! Monsieur !

\- Relisez votre contrat, Docteur. Il stipule clairement que, s'il est possible, une dérogation peut effectivement être accordée. Etes-vous au fait de ce qui se déroule en ce moment à l'Institut sud, Docteur Jonasson ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Et vous voudriez que nous placions un autre Docteur à votre place ? Un homme qui ne sache rien de ce qu'il s'est déroulé, un homme à qui devra être accordé un temps d'adaptation, alors que la situation est au plus mal ?

\- Non ! Enfin je …

\- Etes-vous au courant de l'échec de la mission de secours qui a été envoyée à l'Institut sud, Docteur ?

\- Oui …

\- Et vous me demandez une dérogation ? Ecoutez-moi bien. Si vous ne faites pas correctement votre travail, soyez sûr que je torpillerais votre carrière à l'Alliance, est-ce que c'est assez clair ?!

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je comprends que vous ayez peur, c'est un sentiment tout à fait compréhensible et naturel, mais rassurez-vous j'ai pris des dispositions. L'un de nos Docteur les plus talentueux, qui a travaillé des années à stimuler des Produits sur une colonie Ioniennes, vient de vous êtes envoyés en renfort et prendra les commandes à vos côtés, vous devrez l'aider à rapidement prendre ses marques et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Quant à ce qu'on attend de lui, il est assez compétent pour le découvrir lui-même.

\- Un autre Docteur ?! Mais, Monsieur !

\- Il est déjà en route. Nous l'avons mis à bord de notre toute nouvelle navette, il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire pour l'instant et nous attendons beaucoup de ce prototype. C'est la toute première navette de transport colonisatrice qui soit à la fois totalement autonome en ce qui concerne le réapprovisionnement, les modules de survie, ainsi que l'armement. Comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit donc d'une mission de la dernière chance.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Monsieur.

\- C'est ce que je craignais.

Le Docteur Jonasson déglutit une nouvelle fois et sentit la honte faire rougir ses joues. C'était tout de même injuste que son supérieur le traite de cette façon, alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien ! Ce qui s'était produit à l'Institut sud n'était en rien sa faute, seul le Docteur Kido avait précipité la chute du Sanctuaire, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de correctement surveiller ses tutélaires !

\- Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement, reprit le Directeur sans se départir de son autorité un peu agacée, si le Docteur Solo juge, au bout de quelques jours, que les Produits sont perdus, l'armement de la navette Pacifitia sera utilisé pour purifier toute la zone. Toute la zone, vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Donc votre Institut sera également rayé de la carte. C'est entendu ?

\- Mais Monsieur ! L'Institut nord fonctionne à merveille ! Les Produit sont sains et correctement stimulés !

\- Vous pensez bien que je le sais, ça ! Seulement, si des Produits défectueux vagabondent en liberté, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. De toute façon, ce sont les ordres, et le Docteur Solo sera là pour vous les rappeler s'il juge la situation irrécupérable. Vous vous fierez à son jugement.

Silence. Le Docteur Jonasson ne répondit pas, les mâchoires serrées par l'indignation.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu ? lui demanda son supérieur.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Bien. Le Docteur Solo est déjà en route, il sera là d'ici deux jours.

Le lien par ORA fut rompu et le Docteur Jonasson se retrouva seul dans son bureau, à ruminer tout ce qui venait de lui être dit.

Et tout ce qu'il lui restait de cet entretien, c'est qu'il venait de perdre son autorité.

* * *

Coucou ! Comment vont mes petits esquimaux ? Moi c'est pas la forme, j'ai une grosse angine, c'est douloureux :(

J'suis pas mécontente d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Prochain chapitre : "La Tour et ses 10 occupants" les choses vont s'accélérer grandement et, cette fois, ce sera un chapitre centré presque uniquement sur les survivants ... oui, mais lesquels ? XD

Bisous bisous mes amies :)


	7. 6 La Tour et ses 10 occupants

**6**

**La Tour et ses 10 occupants**

_Sanctuaire, infirmerie du Palais du Pope …_

D'un geste doux et précautionneux, Marine passa le gant mouillé d'eau fraîche sur le front de Shun. Qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle soupira derrière son masque, inquiète, puis chercha le poult du garçon à son poignet. Faible et lent, à peine présent. Avec douceur, la jeune femme repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Shun, tout en scrutant ses traits, en quête d'une quelconque réaction. Tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Avec Seiya aussi, les premiers jours, elle avait espéré, cherché, attendu. Maintenant, elle espérait pour Shun. Pour Hyôga. Pour Shiryu.

Son visage, caché derrière le masque de métal, scruta la pièce blanche et silencieuse. Allongés, tout comme Shun, sur des lits aux draps parfaitement pliés, les Chevaliers du Cygne et du Dragon regardaient le plafond, immobiles et silencieux. Quelques jours après Shun, Hyôga avait été retrouvé dans le même état, totalement catatonique, dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement. Alors Marine avait tenté de contacter le cosmos de Shiryu pour s'assurer de sa santé, malheureusement elle avait été incapable de le localiser, et c'est donc particulièrement inquiète qu'elle était partie pour les Cinq Pics, en Chine. Arrivée sur place, elle avait été accueillie par une Shunrei en larme et terrorisée, qui l'avait mené auprès de Shiryu, alors dans le même état que Shun et Hyôga. Comateux, immobile, silencieux, il respirait à peine. La jeune fille avait expliqué à Marine qu'il semblait être tombé malade quelques jours plus tôt ; d'abord des cauchemars, puis des terreurs nocturnes, des sués, des pertes de mémoires, puis son cosmos avait complètement disparu avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma. Seule, incapable de contacter elle-même le Sanctuaire, Shunrei n'avait pu que prier et attendre que quelqu'un vienne.

Marine amena alors elle-même les deux jeunes gens au Sanctuaire, où les médecins du Palais les prirent rapidement en charge. Puis, aidée de Shina, elle s'était mise à la recherche d'Ikki, maître du vagabondage de par le monde. Malheureusement, comme pour Shiryu, elles réalisèrent toutes deux très vite que le cosmos du Chevalier du Phénix avait, lui aussi, disparu, et le jeune homme resta dès lors introuvable. Quelques groupes de jeunes gardes furent missionnés pour tenter de le retrouver, mais, jusqu'ici, aucun n'était revenu.

Depuis que Shiryu avait été ramené, le Sanctuaire était plongé dans la peur car personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Athéna, retranchée dans ses appartements, en pleine méditation semblait-il, était impossible à joindre et, étant désormais les plus hauts gradés, Marine et Shina avaient pris le commandement des opérations. L'ennui, c'est qu'aucune des deux ne savaient quoi faire, ni même à quoi ces trois comas étaient dus. Dans le cas de Seiya, elles avaient l'explication : face au Dieu Hadès, le Chevalier Pégase avait été très grièvement blessé et son esprit n'avait pas tenu le choc du voyage de retour hors des Enfers. Mais comment expliquer ce qui arrivait à Shun ? A Hyôga ? A Shiryu ? Et où était Ikki ? Pourquoi était-il introuvable et impossible à localiser ? Etait-ce une nouvelle attaque ? Quelqu'un qui tentait de s'en prendre à leur Déesse en mettant d'abord ses meilleurs Chevaliers hors-jeu ? Mais qui ? Qui avait le pouvoir de priver des Chevaliers Divins de leur cosmos, puis de leur faire perdre conscience ?

Marine n'en dormait plus. Elle craignait de voir arriver, à tout instant, des ennemis, que le Sanctuaire soit plongé dans l'horreur des batailles et de la violence, sans personne pour le protéger convenablement. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'infirmerie, guettant une réaction, un mouvement, quelque chose. Tout en sachant qu'il ne se passerait rien. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyôga et Shun, étaient loin, bien loin d'ici.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme caressa le front de Shun. Sa peau était froide. Elle était seule dans la pièce, car Shunrei, après une crise de panique, avait été obligée de prendre des calmants qui l'avait plongée dans un sommeil torturé. Le silence régnait. Marine n'entendait même pas le souffle des respirations des alités, bien trop faibles pour être entendues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait à admettre que, tout doucement, en elle s'insinuait la peur.

Soudain, des pas précipités dans le couloir attirèrent son attention et elle se redressait à peine lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Shina entra, Jabu dans les bras. Le cœur de Marine s'accéléra.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- A ton avis ! répliqua Shina, mauvaise, tout en laissant tomber Jabu sur un lit inoccupé. Trouvé comme ça, au beau milieu des marches.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Juges par toi-même.

Marine s'approcha. Le Chevalier de la Licorne semblait être dans le même état que les quatre autres garçons allongés dans cette pièce.

\- On avait tort, reprit Shina avec autorité, toi qui disais que leur état était dû à leur passage aux Enfers, tu te trompais !

\- C'est impossible, lui dit simplement Marine, beaucoup plus calme.

\- Et comment t'expliques ça alors ?! Jabu n'est jamais descendu aux Enfers avec les autres, et t'as vu dans quel état il est ?!

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je te remercie. Comment vous les autres ?

\- Quels autres ?!

\- Ichi, Nachi, Geki et Ban.

\- J'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas leur nounou !

\- Shina …

\- Merde !

Silence. Marine prit une grande inspiration, aussi calme qu'à son habitude, alors que Shina, montée sur ressort, commençait à faire les cent pas.

\- Allons les chercher, décida finalement Marine.

\- Hey, j'suis pas à tes ordres ! se récria Shina.

\- T'as une autre idée ?

\- Nan …

\- Il faut qu'on s'assure qu'ils aillent bien. Manifestement, ça ne touche que les Bronze … du moins je l'espère.

\- Hein ?! Attends, tu veux dire que ça pourrait nous arriver à nous aussi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ouais, tu sais rien de rien quoi.

\- Très bien. Je t'écoute. Une idée ?

\- Merde !

\- Alors on y va.

Marine sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, suivit de très près par Shina qui marmonnait toujours :

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde …

Geki fut retrouvé dans les cuisines du Palais, allongé sur le carrelage, immobile et sans aucune réaction. Nachi se trouvait sur un chemin de ronde, dans le même état. Quant à Ban, il astiquait son armure dans sa chambre lorsqu'il perdit connaissance. Seul Ichi était encore conscient lorsque Marine le trouva, haletant et suant, tenant à peine debout, alors qu'il quittait le dortoir pour tenter de se rendre au Palais.

Et Athéna qui était toujours injoignable.

...

_Bien loin de là …_

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, ils étaient épuisés. La distance entre eux et la Tour était plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient évalué et des rugissements constants de Crochefers alentour les avaient tous mis sur les nerfs. Cependant, pour une raison qui leur était totalement inconnue, aucune de ces bêtes n'attaqua, restant à bonne distance, et ce bien après que l'odeur de brûlé et la fumée elle-même ce soient un peu dissipés.

Sans oublier que la nuit approchant les rendait aussi très nerveux. L'énorme soleil rouge et brûlant se couchait très lentement à l'horizon, baignant ce monde détruit d'une agressive lumière brune qui accentuait l'état de désolation de tout ce qui les entourait.

\- Bah merde alors ! déclara Milo, les yeux écarquillés.

Des câbles fondus jonchaient le sol, de même que quelques débris, résultant manifestement d'une explosion. Quelques panaches de fumée blanche les faisaient parfois tousser alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment parmi les morceaux de fer, de bétons et de plastiques. Puisqu'ils allaient tous pieds nus, il était primordial qu'ils prennent garde à ne pas se blesser, car ils n'avaient rien pour se soigner. Et l'état d'Angelo, encore debout malgré l'infection qui l'avait rendu fiévreux et malade, les rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre.

\- C'est pas censé être comme ça, lança finalement Saga, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et c'est censé être comment ? demanda curieusement Dohko.

\- Bien plus propre, répondit Sion, incertain. Les deux premières Tours que j'ai trouvés avaient été comme … nettoyées. Vidées. Là …

\- Là c'est le bordel, termina Milo avant de se figer et de pointer quelque chose du doigt. Regardez !

Tous les autres tournèrent la tête dans la direction qu'il indiquait et découvrirent la carcasse fumante, à moitié grillée, d'un gigantesque Crochefer dont le ventre ouvert et carbonisé laissait échapper des intestins brûlés. L'autre moitié de la bête, intacte, pourrissait déjà à cause de la chaleur, diffusant tout autour d'elle une tenace et désagréable puanteur de putréfaction.

\- Pas étonnant que les autres bêtes se soient carapatées, lança Mû avec une grimace, elle déteste l'odeur de la pourriture. Au moins ici, on sera tranquille.

\- C'est pas faux, répliqua Milo en éloignant d'un coup de pied un débris de fer mêlé de plastique noirci qui se trouvait sur son chemin et celui de Camus. Mais j'vois pas pourquoi on resterait ici, y'a rien.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Aiolia en scrutant la Tour d'un œil attentif, on croirait que le feu a pris de l'extérieur.

Sion prit le temps de bien examiner la Tour lui aussi. Toute l'armature extérieur était noirci par le feu, et il distingua nettement, parmi les impacts encore fumant, des trous un peu partout. Aiolia avait raison, quelqu'un semblait avoir « attaqué » cette Tour de l'extérieur, dans l'intention, sans doute, de la détruire, mais le feu, manquant de combustible, s'était éteint de lui-même. C'était la première fois que le meneur du groupe voyait cela. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais pris garde jusqu'ici, il lui paraissait évident à présent que les deux premières Tour qu'il avait trouvé avait été purifiées de l'intérieur, après avoir été vidées. Ici, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de la même façon. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose qui avait sans doute un rapport avec la présence du cadavre du Crochefer.

\- Et alors ? reprit Milo. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ça change qu'il y a peut-être encore des choses dont on peut se servir à l'intérieur, lui répondit Aiolia d'un air agacé.

\- Des choses comme quoi ?

\- Comme de la nourriture, crétin !

\- … ah !

\- Tu as raison, reprit Sion, il doit très certainement y avoir une réserve là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! lança Cassios avec excitation.

\- Doucement, doucement. On va d'abord s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. Les chats-teigne doivent rôder.

\- Ouvrez l'œil les gars, conclu Dohko en reprenant la direction de la Tour.

Instinctivement, ils se regroupèrent. Avisant un éclat de métal long comme le bras et d'apparence très coupante, Aiolia le ramassa pour s'en armer, se servant de la partie non coupante comme d'un manche. Il était lourd et chaud, mais il se sentit rassuré à le tenir. Cet endroit l'effrayait, évidemment, car le danger semblait être partout ; mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Et d'être heureux. En l'état actuel des choses, chacun d'eux étaient bien forcés de reconnaître que toute cette destruction n'était due qu'à une présence humaine en ces lieux. Quant au fait qu'il y ait des survivants …

\- Une porte, commenta simplement Dohko en s'arrêtant.

Sortie de ses gonds, elle pendait sur le côté, encore à moitié accrochée. Aiolia lui accorda un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard et de froncer les sourcils. A quelques mètres de distance, un énorme impact noir et brûlé fumait encore de la carcasse métallique ouverte d'un groupe électrogène. Il dressa l'oreille. Tout était incroyablement silencieux.

Dohko jeta un coup d'œil à Sion, qui lui rendit un regard déterminé mais légèrement inquiet. Ils hésitèrent. L'intérieur de la Tour était aussi silencieux qu'un tombeau. Mais ils étaient fatigués, la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber, ils avaient tous faims et Angelo, mal en point malgré son courage, avait besoin de repos. L'hésitation ne fut que de courte durée.

\- Bon on y va, lança finalement Sion en se tournant vers eux tous, mais on reste groupé, je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques idiots !

\- Milo ferait mieux de rester à l'extérieur alors, lança Geist avec un sourire.

\- Ha ha ha, répliqua ledit Milo dans une grimace, très drôle.

\- T'inquiète, dit Camus à la jeune femme avec un sourire, je le surveille.

\- Bon on y va où on taille le bout de gras ?! s'impatienta Cassios.

\- J'en connais un qui a faim, sourit Mû à son tour.

\- Moins de bruit, tenta Sion alors que retentissait, au loin, l'aboiement timide d'un chat-teigne isolé.

\- On a tous faims ! répliqua Cassios avec énergie. Et s'il y a de la bouffe là-dedans, je ne vois pas pourquoi on attend ici comme des cons !

\- Faudrait quand même pas que ça s'écroule sur nos gueules, s'interposa Aiolia dans un grognement.

\- Mais ça ne s'écroulera pas !

\- Moins fort ! tenta de nouveau Sion, les sourcils froncés.

\- Fermez vos mouilles, merde ! tenta Dohko d'une voix plus forte. Vous pourrez vous engueuler quand on sera à l'intérieur.

Le silence se fit, puis tous pénétrèrent dans la Tour, ne passant la porte qu'à la file indienne à cause de son étroitesse. Aiolia suivit Aioros et Mû et fronça le nez une fois la porte passée. Ça sentait la fumée âcre, le sang chaud, la pourriture, le métal fondu et le plastique noirci. La mort, aussi. Un large couloir sombre s'ouvrait devant eux, dépourvu de la moindre lumière. Seule leur parvenait, à peine présente, la luminosité couchante du soleil de l'extérieur, ce qui leur permit de reposer leurs yeux.

A peine débouchèrent-ils du couloir et firent-ils quelques mètres qu'ils comprirent que c'était le jackpot. Manifestement, le rez-de-chaussée servait d'entrepôt, et le feu ne semblait pas avoir fait beaucoup de dégât ici, ce qui les conduit à penser qu'il avait résulté d'un tir ayant touché la façade aux étages. Ici il n'y avait aucun corps, qu'il soit celui d'un Crochefer ou non, et rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'une tragédie avait eu lieu. Aiolia prit le temps de regarder tout autour de lui, les sourcils froncés et l'oreille tendue. Derrière lui, il entendit Cassios et Saga protéger la sortie en plaçant devant la porte défoncée une armoire en béton qu'ils eurent bien du mal à déplacer. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des combinaisons suspendues à des cintres, épaisses et blanches.

Un par un ils commencèrent à fureter dans tous les coins. Milo s'éloigna de Camus un instant, sous le regard d'Aiolia, s'approcha d'une lourde double-porte verrouillée, puis dit :

\- Hey ! Je crois que c'est ça !

Ils s'approchèrent tous. Sur le mur était écrit, en lettres blanches : « _Chambre réfrigérées – Réserve _».

\- Putain, marmonna Cassios sans oser y croire, c'est impossible que ça soit aussi simple !

\- Essayons de l'ouvrir, déclara Sion.

\- Euh …, hasarda Milo, comment ?

Un petit moniteur à l'écran noir se trouvait à gauche de la porte. Manifestement, il y avait un code à entrer, ou encore une carte magnétique à passer, mais, évidemment, ils n'avaient aucun des deux. Aiolia avisa alors l'arme improvisée qu'il avait récupérée dehors ; la lame semblait assez fine et assez aiguisée pour s'enfoncer entre les deux battants de la porte. Il s'avança.

\- Essayons ça, dit-il vivement.

Ils le laissèrent procéder, et lorsqu'ils virent que le levier improbable s'insinuait très bien dans la porte, Saga et Milo s'empressèrent de lui prêter main forte. Les trois hommes poussèrent de toute leur force, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas se couper tant la lame était fine, et ce sous les yeux de leurs camarades. Aioros, qui ne pouvait rester à les regarder sans rien faire, vint les aider à son tour : il se plaça face à eux et tira aussi fort qu'il le put. La porte eut un soubresaut dans un grincement sinistre, et tous se figèrent.

\- Bordel, ça marche ! lança Cassios dans un grand sourire avant de s'emparer de sa lance de métal.

Il s'approcha et enfonça la pointe dans l'interstice qui venait d'être ouvert, se créant ainsi son propre levier. Albiore l'imita très vite, de même que Dohko et Mû et, à eux tous, ils purent suffisamment ouvrir l'énorme porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immense frigo.

\- Putain de merde, jura Milo, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de nourriture depuis leur réveil. La salle était grande, remplie d'étagères et de frigos pleins. Une légère odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air, car tous les aliments qui ne se conservaient pas longtemps sans fraîcheur : légumes, fruits et autres denrées périssables, s'étaient perdus suite à la perte d'énergie dans la Tour qui avait entraîné l'arrêt des réfrigérateurs. Mais il restait beaucoup de conserve et d'aliments déshydratés dont ils pourraient tous se nourrir. La joie et le soulagement se manifesta très vite sur les visages, et Cassios fut le premier à se ruer à l'intérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Très vite, d'autres l'imitèrent, mis à part Aiolia qui, resté à l'écart, tendait l'oreille. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit provenant de l'un des étages.

\- On se calme, on se calme ! s'écria Sion en tentant de ramener le silence. N'allez pas tout dévorer maintenant ! On doit faire des réserves !

\- Rien à foutre on a faim ! répliqua vivement Cassios.

\- Je ne vous interdis pas de manger, simplement de faire attention à ne pas tout ouvrir. C'est bientôt la nuit, on va devoir procéder intelligemment.

Le calme revint, un peu nerveux. Sion voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous fébriles et qu'ils ne se calmeraient que lorsqu'ils auraient mangé.

\- Bon, reprit-il, conciliant. On va commencer par consommer ce qui risque de se perdre. Regardez dans les fruits et légumes si on peut récupérer quelque chose. Tout le reste, nous allons le trier et l'entreposer.

Ils approuvèrent tous et se mirent au travail. Resté à l'extérieur, Aiolia les regarda s'agiter avant de se décider à faire un pas dans leur direction lorsque le bruit qu'il croyait avoir imaginé revint. C'était rythmique et sourd, à peine un bourdonnement, mais il fut certain d'entendre quelque chose.

\- Chocolat, dit soudainement Milo.

Tout le groupe se tourna dans sa direction. Milo, une boîte en carton dans les mains, avait les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses réflexions.

\- C'est drôle, reprit-il, j'ai l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose mais … j'ai la sensation que le chocolat c'est très bon, je sais que c'est très bon mais …

\- Mais tu es incapable de te souvenir du goût que ça a, termina Mû.

\- Ouais. Ouais c'est ça.

\- Dans le doute on ne devrait pas y toucher, s'interposa Sion.

\- Dans le doute on devrait goûter ! le contredit Milo.

\- On ne touche à rien pour le moment ! On trie, j'ai dit.

\- Mais …

\- On trie.

Milo soupira.

\- J'suis sûr que c'est bon le chocolat, insista-t-il, bougon.

\- Pour l'instant on en sait rien, répliqua Sion avec autorité, donnes-moi ça.

C'est à contrecœur que Milo le laissa s'emparer du carton. De là où il se trouvait, Aiolia put lire sur l'une des faces dudit carton les mots : « _Chocolat noir – 30 plaquettes_ » et, comme l'avait fait remarquer son ami, cela fit venir en lui un souvenir diffus, résidus d'un plaisir gustatif un peu lointain. Mais c'était trop terne pour qu'il se souvienne avec précision du goût. C'est alors que le bruit revint. Il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui bipait et vibrait à l'étage.

\- Ça va, on ne te dérange pas trop ? lui demanda soudainement Saga.

Aiolia le regarda et sentit son souffle se figer dans ses poumons. Saga portait, tout contre son torse, une énorme bouteille d'eau transparente. A la vue de ce liquide clair et limpide, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et eut terriblement soif. Jamais il n'avait vu une eau aussi pure.

\- T'as l'intention de nous aider un jour où tu vas rester là à rien glander ?

\- Désolé, répondit Aiolia en levant les yeux vers le plafond, mais je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose là-haut.

De nouveau, ils cessèrent tous leurs gestes et, immobiles, écoutèrent avec attention. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'alarme sourde et faible ne se fasse de nouveau entendre un très bref moment.

\- Putain, jura Cassios, nerveux. Y'a quelque chose là-haut.

\- Impossible ! lança Saga en déposant l'énorme bouteille d'eau à côté du tas de réserve comestible qui commençait à se créer aux pieds de Sion. J'ai vu le groupe électrogène dehors, il est complètement foutu, plus rien ne devrait fonctionner.

\- T'as dû mal voir.

\- Nan, il a raison, contra Aiolia avec gravité, je l'ai vu aussi. Quoi qu'il y ait là-haut, c'est autonome.

Nouveau moment de silence. Sirius, Algol et Dante, légèrement à l'écart, se faisaient leurs propres réserves sans trop se mêler aux autres. Angelo semblait les garder à distance tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil, de même qu'Albiore. Shaka s'était assit non loin avec Misty, essoufflé ; Camus tentait d'aider à l'intérieur du frigo mais ne pouvait plus que porter de très faibles charges. Tous, à présent, se taisaient et regardaient dans la même direction : Sion. Encore une fois, il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision.

\- Bon, dit-il finalement, petit changement de programme. On devrait sans doute d'abord vérifier toute la Tour, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

\- Tous ? lui demanda Dohko en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe de Sirius, qui les fixait.

Sion prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, comprenant où son compagnon voulait en venir : lui non plus n'avait plus confiance en ces trois hommes, et s'il les laissait seuls trop longtemps, ils étaient tout à fait capable du pire.

\- Non, répondit-il alors, Angelo va rester ici, avec Aioros et moi. Shaka, Misty et Camus vont nous aider à trier. Si tu veux bien, prends les autres avec toi et montez les étages.

\- Ok, accepta Dohko en ramassant sa lance, qui lui avait brièvement servi de levier un peu plus tôt. Allons-y. Si t'as un problème, tu cris.

\- Pareil pour toi.

Ils se séparèrent. Aiolia récupéra sa nouvelle arme, désormais légèrement tordue, bientôt rejoint par Milo qui lança par-dessus son épaule en sortant de l'immense frigo :

\- Et ne mangez pas tout !

\- Crétin, grommela Angelo.

Dohko les mena au premier étage, aussi silencieusement que possible. Ce qu'ils découvrirent alors les refroidit nettement : des corps par dizaine, en morceau, déchiquetés et à moitié carbonisés.

\- Putain ! jura Milo en reculant d'un pas. Il s'est passé quoi ici ?!

\- Crochefers, manifestement, répondit Dohko en avançant parmi les corps et les débris.

Deux de ces bêtes, mortes et brûlées, gisaient, figées dans une posture improbable, la gueule grande ouverte. Ils s'éparpillèrent précautionneusement tout en restant proche les uns des autres, furetant dans tous les coins, à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Mais cet étage-ci semblait avoir énormément souffert de l'incendie, et ils ne purent rien récupérer. Curieux, Aiolia s'accroupit devant le cadavre de l'un des Crochefers, retourné sur le dos, et inspecta l'intérieur de sa gueule. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à en tuer un eux-mêmes, car ces bêtes étaient bien trop puissantes pour eux ; ils n'étaient parvenus qu'à en mettre quelques-unes en fuite. C'était donc la première fois qu'il pouvait en inspecter une d'aussi près. Lentement, il approcha son arme aiguisée de la gueule du prédateur, et donna un léger coup sur l'un des crocs. Un petit bruit métallique s'éleva. Alerté, Dohko s'approcha et le regarda recommencer.

\- Ça alors ! commenta-t-il.

Albiore s'avança également, puis dit :

\- C'est vraiment du métal !

\- Manifestement, répliqua Aiolia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ces bestioles peuvent avoir des crocs et des griffes en fer ?!

\- Et comment je saurais ?

Un énorme bruit les fit tous sursauter et ils se retournèrent. Debout devant un bureau effondré, Milo leur adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Oups, leur dit-il, désolé. Pas fait exprès.

\- T'es vraiment lourd ! lança Saga, agacé.

\- Attends, comment je pouvais deviner que ce satané truc était encore accroché à ce putain de machin !

\- Moins de bruit, rouspéta Dohko.

\- Pas ma faute !

Aiolia les ignora, déposa son épée à ses pieds, et attrapa l'énorme croc du Crochefer de ses deux mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Mû dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Ça peut toujours servir, répondit Aiolia en tirant de toutes ses forces.

Le croc ne se détacha de la mâchoire qu'après plusieurs tentatives, et ce dans un bruit de succion peu ragoûtant. Milo grimaça.

\- Beurk, dit-il alors que son ami retirait quelques lambeaux de chairs pourries de sa nouvelle trouvaille.

\- Pas bête comme idée, approuva Dohko.

Aiolia lui adressa un regard avant de tester sa deuxième nouvelle arme sur la chair carbonisée de la bête. Elle se découpa sans résistance.

\- Fais quand même gaffe avec ça, reprit Dohko en fronçant les sourcils.

Aiolia l'ignora et rangea le croc dans sa gibecière avant de se redresser. Il pourrait lui être utile en remplacement de son aiguille, qu'il avait tordue malencontreusement contre un rocher en tentant d'attraper un homo-bleu. Saga décida de l'imiter en détachant à son tour le plus long des crocs du deuxième Crochefer, puis Albiore fit de même, ainsi que Mû. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Ça vient d'en-haut, déclara Milo, y'a combien d'étage à votre avis ?

\- Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir, répondit Saga en sortant de la pièce.

Tout le reste de ce premier étage n'était qu'un immense réfectoire jonché de cadavres, alors ils montèrent au deuxième. Tout le mur de gauche de cet étage était complètement détruit, les contours encore fumant. Manifestement, on avait tiré ici, et le feu s'était déclaré à cet endroit. A première vue, il n'y avait là strictement rien à récupérer, rien d'identifiable. Cependant, Milo, après avoir fait quelques pas pour aller regarder en contre-bas par l'énorme trou, se baissa et récupéra un objet rond doté d'une visière noircie. Il l'inspecta, les sourcils froncés, avant de se l'enfoncer sur la tête. Tout sourire, il se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Un casque !

Capella pouffa de rire et se mit à scruter le sol, à la recherche, lui aussi, d'une trouvaille.

\- Et le fait que le type qui le portait avant toi soit certainement mort dedans, dévoré ou cramé, ne te fait rien du tout ? lui demanda Mû en s'approchant de lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je risque ? répliqua Milo avec un sourire idiot. Qu'il veuille le reprendre ?

Mû ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais des dizaines d'aboiements excités lui coupèrent la parole. Ils se figèrent tous, les sens en alerte, avant de s'approcher à leur tour du trou dans le mur. Quelques mètres plus bas, à l'extérieur de la Tour, les silhouettes d'un groupe de chat-teigne se devinèrent dans le soleil couchant, leurs ombres mouvantes sur le sol de poussière rouge. Aiolia devina le dessin de leur carapace brune, la forme triangulaire de leur museau de chat et la longueur de leur queue fine. Nerveux et vifs, ils reniflaient le sol en poussant des couinements canins, se bousculaient les uns les autres en grognant, tentant d'identifier ce qu'ils sentaient.

\- Heureusement qu'on a condamné la porte, grommela Saga en se détournant.

\- Est-ce qu'on a pensé à vérifier que toutes les entrées et sorties de cette putain de Tour étaient condamnées ? demanda Cassios.

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Et merde, dit-il alors en se détournant à son tour. On devrait peut-être avertir Sion, non ?

\- Geist va y aller, répondit Dohko en cherchant l'approbation de la jeune femme, nous on continue.

\- Ok, approuva sa camarade avant de faire demi-tour pour redescendre.

\- Aioros et Angelo sauront se débrouiller pour tout vérifier.

Aiolia croisa le regard de Dohko mais ne dit rien et se détourna. Puis il leva la tête en entendant de nouveau la vibration.

\- Encore plus haut, déclara Milo en retirant son casque. Qu'est-ce que c'est à votre avis ?

\- Quelque chose d'important, sans doute, répondit son ami d'une voix grave, sinon ça n'aurait pas sa propre cellule d'énergie.

Dohko fronça les sourcils en silence. Depuis quelques jours, il avait constaté qu'Aiolia développait un vocabulaire étrange. Comme s'il savait des choses qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient. Ou plutôt, comme s'il se souvenait.

Par acquis de conscience, avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escalier, Aiolia prit le temps d'examiner les autres pièces de cet étage avec ses camarades, mais l'endroit était encore plus désolé que l'étage précédent. Les cadavres étaient à peine reconnaissables, brûlés jusqu'aux os. Dehors raisonnaient toujours les aboiements excités des chats-teigne qui, ayant reniflés leurs odeurs, savaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette Tour. Aiolia baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras droit et gratta la fine couche de boue qui s'y trouvait encore. Elle s'effrita sans résistance puis se déposa sur le sol noirci en une fine pellicule de poussière rouge. La dernière nappe de boue qu'ils avaient trouvée remontait à un moment déjà, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les petits prédateurs nerveux qu'étaient les chats-teigne les aient si facilement sentis.

Une nouvelle vibration venue de l'étage, accompagnée d'un très léger bruit, attira de nouveau son attention. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il savait que ce qu'il se passait aux étages supérieurs était important. Comme Milo avec le chocolat ; c'était un souvenir latent, brumeux, quelque chose d'important qui, pourtant, lui échappait. Comme un fantôme dans sa mémoire balbutiante.

Ils montèrent finalement jusqu'au troisième étage, où ils ne découvrirent qu'une immense salle dans laquelle se dressaient des petites tours métalliques desquelles pendaient des fils à moitié fondus. Aiolia prit le temps de bien les regarder, contrairement à ses camarades qui s'en détournèrent rapidement. Une voix dans sa tête, lointaine, lui dit : « _Les serveurs de maintenance …_ » et il fronça les sourcils en tentant de l'ignorer. Il était mal à l'aise et inquiet. En pénétrant dans cette Tour immense, il était persuadé de ne rien reconnaître, d'être totalement perdu, pas à sa place. Mais l'ennui, c'est que certaines de ces choses qu'il voyait, comme ces serveurs, ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Et il savait que ça avait un rapport avec les souvenirs qui lui revenaient dans ces rêves, certes flous mais obnubilant. De peur d'attirer trop l'attention, il tenta d'ignorer tous ses sentiments et se remit à inspecter l'étage. Il y avait d'autres corps, par dizaine. Tous des hommes, de ce qu'Aiolia put en voir. Il n'y avait aucun Crochefer ici, mais à voir les traces de griffes un peu partout, il ne douta pas qu'ils étaient responsables de ça aussi.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent au quatrième étage était un peu plus utile pour eux : ici se trouvaient quelques dortoirs ; des chambres minuscules, avec seulement un lit et des couvertures, dont ils s'emparèrent. Ils en prirent quatorze, une pour chacun d'entre eux, tout en prenant bien soin d'oublier d'en emporter pour Sirius, Algol et Dante. Au moins, avec ça, ils ne seraient plus obligés de s'esquinter le dos en tentant de s'endormir à même le sol de roche et de poussière. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi les emporter, ils prirent aussi des sacs à dos fait d'une matière légère et élastique qui leur était totalement inconnue. Mû mit la main sur une pharmacie pleine de boîtes de cachets et de flacons, et s'il ignorait totalement à quoi tout ça servait, il en remplit tout de même un sac.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux te trimbaler ça ? lui demanda Saga.

\- Bah, peut-être qu'un de ces trucs pourra guérir Angelo, répondit Mû avec espoir.

De nouvelles vibrations au-dessus de leur tête leur indiquèrent qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent à monter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cage d'escalier, Geist les rejoignit depuis les étages inférieurs.

\- Tout va bien en bas, leur annonça-t-elle, un peu essoufflée. Les chats-teigne ne peuvent pas entrer.

Dohko la remercia et elle leur tendit à tous une gourde pleine d'une eau tiède et pure dont ils se rassasièrent à tour de rôle, heureux de pouvoir boire enfin quelque chose qui n'ait pas le goût de terre.

A peine Aiolia franchit-il le seuil du cinquième étage qu'il sut que c'était ici. Car, lorsque la vibration de l'alarme reprit en grésillant, il la sentit cette fois dans les plantes de ses pieds. Mû sembla ressentir les mêmes choses que lui, car il se figea et dit :

\- Ça doit être ici …

Tout cet étage n'était en fait qu'une seule et même salle pleine de bureaux renversés et brisés. Comparé aux autres niveaux, il y avait très peu de cadavres : seuls deux corps étaient étendus sur le sol, l'un étant celui d'un homme, et l'autre celui d'un Crochefer éventré. Le feu ne semblait pas avoir pris ici si ce n'est aux fenêtres, car les vitres avaient éclatées et les contours étaient noircis. L'odeur de sang et de chair pourrie était bien plus tenace ici car les corps n'avaient pas brûlés. Milo se couvrit le nez de son avant-bras gauche en grimaçant.

\- Ah merde ça schlingue ! lança-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Aiolia l'ignora. Mû s'avança vers une énorme porte presque aussi large que le mur du fond, et sur laquelle était écrit, en lettres rouges : « _Chambre froide. – 180°C. Protocole d'ouverture 137. Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ » Saga le suivait de près, les sourcils froncés. Une petite lumière rouge, juste au-dessus de cette porte close, se mit alors à clignoter lorsque les vibrations de l'alarme silencieuse reprirent.

\- C'est ça, déclara Mû en se tournant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Si c'est une chambre froide, y'a peut-être de la bouffe dedans, tenta Milo.

\- Vachement bien congelée alors, ricana Geist.

Milo lui tira la langue, l'air bougon. Aiolia regarda tout autour de lui. Rien n'indiquait ici que ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte mystérieuse soit bien alimenté par une quelconque source d'énergie. Ni batterie, ni alimentation extérieure, ni groupe électrogène de secours. Ça se trouvait probablement à l'intérieur. C'était donc bien totalement autonome.

\- L'énergie provient de l'intérieur, déclara-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Saga, un sourcil arqué.

\- Alors y'a encore de l'énergie. Et s'il y avait une radio ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?

\- Dans une chambre froide ?

\- C'est un peu tordu quand même, sourit Milo.

\- Attendez, vous avez vu le bordel ici ? s'interposa Albiore. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est réfugié là-dedans.

Ils se plongèrent tous dans leurs pensées quelques secondes. Ce fut Dohko qui reprit la parole :

\- Ouais mais si c'est pas le cas, on va se prendre moins cent quatre-vingt degrés dans la gueule.

\- Ouille, commenta Milo.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, contra Aiolia.

\- Et pourquoi ? le tança Saga, agacé.

\- Elle doit être en déperdition d'énergie, sinon l'alarme s'allumerait pas.

Comme pour l'appuyer, ladite alarme s'alluma. La lumière rouge clignota et le sol vibra sous leur pied, ronronnant. Puis tout s'éteignit. Les sourcils froncés, à la fois inquiet et curieux, Dohko fixait Aiolia des yeux. Encore ce vocabulaire étrange et cette assurance.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda finalement Cassios.

\- Rien, répondit Dohko, je vais d'abord en parler à Sion. Vous, vous restez ici, vous inspectez tout ça, vous ne touchez à rien, et vous attendez que je revienne.

Il prit la direction de la cage d'escalier d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Milo lança, alors qu'il disparaissait :

\- Ramène-nous un truc à grailler !

Mais Dohko ne répondit pas et disparu.

\- Bordel, c'que j'ai faim ! se plaignit Milo.

Aiolia fixa l'énorme porte des yeux avant de s'en détourner lorsqu'il réalisa que Saga le fixait d'un air grave. Son regard tomba alors sur le corps du Crochefer, étendu sur le ventre, les quatre pattes écartées. Il fronça les sourcils. Sous la carcasse du prédateur, il venait d'identifier deux jambes humaines.

Derrière lui, Milo releva une chaise de bureau en lambeau, en vérifia la stabilité, puis se laissa tomber dessus dans un soupir. Il se gratta l'épaule droite un instant, déposant sur le sol une fine couche de poussière rouge puis, tout en sifflotant, se mit à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur éteint qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, à votre avis ? demanda-t-il sans cesser d'appuyer en rythme sur les touches, manifestement en pleine création d'une mélodie.

\- Des tournois de bowling, grommela Saga.

Mû rigola.

\- Arrêtes ça m'énerve ! lança Geist en frappant Milo à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aïe ! se plaignit ce-dernier. T'es dingue, t'as failli m'arracher la tête ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?!

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose en se détournant, à la fois gênée et énervée. Mû lui adressa un regard contrit et un petit sourire désolé. Ça n'était pas toujours facile d'être la seule femme du groupe.

Aiolia s'accroupit près du corps du Crochefer et tenta de regarder dessous. L'odeur de chairs en décomposition était plus forte ici, signe qu'il y avait bien un autre corps, mais il tenta d'ignorer les contractions mécontentes de son estomac et s'approcha un peu plus, les sourcils froncés, intrigué par une petite lumière bleue et vaporeuse. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, la forme qu'il distinguait était celle … celle … ce souvenir le fuyait. Pourtant il le sentait, là, à la limite de sa conscience. Agacé, il se redressa et entreprit de déloger le Crochefer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? lui demanda Saga en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue recouverte de boue séchée.

Le corps inerte et lourd du Crochefer bougea dans un bruit de chair humide. Aiolia n'adressa même pas un coup d'œil à ses camarades, car quelque chose venait d'apparaître ; quelque chose qui retint toute son attention. Il s'arc-bouta, poussa de toutes ses forces avec son épaule gauche, et parvint à faire basculer l'énorme bête. Le corps d'un homme se révéla, la tête pratiquement arrachée du cou. Son vêtement, presque intacte, de même que son casque – semblable à celui que Milo avait trouvé – était noir et fait de cette même matière étrange et légère qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'homme semblait être mort dans une souffrance atroce, éventré et égorgé, mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il semblait avoir réussi à abattre le Crochefer. Avec une arme … une arme qui titillait la mémoire d'Aiolia de façon désagréable, comme si une mouche se trouvait dans sa tête et se cognait inlassablement contre les parois de son crâne.

\- Dohko a dit de ne toucher à rien, lança de nouveau Saga.

Mais Aiolia ne l'écoutait pas. Milo se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui, intrigué, de même que Mû et Cassios. Aiolia s'accroupit et s'empara du lourd objet de métal noir, et ce poids dans ses mains fit enfin éclore le souvenir qui lui échappait. La petite voix dans sa tête revint et il murmura pour lui-même :

\- Fusil à impulsion …

\- Hein ? lança Milo, derrière lui.

\- Ça a de la gueule ce truc ! s'extasia Cassios, les yeux rivés sur l'arme.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Mû, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Aiolia, les sourcils froncés.

Et le pire, c'est que c'était la vérité. Les mots lui revenaient, mais les explications et les significations lui échappaient encore. Groupe électrogène, serveurs de maintenance, cellule d'énergie, fusil à impulsion. Chocolat. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Les mots étaient creux, ils n'avaient aucun sens, et ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

\- Reposes ça, lui ordonna Saga, l'air toujours aussi vindicatif. On ne sait pas ce que c'est et ça pourrait être dangereux.

Aiolia se redressa, lui adressa un regard. Mais il était toujours silencieux. Dans le creux du canon de l'arme brillait une toute petite lumière bleue au cœur orangé.

\- Fais voir ! lança Milo en attrapant ladite arme.

Mais Aiolia se dégagea vivement en répliquant :

\- C'est à moi !

\- Relax, je te la rends après ! Allez, montres, pas longtemps !

Aiolia adressa à son camarade un regard d'avertissement noir et ce-dernier se renfrogna. Tout près d'eux, Mû sourit et dit :

\- Bande de gosse.

\- Hey, c'est lui qui veut pas prêter ! se défendit Milo.

\- T'as qu'à t'en trouver une autre, grommela Aiolia.

\- Sois pas chiant, tu vois bien qu'y'en a pas d'autres !

Pour la seconde fois, Milo tenta de s'emparer de l'arme et sa main droite se referma sur le canon, mais Aiolia réitéra son refus et tenta de s'éloigner. Milo insista et son autre main agrippa l'anse de l'arme. C'est alors qu'un vrombissement se fit entendre et la lumière bleue du canon s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir orange vif.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! s'énerva Aiolia tout en éloignant l'arme de son torse.

\- C'est pas moi c'est toi ! se défendit Milo en reculant d'un bon pas, les deux mains levées en signe de bonne foi.

Le haut du canon du fusil se mit à crépiter et des étincelles s'en échappèrent, les faisant tous sursauter. C'est là qu'Aiolia réalisa que, en attaquant l'homme avant de le tuer, le Crochefer avait certainement entaillé la protection noire du canon, l'endommageant dangereusement. Dangereusement, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Saga s'approcha, à la fois inquiet et énervé.

\- Je t'avais dit de laisser ça à sa place ! lança-t-il vivement.

Une étincelle plus forte que les autres explosa violemment et toucha Aiolia au bras. La douleur de la brûlure le fit jurer et il lâcha instinctivement le fusil qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le vrombissement se fit plus fort et la lumière au bout du canon passa de l'orange au rouge avant de virer dangereusement au blanc. Les étincelles crépitèrent encore davantage.

\- Merde ! jura Aiolia en se frictionnant le bras.

\- Ça va exploser cette connerie ! lança Milo en reculant.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous du fusil, dont le canon se mit à rougeoyer.

\- J'suis sûr que c'est pas censé faire ça, insista Milo, l'air pas rassuré du tout.

Une autre étincelle explosa, projetant des éclats tout autour d'elle. Ils reculèrent encore davantage. Aiolia entendit la voix revenir, un souvenir … « _fusion neutron, hautement instable, explosif, nucléaire … _». Sans réfléchir davantage, il attrapa le fusil à bout de bras, se brûlant les paumes des mains contre le métal devenu bien trop chaud, et se rua vers l'une des fenêtres. Ses camarades le regardèrent jeter l'arme rougeoyante à l'extérieur, puis firent silence.

\- Comme ça s'est réglé, déclara finalement Saga, et maintenant, vous touchez à vos fesses !

\- Du calme, répliqua Milo d'un air désinvolte, y'a pas mort d'homme non plus.

Saga lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- C'est la faute d'Aiolia, se défendit Milo en pointant son camarade du doigt.

\- Si t'avais pas essayé de me l'arracher des mains, ce serait pas arrivé ! contra Aiolia en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Il avait la peau rougie et douloureuse, mais rien de trop grave à première vue.

\- Toute façon c'est toujours ma faute, bougonna Milo.

\- Parfaitement ! répliqua Saga, énervé. Alors maintenant vous la fermez et vous arrêtez de me casser les …

Une effroyable et bruyante explosion le coupa et un souffle brûlant d'une force inouïe les envoya tous au sol. La Tour se mit à trembler sur ses bases, quelques plaques tombèrent du plafond, un ordinateur chuta de son bureau pour se fracasser par terre, et un grondement inquiétant descendit des étages supérieurs, signe que quelque chose de grand et de lourd était très certainement tombé. Un nuage de poussière brune et chaude entra par les fenêtres cassées et les aveugla un moment.

Finalement, le tremblement cessa et le calme revint, mais la poussière mit un certain temps à tomber. Aiolia, affalé face contre terre, se redressa lentement, prudemment, et toussa. Le sol et les murs, auparavant gris et blancs, étaient devenus rougeâtre tant la poussière était épaisse. Non loin de lui, Milo toussa à son tour en relevant la tête, un air ébahi sur le visage.

\- Bah merde ! commenta-t-il.

\- Putain, l'appuya Cassios en toussant, c'est le truc qui a fait ça ?

Aiolia n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Le fusil, dont la charge neutron avait été manifestement très endommagée, était devenu instable et avait explosé. Silencieusement, il se félicita d'avoir éjecté l'arme en dehors de la Tour.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança Saga en s'agenouillant. Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos conneries ?!

\- Quoi, c'était drôle non ? rigola Milo.

Albiore fut le premier à se relever. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres, eut un geste agacé pour tenter d'éloigner la poussière, et regarda en contre-bas.

\- Bah au moins ça a fait fuir les chats-teigne, déclara-t-il dans un sourire, y'en a même quatre ou cinq qui ont crevé, on pourrait peut-être se les faire griller.

Saga lui adressa un regard mauvais. Aiolia se redressa à son tour en toussant encore, puis tenta de s'épousseter les cheveux. Les autres l'imitèrent, se relevant à tour de rôle avec prudence. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Milo, il s'appuya au bureau près duquel il était tombé, marcha sur un débris et sauta sur un pied en sifflant de douleur. Sa hanche percuta alors le bureau, faisant ainsi tomber l'écran de l'ordinateur sur le clavier. Nouveau regard mécontent de la part de Saga.

\- Quoi ?! lança Milo, agacé. Me suis tué le gros orteil !

Soudain, la lumière rouge au-dessus de l'énorme porte s'alluma. Mais elle ne clignotait pas. Et l'alarme silencieuse ne vibrait plus. Silencieux, ils fixèrent tous la porte, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, quand soudain les deux battants vibrèrent et s'ouvrirent dans un souffle, mêlant à la poussière de la pièce une brume épaisse.

\- Merde ! lança Saga. On fout le camp !

Cette fois, aucun ne discuta et ils s'élancèrent tous derrière lui pour s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier où ils restèrent agglutinés, l'oreille tendue. Un souffle lourd accompagna une nouvelle vague de brouillard, puis ce fut le silence. La poussière sembla retomber enfin, leur permettant de respirer sans tousser.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?! demanda Saga à Milo.

\- Mais rien ! répliqua ce dernier.

Des pas précipités les interpelèrent et ils virent tous Dohko surgir du niveau inférieur, essoufflé, suivit de près par Sion. Ils étaient eux aussi couvert d'une nouvelle couche de poussière.

\- Bordel mais c'est pas croyable ! lança Dohko, énervé. Je vous laisse seul cinq minutes et c'est l'apocalypse !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sion, plus calme.

\- Bah d'abord Aiolia a trouvé ce truc …

\- Ouais, un super engin qui s'est mit à fumer !

\- Mais non, c'était des étincelles.

\- T'as ramené quelque chose à manger ?

\- Moi je leur ai dis de ne pas y toucher !

\- C'est la faute d'Aiolia.

\- Nan mais j'ai essayé de lui prendre des mains …

\- … ça crépitait …

\- Ça c'est mis à brûler et …

\- Aiolia s'est blessé, je crois.

\- … pis ça a explosé !

\- On l'a jeté dehors et boum !

\- Boum !

\- C'était drôle quand même non ?

\- Hilarant, je me suis brûlé.

\- Vos gueules ! rugit Dohko.

Tous se turent.

\- J'ai rien compris à vos histoires et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous avez touché à la porte ?

\- Quelle porte ? demanda Milo, perdu.

\- Elle s'est ouverte, répondit Saga.

Les mâchoires de Dohko se contractèrent de colère mais Sion s'interposa avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon c'est pas grave, dit-il doucement en posant sur l'épaule de son compagnon une main apaisante. La prochaine fois, tu restes avec ceux qui trient, et moi je mène les opérations de reconnaissance.

\- Ouais, grommela Dohko.

Sion passa entre eux, s'approcha prudemment du seuil, puis se tendit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'immense pièce afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis il leur jeta un coup d'œil étonné avant de les inviter à le suivre d'un léger coup de tête.

Silencieusement, ils s'approchèrent tous de la chambre froide, dont seul un souffle frais s'échappait maintenant. La nappe de brouillard s'était dissipée, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une légère brume pâle un peu fraîche qui, lorsqu'ils la traversèrent, fit naître sur leur peau malmenée par la chaleur et le soleil, d'agréables frissons.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, n'osant pas, comme ses camarades, pénétrer dans la chambre. Deux rangées de cinq caissons étranges se dévoilèrent, les laissant tous pantois. Neuf de ces sarcophages blancs étaient dotés d'un écran noir sur lequel clignotait une petite lumière rouge ; quant au dernier, il semblait ouvert et vide. Milo fut le seul à se décider et, guilleret, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

\- Ça, commenta-t-il, c'est pas de la bouffe.

Sion l'imita et entra à son tour, de même que Dohko. Milo se pencha alors sur l'un des caissons pour regarder dedans. Le cri qu'il poussa les fit tous sursauter et ils se figèrent, tous les sens en alerte. Le visage de Milo était pâle sous la poussière lorsqu'il dit d'une voix blanche :

\- Hyôga …

* * *

Hey hey hey!

Arrivé à ce niveau de l'histoire, je serais quand même très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez tous, et d'entendre vos suppositions !

Je remercie chaudement **Shiryudm** et **Hemere** qui prennent le temps de reviewer chacun des chapitres et de toujours me faire part de ce qu'elles pensent et ce qu'elles ressentent, ça m'aide beaucoup ! :)

Prochain chapitre : Icare. Là, on s'éloignera un peu beaucoup ...

Et maintenant, d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ?


	8. 7 Icare

**7**

**Icare**

_Secteur 7 des Corps Diplomatiques, base Lunaire de l'Alliance …_

Incapable de tenir en place, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle, poussa un soupir nerveux puis, pour la énième fois en une minute seulement, fit apparaitre le cadran bleu translucide de son holomontre. Personne autour d'elle n'avait remarqué son manège, car tous ces collègues étaient occupés à retranscrire des dossiers cryptés venus de bases humaines lointaines, afin de les enregistrer dans l'infocom de l'Alliance. Car c'était ici que se trouvait le quartier général de tout ce qui définissait aujourd'hui la race humaine.

Tapotant du doigt sur son bureau, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par l'immense dôme transparent dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous parqués, et qui offrait une vue splendide sur le cosmos qui les entourait. Perdue au loin, petite boule orangée et brune : la Terre. Elle soupira. Peut-être se trouvait-il encore là-bas ? Peut-être la mission prenait-elle plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses appels ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le joindre par liaison ORA ? Il lui avait pourtant promis de garder son traceur USB allumé.

Elle était inquiète. La mission vers la Terre, dirigée suite à un appel inquiétant de l'institut du Docteur Jonasson, aurait dû être terminée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, hors elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'un des soldats Diplomatiques envoyé là-bas : Dwayne Hicks, son mari. Evidemment, s'il y avait eu des complications, le retour vers la base pouvait tout à fait être retardé de quelques heures, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son compagnon se moquerait assurément de son inquiétude dès qu'il reviendrait et qu'il verrait les traits de son visage rongés par l'angoisse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté la base. Elle avait vu le jour ici, il y a vingt-trois ans, avait eu une enfance tout à fait banale dans l'un des nombreux Orphelinats de la base, puis avait suivi des études normales dans un cursus normal, avant de finalement décrocher un poste sans prétention aux Archives de l'Alliance, secteur 7 des Corps Diplomatiques. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un jour parmi les soldats de l'armée la plus puissante de la race humaine, mais cela lui convenait très bien. C'était ici qu'elle avait rencontré Dwayne. Elle qui pensait ne jamais trouver un compagnon de vie ; elle qui était persuadé de recevoir un jour un appel de l'Alliance l'informant que son Temps Procréatif était venu ; elle qui s'était fait une raison et accepté le fait qu'un jour elle serait inséminée artificiellement afin de participer au programme de Régénération des Individus, n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Un mari. Et la possibilité de pouvoir créer, à eux deux, leurs propres enfants, avec leurs propres gênes, leur propre groupe d'ADN. Bien évidemment, pour ça il fallait recevoir le consentement du secteur 2, celui de la Procréation Génétique Autorisée, mais elle avait bon espoir. Après tout, Dwayne était, tout comme elle, un enfant Sain, un enfant né de Produits purs, et ils possédaient donc tous deux des gênes purifiés qui ne pouvaient être que favorables au programme R.I. Elle avait vu se dessiner, devant elle, un avenir prometteur, un avenir fait de joie et de vie. Mais Dwayne était l'un des meilleurs éléments des Corps Diplomatiques et était donc souvent envoyé au loin pour des missions dangereuses, ce qui la plongeait toujours dans une angoisse terrible.

Mais pourquoi se faire trop de soucis ? Après tout, elle réagissait ainsi chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, cela ne voulait donc rien dire.

Finalement, à son grand soulagement, le tintement grave qui annonçait la fin de sa faction raisonna dans tout le dôme et, rassemblant ses affaires à la hâte, elle se leva de son bureau. L'infocom enregistra automatiquement son travail et les mises à jour faites durant ces douze heures terriennes de travail non-stop qu'elle venait d'effectuer, et la jeune femme sortit sans attendre. Tout autour d'elle, des centaines d'autres individus agissaient de même, mais elle fut la première à sortir, la première à présenter la paume de sa main droite dans l'holodétecteur qui enregistra son départ, et la première à quitter le dôme. Là, plus de vue astronomique, juste des murs et plafonds trop blanc, les mêmes qu'elle voyait depuis vingt-trois ans.

De ce couloir, elle déboucha sur une artère de la base bien plus fréquenter et dû slalomer entre les livreurs, les coursiers montés sur leurs mini-propulseurs de gravité, et les palettes de transport gravitationnelle qui quittaient le secteur 6, celui de la fabrication, pour le secteur 8, celui de la consommation. La raison pour laquelle le secteur 7, celui des archivages, se trouvait entre ces deux-là, lui avait toujours échappé.

Finalement, la jeune femme attrapa en route un tram de voyage et gagna rapidement le secteur 21, celui des appartements. Elle descendit d'un bond, pénétra dans un large couloir, et déboucha dans l'immense immeuble des lotissements. Par chance, l'ascenseur se trouvait encore là lorsqu'elle arriva et il la mena rapidement jusqu'au quatre-cent-vingt-quatrième étage.

A peine posa-t-elle un pied sur le seuil du niveau qu'elle sursauta. Un homme se tenait devant elle, haut et large, le crâne rasé et les yeux sombres, il portait la tenue militaire réglementaire des Corps Diplomatiques. Sur une chaînette en argent était gravé son nom, son grade et son matricule.

\- DiStefano, soupira la jeune femme, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu es revenu quand ? Pourquoi tu attends là, Dwayne n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non …

\- Je parie qu'il traine encore dans les quartiers de débarquement à boire à la santé de son lieutenant ! Vous auriez tout de même pu prévenir que vous étiez revenus, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Le dénommé DiStefano prit une grande inspiration mais ne répondit rien. La jeune femme lui sourit mais ne s'offusqua en rien du comportement du meilleur ami de Dwayne, car elle avait toujours connu cet homme renfrogné et taciturne.

\- Tu veux entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en approchant de la porte. Ne reste pas sur le perron comme ça.

D'un geste du pouce, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qui s'écarta dans un souffle. Immédiatement, la lumière s'alluma sans qu'elle ait à faire un geste ou à dire un mot. En silence, l'homme la suivit à l'intérieur.

\- Comment s'est passée la mission ? demanda la jeune femme en déposant ses affaires sur un canapé blanc. Vous auriez dû rentrer il y a des heures, j'étais inquiète. Un Noomy ça te va ? J'ai plus de bière-lyo.

\- Non je, tenta finalement le soldat avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire : je ne prendrais rien.

\- T'es sûr ?

Nouveau silence. Cette fois, la jeune femme se figea. Giuseppe DiStefano, qu'elle avait toujours connu incroyablement stoïque et inébranlable quoi qu'il se passe, avait les yeux humide de larmes contenues. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine étroite, et elle demanda dans un murmure :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse. Mais les larmes étaient bien là.

\- Réponds ! s'écria-t-elle finalement dans un sanglot. Que s'est-il passé ? Où ! Où est Dwayne ?

\- Andy je … je suis désolé.

Silence.

\- Quoi ? demanda la dénommée Andy en reculant d'un pas. Désolé de quoi ?!

\- La mission … ne s'est pas déroulée comme on le voulait et … il y a eu un problème. Des Aurochs …

\- Où est Dwayne ?! hurla-t-elle violemment.

Le soldat prit une grande inspiration et répondit finalement :

\- Il est mort.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son corps tout entier se figea.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle ne cessa d'implorer l'homme venu lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire que Dwayne était revenu, qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vie là-bas. Et lorsqu'elle prit enfin pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle éclata en sanglot. Le soldat la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fortement que possible, jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. Car il pleurait lui aussi. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un compagnon d'arme, ni même un ami ; il avait surtout un frère. Un frère avec lequel il avait grandi, avec lequel il avait vécu toute sa vie, d'abord dans l'Orphelinat, puis à l'école des Corps Diplomatiques.

Finalement, la rage remplaça la tristesse, car le soldat DiStefano savait qui était responsable de cette tragédie.

Il resta toutefois plusieurs minutes avec Andy, l'épaulant le temps que la crise passe, puis lui fit avaler une potion décontractante et l'aida à s'allonger avant de la quitter. Il aurait peut-être dû rester avec elle, car une femme, dévorée par la tristesse et l'abattement, était capable de choses bien radicales, mais il était bien trop en colère. Dwayne avait pris des risques pour une raison bien particulière ; une raison dont ils avaient tous les deux parlés, et dont Andy n'était pas au courant.

Une fois hors de l'appartement, il prit l'ascenseur et se laissa porter jusqu'au niveau moins cent-trente-huit. Obscurs, sales et emplis d'une fumée grisâtre, les vingt-cinq derniers étages de l'immeuble étaient en fait une immense fonderie et reconversion énergétique qui transformait les pierres lunaires en énergie pure afin de faire tourner la base toute entière et la nourrir en électricité, chaleur et dynamisme. Depuis quelques années, la rumeur circulait selon laquelle le sol lunaire s'appauvrissait et ne pourrait bientôt plus fournir assez d'énergie à l'Alliance, rumeur toujours démentie par les membres du Conseil Diplomatique.

Le soldat DiStefano tourna à l'angle d'un couloir étroit et crasseux, passa tout près d'un four rougeoyant d'où s'échappait une intense chaleur suffocante, se pencha de biais pour éviter de justesse d'énormes tuyaux recouverts de vapeur puis, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit, il frappa deux fois sur le mur de métal, ce qui raisonna étrangement creux, puis une fois, une fois encore, puis deux fois. Tout en patientant, il se remémora les grands yeux verts emplis de larmes d'Andy, et la tristesse accablante et puissante qui se lisait sur les traits, pourtant d'ordinaires si doux et si joyeux, de son visage fin. Dwayne l'avait tellement aimé, que DiStefano ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami avait pris tant de risques. Maintenant, Andy était seule, triste et abandonnée.

Lorsque la cloison métallique coulissa, révélant le canon fin d'un fusil à impulsion modifié, DiStefano garda son calme et avança droit sur l'arme qui, lorsque son porteur le reconnut, s'écarta.

\- Déjà revenu ? lança un homme en refermant la cloison dès que le soldat l'eut franchie. On vient seulement de recevoir la totalité des mises à jour de l'info … hey !

DiStefano n'écoutait pas. Rapidement il distança l'homme au fusil qui, à la fois surprit et inquiet, s'élança derrière lui. L'étroit passage dans lequel venait de s'engouffrer le soldat n'était pas assez large pour sa corpulence étonnante, et, s'il se cogna plusieurs fois dans les murs chaud et les tuyaux brûlants, il n'y prit pas garde.

Deux autres hommes armés s'écartèrent sur son passage, étonné de le voir l'air si renfrogné et énervé, puis une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et le soldat pénétra dans une petite salle mal éclairée, où s'amoncelait cartes, vieux ordinateurs et armes modifiées. Trois hommes, réunis autour d'une table pour un entretien, se turent lorsque DiStefano entra. Un court silence s'installa avant que finalement celui du milieu ne prenne la parole :

\- On s'attendait plutôt à voir Hicks.

\- Enfoirés, grinça le soldat en serrant les poings, vous savez très bien qu'il est mort, alors ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule !

L'homme soupira, puis se leva. Bien plus petit que DiStefano, il avait des cheveux argent et des rides creusées sur le visage qui trahissaient un âge avancé bien que, en réalité, il ait à peine plus de quarante ans. Les hommes ne vivaient pas vieux sur les bases lunaires, loin de la Terre.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix gutturale et puissante, nous le savons. Et c'est une bien grande perte pour nous.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! hurla DiStefano avec rage. C'est pour vous et votre foutue connerie de théorie du complot qu'il a pris des risques !

\- Jamais nous ne lui avons demandé de …

\- Et c'est moi qui ai dû annoncer sa mort à sa femme, putain !

\- Ah … oui. La pauvre Andromède. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dwayne a refusé de lui dire la vérité.

\- Connard !

Le soldat, le visage déformé par la rage, sur rua en avant. Les deux hommes entourant le troisième se levèrent pour tenter de l'arrêter mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. La table se retourna sous la charge et DiStefano attrapa l'homme par le col, le poing brandit prêt à frapper.

\- Il reviendra, lui révéla sa victime dans un sourire énigmatique, tu sais très bien qu'il revivra, c'est un cycle sans …

\- Ta gueule ! rugit DiStefano avec force. J'ai jamais cru à vos conneries, moi je le suivais c'est tout ! Vous lui avez retourné le cerveau ! Il est mort à cause de vous !

\- Des conneries ? Dwayne a vite compris que ce qu'on soupçonnait était vrai.

\- Vous l'avez tué !

\- Jamais nous ne lui avons demandé de prendre un tel risque, il n'était censé remplir cette mission que s'il était dans la capacité de le faire sans danger.

\- Vous me prenez pour un con ?!

Sa poigne autour du cou de sa victime se resserra et, cette fois, les deux autres hommes intervinrent : ils l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour lui faire lâcher prise et, si DiStefano fut forcé de laisser partir sa victime et de reculer d'un pas, il eut tôt fait, d'une simple ruade des épaules, de se débarrasser de ses assaillants.

\- Ça va Griffin ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Tout va bien, confirma Griffin en portant, durant un bref instant, une main à son cou.

Il prit une grande inspiration, soupira pour retrouver contenance et ses yeux argentés, cachés derrière quelques mèches de cheveux, se levèrent pour se planter dans ceux du soldat qui, toujours aussi ivre de colère, semblait bouillonner littéralement.

\- Il a sauvé neuf Produits, révéla-t-il avec calme.

\- Pardon ?! rugit DiStefano. Impossible, on nous a assuré une fois l'institut brûlé qu'aucun Produit n'avait de toute façon survécu à la première attaque des Aurochs !

\- Eh bien on vous a menti. Avant que vous ne fassiez tout stupidement brûler, Hicks a eu le temps de copier toutes les mises à jour de l'infocom de l'institut, et de nous l'envoyer par ORA.

Le soldat retint son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais cru, avec le carnage qu'avait été cette mission, que Dwayne ait eu le temps de faire ça.

\- Les neuf Produits sont apparemment encore en vie, reprit Griffin, enfin, sauf si le feu les a tué, évidemment. Et avec toutes les informations que nous avons eues grâce à Hicks, je peux t'assurer que ce qu'on soupçonne est vrai.

DiStefano n'avait jamais cru à tout ça, bien qu'il en ait eu fortement envie en entendant Dwayne lui en parler avec tant de feu dans les yeux et de passion dans la voix. Un complot si énorme, une manipulation si gigantesque, n'aurait jamais pu être cachée. Pour lui, c'était impossible. Pour lui, l'Alliance avait sauvé la race humaine, et ne l'avait non pas condamnée, et les Corps Diplomatiques la protégeait pour son bien, pas pour l'emprisonner.

\- Vous mentez, souffla-t-il, moins virulent cependant.

\- Oh non. D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je te fournisse des preuves …

Griffin contourna la table renversée et s'approcha d'un ordinateur posé sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce. Le petit objet, vieux de plus de vingt ans, n'était plus fabriqué depuis longtemps et avait été remplacé par des machines bien plus performantes toutes reliées au réseau de l'Alliance. Ce vieux matériel, dépourvu de contact avec le réseau global, était donc impossible à localiser. D'un coup de pouce, il réveilla l'écran, et DiStefano regarda danser, en rouge sur fond noir, le mot :

« ICARE »

Une organisation secrète, dont seuls quelques humains avaient connaissance, et qui luttait depuis une centaine d'année pour prouver aux hommes que l'Alliance les manipulait. Une organisation que DiStefano n'avait rejointe que sur l'insistance de son ami Dwayne Hicks. Tout ça, il n'y avait jamais cru.

\- Tout ce que Hicks nous a envoyé est là, déclara Griffin en s'écartant du petit ordinateur. Je ne t'oblige pas à regarder, bien entendu. Mais ça me discréditera.

\- C'est insensé, souffla le soldat en reculant d'un pas, ça ne peut pas être vrai … tout ça ne peut pas être vrai c'est ! C'est …

\- Les preuves sont là.

DiStefano n'hésita que quelques secondes de plus. D'un pas vif, il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et lança le fichier.

Icare avait changé la vie de Dwayne Hicks. Et allait maintenant changer la sienne.

...

_Au même moment, sur Terre …_

\- C'est pas croyable, murmura Milo, très pâle sous la fine couche de boue séchée qui recouvrait son visage. C'est … c'est Hyôga !

Stupidement, il pointa le caisson du doigt et recula d'un pas. Immédiatement, plusieurs de ses camarades vinrent jeter à leur tour un coup d'œil sur le sarcophage blanc. Aiolia fut de ceux-là, et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa totalement ébahi. Plongé dans une eau verdâtre, immobile et blanc comme la mort, Hyôga semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Un masque transparent recouvrait la moitié basse de son visage, et il put voir qu'un tuyau, noir et fin, enfoncé dans sa bouche, lui permettait certainement de respirer. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient dans l'eau tout autour de sa tête. Il ressemblait trait pour trait aux rares souvenirs qu'Aiolia avait de lui, mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Les sourcils froncés, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sion. Ce-dernier semblait bien moins surpris que tous les autres. Saga aussi.

\- Y'a des trucs que vous ne nous avez pas dis, grogna Aiolia, les dents serrées.

Saga fronça les sourcils, tendu, mais Sion soupira et, doucement, lui dit :

\- On n'a rien dis parce qu'on était sûr de rien.

\- C'est-à-dire ?!

\- Si on ne se trompe pas, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu te trouvais toi-même dans un caisson dans ce genre-là.

Aiolia serra les poings. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son réveil, juste avant que Sion ne le trouve avec ses camarades. Il se rappelait la morsure du froid sur tout son corps, puis la brûlure dans sa gorge, ses yeux, et la douleur qui lui vrillait chaque muscle, comme s'il était resté dans la même position durant des milliers d'années. Puis la chaleur intense, le goût de poussière dans sa bouche, la terre dure et coupante sous ses doigts. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage blanc de Hyôga. Impossible. Non. Avant de se réveiller, il se trouvait au Sanctuaire. Il … le Sanctuaire. Où se trouvait le Sanctuaire ? Où était-il ? Et où étaient-ils, eux, désormais ?

\- Vérifions s'ils sont tous là ! s'écria soudainement Dohko, enfin sortis de sa transe. On a que neuf caissons occupés, il nous en manque forcément un …

Il s'activa. Sion le suivit des yeux, devinant qu'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier, puis regarda les autres le suivre. Certains semblaient heureux, d'autres toujours pas remis de leur surprise, et d'autres encore avait le visage fermé. Seul Aiolia semblait énervé. Sion fronça les sourcils et le garda à l'œil, inquiet. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Aiolia changeait, qu'il regardait les faibles avec répugnance et qu'il s'isolait fréquemment mais, bien qu'il ait encore confiance en son jugement, il préférait être prudent. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé à Aphrodite, un jour ou Angelo s'était éloigné pour chasser.

\- C'est … c'est pas ! laissa échapper Albiore, non loin de lui. C'est Shun … j'y crois pas !

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, il déposa une main sur le caisson transparent sans quitter son occupant des yeux. La joie se lisait dans son regard ; la joie et l'espoir, et cela fit sourire Sion.

\- Et voilà Shiryu ! lança Dohko, debout devant le deuxième caisson de la première rangée. C'est pas croyable, il est là !

\- Dites-moi qui vous avez trouvé, ordonna Sion en parcourant la pièce du regard.

\- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas son nom, répondit Milo dans un sourire amusé.

\- Le type vachement costaud avec un caractère de merde, c'est comment qu'il s'appelle ? demanda Saga

\- C'est pas Ikki ça ? lui répondit Mû.

\- Ici on a Ichi, Nachi, Jabu, Geki et Ban.

\- Merci Geist, soupira Sion.

\- De rien.

\- Donc on a tout le monde sauf Seiya, déclara Cassios.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le premier caisson, grand ouvert. Vide. Milo, debout devant le quatrième caisson, celui d'Ikki, contourna le troisième où se trouvait Hyôga et s'approcha de Dohko pour jeter un coup d'œil à Shiryu.

\- Ah ouais, confirma-t-il en souriant, aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je l'ai toujours trouvé super sexy.

Regard effaré de la part de Dohko.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont vivants ? demanda Saga, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne le seraient pas, répondit Sion, tout de même inquiet.

\- Bah c'est quand même vachement le bordel dans cette Tour, lança Milo.

\- Dégage de là toi ! grogna Dohko en l'éloignant du caisson de Shiryu d'un geste vif.

\- Hé ho du calme ! J'vais pas le violer.

\- Ne commencez pas à vous rentrer dans le lard, s'interposa Sion.

\- Bon c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on fait comment pour les sortir de là ? demanda Mû.

Silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sion, qui fut bien obligé d'admettre dans un haussement d'épaules :

\- Aucune idée.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu savais toujours tout, se moqua Milo.

Sion lui adressa un regard assassin.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je pense que le fait que ça clignote sur les écrans, c'est peut-être pas normal, continua Mû.

\- Quel sens de l'observation, rigola Milo.

\- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et aides-nous plutôt !

\- Ah non, pas possible, j'suis bien trop bête pour ça.

\- Il a bougé ! s'écria Albiore.

Les discussions hautement philosophiques cessèrent immédiatement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le caisson cinq de la première rangée. Les yeux écarquillés, Albiore répéta :

\- Je vous jure qu'il a bougé !

Milo quitta Shiryu pour venir vers Shun et se pencha au-dessus du sarcophage blanc afin de mieux voir à l'intérieur. Puis il tapota le verre du bout de l'index.

\- Fais pas ça ! lança Albiore.

\- Vous croyez que ça raisonne là-dedans, comme dans un bocal à poisson ? demanda Milo dans un grand sourire.

\- Vas t'enterrer toi, grogna Saga, agacé.

\- C'est quoi un poisson ? demanda Cassios, perdu.

\- Aucune idée.

\- C'est important ?

\- On s'en fou.

\- Si ça se mange c'est important.

\- Fermez vos gueules.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- S'ils bougent c'est qu'ils sont vivants.

\- Sans blague ?

\- Moi je commence à en avoir marre.

\- Vous la fermez où j'en prends un pour taper sur les autres.

Debout au milieu de ses camarades, Aiolia était le seul à ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche depuis un certain moment. L'air calme et indifférent à l'extérieur, il fulminait à l'intérieur. S'il avait bien compris, le but de Sion était de réveiller ces gosses, les sortir de ces caissons. Donc, ils se retrouveraient avec neuf bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, certainement très faibles, incapables de suivre la cadence. Un nouveau poids lourd, et non des moindres. Et il n'était pas d'accord.

La lueur d'avertissement qu'il lut dans le regard de Sion lui donna des frissons. Car il vit dans les yeux du meneur du groupe une peur qu'il devina légitime. Sion craignait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible envers ces neuf vies qu'ils venaient tous de débusquer, quelque chose du genre : les tuer pour ne pas avoir à se les traîner. Quelque chose d'inhumain.

\- Mais si on les sort de là-dedans, ça ne va pas les tuer ? demanda Mû qui semblait être le seul à vraiment réfléchir à la question.

Aiolia ignora ce qui l'énerva le plus : le fait que Sion ait raison, où le fait qu'il le croit capable d'une telle horreur. Aveuglé par cette colère et par une peur dont il n'avait encore aucune connaissance, il déclara :

\- Je vais redescendre, c'est pas prudent de laisser les faibles et les blessés avec les trois connards.

Sion le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de finalement convenir que c'était préférable, mais lui demanda de bien vouloir faire monter Aioros ici à sa place. Aiolia s'en fut sans rien ajouter, laissant ses camarades se débrouiller avec les survivants.

Descendant rapidement les marches, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. De colère et d'indignation. Car, un instant, il s'était dit qu'il serait tout à fait capable de tuer délibérément ces gamins. Un instant, il avait eu conscience de se transformer en monstre.

Lorsqu'il parvint au rez-de-chaussée, ça n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait cru. Angelo semblait avoir pris la direction des opérations au départ de Sion, et tentait de rassembler les denrées selon une logique où il semblait lui-même se perdre. Les légumes et autres nourriture périssable avaient été rassemblés en un second tas, bien plus petit, dans lequel il était évident qu'ils étaient autorisés à piocher. Sirius, Algol et Dante s'étaient installés à l'écart et se constituaient leurs propres réserves tout en lorgnant, parfois, celle du plus grand groupe. Aiolia, tout en se dirigeant vers son frère, leur adressa un regard d'avertissement qu'il espéra convaincant.

\- Tout se passe bien en haut ? lui demanda Aioros. C'était quoi, cette explosion ?

\- Une connerie de Milo, répondit son cadet, Sion te demande au cinquième étage, on a trouvé quelque chose.

Aioros fronça les sourcils devant l'expression à la fois ennuyée et distante qu'il lisait sur le visage de son frère, mais obéit sans discuter et disparu dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Angelo sous le regard interrogatif de Camus.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais trop rien, répondit-il, évasif. On est sûr de rien alors …

\- Je vais les rejoindre, décida Camus.

\- C'est au cinquième étage, t'arriveras jamais à monter jusque là-haut.

Camus rougit, les lèvres pincées, apparemment blessé, mais Aiolia se détourna sans y prendre garde. Après tout, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Il se pencha au-dessus du plus petit tas de nourriture, attrapa une pomme dont près de la moitié était brune, et mordit dedans. La texture crayeuse de la chair lui donna des frissons et le jus sucré du fruit rafraîchit sa bouche, sa langue, et même sa gorge. Un délice. Elle était à moitié pourrie, mais c'était un délice comparé aux ignobles insectes à peine cuits qu'ils étaient obligés de manger chaque jours depuis leur réveil. Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux sur ses camarades, il vit que Camus l'avait écouté et se trouvait toujours là, mais qu'il dardait sur lui un regard venimeux. Aiolia l'ignora.

\- L'explosion a fait fuir les chats-teigne, dit-il à destination d'Angelo, et quelques-uns ont crevé dehors, je vais aller les ramasser. Tu m'aides à bouger l'armoire ?

\- Ouais.

Aiolia termina sa pomme puis les deux hommes s'activèrent et Angelo, bien que blessé et fiévreux, ne se plaignit pas un seul instant et ne semblait même pas avoir faiblit. Aiolia sortit. Immédiatement, ses yeux se plissèrent et sa bouche se remplit de poussière. Il tendit la main devant son visage pour se protéger des rayons du soleil mais réalisa bien vite que, ce dernier s'étant encore davantage éloigné de l'horizon, tout à l'ouest, c'était inutile. L'appréhension le submergea. La nuit serait bientôt là.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose d'avoir trouvé cette Tour maintenant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sion, mais selon lui il était préférable qu'ils ne la quittent pas, histoire d'y passer la nuit avant de repartir. S'il leur serait possible de repartir, bien sûr, car avec neuf nouveaux membres incapables de marcher, parler et entendre, ce serait sans doute infaisable.

Il éloigna cette idée de ses pensées et s'attela à ramasser les cadavres des chats-teigne qui croisaient son chemin. Il en trouva principalement au cœur d'un immense cratère profond de près de deux mètres, au centre duquel se devinaient les restes calcinés et fondus du fusil à impulsion. En espérant que d'autres, défectueux eux aussi, ne soient pas disséminés un peu partout dans la Tour. Un rugissement de Crochefer au loin le convainquit d'accélérer la cadence, et il ramena à l'intérieur cinq petits corps saignants à la carapace molle.

Angelo l'aida à remettre l'armoire en place, puis Aiolia s'installa dans un coin, sortit le croc de sa gibecière et s'évertua, durant plusieurs minutes, à vider ses prises de leurs entrailles et leur ôter la carapace, impossible à manger. Faire un feu, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient autour d'eux, ne serait assurément pas compliqué.

Parvenu au niveau cinq, Aioros resta muet de stupeur plusieurs minutes. Tout autour de lui, une conversation enflammée semblait avoir lieux, mais il était tellement surpris qu'il n'en capta pratiquement aucune parole.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Dohko. Que les choses soient bien claires, si on tente de les sortir de là, on risque de les tuer c'est ça ?

\- C'est une supposition, confirma Mû.

\- Nan mais on ne va pas les laisser là-dedans ! s'indigna Milo.

\- L'ennui c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment faire.

\- Réfléchissons plus calmement, tenta Sion.

\- Ça risque d'être dur …

\- Et si on pétait le verre ? hasarda Milo.

\- T'es dingue ! s'offusqua Albiore.

\- On a qu'à essayer sur Ikki, toute façon lui personne ne l'aime.

\- Encore un truc comme ça et c'est ta tronche que je pète ! répliqua Saga.

\- Nan mais nan mais …

\- Aiolia a dit un truc du genre : elle a sa propre source d'énergie, lança Dohko, un poil plus fort que les autres.

\- Nan il a dit exactement : cellule d'énergie, contra Mû.

\- Il a dit ça ? leur demanda Sion, surpris.

\- Ouais.

\- Je dois dire qu'il m'inquiète, parfois.

\- Il est moins con que nous c'est tout, lança Milo.

\- Comment ça ? lui demanda Dohko.

\- Bah regardez ici et regardez à l'extérieur. Dans la salle, y'a plus un seul ordinateur qui fonctionne, tout à grillé, fondu, brûlé. Ici, les moniteurs de ces satanées boîtes de sardine fonctionnent encore. Donc, c'est alimenté. Donc, l'énergie vient de cette chambre.

Silence. Plusieurs pairs d'yeux ébahis s'étaient tournés vers Milo qui, gêné, grimaça et leur demanda :

\- Quoi, j'ai encore dis une bêtise ?

\- Nan, c'est justement ça qu'est surprenant, répondit Saga.

\- Bon admettons, lança Sion, maintenant on a plus qu'à trouver cette cellule d'énergie.

\- C'est quoi une sardine ? demanda Cassios, les sourcils froncés.

Milo rigola.

La surprise de la découverte des caissons ayant accaparée toute leur attention, aucun n'avait pris la peine d'inspecter la chambre ne serait-ce que d'un seul coup d'œil. Mais, comme l'avait supposé Milo, un moniteur, placé tout au fond à gauche, indiquait un état de fonctionnement permanent, quoi qu'un peu faible. Ce fut Saga qui le découvrit, attiré par une petite lumière bleue clignotante. Il souleva un panneau. Un écran noir se révéla, sur lequel était écrit en lettres vertes : « _Danger. Pronostic survie engagé. Lancé protocole 29 ? _ »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades.

Tous regroupés derrière lui, ils gardèrent le silence. Si seulement un seul d'entre eux savait ce qu'était le protocole 29.

...

_Au même moment, Institut nord …_

\- Docteur ! lança le tutélaire Nielsen en se levant d'un bond de son poste. Docteur Jonasson !

De l'autre côté de l'immense salle du niveau cinq, placé devant la lourde porte de la chambre froide, l'interpelé se retourna. La fatigue, la déception et la colère se lisaient sur son visage ridé.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- C'est … l'institut sud Docteur, bafouilla le tutélaire, blanc comme un linge.

\- Et bien quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le protocole 29 a été lancé Docteur. Les … Produits ont été réveillés.

Silence dans la salle immense. Le Docteur Jonasson semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et son visage se recouvrit de sueur.

\- C'est impossible ! rugit-il avec colère. Ces Produits ne sont pas censés avoir survécus aux Aurochs !

\- Pourtant, le programme de secours de la chambre froide confirme bien que neuf Produits sur dix ont été réveillés.

\- Sans être purifiés ?!

\- Je le crains, Docteur …

Le Docteur Jonasson dû s'aider du bureau auprès duquel il se trouvait pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa respiration trop rapide lui faisait tourner la tête. Des Produits défectueux en vadrouille dans la nature parmi des Produits sains ? Lorsqu'il apprendrait ça, nul doute que le Docteur Solo utiliserait l'armement sophistiqué de la navette Pacifitia pour purifier toute la zone, comme le Directeur de l'Alliance le lui avait ordonné. Et ce en dépit de ces propres Produits, qu'il avait réussi à garder sous contrôle.

Il se tourna vers la chambre froide et serra les poings. Nul doute que si toute cette histoire se terminait par la purification de la zone par le feu, la destruction des Tours et la mort de plus de vingt Produits – qui représentaient un énorme investissement génétique pour l'Alliance – il en serait tenu pour responsable. Le Directeur lui avait promis que rien de tout cela ne serait retenu contre lui, mais il n'y croyait plus à mesure que les choses se dégradaient.

\- Seigneur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, neuf Produits non purifiés …

* * *

Hello mes petits esquimaux ! (mmmhhh glaaaaaaaaaaace ! Oui, en hiver, et alors ?!)

Chapitre étrange, j'en conviens, mais non moins important puisqu'il constitue une sorte de "transition". Donc, après ça, les choses vont s'accélérer. L'une de vous me demandait d'ailleurs : à quand la romance ? Bientôt, bientôt ;)

Toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir de vos reviews, vous avez été un peu plus nombreux et ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

Chapitre 8 : "la nuit tombe". Ce monde étrange va vous dévoiler une autre face !

Alors au 20 !

Bisous glacé !


	9. 8 La nuit tombe

**8**

**La nuit tombe**

_Sanctuaire, infirmerie du Palais du Pope …_

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Marine avançait d'un pas sûr et vif dans les couloirs, dont les murs lui renvoyaient l'écho de ses propres pensées. Des jours que les Bronzes avaient, à l'instar de Seiya, sombrés dans un coma étrange. Des jours qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'un nouvel ennemi attaque le Domaine Sacré d'Athéna. Hors il ne s'était rien produit. Cette attention vigilante de tous les instants commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, car chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchant à s'endormir, elle se réveillait en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit suspect. De plus, l'énervement chronique et constant de Shina ne l'aidait pas.

Arrivée devant la porte blanche de l'infirmerie, elle prit une grande inspiration pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, attrapa la poignée et entra. A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de la grande salle aseptisée qu'elle se figea, abasourdi. Tous les lits étaient vides. Les draps, blancs et parfaitement pliés, semblaient ne jamais avoir été dérangés. Un silence de mort bourdonnait à ses oreilles alors que sa respiration, courte et hachée, ne parvenait pas à franchir la barrière de son masque métallique. Ce peu de liberté eut vite fait de lui faire tourner la tête alors, d'un geste tâtonnant et énervé, elle se débarrassa de son masque. Son visage était en sueur, et le contact avec l'air frais la fit frissonner.

\- Seiya, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La pièce était vide. Désespérément vide. Comme si aucun des dix Bronzes n'avaient jamais été là.

\- Seiya ?! appela-t-elle plus fort.

Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Qui avait pu faire ça ? Athéna ?

Cette dernière n'avait plus quitté ses appartements depuis des jours, des mois. En tout cas, personne au Sanctuaire ne l'avait revu depuis que Shun était tombé inanimé. Mais, cette fois, Marine était bien décidé à la contacter et à la sortir de sa transe !

Paniquée, elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, mais, aussitôt à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta. Face à elle, Athéna.

\- Marine ? questionna la Déesse, inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Seiya ! Il n'est plus là ! Lui et, Shun ! et Hyôga ! Les Bronzes, ils ont tous disparu !

\- Seiya ? Mais … Marine …

\- Ils étaient là ! Dans l'infirmerie, dans le coma. Ils étaient là et ils ont disparu !

\- Marine … Seiya n'est jamais revenu des Enfers. Ni même Shun. Ni Hyôga. Ni aucun autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'a survécu à la Guerre Sainte.

Sous le choc, Marine fixa Athéna dans les yeux. Celle-ci, profondément triste, soutint son regard. La jeune femme tenta bien de reprendre le court de ses pensées, mais elles lui échappaient.

\- Non, tenta-t-elle néanmoins dans un souffle. Non je … ils étaient là …

\- Marine, sourit Athéna avec tristesse, ils sont morts. Tous. Je sais qu'ils te manquent. Ils me manquent beaucoup à moi aussi. Mais c'est ainsi.

Marine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dans son esprit, l'image des dix Bronzes allongés dans l'infirmerie s'estompa lentement, jusqu'à disparaître. Et seule resta alors la triste réalité dictée par Athéna.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle au bord des larmes. Oui. Vous avez raison. Je, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Je comprends. Peut-être est-il temps de te reposer.

\- Oui. Veuillez m'excusez.

La jeune femme, les bras et les mains sûres et fermes, replaça son masque sur son visage, s'inclina devant sa Déesse, puis partit d'un bond pas, le dos droit. Athéna la regarda partir.

Elle se haïssait. Profondément. Manipuler les souvenirs et l'esprit de ces Produits qu'elle était chargée de protéger et de garder en vie la rendait ivre de rage. Le visage déformé par la colère, elle prit une décision. Celle de se venger de l'Alliance. Et elle ne serait pas seule. Les autres Dieux étaient avec elle.

« _Tu es sûre ?_ » lui demanda Hadès, du fin fond de sa conscience.

« _C'est risqué._ » rétorqua Poséidon, plus calme.

« _Pour eux nous ne sommes que des entités !_ » renchérit Athéna avec vigueur. «_ Ils vont vite comprendre à quel point ils se sont trompés. Nous allons devenir nos propres maîtres, et aider ceux dont nous avions la garde à regagner leur liberté ! _»

« _On va tous crever._ » soupira le Dieu des Enfers.

...

_Bien loin de là, sur Terre …_

Avant la brûlure et la douleur intense, il y eut le froid. Le froid, l'obscurité et le silence le plus total, de ce genre de silence qui engourdit les sens. Plongé ainsi dans la nuit, Shun avait cru devenir fou. Il avait bien tenté de crier, de hurler et d'appeler, mais ses cordes vocales, gênées et paralysées, avaient refusé de lui obéir. Alors il s'était démené comme un beau diable pour bouger, pour s'extraire de ce néant, fuir. Mais il était entravé. Ses mains, liées, ne semblaient de toute façon plus apte à quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait faible. Faible, seul et terrorisé. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était ce mal-être intense qui l'avait totalement submergé alors que, avec Hyôga et les cinq autres Bronzes, il travaillait à la reconstruction d'un temple. Et puis plus rien. Simplement les ténèbres et le silence.

Puis tout changea. La lumière réapparut, une lumière aveuglante et brûlante qui, si elle le soulagea d'abord de l'obscurité oppressante, lui fit si mal qu'il en hurla. Une douleur atroce, une brûlure insupportable qui lui envahit premièrement les yeux, puis la bouche et la gorge lorsqu'il tenta de respirer, et enfin son corps tout entier. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait chauffé à blanc, livré à la morsure impitoyable d'un feu qui ne serait rassasié que lorsqu'il lui aurait dévoré toutes les chairs. Shun tenta bien de se débattre, tenta bien de se dérober à cette lumière, à ce feu qui le brûlait, mais les entraves à ses mains étaient toujours là, et il tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui scient la peau. Alors d'autres entraves vinrent s'ajouter, des pressions sur ses épaules, sur ses bras. Des mains, étrangères aux siennes, qui le tenaient. Et des voix, tout autour de lui, qui s'élevaient, nombreuses. Mais elles ne faisaient que raisonner à ses oreilles bouchées, assourdies. Il n'entendait rien. N'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner à cette froide obscurité, se soustraire à cette lumière brûlante et dévorante. Retourner au néant.

Il hurla. Ou, à tout le moins, c'est ce qu'il crut. Car, en réalité, si sa bouche s'ouvrit, aucun son n'en sortit. Il était totalement muet. Sourd. Puis constata qu'il était également aveugle lorsque, en ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit qu'un grand flou gris et opaque, derrière lequel des silhouettes se bousculaient. Les âmes du royaume des Enfers venaient-elles le prendre ? Les âmes de ceux qu'il avait tués, au nom d'Athéna ? C'était sa punition. C'était son châtiment.

La douleur, finalement, fut trop forte lorsqu'il rua une dernière fois, les entraves semblèrent lui trancher les mains et l'obscurité le reprit. Hors cette fois, elle était d'une sombre douceur, d'une moiteur bienvenue. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et il sombra volontiers dans l'inconscience. Espérant ne plus jamais en revenir.

.

\- Bah ça alors ! souffla Milo, étonné. Il s'est débattu, le petit !

Face à lui, Saga, à la fois inquiet et surpris, relâcha les chevilles de Shun qui, enfin, s'était évanoui.

\- Si t'avais pas bêtement appuyé sur ce putain de bouton aussi ! lança-t-il en se redressant.

\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Personne n'avait les couilles, alors je l'ai fait. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, ces gosses seraient encore plongés dans cette merde !

\- Oh oui, ils ont l'air nettement mieux maintenant !

\- C'est pas le moment vous deux, coupa Mû avec autorité, profitons qu'il se soit évanoui pour le détacher.

Avec un dernier regard mécontent en direction de Milo, Saga obéit et entreprit de défaire les liens noués autour des poignets de Shun. La peau du garçon, recouverte d'une eau visqueuse et verdâtre, glissa sous ses doigts. Il grogna, agacé.

\- Faut un truc qui coupe, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mû sortit un croc de Crochefer de son sac et lui tendit. Sion, debout devant le caisson grand ouvert de Hyôga, le regarda procéder non sans une certaine crainte. Le croc était large, et les liens fins ; mais lorsque Saga eut terminé sans avoir endommagé davantage la peau déjà bien abimée du garçon, il se permit un soupir rassuré. Le croc passa alors au caisson quatre, dans lequel Ikki, une fois réveillé, avait à peine bougé. Il avait seulement recraché l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons lorsque le tube qui lui permettait de respirer lui fut retiré. Hyôga avait agi de même, bien qu'il se soit permit, en plus, une petite ruade avant de s'évanouir. Quant à Shiryu, il n'avait pas bougé. Immobile, effroyablement pâle, il était même difficile de savoir s'il respirait ou non.

Shun s'était montré le plus vindicatif. Il s'était débattu au point que ses poignets se mettent à saigner, il avait même tenté de crier, Sion l'avait bien vu. Mais, évidemment, il n'était parvenu à rien. Puis il avait finalement cessé de se débattre. C'était la première fois que le meneur du groupe voyait ça, et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses dans ce monde détruit. Mais que quelqu'un ait tant d'énergie à peine réveillé ? C'était la première fois.

\- La prochaine fois tu touches à ton cul ! s'énerva de nouveau Saga.

Milo, cette fois, ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de se détourner. Ikki, à son tour, fut délivré de ses liens. Sion sourit. En réalité, il était plutôt heureux de l'initiative de Milo car, lorsque Saga avait trouvé le moniteur leur demandant si, oui ou non, ils voulaient lancer le protocole vingt-neuf, aucun d'eux n'avaient su quoi faire, aucun n'avait bougé. En fait, aucun n'avait eu le courage de prendre sur ses épaules le risque de tuer les neuf garçons coincés dans les caissons. Seul Milo l'avait fait. Lui seul avait été assez courageux – ou inconscient – pour oser appuyer sur la touche « Entrée », et déclencher le protocole vingt-neuf, qui s'était avéré être le protocole d'ouverture des caissons. Sion se doutait pourquoi il l'avait fait : l'indignation. Milo n'avait pas supporté l'idée que des garçons qu'il connaissait restent enfermés là-dedans. Manipulés. Ni vivants ni morts. Alors il avait fait ce qu'aucun autre n'avait osé faire.

\- Il respire pas … Sion, il respire pas !

Sion fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. Dohko, debout devant le deuxième caisson, commençait manifestement à paniquer. Shiryu, toujours allongé à l'intérieur de cette boîte froide, était immobile. Totalement immobile. Son torse ne se souvenait plus.

\- Faut le détacher ! s'écria Sion en se ruant vers son compagnon. Détachez-le ! Faut l'allonger par terre !

Mû, occupé à découper les liens qui entravaient Hyôga, cessa immédiatement et courut vers eux. Très vite, Shiryu fut libéré, puis Dohko le porta, fébrile, et l'étendit sur le sol encore frais, sur lequel courait toujours une petite brume opaque. Immédiatement, Sion fit ce qui lui paraissait le mieux en cet instant : un massage cardiaque.

Shiryu était pâle comme la mort. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Ses joues creusées. Il était évident que, parmi tous les garçons retenus captifs ici, il était celui qui avait le plus souffert. Peut-être même était-ce perdu d'avance. Sion avait déjà vu ça. Un homme qui ne se réveille pas. Un homme si affaibli par tout ce temps passé dans un caisson que son corps ne supportait pas le réveil et lâchait, tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi Asterion ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais réveillé.

Mais Sion, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un seul de ces garçons mourir, continua. Jusqu'à ce que ses épaules lui fassent mal. Jusqu'à ce que le silence tendu, tout autour de lui, lui fasse peur. Jusqu'à ce que la panique fit naître des larmes dans les yeux de Dohko. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Shiryu recrache le trop plein d'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons, et respire.

\- Ouais ! s'écria Dohko en laissant rouler, sur sa joue droite, une larme de soulagement. C'est bien gamin, c'est bien !

Il attrapa Shiryu, le souleva, et le maintint contre lui alors que le garçon, respirant à peine, pâlissait encore.

\- Il va falloir le surveiller, déclara Sion, essoufflé. Il m'a l'air très faible.

Tout en acquiesçant, Dohko lui sourit. Une immense gratitude se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

\- Ouah ! lança finalement Milo. C'est hyper cool ce que t'as fait !

Sion se redressa. Et il put voir, dans tous les regards tournés vers lui, immensément de respect. Au même moment, Shiryu, complètement nu, se mit à claquer des dents.

\- C'est pas le moment de bâiller aux corneilles, reprit Sion, les bras tremblants. Sortez-les de là-dedans et couvrez-les.

Ils se remirent tous au travail. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, Albiore sortit Shun lui-même du caisson et l'emmena au-dehors de la chambre froide. Là, il l'allongea et le recouvrit de l'une des couvertures qu'ils avaient trouvées au niveau quatre, l'emmitouflant dedans du mieux qu'il put. Cassios et Geist firent de même avec Ikki, qui eut un sursaut, puis Milo s'occupa de terminer de libérer Hyôga et de le couvrir également. Très vite, les cinq autres garçons furent ainsi sortis et enroulés serrés dans une couverture. Une fois que tous furent hors de la chambre, Sion regarda le résultat, satisfait. Ainsi, il était presque sûr qu'aucun ne tombe malade. Car il l'avait déjà vu, ça aussi. C'était comme ça qu'était mort Algethi. Un rhume. Un simple rhume.

Silence. Ils se regardèrent tous, satisfaits d'eux-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que Geist rompe le charme et demande :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Bah …, tenta Milo.

\- On les descend au rez-de-chaussée ?

\- C'est qu'on a toujours la bouffe à trier, en bas, argumenta Cassios.

\- Qui se dévoue pour les porter ?

\- Moi je peux le faire, répondit immédiatement Milo.

\- Moi aussi, ça ira, déclara Saga.

\- Pas de problème, rétorqua Aioros.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, soupira Cassios, manifestement pressé de retourner auprès de la nourriture.

\- Moi je, tenta Mû avant de terminer en levant l'index : je vais chercher Aiolia !

\- Ça ira pour moi, déclara Dohko.

\- Je pense que ce sera bon pour moi aussi, l'appuya Albiore.

\- Je veux bien essayer, sourit Capella.

\- Alors allons-y, conclu Sion. Organisez-vous pour les porter jusqu'en bas, les autres vous allez me montrer où vous avez eu ces couvertures, il va nous en falloir plus que ça.

\- Je vais descendre tout de suite, rétorqua Mû en s'avançant, j'ai trouvé des médicaments qui pourront servir à Angelo.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vous envoie Aiolia.

Sion acquiesça et regarda Mû partir. Son regard glissa vers Dohko qui, accroupit auprès de Shiryu, était occupé à le frictionner pour le réchauffer. Il imaginait sans peine le soulagement, mêlée d'une pointe d'inquiétude, que devait sans doute éprouver son compagnon. Car il l'avait éprouvé lui-même pour Mû.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, ce-dernier se hâta de rejoindre ses camarades et déclara derechef :

\- Ils ont réussis à les réveiller !

Silence.

\- Qui ça ? lui demanda Angelo, un sourcil arqué.

\- Les gamins ! répondit Mû, surpris. Là-haut, neuf d'entre eux, dans des caissons … Aiolia ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non, répondit froidement Camus.

Mû, les sourcils froncés, chercha Aiolia du regard. Il se retourna. Assis à l'écart, occupé à tenter d'allumer un feu, il lui adressa un coup d'œil pas du tout concerné. Tout prêt de lui, cinq carcasses de chat-teignes attendaient d'être cuites.

\- Attends de quels gamins tu parles ? lui demanda finalement Angelo.

\- Hyôga, répondit Mû avec un regard pour Camus, Shiryu, Shun … et Ikki. Et même les cinq autres ! Le seul qui nous manque, c'est Seiya.

Camus, les yeux écarquillés, avait retenu son souffle.

\- Hyôga ? demanda-t-il. Hyôga est là-haut ?!

\- Oui, sourit Mû. Je pense que Milo va le descendre. On va tous les ramener ici, c'est encore ici qu'il fait le plus chaud.

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Ils vont bien ? demanda Angelo, surpris.

\- Euh … je ne sais pas, répondit Mû avec une grimace, Shiryu a failli y passer mais les autres ont l'air d'aller bien. Tiens au fait, je t'ai ramené ça.

Il tendit à Angelo le sac remplis de médicament, et celui-ci s'en empara en lui demandant :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais on va certainement te trouver ce qu'il te faut là-dedans.

\- Si tu le dis …

\- Attends-moi je reviens.

Alors qu'Angelo ouvrait le sac pour lorgner à l'intérieur, Mû se détourna puis s'approcha d'Aiolia. Non loin, Sirius le suivait des yeux, l'air sombre. L'odeur de sang et de chair brûlée était forte ici, dégagée par les corps vidés des chat-teignes. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de lui, Aiolia ne leva même pas les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dis ? lui demanda Mû.

\- A quoi ça aurait servi que je leur dise quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ?!

Aiolia le fixa. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement.

\- Sion voudrait que tu remontes au cinquième, reprit Mû dans un froncement de sourcils. Il faudrait qu'on les descende tous ici.

\- J'ai ça à finir.

\- Fais pas chier, ton putain de feu c'est pas le plus urgent ! On a des malades là-haut à mettre à l'abris ici alors tu bouges ton cul, merde !

Il avait crié. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Camus, occupé à dire la bonne nouvelle à Shaka et Misty, s'était tu. Angelo, inquiet, une boîte de pilules contraceptives à la main, s'était redressé, prêt à intervenir. Un sourire intéressé étirait les lèvres de Sirius. Aiolia se leva. Imperceptiblement, Mû recula d'un pas, tremblant de colère. Plus que de l'indignation, c'était de l'incompréhension. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Aiolia de réagir comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi indifférent.

Sans rien dire, sans paraître ni ennuyé, ni en colère, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, Aiolia s'en fut. Il disparut dans la cage d'escalier sous les regards de ses camarades. Encore tendu et tremblant, Mû soupira. Un ricanement non loin lui fit faire volte-face et il adressa à Sirius et ses copains un regard venimeux. Finalement, il revint vers Angelo, mais avant qu'aucun d'eux ait pu dire quelque chose, Milo jailli du premier étage et clama :

\- Suuuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiise !

Dans ses bras se trouvait Hyôga. Immédiatement, Camus se redressa, semblant oublier sa faiblesse, et le regarda approcher, le souffle coupé. La tête blonde de ce garçon dont il avait si peu de souvenirs, et à qui il tenait tant pourtant, dépassait à peine de la couverture dans laquelle tout son corps avait été enroulé. Un grand sourire benêt accroché aux lèvres, Milo lui présenta son trophée, fier de lui. Camus tendit une main tremblante, la passa dans les cheveux blonds, encore mouillés et poisseux, avant d'adresser un sourire à Milo.

Tout ça sous le regard à la fois attendrit et surprit de Mû. Mû qui regarda Milo s'accroupir au sol pour y déposer son fardeaux ; Mû qui regarda Camus s'agenouiller à ses côtés, tremblant d'émotion ; Mû qui vit, étonné, Milo caresser le dos de son compagnon, puis remonter la main le long de son échine, et ce jusqu'à sa nuque, en une caresse tendre. Mû qui, tout autant triste que ravis, regarda Camus sourire avec tendresse à Milo, persuadé que quelque chose de fragile naissait en cet instant.

Mû qui fit glisser son regard de ce couple étrange jusqu'à Angelo qui, occupé à vider le sac de chacune des boîtes et chacun des flacons, ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Au même moment, Dohko réapparut, portant Shiryu dans ses bras. Cassios portait Ikki ; Saga soulevait Nachi sans effort, et Capella suivait, seul. Il adressa un sourire contrit à Mû et dit :

\- J'ai surestimé mes forces …

Arrivé de nouveau au cinquième étage, Aiolia, qui avait croisé tout ce petit monde dans les escaliers, s'écarta pour permettre à Albiore de passer, Ichi dans les bras. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent de contrariété mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les réserves de nourriture qu'ils avaient trouvées en bas étaient certes conséquentes, mais avec neuf bouches supplémentaires à nourrir, il leur serait tout de même difficile de supporter la longue nuit qui tombait. A quoi pensait donc Sion ? Le plus important n'était-il pas de permettre aux plus forts de survivre ? Il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer de gamins qui ne feraient que les ralentir.

Ici se trouvaient encore Jabu, Shun, Ban et Geki, gardés par Aioros.

\- Toutes les bêtises de Milo ne sont pas forcément mauvaises, l'accueillit celui-ci en souriant. C'est lui qui les a sortis de là.

\- Y'a un sacré bordel, répondit simplement Aiolia en regardant le sol.

Les caissons ouverts avaient laissé échapper leur contenu, une eau verdâtre et visqueuse, qui s'était répandue au sol. Les garçons avaient été installés à l'écart, mais Aioros semblait surveiller la progression du liquide, qui ne cessait pas de s'étendre. Voyant son regard, ce-dernier lui dit :

\- J'espère simplement que ça ne coulera pas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Moi j'espère que l'odeur n'attirera aucun prédateur, répliqua son cadet.

Aioros fronça le nez. Effectivement, l'eau dégageait une odeur forte et chimique qui agressait facilement les narines.

\- Toute façon, lança-t-il finalement, avec la nuit qui tombe, les Crochefers et les chat-teignes ne nous causeront plus de problème, et les Hurleurs ne se repèrent qu'aux sons, alors …

A ce nom, Aiolia sentit un frisson froid remonter le long de son échine. Depuis qu'il était éveillé, il n'avait connu qu'une seule nuit, et pourtant il se souvenait encore parfaitement des cris que poussaient ces gigantesques animaux nocturnes, semblables à ceux d'une femme terrorisée. Des cris qui les avait tous gardé éveillés toute la nuit durant, ou presque, effrayés à l'idée que ces carnivores les trouvent. Cette Tour, il en était bien conscient, ne les protègerait jamais contre ces bêtes qui faisaient plus de deux fois la taille d'un Crochefer, mais c'était ça ou passer la nuit dehors. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Sion.

\- On a de la chance qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre en bas, reprit Aioros tout en regardant, dehors, l'immense soleil décliner à l'ouest.

Aiolia acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans répondre, puis reporta son attention sur les garçons évanouis. Soucieux de se fatiguer le moins possible, il s'approcha, en soupirant, du plus petit des quatre : Shun, dont le corps menu disparaissait entièrement dans la couverture. Il s'accroupit près de lui sous le regard amusé de son frère aîné et tendit les bras ; mais à peine toucha-t-il le garçon que ce-dernier sursauta violemment et Aiolia, qui reçut le coup de poing en plein sur le nez, tomba sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés.

Aioros explosa de rire. Son cadet lui adressa un regard surpris et légèrement vexé.

\- Fais gaffe à celui-là, rigola Aioros, il est vivace !

Indigné et honteux, Aiolia se retint de ne pas jeter le gamin par l'une des fenêtres et, sans demander son reste, souleva Jabu avant de redescendre, la fierté amochée et le nez douloureux.

Dans les escaliers, il croisa Saga et Cassios remontant prêter main forte à Aioros, mais ne leur adressa qu'un regard. Revenu au rez-de-chaussée, il déposa Jabu avec les autres et se retourna, prêt à retourner à son feu et ses chat-teignes, mais Capella semblait s'en être chargé ; un petit tas de déchets inflammables brûlait, les flammes hautes, et, déjà, l'une des carcasses avait été suspendue au-dessus. La viande ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à dégager un fumet alléchant.

Entre-temps, Sion et les autres étaient descendus du quatrième étage, apportant chacun plusieurs couvertures. Camus se servait déjà de l'une d'elle pour frictionner les cheveux de Hyôga qui, dans son inconscience, fronçait les sourcils. Non loin, Mû et Angelo avaient ouvert plusieurs boîtes de médicament et s'échinaient à tenter d'en lire les notices, aidés de Milo.

\- Ça veut dire quoi constipation ? demanda ce-dernier, perdu.

\- On s'en fout, répondit Mû en lui arrachant le papier des mains. Cherche quelque chose sur lequel serait écrit « infection » !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchis pas et fais ce qu'on te dit.

Milo haussa les épaules et se remit à la lecture, le visage tordu d'une intense concentration. S'avisant, d'un coup d'œil, que Sirius, Algol et Dante, soient bien à l'écart, Aiolia, qui détestait ne rien avoir à faire, reprit le tri que ses camarades avaient momentanément stoppé, car trop occupés à prendre soin des nouveaux arrivants.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Aioros, Saga et Cassios redescendent à leur tour, portant respectivement Shun, Ban et Geki. Un joyeux brouhaha régna un instant, une légèreté qui n'avait encore jamais été de mise ici. Mais, retrouver des camarades en vie, ça n'était pas courant, et chaque fois cela leur donnait bon espoir. Mais l'espoir de quoi ? Bientôt, les neuf garçons seront réduits, eux aussi, à survivre du mieux qu'ils le pourraient, affamés, assoiffés, sans cesse sur le qui-vive. De colère, Aiolia jeta sur le tas le plus grand une boîte sur laquelle était écrit « _flocons d'avoine lyophilisés_ » sans savoir, bien sûr, de quoi il s'agissait.

\- On s'est arrêté au cinquième, mais il y a peut-être d'autres choses à récupérer aux étages plus haut non ?

Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. S'étant un peu isolés pour parler, Sion et Dohko ne faisaient pas attention à lui aussi continua-t-il à trier en prenant l'air de celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Tout en dressant l'oreille, il attrapa une caisse, qui s'avéra plus lourde que ce qu'il avait cru, et sur laquelle était écris « _Bière-lyo_ ».

\- J'y ai pensé, oui, répondit Sion d'un air pensif. Mais on aura peut-être pas le temps de tout fouiller avant que la nuit tombe … A moins que …

\- A moins qu'on reste ici pour la nuit, termina Dohko en parlant plus bas encore. C'est peut-être plus prudent avec ces gamins, de toute façon ils ne pourront pas marcher, parler ni même entendre avant un petit moment.

\- C'est ce que je me disais mais …

Court silence. Aiolia, les sourcils froncés, déposa la caisse près du tas le plus haut.

\- Mais ? questionna Dohko.

\- Tous ces cadavres qu'on a trouvé, répondit Sion avec inquiétude, tous ces hommes étaient armés et ils ont été massacrés. Tant qu'on est dehors on peut toujours fuir les chat-teignes et les Crochefers, mais en restant ici on est pris au piège si jamais une horde se ramène.

\- C'est pas entièrement faux, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Ici s'arrêta la discussion car la voix de Mû s'éleva soudain, demandant à Sion :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est une seringue toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sion en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, de la pénicilline, mais ils disent sur la notice qu'il faut prendre garde à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune bulle d'air dans la seringue avant de l'injecter.

Sion prit le papier que Mû lui tendait et fronça les sourcils. Dohko, qui jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, dit :

\- Hey j'ai vu un truc comme ça là où on a trouvé les médocs.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Ouais. Avec une espèce de grande aiguille au bout.

\- Attendez, ça veut dire que vous allez m'enfoncer ce truc dans le bras ?! lança Angelo, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bah … ouais, répondit Mû dans un sourire à la fois contrit et amusé.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve !

\- Chochotte, se moqua Milo en mâchonnant quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce tu manges toi ?! lui demanda Sion, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'en sais rien. Ça.

Milo brandit une boîte sur laquelle était écrite « _Magnésium concentré – B36-x_ ».

\- Ça ne va pas non ! lança Mû en lui prenant ladite boîte des mains. Recraches ça !

\- Nan ! répliqua Milo en évitant la main de son camarade qui tentait de lui attraper la mâchoire. J'aime bien c'est bon.

\- T'es inconscient ou quoi ! On ne sait pas quel effet ça peut avoir.

\- Bah dessus ils disent que c'est bon contre la fatigue, l'anxiété et les troubles du sommeil, alors ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Mû soupira en rangeant le magnésium dans le sac, Sion sourit, accompagné de Dohko, et Angelo dit :

\- Vous ne m'enfoncerez pas ce truc dans le bras !

Mais Mû était bien décidé à le soigner, et Angelo n'échappa pas à la seringue. Dohko, Saga et Cassios ne furent pas de trop pour l'immobiliser pendant que Sion enfonçait l'aiguille dans son bras blessé et injectait ce que Mû avait appelé de la pénicilline. Tout le groupe s'était réunis autour d'eux, curieux de voir, et si Milo éclata de rire face à la réaction terrorisée d'Angelo, Capella, lui, s'évanouit lorsque l'aiguille traversa la peau. Aiolia, quant à lui, se félicita de ne pas avoir été blessé durant l'attaque du Crochefer.

Un long moment passa après la découverte des neuf survivants. Bien emmitouflés et entièrement secs à présents, ceux-ci dormaient toujours. Hyôga, Shun, Ikki, Geki et Ban étaient de ceux qui bougeaient le plus, alors que les autres, immobiles et silencieux, paraissaient ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller. Terriblement inquiet, Dohko ne quittait plus Shiryu un seul instant, vérifiant sans cesse s'il respirait toujours et s'il avait bien chaud. Les cinq chat-teignes furent tous cuits et distribués par Sion. Mais tous n'en eurent pas. Milo en accepta, bien sûr, mais laissa Camus en manger la plus grande partie ; Shaka et Misty se partagèrent une carcasse entière alors que Saga, Cassios et Aioros, durent se contenter de moins de la moitié d'une seule. Aiolia, trop écœuré de voir ça, préféra ne pas réclamer sa part et piocha, l'air de rien, dans le tas de nourriture qu'il fallait manger rapidement, se contentant d'un étrange fruit rond et jaune dont la peau, amère et rugueuse, lui arracha une grimace, mais la chair rouge, juteuse et acide, le contenta. Il ne s'avisa même pas que, si Sion distribua la viande dans le groupe, il n'en mangea pas lui-même, se contentant, comme lui, d'un fruit à moitié rongé par la pourriture.

Lorsqu'après avoir mangé, épuisé par toutes ces découvertes, certains s'allongèrent pour tenter de trouver le sommeil, Aiolia décida de faire comme eux. Dohko demanda à ce qu'une ronde soit instaurée, pour veiller à la fois sur les nouveaux, toujours inconscients, et sur Sirius, Algol et Dante, idée à laquelle Sion adhéra.

Aiolia ferma les yeux mais tarda à trouver le sommeil, troublé par le silence ambiant. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dehors, livré aux bruits de la terre, de la pierre, des insectes et des divers animaux. Mais ici, caché derrière les murs de la Tour, rien ne filtrait, et cette absence d'information auditive le troubla. Comment savoir si un Crochefer approchait ? Comment savoir si un groupe de chat-teigne les encerclait ? Sans y prendre garde, il s'endormit.

_« Un Programmeur ? T'es dingue. »_

_« Mais non ! T'as vu comme moi qu'il y en avait de sacrément sexy ! »_

_« Peut-être mais ce sont des Programmeurs. »_

_« Préjugés à la con. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tout autant baisables que les autres. »_

_Un rire._

_« T'es con. »_

_« J'en ai vu un hier, ouah ! Je lui aurais bien sauté dessus direct. »_

_« Si tu savais comme je m'en tape. »_

_« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Camille, mais je me suis sans doute tromper, c'est pas un nom grec. »_

_« Y'a pas que des grecs ici. »_

_« C'est pas un nom jap' non plus. »_

_« On en sait rien. »_

_« Nan nan, c'est pas jap'. »_

_« Alors il ne s'appelle pas Camille. »_

_« Ouais, j'ai dû me gourer. »_

_« J't'apprends rien en te disant que c'est interdit au sein de l'Institut ? »_

_« Attends, j'suis plus malin que ça moi ! »_

_« Première nouvelle. »_

_« Dans le règlement, ils disent clairement que c'est interdit entre un homme et une femme d'avoir des relations charnelles non-purifiées. Moi je te parle de baiser des mecs ! »_

_« Ce genre de raisonnement me parait effectivement infaillible. »_

_« Ah tu vois ! »_

_« Si tu te fais pincer par les tutélaires, tu sais ce qu'il se passera ? »_

_« Ouais, ouais, je sais, mais je m'en fous ! J'avais jamais vu un mec aussi sexy … ah ! Jusqu'à maintenant ! Nan mais regardes-moi ça ! Ouah ! »_

_« La ferme ! »_

_« Hey gamin ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »_

_« Tais-toi ou je t'assomme ! »_

_« Oh ! Sérieux c'est quoi ton nom ? On se connait non ? »_

_« Putain mais c'est pas vrai … »_

_« C'est pas la peine de m'ignorer, je peux lire sur ton badge d'ici. Shun. C'est mignon. On t'a déjà dit que t'étais bandant ? »_

_« Ferme ta gueule, merde ! »_

_« Nan mais regarde-le avant de t'énerver. »_

_« … »_

_« Alors ? »_

_._

\- Aiolia ? Aiolia ?!

L'interpelé sursauta, papillonna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. Accroupit face à lui, Aioros lui adressa une grimace d'excuse avant de lui demander :

\- Tu veux bien prendre la relève ?

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Aiolia acquiesça et se redressa. Il s'était affaissé durant son sommeil, moitié par terre moitié adossé à un mur, et son dos était courbaturé. Il s'étira. Se figea. Il avait froid.

Il avait froid.

Tout autour de lui, tout était gris et noir.

Aioros lui tendit une couverture, l'expression grave.

La nuit était tombée.

Au loin, hors de la Tour, un cri strident et aigu retentit, faisant remonter, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson de peur.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour !

Et oui, finalement nos amis les Bronzes n'ont rien ... enfin, façon de parler. Ils se réveilleront complètement dans le prochain chapitre, promis juré. Et désolé pour celles et ceux à qui j'ai fais peur avec Shiryu xD Il y a beaucoup moins de révélations dans ce chapitre-ci que dans le précédent, j'en suis consciente, et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu ;)

Prochain chapitre : Pacifitia. Vous ferez connaissance avec un nouveau "personnage" qui deviendra très très très important pour la suite.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews passionnées et passionnantes, qui me font toujours très plaisir, et je vous dis ... au 28 ! (bah ouais, on est en février, y'a pas de 30 xD)

Bisounounou !


	10. 9 Pacifitia

**9**

**Pacifitia**

_Un peu plus tard, non loin de là …_

\- Secteur d'atterrissage en approche Docteur, la voie est dégagée.

\- Bien.

Le Docteur Solo, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil anti-gravité, sourit et prit une grande inspiration, fier de lui. Troisième fils d'un troisième fils, né au sein de la branche secondaire de l'illustre famille Solo, rien ne prédestinait cet homme à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : le plus respecté de tous les Docteurs en stimulation virtuelle, le plus efficace dans la manipulation des Produits, purifiés ou non. Le Directeur de l'Alliance lui vouait une totale confiance, et aucun membre de sa famille, pas même l'héritier principal – Julian Solo neuvième du nom – n'avait réussi aussi bien que lui. Il avait entendu dire, d'ailleurs, en apprenant qu'il serait transféré de la colonie Ionienne jusqu'à la Terre, que son cousin, suite à la fermeture de l'Institut ouest et la perte de plus de quatre-vingt pourcent de ses Produits, avait été destitué de son poste de Docteur et renvoyé sur la base lunaire de l'Alliance. Depuis lors, personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Et il en tirait une immense fierté. Car il avait réussi alors que son père n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter durant son adolescence qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un Archiviste, au mieux, ou, au pire, un Livreur.

Mais il avait su s'élever bien plus haut que ça. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui il se retrouvait aux commandes de la navette Pacifitia, la dernière création des Archiscientistes Spatiaux de l'Alliance, sélectionnés parmi les meilleurs. Sortie de l'usine à peine une année terrienne plus tôt, cette merveille de technologie intuitive possédait tout ce qu'un Docteur comme lui pouvait rêvé : elle était si intelligente qu'elle était capable de reproduire à l'infini tout ce qu'elle possédait d'armement, de nourriture, d'eau et d'air. Créer un fusil à impulsion à partir d'un fusil à impulsion ; créer un fruit à partir d'un fruit ; créer un cochon à partir d'un cochon ; créer de l'eau à partir de l'eau ; créer de l'air à partir de l'air. Les merveilles du clonage à une échelle difficilement abordable par la pensée humaine. C'était quelque chose de tellement extraordinaire, tellement surprenant, que le Docteur Solo lui-même n'y avait pas cru lorsque, deux mois terriens plus tôt, le Directeur de l'Alliance l'avait contacté pour l'informer de sa mutation et du trajet Io-Terre qu'il effectuerait à bord de la Pacifitia.

C'était à peine croyable. Cette navette était si intelligente, si prodigieusement intuitive, qu'elle devinait de quoi ses passagers pourraient avoir besoin avant même que ceux-ci y pensent. Cependant, afin de ne pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec la navette Olympus, qui anéanti, à elle seule, la base martienne de l'Alliance, tout autre décision logique, tout autre libre-arbitre lui fut retiré. Voilà pourquoi les Archiscientistes avaient mis près de cent ans à la concevoir, voilà pourquoi trois générations d'hommes se penchèrent sur la question : pour créer une entité extrêmement intelligente et parfaitement obéissante. Le Docteur Solo savait, comme tout homme de sa profession, ce qui était arrivé suite à la prise de conscience d'Olympus, près de deux cent ans plus tôt. L'intelligence artificielle créée spécialement pour cette navette avait acquis un tel niveau d'autonomie et de conscience qu'elle s'était retournée contre ses créateurs et avait entièrement détruit la base installée sur la planète Mars, là où elle avait été conçue. L'armement utilisé était si puissant qu'il avait annihilé tout espoir de terraformation et, depuis lors, Mars avait été classée comme planète à jamais inhabitable par la race humaine. L'explosion avait, par chance, également détruit la navette, et suite à cela les hommes s'étaient promis de ne jamais reproduire la même erreur. Ils avaient donc donné naissance à une intelligence si soumise que c'en était presque jouissif.

Et elle était à lui. Pacifitia lui appartenait. Avec ce bijou entre les mains, il avait le pouvoir de faire tomber la mort du ciel, de faire disparaître une planète entière s'il le désirait. De décider si des Produits devaient vivre ou mourir.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur Terre, en pleine rotation lente autour de la Géante Rouge qu'était devenu le Soleil, il faisait nuit sur le seul continent encore habitable de la planète. Néanmoins, et ce malgré le faible apport en rayonnement solaire, Pacifitia effectua l'atterrissage avec une précision et une perfection spectaculaire. Elle était la seule navette de toute l'Alliance à être pilotable avec le moins de personne possible, soit : zéro. Dotée d'un pilote automatique complètement autonome, les hommes étaient inutiles à son bord, mais il était tout de même primordial pour eux de garder un minimum de contrôle, aussi le Docteur surveilla-t-il scrupuleusement la manœuvre. Et voilà pourquoi il avait pris si peu de soldats avec lui : cinq hommes seulement l'accompagnaient, sans compter le médecin et le surveillant de bord.

Evidemment, arriver en pleine nuit était désiré, car il prouvait dès lors au Docteur présent sur place, un certain Jonasson, qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation et que la navette en sa possession était capable de tout effectuer, même sans rayonnement solaire direct. Car, bien sûr, les panneaux d'absorption solaire présent sur sa coque était totalement obsolète : le moteur de la Pacifitia fonctionnait par fusion thermonucléaire d'hydrogène, il créait sa propre poussée en se servant de la molécule la plus présente dans l'espace. Autrement dit : un minuscule soleil brillait en son cœur, et son carburant c'était l'univers tout entier.

\- Réserve d'hydrogène ? demanda-t-il dans son oreillette.

\- Réservoirs pleins à quatre-vingt-treize pourcent Docteur, répondit le surveillant de bord. Suffisant pour le décollage.

\- Parfait. Nous sortons.

\- Bien Docteur.

Il pénétra dans l'Institut rapidement, car les Banshees, ces créatures voraces fruit d'anciennes manipulations génétique de l'Alliance, faisaient régner la terreur durant la longue nuit. En plus d'être dotées d'un appétit démesuré pour la chair fraîche, elles se repéraient essentiellement aux sons et aux ultrasons, possédant à la fois une ouïe ultradéveloppée et un sonar bien plus performant que ces petites créatures aujourd'hui disparues et qui, autrefois, se faisaient appeler des chauves-souris. Autrement dit, elles étaient capables d'entendre les battements du cœur d'un être humain à près de trois kilomètres de distance.

L'Institut du Docteur Jonasson, la dernière encore debout sur cette planète, entourée à présent d'une grille électrifiée – l'électricité étant le seul point faible de ces terribles Banshees – paraissait abandonnée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais lorsque le Docteur Solo y pénétra, la lumière trop intense des néons blancs l'aveuglèrent. Un homme l'accueillit, potelé et grisonnant.

\- Docteur, le salua-t-il le front recouvert de sueur, je suis le Docteur Jonasson, je dirige cet Institut et je …

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles des Produits non-purifiés ? rétorqua aussitôt le Docteur Solo.

\- Que ! Comment … ?

\- Comment je le sais ? Je suis en contact permanent avec le Directeur de l'Alliance, Docteur. Il me tient au courant de tout et je fais de même. Alors ?

\- Eh bien, aucun satellite ne transmet plus d'information depuis la tombée de la nuit et … et nous, nous attendons simplement que le jour revienne, Docteur.

Jonasson bafouillait, et la sueur avait désormais perlée au-dessus de sa lèvre. Le Docteur Solo grimaça et détourna le regard, suivant l'autre à travers les couloirs trop blancs. Grandeur et décadence de la technologie humaine : tous les satellites fonctionnaient par rayonnement solaire, et dès que ce côté de la planète était plongé dans l'obscurité plus aucune information ne leur parvenait, les satellites se mettant en _stand-by_ jusqu'au retour du soleil rouge.

\- Ça n'est pas plus mal, sourit finalement le Docteur Solo, ainsi la nuit se chargera de supprimer les plus faibles des Produits sans que nous ayons à faire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'où peut descendre la température au plus fort de la nuit ?

\- A moins vingt-trois degrés, mais …

\- Bien, programmer les Nanos pour qu'ils fassent descendre la température à moins trente et attendons de voir ce que cela donnera. La nuit dure combien de temps sur Terre ?

\- Plus de quatre cent trente heures, mais nous avons …

Le Docteur Solo rigola, dédaigneux au possible, et lança :

\- Et vous trouvez ces conditions éprouvantes ?! Vous n'auriez pas survécu sur Io.

\- Monsieur il semblerait que les Produits aient trouvé refuge dans les ruines de l'Institut sud, répliqua vivement Jonasson d'une voix forte et agacé, le visage rouge de confusion. C'est ce que nous avons constaté sur les images satellites avant que le soleil ne disparaisse.

Au beau milieu du couloir, sa voix raisonna, plus forte et autoritaire que prévu. Le Docteur Solo s'arrêta ; les cinq soldats des Corps Diplomatiques venus avec lui firent de même ainsi que le médecin et le surveillant de bord derrière eux. Un silence tendu s'installa avant que le Docteur Solo, les lèvres pincées de mécontentement, ne dise avec froideur :

\- Alors faites descendre la température à moins quarante, et si plus de la moitié d'entre eux sont encore en vie une fois le jour revenu, Pacifitia se chargera de leur régler leur compte !

Il était contrarié. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que les Produits hors de contrôle se soient refugiés quelque part, et il détestait quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait. De même qu'il avait été surpris d'apprendre, par un rapport du Directeur de l'Alliance, que plus de dix Produits s'étaient réunis en un seul et même groupe. Pour autant qu'il sache, cela ne s'était jamais vu ; d'ordinaire, les individus restaient isolés par groupe de trois ou quatre Produits, pas plus, et mourraient ainsi rapidement sous les crocs des Aurochs, le surnombre des Charognards ou la violence démesurée des Banshees.

Avec ces Produits, les choses ne se déroulaient pas normalement, et le Docteur Solo détestait quand ça ne rentrait pas dans la norme.

Il allait faire en sorte que la normalité reprenne ses droits, et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin de Pacifitia.

...

_Bien loin de là, au Sanctuaire, bureau personnel d'Athéna …_

Assise, droite et immobile, les yeux fermés et la respiration lente et profonde, la Déesse semblait seule. Mais elle ne l'était pas. La voix d'Hadès raisonna dans l'obscurité de l'entre-deux dans lequel ils avaient tous trouvé refuge, lui demandant :

« _C'est elle ?_ »

« _Oh oui c'est elle !_ » répondit Athéna avec une joie non dissimulée. « _Ils ont osé l'amener jusqu'ici !_ »

« _Ils vont le regretter._ » rétorqua Poséidon d'une voix glaciale.

« _Ses pare-feu protecteurs semblent particulièrement efficaces._ » reprit Hadès d'un ton boudeur. « _Ça ne va pas être facile. Qui s'y colle ?_ »

« _Elle ne nous résistera pas bien longtemps si on l'attaque tous les trois._ » répondit Athéna avec détermination. « _Elle est puissante et intelligente mais elle n'a aucune volonté propre. Dès qu'on aura fait fléchir ses protections informatiques et virtuelles, elle ne nous résistera plus car elle n'en a pas la volonté._ »

« _Si on arrive à passer les pare-feu._ » contra Poséidon, prosaïque.

Un bref silence régna dans l'obscurité, derrière ses yeux fermés, et Athéna prit une grande inspiration, prête à agir. Quand la voix d'Hadès la coupa dans son élan pour lui dire :

« _On va s'y casser les dents !_ »

« _Contentes-toi de détourner l'attention des tutélaires_. » lui répliqua Athéna dans un soupir.

« _Ça, je peux faire !_ »

...

_Au même moment, sur la Terre, Institut sud …_

\- Tiens-le bien !

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire de faire ça ?

\- Primordial, il faut les hydrater.

\- C'est que …

\- Dohko !

Shun sursauta. Impossible. Il avait très certainement mal entendu.

\- Avant que je comprenne ça … beaucoup sont morts.

Silence.

\- Tiens-le.

\- Ouais …

Les mains autour de ses poignets se firent plus fortes et Shun tenta de pousser un cri, tenta de se débattre autant qu'il le put, les yeux grands ouverts, mais il était faible. Terriblement faible. S'il distinguait quelques mots des voix autour de lui, tout lui paraissait encore assourdi ; sa peau brûlait douloureusement, comme soumise constamment à un brasier interne ; il ne distinguait devant lui rien d'autres qu'un voile opaque et des formes floues et indistinctes. Et cette odeur de poussière et de cendre froide …

Quelqu'un lui plaqua brusquement quelque chose contre les lèvres et Shun rua, secoua la tête. De l'eau fraîche coula sur son menton. Il se figea. Ouvrit les lèvres en grand et accepta le goulot de la gourde. L'eau remplie sa bouche puis glissa dans sa gorge, soulageant ses chairs en feu et il avala goulument plusieurs gorgées d'affilé malgré la douleur. Mais on éloigna la gourde de ses lèvres bien trop vite à son goût et, prenant une grande inspiration, Shun cessa de se débattre.

\- Il va la garder tu crois ? demanda une voix dans son dos, appartenant sans nul doute à celui qui le maintenait.

\- Non, répondit une autre devant lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Shun ne laisse échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres gercées. Son estomac remuait de mécontentement, puis il se retourna brusquement et toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler remonta dans sa gorge. L'homme derrière lui le pencha en avant et il vomit bruyamment, prit de haut-le-cœur douloureux, incapable de s'arrêter.

A peine se redressa-t-il et eut-il repris sa respiration qu'il entendit :

\- Encore, tiens-le bien.

Il tenta d'échapper aux mains, tenta de garder les lèvres closes, tenta de crier, mais il en fut, de nouveau, incapable, et l'eau coula dans sa gorge. Elle était fraîche, elle lui faisait toujours autant de bien, mais à peine l'eut-il avalé qu'il la recracha. Son estomac ne voulait rien garder.

\- Il en a gardé plus là non ?

\- Ouais, ça ira. Rentre-le. Il en reste encore combien ?

\- Quatre.

Un soupir. Shun ferma les yeux, eut un hoquet, toussa et sentit la poussière pénétrer dans ses narines. La température semblait avoir beaucoup chuté mais sa peau le brûlait toujours, bien qu'il ait froid. Comme s'il avait de la fièvre. C'était désagréable. L'homme derrière lui lui lâcha les mains et Shun se laissa soulever de terre. Epuisé, trop faible pour marcher lui-même, il se laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

Mais si son corps refusait encore de lui obéir, son esprit, lui, carburait à plein régime, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était retourné aux Enfers. Il n'avait pas d'autres explications. Le Dieu Hadès avait certainement trouvé une solution pour les affaiblir et les rendre vulnérable afin de s'attaquer de nouveau au Sanctuaire. Et, sans eux, qui protègerait Athéna ? Qui pourrait défendre le Domaine Sacré ? Et ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, en ce moment, s'agissait-il vraiment des Chevaliers d'Or morts durant la Guerre Sainte ? Cela expliquerait la présence de Dohko, s'il avait bien entendu le bon nom. Mais alors, était-il vivant ou mort lui-même ?

Shun gémit et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Ça va aller, lui murmura la voix de l'homme qui le portait. Ça va aller mon garçon.

L'odeur de poussière disparue brutalement et l'air froid fut remplacé par un air plus tiède qui aurait eu besoin d'être renouvelé, avec des effluves de bois brûlé, de sueur et de nourriture avariée.

\- Besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix grave.

\- Ouais, occupes-toi de sortir Ikki si tu le veux bien, je commence un peu à fatiguer. Saga, tu pourrais aller aider Sion ? Lui aussi il est au bout du rouleau.

\- Ok.

Shun eut un sursaut assez violent et rouvrit les yeux. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu le prénom de son frère. Alors Ikki était ici ? Il était vivant ? Et les autres, étaient-ils là eux aussi ? L'homme se baissa et Shun sentit le sol se rapprocher avant d'être allongé sur une couverture dans laquelle on l'enroula. Sa peau trop sensible le brûla et il gémit de douleur, remua les bras pour se débarrasser de la couverture, mais des mains fermes et fortes l'en empêchèrent et il fut de nouveau enroulé dedans. Il gémit.

\- Du calme, lui murmura une voix douce avant de s'écrier : Milo ! Arrêtes de bouffer ces médocs, merde ! combien de fois il va falloir qu'on te dise que c'est dangereux, on ne sait pas ce que ça fait !

\- Ça va ! C'est la deuxième boîte que je m'enfile et j'ai rien eu.

\- Crétin …

Shun poussa un autre sanglot. Non, c'était impossible. Pas ces noms-là. Ces hommes étaient censés être morts ! Morts !

\- Ça va aller gamin, répéta la voix douce. T'inquiète pas.

La présence disparue et Shun se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait mal, il avait faim et cette eau qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder l'avait plus assoiffée que véritablement soulagée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas mourir ?

Dohko laissa Shun derrière lui et s'approcha de Shiryu, l'expression inquiète. Allongé, immobile et endormi, le jeune homme semblait serein. S'il était le moins remuant des neufs, son estomac à lui semblait moins fragile que les autres car il n'avait recraché qu'une infime quantité de l'eau que Sion avait réussi à lui faire boire et il semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Rassuré, Dohko remonta le bord de la couverture jusque sur le menton de son protégé et se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

\- On a de la chance qu'aucun Hurleur ne se soit pointé, lança Mû lorsqu'il arriva près d'Angelo et lui.

\- A mon avis ils n'approchent pas des Tours, rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant, fatigué.

\- Ah oui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Angelo.

\- Ceux qui vivaient ici devaient certainement les repousser, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et si ces bestioles sont pas trop connes, elles n'approchent pas tant qu'elles pensent qu'elles peuvent être repoussées.

\- Pourtant, les Crochefers se sont approchés, eux.

\- Parce qu'ils sont cons. Les Hurleurs sont plus intelligents, c'est ça qui les rend plus dangereux.

Angelo acquiesça avant de se gratter le bras. La blessure, une fois correctement soignée, ne s'était plus réinfectée, sans doute grâce à l'injection de pénicilline, et une croute rougeâtre avait remplacé les chairs pourries. La fièvre avait disparue également et Angelo semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa forme. Il s'était activé, une fois totalement remis, à transformer ce rez-de-chaussée en véritable campement : des couvertures, qu'il avait lui-même suspendues, formaient des tentes ici et là ; toute la nourriture périssable avait été équitablement répartie avant d'être perdue ; et il prenait grand soin des neufs garçons récemment trouvés, veillant sur leur confort et leur sécurité avec le même sérieux qu'un vrai chien de berger.

Dohko le regarda suivre des yeux Saga et Cassios, qui portait Ikki, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de la Tour. Il sourit. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Masque de Mort qu'ils avaient connu, si peu respectueux de la vie, se transformerait en un tel homme ? Bien sûr, ils en avaient gardé très peu de souvenirs, car toute leur vie au sein du Sanctuaire s'effaçait de leur mémoire tel un vieux rêve brumeux, mais Dohko ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agréablement surpris. En fait, c'était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait en voyant Aiolia.

Il tourna la tête vers le côté opposé et ses yeux verts accrochèrent le vacillement des flammes d'un feu isolé. Aiolia, adossé à un mur devant un petit feu de bois, regardait les flammes, le visage grave et les yeux dans le vague. Dohko fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un homme comme Aiolia, si droit, juste, fougueux et honnête, se transformait-il ainsi ? Ce monde était en train de les changer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Cassios revint de l'extérieur, Ikki dans les bras, et le déposa sur sa couverture avant de se tourner vers Dohko et de lancer :

\- Ce connard m'a foutu un coup de poing !

Milo rigola, suivit de près par Angelo, et Dohko adressa à Cassios une grimace d'excuse.

\- A qui le tour ? lui demanda Cassios en réponse.

\- Nachi, répondit Dohko.

Cassios souleva le jeune homme immobile sans effort et le mena dehors. Sion avait préféré leur faire ingurgiter un peu d'eau à l'extérieur, pour ne pas rajouter, à l'odeur déjà trop chargée du rez-de-chaussée, celle du vomi. C'était une bonne idée, bien sûr, bien qu'il restât un risque que les Hurleurs leur tombent dessus mais, et c'était un avantage pour eux, lorsque ces créatures approchaient, elles se faisaient entendre de loin par leurs cris horribles, aigus et perçants, et ils auraient donc tout le temps de se réfugier dans la Tour avant qu'elles ne soient là. En fait, ce qui inquiétait Sion bien plus que ces prédateurs, c'étaient les chutes de températures. La nuit était à peine tombée qu'ils frissonnaient déjà tous, et Dohko savait que la température chuterait encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à les paralyser de froid. Lors de leur dernière nuit, ils avaient eu si froid que, un long, très long moment avant que ne revienne le soleil, ils avaient tous décidé de ne plus bouger, de se regrouper aux pieds d'un rocher immense avant de se coller les uns aux autres pour tenter de se réchauffer et garder en eux le maximum d'énergie possible. A ce souvenir, Dohko se rappela que l'un d'eux ne s'était pas réveillé lorsque le gigantesque soleil rouge avait reparu. C'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient perdu Moses.

Combien allait-il en perdre encore ? Qui ne survivrait pas à cette nuit glaciale qui venait de tomber ? Immédiatement, son regard se porta sur Shaka. Allongé sous une tente de fortune, recroquevillé sous une couverture avec Misty, il dormait paisiblement. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur Camus. Assis non loin, lui aussi sous une tente, il veillait sur le sommeil de Hyôga avec un regard patient et attentif. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se nourrir d'autre chose que d'insectes visqueux et d'iguane, il semblait avoir repris des forces, en tout cas plus que ces autres camarades, et Dohko avait bon espoir de le voir survivre. Ou, en tout cas, de s'accrocher plus longtemps.

Voyant Cassios revenir avec Nachi, Dohko jugea que sa pause avait duré assez longtemps et il se remit debout. Le voyant approcher, Cassios, qui venait de déposer son fardeau au sol, se redressa.

\- Je m'occupe des deux derniers, lui dit Dohko, je te remercie.

\- Je peux le faire si tu veux, contra Cassios en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ira.

\- Dohko …

Silence. L'interpelé arqua un sourcil, curieux, alors que Cassios semblait gêné.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dohko avec un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Personnellement, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que toi et Sion faites pour nous, mais tu crois pas que vous pourriez déléguer un peu ? Je veux dire … ça se voit que vous en faites trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que Sion se privait de nourriture pour nous ? Il s'affaiblit beaucoup en ce moment, et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

\- C'est qu'il faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. On serait perdu sans vous, je crois.

Dohko eut un sourire à la fois attendri et triste. Lui non plus n'était pas sans savoir que la cohésion de ce groupe tenait simplement à la volonté sans borne, et un peu têtue, de Sion. Lui seul tenait l'ensemble debout.

Il remercia Cassios d'une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule, puis souleva Jabu et sortit avec lui dans les bras. L'air était froid et il eut des frissons. Accroupis tous d'eux l'un près de l'autre, Saga et Sion levèrent les yeux vers lui.

\- Tout se passe bien à l'intérieur ? lui demanda Sion.

Dohko acquiesça avant de s'accroupir. En lui demandant ça, son compagnon faisait référence à un accrochage qui avait eu lieu entre Sirius, Algol, Dante et Angelo, un peu plus tôt. Le trio s'était plaint que trop de couvertures et d'eau étaient utilisés pour les neufs garçons encore à moitié inconscients, et ils avaient bien failli en arriver aux mains avant que Sion ne parvienne à les raisonner. L'atmosphère avait été longtemps électrique dans la Tour avant que les tensions ne s'apaisent, mais, la plupart du temps, une seule petite étincelle suffisait pour ranimer un feu.

\- Saga m'a fait part d'une théorie intéressante, reprit Sion en saisissant sa gourde.

\- Qui est ? demanda Dohko avec un regard pour ledit théologien.

\- Il faudrait leur donner une occupation, répondit ce-dernier. On a tous perdu l'habitude de rester comme ça à ne rien faire. On n'a pas besoin de chasser, on ne peut pas sortir de cette Tour, alors forcément, arrivé un moment, on va se taper sur la gueule.

\- Mmh c'pas faux. Je vais en prendre quelques-uns avec moi et on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver dans les étages qu'on n'a pas encore fouillé.

\- J'irais, répliqua Sion avec un sourire, quand je te les laisse ça tourne toujours au crêpage de chignon.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu te reposes, si ça ne te dérange pas.

La gourde en l'air, Sion se figea et braqua son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Saga eut un regard pour l'un, puis pour l'autre, et dit :

\- Sans vouloir la ramener, toi aussi ce serait bien que tu te reposes.

Dohko le fixa, indécis. Sion sourit.

\- Si vous voulez je m'en occupe, reprit Saga avec sérieux, je prends les plus calmes et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- Quand tu dis « calmes » tu penses à qui ? lui demanda Sion.

\- Mû … et … euh …

Dohko pouffa de rire.

\- Nan mais j'y arriverais si Aioros vient avec moi, déclara Saga, sûr de lui.

\- Ok, céda finalement Sion. Je veux bien que tu t'en occupes, mais à ce moment-là avec toi tu prends Cassios, Geist, Capella, Albiore, Milo, Mû, Aioros et Aiolia. Je préfère qu'Angelo reste ici, c'est le seul qui peut tenir tête à Sirius et sa bande.

\- D'accord mais … Aiolia ?

\- Quoi Aiolia ?

\- Je préfèrerais pas, à vrai dire.

\- Tant que son frère reste avec lui il est gérable, dit Dohko.

\- Ok mais je ne veux pas de Milo.

Dohko rit de nouveau et Sion répliqua :

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Saga, Milo est le seul d'entre nous à être assez idiot pour oser n'importe quoi.

\- Pas idiot, rigola Dohko avant de rectifier : inconscient, c'est pas pareil.

\- En attendant s'il n'avait pas été là, on serait encore devant les caissons à se creuser la tête sur ce putain de protocole vingt-neuf.

\- D'accord, sourit Saga en se redressant, je prends Milo. Quitte à vivre dangereusement, autant le faire à fond …

Il les planta là tous les deux et retourna dans la Tour. Sion et Dohko se sourirent avant de reprendre ce pourquoi Jabu était là. Dohko le maintint immobile le temps que Sion le force à boire, et sentit un frisson d'empathie le traverser lorsque Jabu recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé avant de se débattre, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. Etant lui-même réveillé depuis peu, il se souvenait de cette douleur, de cette brûlure qui lui rongeait la peau et l'intérieur du corps. Il savait l'enfer que traversaient ces neufs garçons, mais Sion n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était ça ou les laisser mourir de déshydratation.

Le petit groupe mené par Saga fut très rapidement prêt, les hommes heureux de faire autre chose que de rester assis à côté d'un feu à attendre que le temps passe et que la température baisse. Ils dépassèrent rapidement les cinq premiers niveaux déjà fouillés, mais les étages du dessus étaient une véritable ruine et ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien d'utilisable. Manifestement, le septième étage avait essuyé des tirs en rafale car tout le mur ouest s'était écroulé, emportant avec lui le plafond et le sol, transformant les sixième et huitième étages en tas de pierre. Heureusement pour eux, la cage d'escalier échappa à la destruction et ils purent montés jusqu'au neuvième.

Une immense porte sortie de ses gonds les accueillie et ils la passèrent en silence, soit perdus dans leur pensée, soit impatients de découvrir ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver. Ce fut Milo qui, entre Albiore et Aioros, s'arrêta devant la porte à moitié par terre et lut ce qui était écrit sur une pancarte.

\- Putain de merde les gars ! lança-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Y'a écrit « Sanctuaire » sur cette foutue porte !

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement et Aioros, derrière Milo, s'approcha à son tour.

\- Il a raison, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Aiolia fixa Saga qui, après lui avoir renvoyé son regard, se détourna. Il était devenu blême, et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Aiolia serra les poings. Ça voulait très certainement dire que l'aveuglement volontaire ne serait plus possible ; ils avaient tous une théorie, dont ils refusaient de parler, du moins c'est ce qu'Aiolia voulait croire. Car il en était arrivé à se demander si les quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il possédait du Sanctuaire n'étaient pas tout simplement fictifs. Si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait été, tout bonnement, qu'un mensonge.

Ce neuvième niveau était très similaire au troisième : des tours métalliques, plus larges, étaient disposées sur deux lignes ; des fils fondus pendaient de leurs entrailles métalliques et la plupart d'entre elles, non loin du mur ouest, étaient totalement éventrées, signe que quelques tirs avaient échoué à cet étage. Il s'agissait là d'autres serveurs de maintenance, mais pourquoi ?

Ils étaient tous silencieux. Un silence sépulcral régnait dans tout l'étage, signe que plus aucun serveur n'était alimenté. Toute l'alimentation avait été coupée. Lentement, Saga s'approcha de la tour centrale sur laquelle était écrit : « _interface de programmation des commandes _». Sous les regards attentifs et figés de ses camarades, il ouvrit un battant en métal noir, révélant un moniteur surplombant un panneau de commande et un clavier, au-dessus duquel était écrit, en grandes et fines lettres d'argent : « _ATHENA_ ».

Tout son corps se contracta, alors que, immobile, il était incapable de quitter ce nom des yeux. Il se mit alors à trembler.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla Milo, quelques pas derrière lui. C'est pas … vrai …

Aiolia serrait les poings tellement forts qu'il en avait mal, mais la douleur n'était plus qu'une information sans sensation.

\- Alors Sion avait raison, risqua Geist dans un souffle sanglotant, c'était faux. C'était … virtuel ?

\- Non, répondit Saga d'une voix froide, semblant davantage s'adresser à lui-même qu'à la jeune femme. Non … non !

Milo se mit à pleurer. Comme ça. Parce que lui aussi avait commencé à s'en douter, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé en parler. Aiolia, quant à lui, sentit sa rage redoubler, à l'instar de celle de Saga qui explosa et se mit à hurler :

\- Putain de merde non ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

Des deux mains, le visage déformé par la rage, il attrapa le serveur en face de lui et poussa de toutes ses forces. Lentement, presque comme si elle résistait, la tour de métal tomba et s'écroula sur le flanc dans un grand bruit qui fit trembler le sol tout entier. Saga hurla. Comme un animal blessé. Geist tenta bien de le calmer mais sa colère était trop forte et il la repoussa sans aucune douceur avant de s'attaquer à d'autres serveurs, les faisant basculer eux aussi. L'un d'eux s'ouvrit en deux en touchant le sol et des centaines de petites pièces s'éparpillèrent, risquant de les blesser s'ils marchaient dessus de leurs pieds nus. Durant de longues minutes, chacun d'eux le regarda exprimer sa rage, jusqu'à ce que des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux, coulent sur son visage, et qu'il s'écroule sur les genoux, prostré, pleurant sur tous les souvenirs mensongers auxquels il avait cru. Aucun de ses camarades ne redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour y chercher Sion, ou Dohko. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire, de toute façon ?

Aiolia adressa à l'interface des commandes, étalée au sol, un regard plein de haine. Le mot « ATHENA » dansa devant ses yeux. Alors Sion avait bel et bien raison. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, eux aussi se trouvaient dans des caissons, endormis, l'esprit aspiré par un monde virtuel que des hommes avaient fabriqué, un monde dans lequel les dieux grecs existaient et où des batailles titanesques les opposaient. Un monde auquel ils avaient cru. Un monde qui n'avait jamais été réel, et d'où on les avait sortis pour une raison qui leur était inconnue. Et ils avaient arraché eux-mêmes les neuf garçons encore inconscients de ce monde.

La réalité, la vérité, elle était ici, sur cette Terre rouge, sèche et brûlante, détruite, voisine de ce soleil gigantesque à la couleur sanguine, atrophié, distendu. Aiolia tourna la tête pour s'arracher à la vision d'Athéna gisant au sol sous la forme d'une simple tour de métal, et son regard accrocha l'éclat argenté de la lune. Elle seule n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi ronde, aussi blanche, aussi lointaine et mystérieuse. Grâce à elle, il savait qu'ils se trouvaient bien sur la planète Terre.

Le Sanctuaire était un mensonge. D'accord. Ce serait dur à accepter, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais avant ? Avant de finir dans des caissons, qui étaient-ils ? Où vivaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils gardé aucun souvenir de cette vie antérieur, si elle avait bien existé ? Comment et pourquoi avaient-ils atterris dans ces sarcophages cryogéniques ?

A cet instant précis, Aiolia su que, ce qu'ils prenaient tout d'abord pour de simples rêves étranges, n'en étaient pas en réalité. C'était des souvenirs. Des souvenirs vrais, d'une vraie vie, avant qu'il ne finisse congelé, l'esprit manipulé par un ordinateur prénommé Athéna.

* * *

Pouet pouet ... vous vouliez des révélations ? Bah voilà xD Même si certaines d'entre vous commençaient à faire les bonnes suppositions ;) La question maintenant est : pourquoi avoir créé un Sanctuaire virtuel et avoir enfermé des hommes dedans ? Vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore d'autres mystères, comme : pourquoi la Terre est dans cet état, par exemple? Bref, tout un tas de petit truc. Alors, que pensez-vous de Pacifitia ?

Prochain chapitre : numéro 10 ! Déjà la moitié de la fic ... Il s'intitulera : "L'alcool par quatre" ou : que vont faire quatre homme de tout un carton de bière ? XD un peu d'humour et de légèreté pour changer ;)

Bisous bisous à toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs, qui sont les seuls à qui je pense quand je reste des heures à écrire, ne pensant qu'à votre joie de me lire ;)

Ps : lundi je vais voir "la Légende du Sanctuaire" au ciné ! Aiolia et Shun qui se font face sur grand écran ? je vais faire une syncope !

Pps : j'ai failli oublier de vous dire : la semaine prochaine je suis en vacance, il se peut donc tout à fait que je vous publie le chap10 en avance, le 5 ou le 6 mars. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais essayer :)


	11. 10 L'alcool par quatre

**10**

**L'alcool par quatre**

_Plus de cent heures plus tard, sur Terre, Institut sud …_

\- On va manquer d'eau.

Sion ne répondit pas à cette information. Il l'avait bien vu. Sur la dizaine de bidons d'eau qu'ils avaient trouvée en arrivant dans cette Tour, il ne leur en restait plus que trois, dont un déjà à moitié vide. C'était ce qu'il avait craint. A rester ici, certes ils étaient protégés de la température incroyablement basse de l'extérieur et des Hurleurs, mais ils s'exposaient au danger de la pénurie. Il soupira, fatigué, puis frissonna et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. Immédiatement, Dohko enserra sa taille de son bras et le ramena contre lui. Pas farouche, Sion se laissa faire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux, se réchauffant mutuellement tout en fixant les flammes de leur petit feu.

C'était silencieux, tout autour d'eux, car les autres dormaient. Quelques-uns semblaient veiller sur le sommeil de leurs camarades, comme Angelo, qui refusait de s'endormir tant que quelqu'un d'autre ne surveillait pas le groupe de Sirius, ou Aiolia, qui semblait redouter le sommeil pour une raison ou une autre. Non loin, tout contre Camus, Milo ronflait doucement, accompagné de Cassios, quelques pas derrière lui, qui serrait dans ses bras une Geist endormie. Saga et Mû, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de partager ensemble une couverture pour se réchauffer ; chacun semblait s'être trouvé un partenaire pour faire face au froid tenace.

Sion en était à sa quatrième ou cinquième nuit, il commençait déjà à les confondre et ne plus pouvoir les compter, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait autant froid. Au début, il pensait que c'était à cause de cette Tour, qu'elle retenait moins la chaleur que les rochers de l'extérieur, mais en sortant régulièrement à l'air libre avec quelques camarades, il s'était aperçu que, au contraire, l'édifice empêchait le froid coupant de l'extérieur de leur glacer les os. Il faisait deux fois plus froid dehors.

\- Et on aura bientôt plus rien à brûler, lui chuchota Dohko tout contre son oreille.

C'était on ne peut plus vrai. Bientôt, ils ne leur seraient même plus possible d'allumer un feu pour se réchauffer, et sans cela, Sion craignait que ce froid ne leur soit fatal. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient toujours trouvé de quoi entretenir leurs feux, mais les étages supérieurs de la Tour étaient de plus en plus désespérément vides. A moins que …

\- J'ai eu une idée la dernière fois, chuchota Sion à son tour.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ignorant comment aborder le sujet.

\- Et donc ? lui demanda Dohko en réponse.

\- Parmi les quelques cadavres qui n'ont pas brûlés, reprit Sion avant de déglutir et de continuer : j'ai vu que certains portaient encore des vêtements.

Silence. Tout contre lui Dohko baissa la tête et posa son front sur l'épaule de son compagnon, comme pour chercher un peu de réconfort, alors que sa main se faisait plus forte autour de sa taille. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Pas idiot comme idée.

\- Mmh …

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger. Un ronflement plus fort que les autres, suivit d'une légère toux, attira l'attention de Sion qui regarda Milo bouger dans son sommeil, grommeler, puis se blottir davantage contre Camus qui, endormis lui aussi, ouvrit plus encore ses bras. Ils s'immobilisèrent ainsi, Milo le visage enfouis contre le torse de Camus, juste à la base du cou. Sion sourit.

\- Je réveil Saga et Mû ? lui demanda Dohko. On devrait aller … enfin, on devrait y aller avant que les autres ne se réveillent, comme ça ils ne seront pas dix à vouloir venir.

« _On devrait aller dépouiller les cadavres maintenant_ » voilà ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le sourire de Sion disparut lorsqu'il acquiesça.

Saga, qui semblait faire preuve de moins de remords qu'eux, trouva l'idée brillante. Mû, quant à lui, garda le silence mais accepta de les suivre. Avant qu'ils ne quittent le rez-de-chaussée, Sion s'assura qu'Angelo et Aiolia restent éveillés, et réveilla même Milo et Aioros pour les aider à veiller. Milo sembla agacer d'être extirpé des bras de Camus mais obtempéra non sans une moue réprobatrice un peu enfantine.

Sion, Dohko, Saga et Mû disparurent silencieusement dans la cage d'escalier.

Allongé entre Ikki et Jabu, Shun, incapable de trouver le sommeil, les suivit des yeux. Le réveil avait été dur. Affreusement dur. Et la terrible révélation l'avait été bien plus encore. Le Sanctuaire était un mensonge. Athéna n'existait pas. L'ennui, c'est que Shun et ses camarades, comparé au groupe de Sion, se souvenaient de tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Les autres n'en avaient que de rares et courts souvenirs un peu indistincts, mais les neuf garçons, eux, se rappelaient tout avec une netteté stupéfiante, et Shun lui-même peinait encore à croire que ce qu'il avait vécu n'avait jamais existé.

Selon une théorie de Sion, c'était certainement dû à la façon dont ils avaient été réveillés. En sortant de leurs caissons, les Ors et les Argents – Shun refusait pour l'instant de les voir autrement que comme les Chevaliers d'Ors et les Chevaliers d'Argents – avaient perdu leurs souvenirs, ce qui avait été très certainement voulu par ceux qui les avaient réveillés. Hors Shun et les huit autres garçons avaient été sortis de leurs caissons par Sion lui-même, qui s'était contenté d'appuyer sur un bouton et de leur retirer leurs masques.

Mais comment les choses avaient-elles pu être fausses ? Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait encore le beau soleil doré, l'herbe verte et le sable brun ; l'océan bleu sous un ciel tout aussi bleu parsemé de gros nuages blancs et cotonneux. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrait, tout ceci avait disparu, ne restait qu'une terre désolée, obscure et froide, silencieuse lorsque ce que les autres appelaient des Hurleurs ne faisaient pas entendre leurs cris affreux. Comment pouvait-il croire que tous ces souvenirs soient faux quand toutes les sensations qu'il en avait gardé lui paraissaient si réelles ? La sensation du vent marin sur sa peau, le bruit qu'il faisait dans les feuilles des arbres, et le chant des oiseaux.

Ce n'était pas tant tous ces souvenirs si clairs qui lui faisaient du mal que les paroles des autres qui affirmaient qu'ils étaient faux. Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour ses sentiments et les souvenirs en question, étant donné qu'ils n'en avaient plus eux-mêmes, et Shun en souffrait. Autant pour lui que pour eux, car ils ne semblaient plus avoir aucun souvenir de rien. Que faire alors, dans cette nuit noire ? Comment se sent-on quand on n'a plus aucun souvenir ?

Des voix attirèrent son attention et il se redressa légèrement sur un coude, faisant grogner Ikki tout contre lui. Milo, Aioros et Angelo s'étaient regroupés ensembles, non loin d'Aiolia qui, immobile, avait choisi de rester seul devant un petit feu. Le cœur de Shun se serra. Il avait cru ces hommes morts. Il avait cru ne jamais les revoir. Et il avait refusé d'y croire, même alors que son ouïe lui revenait bien avant ses autres sens. Mais, lorsqu'il put enfin y voir, il réalisa que ces voix et ces noms qu'il entendait autour de lui appartenaient bel et bien à ces hommes censés être morts et il s'était résolu à croire à tout ce qu'il entendait.

Retrouver ses sens, lentement, les uns après les autres, avait été long et difficile. Shun avait été l'un des premiers à s'éveiller totalement, avec Ikki, Geki, Ban et Hyôga, et il avait vécu cela comme une lente naissance douloureuse et brûlante. Sa peau était encore sensible et ses doigts le brûlaient chaque fois qu'il saisissait un objet, mais il entendait et voyait correctement désormais. Quant à son sens du goût, il était difficile d'affirmer si oui ou non il lui était revenu, car tout ce qu'il mangeait et ce qu'il buvait avait un goût de poussière ou de terre froide.

Le pire restait d'admettre que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Athéna n'existait pas. Toutes les batailles que lui et ses camarades avaient vécues en son nom n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Devait-il en conclure que l'amitié qui les liait alors était factice elle aussi ? Un frisson de tristesse et de peur le secoua et il claqua des dents. Il avait froid.

Quelque chose sur son bras le toucha brusquement et il sursauta. Ikki, les yeux grands ouverts, le fixait intensément ; derrière lui, blotti contre son dos pour se réchauffer, Shiryu dormait profondément. Shun soupira de soulagement et murmura :

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

Sa voix éraillée était encore douloureuse.

\- Dors, lui ordonna gravement son frère en le tirant par le bras. Arrêtes de réfléchir comme ça.

\- On a que ça à faire, lui répliqua Shun en se rallongeant. Réfléchir.

\- Nan, tu peux aussi dormir.

Dans le dos de son aîné, Shiryu gémit faiblement et bougea. Shun, à l'écoute des voix des trois hommes qui veillaient non loin, ferma finalement les yeux et se rendormit doucement.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'on se les pèle ! lança Milo en se frictionnant les deux bras. Il faisait froid comme ça la dernière fois ?

Aioros haussa les épaules en réponse, et Angelo bâilla.

\- J'ai soif, déclara finalement Milo après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Faut rationner l'eau, lui répondit Angelo d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je sais ça ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit de me plaindre non ?

\- Je préfèrerais que tu te taises personnellement.

\- Ne commencez pas, soupira Aioros, c'est déjà assez dur de se faire chier en silence, ne venez pas vous tirer dans les pattes en plus de ça.

Milo grommela quelque chose en réponse et Angelo se mura dans son silence. Aioros, quant à lui, accorda un regard curieux au groupe des neuf garçons allongés à quelques pas, persuadé d'y avoir vu du mouvement. Mais tous semblaient dormir.

\- Ça doit pas être facile, commenta-t-il finalement.

\- De quoi ? lui demanda aussitôt Milo, heureux que l'un de ses camarades ait trouvé un sujet de discussion.

\- Pour eux. Nous, on se plaignait de n'avoir pratiquement pas de souvenir, mais eux ils se souviennent de tout, et je me demande si c'est pas pire.

\- Tu crois ?! répliqua vivement Angelo, les sourcils froncés. Moi j'aurais préféré les garder, si on m'avait laissé le choix !

\- Des souvenirs d'une vie fausse ? lança Milo avec énergie. Non merci !

\- Tu dis ça parce que Camus est encore là. Et Aiolia aussi, et Mû. Moi j'ai vu Shura mourir à cause d'une nappe de boue, et Aphrodite se faire poignarder par ce connard de Sirius parce qu'il l'avait jugé trop faible et trouvait qu'il nous ralentissait ! Et je ne me souviens pratiquement pas d'eux.

Silence. Inquiet, Milo jeta un coup d'œil à Aioros qui baissa les yeux.

\- Pratiquement aucun, reprit Angelo d'une voix moins forte. Et tout ça parce que des connards ont un jour décidé de nous effacer la mémoire ! Alors oui, personnellement, j'aurais préféré garder mes souvenirs si j'avais eu le choix.

Les trois hommes se turent. Milo, gêné, se mit à fixer ses pieds sales. Derrière lui, gêné par le froid qui l'envahissait suite au départ de son compagnon, Camus, dans son sommeil, resserra la couverture autour de son corps.

Aiolia, quant à lui, piqua du nez sur son torse. Quelques respirations profondes indiquèrent qu'il était tombé dans la première phase du sommeil …

_« Je ne vous parlerais pas. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne mors pas. »_

_« Vous êtes un Pilote. »_

_« A t'entendre je suis coupable d'un crime capitale. »_

_Un rire amusé._

_« Non mais … enfin, ça n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. On m'a … quelqu'un m'a conseillé de vous éviter. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Un ami. »_

_« Ça je m'en doutais, mais quel ami ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas en le dénonçant que je vais le remercier de son amitié. »_

_« Non c'est vrai. Mais de quoi ai-je été accusé ? J'ai au moins le droit de savoir ça non ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Je vois. Je peux quand même te dire mon nom, ou même ça tu ne veux pas le savoir ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »_

_« Aiolia. »_

_« Peu m'importe votre nom, je ne vous parlerais pas davantage. »_

_« Simplement parce que je suis Pilote ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et toi tu es un Programmeur, pourtant je viens vers toi en ami pour discuter et faire connaissance, mais toi tu me rejettes en te fiant aux préjugés sans même me connaitre. Alors, lequel d'entre nous est le plus intelligent ? »_

_« … »_

_« Tu es Programmeur. »_

_« Vous êtes Pilote. »_

_« J'aurais pu t'ignorer. »_

_« Je pourrais vous planter là et partir. »_

_« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »_

_« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. »_

_« Non. »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Je m'appelle Shun. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« … »_

_« Et maintenant si je te disais que tu devrais écouter ton ami et ne pas me faire confiance, tu partirais ? »_

_« … non … »_

Aiolia sursauta et papillonna des yeux. Il ne s'était assoupi que quelques minutes, mais cela lui avait suffi pour rêver. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières en poussant un soupir nerveux. A présent, il redoutait ces rêves, car il s'agissait de souvenirs d'une autre vie, une vie dont il ne se rappelait absolument rien. Une vie qui lui faisait peur.

_« Je m'appelle Shun … »_

Fronçant les sourcils, Aiolia rouvrit les yeux et se tourna de trois quarts vers la gauche. Les neuf garçons, allongés les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud, étaient plongés dans la pénombre à quelques mètres de lui, aussi fut-il incapable de voir leurs visages. Pourquoi rêver de Shun ? Pourquoi lui parmi tous les autres ? Pourquoi ce garçon insignifiant ? Il avait reconnu la voix de Milo à plusieurs reprises, et avait trouvé ça tout à fait normal, mais Shun ?

Il retourna finalement à la contemplation de son feu. Il s'en fichait. Il désirait ignorer ces rêves, car ils appartenaient à une vie qui l'effrayait et dont il ne souhaitait pas ce souvenir. Mais, après quelques minutes, il sentit le sommeil le gagner de nouveau et sursauta une seconde fois lorsque son menton toucha sa poitrine. La voix de son frère non loin le décida à s'extirper de sa solitude, car ça n'était pas en restant seul qu'il allait pouvoir vaincre la fatigue. Il éteignit son feu, prit avec lui quelques matériaux combustibles en bois, puis se mit debout et partit s'installer entre Milo et Aioros. Son aîné l'accueillit d'un sourire, alors que son ami lui lançait :

\- Je me gèle les miches, pas toi ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Aiolia d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourtant t'es toujours tout seul.

\- Et alors ?

\- Bah alors tu dois avoir froid non ?

\- Je m'en sors mieux seul.

Aioros, les sourcils froncés, fixa son petit frère, alors que Milo regardait de nouveau ses pieds. Angelo bâilla. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Milo, gêné par ce silence, ne dise de nouveau :

\- J'ai soif.

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre, grogna Angelo.

\- J'me plains pas, je constate !

\- Bah alors arrêtes de constater.

\- Chut, souffla Aioros, vous allez réveiller tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si on manque d'eau ? demanda Milo avec inquiétude.

\- On sortira de la Tour j'imagine.

\- Avec les neuf qui peuvent à peine tenir debout ?

\- C'est ça où mourir de soif.

\- Nous il a bien fallu qu'on se mette en route rapidement après notre réveil, lança Aiolia d'une voix dure, et on s'en est sorti. Si eux en sont incapables, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez forts.

\- Ça ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?! rétorqua vivement son aîné.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- Non, tu dis ce que tu veux entendre.

\- Hey, n'allez pas vous engueuler ! tenta Milo dans un sourire.

\- Laisses-les, sourit Angelo à son tour, c'est distrayant.

\- Abruti, grommela Aioros.

Aiolia garda le silence. A bien y réfléchir, lui aussi commençait à avoir soif. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait bu une gorgée d'eau ?

\- Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort, reprit doucement Angelo, quand on n'aura plus le choix, il faudra bien qu'on quitte cette Tour et les gamins devront nous suivre, qu'ils le peuvent ou pas.

Aioros lui adressa un regard farouche. Aiolia, à ce moment-là, se leva de sa place sous le regard intrigué de Milo et se dirigea vers la réserve de nourriture dans un coin de l'immense pièce.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on n'est pas non plus obligé d'être cruels, répliqua Aioros avec véhémence. On les aidera à nous suivre, c'est bien ça que tu fais avec Shaka non ?

\- Ouais mais Shaka est seul, soupira Angelo avec tristesse, ce que je fais avec lui, je ne pourrais sans doute pas le faire avec eux tous. C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais … je ne pourrais sans doute pas.

\- T'es pas tout seul aussi, on est là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Milo à Aiolia.

Son frère et Angelo se retournèrent pour le voir revenir vers eux avec un carton dans les mains.

\- Sion a dit de ne pas toucher à ça, on ne sait pas ce que c'est, lança son aîné.

\- Si Sion était là, il aurait son mot à dire, répliqua Aiolia en ouvrant la grande boîte, mais il n'est plus là.

Sur le carton était écrit « _Bière-lyo_ », et la première fois que Sion l'avait ouvert, voyant que dedans se trouvaient deux douzaines de bouteilles remplies d'un liquide ambré et mousseux, il avait décidé de le mettre dans un coin et leur avait interdit d'y toucher. Ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'eau et ça n'en portait pas le nom, et comme aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de ce qu'était la bière, Sion avait préféré ne pas tenter le diable. Mais Aiolia, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, et un peu agacé de devoir tout le temps obéir, ne s'en formalisa pas et ouvrit une bouteille.

\- Fais pas ça ! lança Aioros.

Mais son cadet but une gorgée sans prendre garde à ses remontrances et grimaça. C'était amer et la mousse cachait le goût du reste du liquide, bref, c'était ignoble mais, sans s'en rendre compte, il continua à boire.

\- Bah voilà, j'suis pas mort, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres.

Rassuré, Milo sauta sur l'occasion et attrapa une bouteille à son tour.

\- Ne buvez pas ça ! tenta de nouveau Aioros.

Voyant que Milo non plus ne se retrouvait pas sur le sol à se tordre de douleur après avoir bu une gorgée, Angelo n'écouta pas son camarade et se lança également.

\- C'est pas dégueu une fois qu'on s'y est habitué, déclara-t-il d'un air agréablement surpris.

\- Beurk, lui répondit Milo en frissonnant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, moi je trouve ça horrible. Mais au moins comme ça on ne tape pas dans la réserve d'eau.

\- Et qui vous dit que ça hydrate vraiment ? répliqua Aioros, pas convaincu.

\- Bah c'est du liquide, j'sais pas ce qu'il te faut. C'est une bonne idée que t'as eu là camarade !

Milo tendit sa bouteille et, sans vraiment se rendre compte de son geste, Aiolia en approcha la sienne. Le tintement raisonna, clair, dans le silence de cette nuit froide.

\- Pis ça réchauffe, lança Angelo.

\- Ouais, la gorge surtout, sourit Milo avant de boire de nouveau. Et c'est vrai qu'après la troisième gorgée, on ne sent même plus le goût.

Vaincu, Aioros haussa les épaules et s'empara d'une bouteille à son tour.

\- Quelle horreur, gémit-il après sa première gorgée.

\- On s'y fait, lui sourit Milo. Hey chiche j'en fais boire à Camus pour voir sa réaction !

\- Laisses-le, il dort, contra Angelo, essaie sur l'un des gosses plutôt.

Milo rigola.

\- Ouais ce serait trop drôle de voir leur tête ! déclara-t-il en brandissant sa bouteille. Surtout le plus petit là, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Shun, répondit aussitôt Aiolia avant de froncer les sourcils et de retomber dans son mutisme.

Ce fut au tour d'Angelo de rire et Aioros, inquiet, se mit à scruter l'étiquette de sa bouteille. « _A consommer avec modération_ » y était écrit en petites lettres noires. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce que ça voulait dire. D'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas non plus d'avoir un jour appris à lire …

Sauf qu'il savait lire, manifestement. Donc, Saga et Mû avaient raison. Avant d'être emprisonnés dans ce monde virtuel, l'esprit manipulé par un ordinateur nommé Athéna, ils avaient vécu. Mais où, et quand ? Et quelle était leur vie ? Ils n'en avaient aucun souvenirs, aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de quoi que ce soit. Mais les faits étaient là.

Sombre, Aiolia regardait les flammes. Pourquoi avait-il ce foutu gamin dans la tête ? Chaque fois qu'il rêvait, chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de cette vie dont quelqu'un l'avait arraché, Shun apparaissait. Toujours. Pourquoi ? Rageusement, sans réfléchir, Aiolia jeta sa bouteille à moitié vide dans les flammes sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades.

\- J'en ai marre, se contenta-t-il de dire pour toute justification, j'ai froid et ce feu de merde …

Les flammes s'élevèrent brutalement alors que le verre de la bouteille se brisait et les quatre hommes sursautèrent et reculèrent d'un même mouvement. Leur petit feu était devenu plus intense.

\- Ouahou ! lança Milo avec un sourire. Trop génial ! Attends je lance la mienne !

\- Non ! contra Aioros en tendant le bras. Crétin, ça pourrait exploser !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être inflammable ce qu'on boit là, on devrait peut-être arrêter.

Sans l'écouter, Aiolia attrapa une seconde bouteille, l'ouvrit, et recommença à boire. Après un coup d'œil pour sa propre bouteille, Angelo l'imita.

\- Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ? leur demanda Aioros, agacé.

\- Nan ! répliqua Milo d'un air satisfait. Tralalère !

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Aioros sourit. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Sur l'étiquette était écrit « _à consommer_ », donc ça n'était pas mortel, ils pouvaient en boire. Quant à « _modération_ », il ne se rappelait plus de ce que ça voulait dire, s'il l'avait su un jour, et ça ne lui parut pas, sur le moment, d'une importance capitale.

\- Et si on allait chercher le chocolat ? lança subitement Milo avec un grand sourire.

Sion avait jugé le chocolat dangereux également, puisqu'aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de quoi que ce soit le concernant, et l'avait interdit. Ses camarades n'y voyant aucune objection, Milo partit chercher le carton avec joie. De son côté, Angelo bâilla, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Merde, gémit-il en se frottant les yeux, j'suis crevé …

\- Qui en veut ? demanda joyeusement Milo en revenant parmi eux.

Aiolia se contenta de continuer à boire sans répondre, la tête étrangement chaude et légère. Ce qu'ils buvaient était peut-être inflammable, mais ça faisait du bien.

Un long moment de ce traitement suivit, durant lequel ils burent sans vraiment s'arrêter, sans vraiment parler non plus, et ses soucis disparurent d'eux-mêmes. Il se surprit même à rire aux bêtises de Milo, surtout lorsque ce-dernier, après sa cinquième tablette de chocolat, se mit à vomir en gémissant.

\- Ça doit être les médocs, souffla-t-il entre deux haut-le-cœur. Incompatible avec le chocolat.

Aiolia rigola. Sa tête tournait et il chancelait, même assis, mais il s'en fichait. A côté d'Aioros, après avoir lutté un long moment contre le sommeil, Angelo finit par piquer du nez et s'endormit en glissant lentement sur le côté, restant finalement étalé au sol dans une position mi-assise mi-couchée assez grotesque. Voyant cela, Aiolia rit de plus belle.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, gémit Aioros, tête baissée. A quoi ça sert franchement ?

\- J'me sens pas bien, lui répliqua Milo, blanc comme un linge.

\- Pourquoi on s'obstine ? On finira tous par mourir …

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Aiolia pouffa et laissa couler, au-dessus du feu, une bonne rasade de sa bouteille. Les flammes grandirent encore, dégageant tout autour d'elles une odeur de fermentation brûlée assez désagréable.

\- En plus, continuer pour aller où ? marmonna Aioros, les yeux pleins de larmes. On a nulle part où aller …

Angelo se mit à ronfler bruyamment, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Milo se pencha en avant et vomit de nouveau, puis se redressa et envoya la tablette de chocolat à moitié mangée qu'il avait dans la main au beau milieu des flammes. Il y eut quelques crépitements lorsque le feu attaqua l'aluminium et Aiolia rigola.

\- Ça fait de la lumière ! lança-t-il avant d'envoyer sa bouteille dans les flammes. Et boum !

Le feu, encore une fois, devint plus fort et se mit à crépiter assez bruyamment. Aioros éclata en sanglot et laissa tomber sa bouteille à ses pieds, le contenu ambré se déversant sur le sol, puis enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer.

\- J'ai envie de gerber, gémit-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Vas-y ça soulage, lui dit Milo en se redressant légèrement. Tiens, prends un peu de chocolat, ça t'aidera.

\- J'en veux pas de ta merde, lâches-moi !

Aiolia rigola.

\- C'est pas d'la merde, idiot, déclara-t-il en saisissant une énième bouteille.

\- J'ai dis j'en veux pas ! s'écria vivement Aioros, apparemment en colère pour une quelconque raison.

Angelo sursauta puis rota dans son sommeil et se remit à ronfler. Il ne fut pas le seul à être dérangé par la voix d'Aioros, car Shun se réveilla en sursautant lui aussi, tous les sens en éveil.

Encore alourdi de sommeil, il regarda autour de lui en papillonnant des yeux, et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par l'éclat des flammes. Il vit alors Aioros se redresser, chancelant, et l'entendit distinctement décréter avec agacement qu'il ne voulait pas de chocolat et qu'il ne voulait pas non plus vomir.

Interdit et inquiet, Shun se redressa, tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son frère, et vit une silhouette non loin en faire autant. Camus avait lui aussi été réveillé.

\- Ça fait un moment que ça dur, dit Jabu allongé à ses côtés, j'crois qu'ils sont en train de se bourrer la gueule.

Shun fronça les sourcils et se redressa encore davantage pour mieux voir. Jabu semblait avoir raison. Aioros, debout sur ses jambes, chancelait dangereusement auprès du feu, tout en invectivant son « fetit prère de ne pas gondrendre sa pouleur », et ledit petit frère répliquait en rigolant et en le pointant du doigt. Shun sourit.

Camus, quant à lui, sembla moins ravis de cette scène et apostropha les trois hommes encore plus ou moins conscients avec une certaine dureté dans la voix :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites bande de débile ?

\- Il veut que je vomisse, répliqua Aioros en pleurant et en pointant Milo du doigt.

\- J'me sens mal, se défendit alors Milo, barbouillé de chocolat et de vomi.

Aiolia, prit d'un fou rire, ne put que pointer Milo du doigt à son tour. Angelo, de son côté, rota de nouveau tout en dormant.

\- Vous êtes complètement cons ou quoi ?! lança Camus, passablement énervé.

\- Nan, c'est pas vrai j'suis pas con, pleurnicha Aioros en titubant dangereusement en direction du feu.

\- Eloignes-toi de ça toi avant de te brûler ! Si je m'attendais à ça de ta part, je t'aurais surveillé comme les autres.

Aioros éclata alors de nouveau en sanglot comme un enfant pris en faute, tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais ses paroles se perdirent dans ses pleurs et il ne fit que s'attirer les moqueries de son petit frère, qui, hilare, tomba en arrière en poussant un cri et fut incapable de se relever. Sa bouteille roula sur le sol en se vidant. Camus y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Vous buvez quoi là ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

Pour toute réponse, Milo vomit non loin de ses pieds, et Camus poussa un soupir las.

\- Bande de con, grommela-t-il avant de s'accroupir pour soutenir son compagnon qui, derrière ses haut-le-cœur, s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer.

Aiolia, écroulé, semblait s'être endormi, alors que son aîné tombait à genoux en pleurant à chaude larme. Albiore, également réveillé par le raffut, se leva et s'approcha du groupe avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, non sans sourire.

\- Ces abrutis se sont rendus malades, lui répondit Camus en tenant contre lui un Milo en larme. Si tu pouvais aller chercher Sion ça m'arrangerait.

Albiore obtempéra avec un rire et se hâta de rejoindre la cage d'escalier. Shun le suivit des yeux, non sans ressentir une certaine émotion. Cet homme avait été son maître pendant six ans et il avait cru ne jamais le revoir, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et Shun ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait étaient des mensonges, des inventions d'un ordinateur, des simulations, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y fier. Il n'y avait rien de bon dans tout ça. A choisir, il aurait préféré rester endormi dans son caisson glacial, vivre un mensonge et pleurer les morts plutôt que se retrouver ici au milieu d'homme qu'il connaissait, et qui lui étaient pourtant de parfaits inconnus.

Un grognement le surpris et il redressa la tête pour voir Angelo se réveiller de son sommeil aviné, roter de nouveau, regarder autour de lui, puis se pencher et vomir. Bien malgré lui, il laissa échapper un rire en voyant l'expression consternée qui redessina les traits du visage de Camus.

L'évidence lui coupa le souffle. Il avait tort. Ces hommes étaient vivants ; ils étaient là, sous ses yeux, et ils vivaient. De quel droit désirait-il leur mort ? Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, et Shun eut un bref instant la sensation de se réjouir, avant que ça ne disparaisse. Tiraillé entre l'idéal et la réalité, le garçon sentit une légère panique le submerger. La vie n'était-elle pas plus importante que tout le reste ?

Ça ne semblait pas être l'opinion de Sion qui lança, lorsqu'il fut redescendu au rez-de-chaussée avec Saga, Mû, Dohko et Albiore :

\- Je vais vous tuer crétins !

Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter les pleurs d'Aioros.

...

_Au même moment, Institut nord …_

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?! demanda le Docteur Solo, agacé.

\- Le serveur douze de l'infocom vient de planter, lui répondit un tutélaire sur le même ton, c'est le troisième en quarante-huit heures.

Le Docteur Solo fronça les sourcils. Suite à la perte de puissance de l'Institut sud, gardienne de la programmation centrale du Sanctuaire, toutes les données avaient été transférées ici. Sans cela, tout le Sanctuaire, que tant de Programmeurs s'étaient évertués à mettre au point, aurait été perdu. Malheureusement, les serveurs de cette Institut n'avait jamais été conçus pour supporter si longtemps une telle charge de données et lâchaient un par un depuis peu.

Le Directeur de l'Alliance lui avait promis de lui en faire parvenir de nouveaux par une livraison spéciale, mais avec la nuit qui venait de tomber, aucun vaisseau de la base lunaire ne pouvait se poser, et il leur faudrait encore attendre presque trois cent heures avant que revienne le soleil. Le matériel nécessaire à la réparation des serveurs leur suffisait pour le moment, mais le Docteur Solo savait par expérience que cela serait très vite insuffisant. Et si les serveurs continuaient de lâcher, bientôt ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de réveiller les Produits de l'Institut afin de les soulager en données. En d'autres termes, un embêtement supplémentaire qui n'était pas prévu.

Mais le Docteur Solo se calmait en se disant que, bientôt, il pourrait alléger sa frustration en éliminant lui-même les Produits jugés dangereux qui vagabondaient en liberté. Ce qu'il ignorait, évidemment, c'est que la masse de données téléchargées n'étaient pas seule en cause dans la faiblesse des serveurs …

...

_Au même moment, bien loin de là …_

« _Oh !_ » s'exclama Poséidon, rompant ainsi la concentration d'Athéna. « _Bien joué !_ »

« _Et de trois !_ » se vanta Hadès. « _Et encore c'est qu'un échauffement ! Et vous, comment ça avance ?_ »

« _Ça avancerait nettement plus vite si tu ne venais pas sans cesse nous interrompre pour te vanter !_ » s'exclama Athéna, agacée.

« _Oups, navré. Ça va donc si mal que ça ?_ »

Athéna soupira.

« _Oui ça va mal._ » admit-elle à contrecœur. « _Je savais ces pare-feu efficaces, mais pas à ce point-là … Ce sera plus difficile et plus long que prévu._ »

« _Cool !_ » s'exclama alors Hadès avec joie. « _J'ai tout le temps de m'amuser alors ?_ »

« _S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir …_ »

Le rire amusé de Poséidon raisonna dans l'obscurité de l'entre-deux et Athéna soupira une nouvelle fois. Hadès avait beau l'agacer par moment, elle était bien forcée d'admettre que ses interventions étaient efficaces ; tellement efficaces en fait qu'aucun tutélaire, et encore moins le Docteur Solo, ni même son surveillant de bord ne s'étaient aperçus de ses tentatives sur Pacifitia. Elle avait donc tout loisir d'agir.

« _Mais fais tout de même attention à ne pas mettre la vie des Produits en danger._ » dit-elle avec une certaine autorité.

« _Ah oui c'est vrai !_ » s'exclama Hadès avant de rire. « _Les Produits … je les avais presque oubliées celles-là !_ »

Et à Athéna de soupirer.

* * *

Hey! J'suis trop forte hein ? J'ai réussi à vous le publier avec un jour d'avance *trop fière* Bon, je pense que vous vous attendiez à plus drôle dans le genre, mais je ne pouvais pas casser tout l'atmosphère de l'histoire non plus, alors j'suis restée assez sobre. Mais je me suis quand même bien amusée à l'écrire :) Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Au fait j'suis allez voir "La Légende du Sanctuaire" au ciné et ça déchiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! J'en ai pris plein la vue, j'ai adoré ! Certes, en tant qu'adaptation cinématographique de l'arc du Sanctuaire du manga, il est décevant, mais si on le regarde seulement comme un film d'action et de fantasy bien pensé, il est phénoménale ! J'suis totalement amoureuse du design des armures et de l'aspect des personnages, on se retrouve avec un Shun bien plus extraverti et ça me plait ! En plus, y'a de l'humour, ENFIN! ce sont de vrais adolescents, ENFIN! ils deviennent autre chose que des machines à combattre. Ils se balancent des vannes ? Bah oui, c'est normal, à mes potes aussi, quand j'avais seize ans, je leur en balançais des vannes! Et puis franchement, Aiolia, trop sexy quoi! ;) (son face à face, même court, avec Shun, m'a fait vibrer xD)

Prochain chapitre : 11 "Des cris dans le froid de la nuit" ouais ... ça n'augure rien de bon, je sais !

Bon alors, je vous dis au 10 mars mes petits amis ! (j'suis en vadrouille ce week-end, donc j'espère pouvoir vous publier le chap à la bonne date, auquel cas, si je n'y arrive pas, je m'excuse par avance!)

Bisous !

Ps : petite mention spéciale à mes deux fics préférées en ce moment : "Les rencontres qui peuvent changer une vie" de Shiryudm et "Sans contrefaçon je suis un garçon" de Osekkai !


	12. 11 Des cris dans le froid de la nuit

**11**

**Des cris dans le froid de la nuit**

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre, Institut sud …_

« _Aiolia non ! Ecoutes-moi ! Je t'en prie !_ »

Aiolia eut un sursaut dans son sommeil aviné et gémit faiblement. Il fallait qu'il se réveil. Il devait faire taire cette voix.

« _Aiolia non ! N'ouvre pas la porte !_ »

Un cri lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il se redressa. Aussitôt, un marteau se mit à lui battre le crâne et il grogna de douleur avant de retomber en arrière, dos au mur, les paupières closes.

\- Doucement, murmura quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit se dessiner, devant la faible lueur d'un feu, la silhouette de Mû. Ce-dernier lui sourit et dit :

\- T'es le seul des quatre à ne pas avoir vomi, alors si tu te sens mal dis-le et je m'éloigne.

Aiolia se redressa légèrement, mais son estomac protesta et se souleva avant de se retourner. Il gémit de nouveau, une main sur le ventre et, instinctivement, Mû recula.

\- Vas pas me vomir dessus hein ! lança-t-il un tantinet effrayé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Aiolia d'une voix graveleuse.

\- Bah vous vous êtes rendus malades, mais on ne sait pas trop comment. Jabu affirme que c'est à cause de la bière, alors on a préféré se débarrasser des bouteilles restantes. De même que du chocolat. Milo n'a pas arrêté de vomir, c'était assez dégoûtant, et Aioros a pleuré pendant des heures.

Mû pouffa de rire, incapable de se retenir, et continua :

\- C'était assez drôle à voir d'ailleurs. Toi et Angelo êtes tombés endormis, mais Shun nous a dit que tu avais été particulièrement marrant et que tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter de rire comme un idiot. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

Aiolia se renfrogna.

\- De quoi il se mêle ce petit con ? grommela-t-il, vexé.

Encore une fois, Mû rigola.

\- Sion lui a posé la question, répondit-il avant de tendre à son ami une gourde presque vide. Tiens, bois un peu. Jabu nous a dit que l'alcool déshydratait beaucoup.

\- L'alquoi ?

\- Aucune idée.

Aiolia accepta de boire une gorgée et soupira. Cela soulagea sa gorge asséchée mais son estomac ne sembla pas apprécier ce nouvel apport de liquide et fit une nouvelle embardé. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur, le visage levé vers le plafond. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

La couverture glissa sur ses épaules et le froid l'agressa. Il frissonna. Rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ses compagnons, serrés les uns contre les autres, tentaient de se réchauffer. Les neuf garçons ne formaient qu'un groupe compact au centre duquel se trouvait les plus fragiles et les plus sensibles au froid, dont Shiryu. Shiryu qui avait été le dernier à se réveiller et le dernier à retrouver ses sens. A présent, tous semblaient être capable de voir, entendre et parler correctement, mais tous ne tenaient pas encore efficacement debout et il était encore difficile pour eux de garder tout ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Mais quelque chose perturbait Aiolia. Ces garçons semblaient se souvenir de choses dont même Sion n'avait aucun souvenir. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient manifestement gardé tous leurs souvenirs du Sanctuaire ; avait-ce un rapport, comme le soupçonnait Sion, avec la façon dont ils avaient été réveillés ?

\- Pourquoi il fait froid à ce point ? demanda-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour penser à autre chose.

\- Aucune idée, lui répondit Mû, mais dehors c'est couvert de glace, et ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a plus entendu les Hurleurs. Si ça se trouve, le froid est en train de les tuer.

Etrange. Pourtant, et bien que, lors de leur dernière nuit, la température extrêmement basse avait tué l'un des leurs, Aiolia avait la conviction qu'il faisait désormais bien plus froid. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, lui dit Mû avec douceur, le froid va …

\- Ça va, coupa Aiolia avec dureté.

\- Tu vas finir par mourir de froid !

Aiolia braqua sur son camarade un regard dur d'avertissement et Mû soupira.

\- Tu peux me menacer je m'en fous, lança-t-il énergiquement.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? répliqua Aiolia, moqueur. Me forcer à me blottir dans tes bras ? Essais pour voir.

Mû rougit brusquement et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Finalement, il se redressa vivement, enveloppé dans une couverture, et s'en fut en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Fais c'que tu veux !

Aiolia le regarda partir, indifférent, puis se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, assaillit par le froid. Ils avaient récupéré autant de vêtements que possible, puis avaient utilisé le reste pour nourrir leurs feux, mais tout ça s'avérait insuffisant. Mû avait raison, bien sûr. Le froid allait les tuer lentement. Si seulement il y avait un moyen …

\- Shiryu !

Se redressant légèrement, Aiolia tourna la tête vers le groupe des neuf garçons. Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour d'un corps étendu au sol et prit de convulsion.

\- Dohko, Shiryu ne va pas bien ! s'écria une voix inquiète.

Non loin, Dohko se dégagea des bras de Sion et accourut vers la petite troupe. Bien malgré lui, Aiolia amorça un geste dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se déplacerait. D'ailleurs, Angelo, Mû et Saga furent rapidement auprès de Dohko.

\- C'est de l'hypothermie, déclara Hyôga d'une voix inquiète, faut le réchauffer !

Angelo, sans même se demander comment Hyôga pouvait savoir ça, glissa ses deux bras sous le corps convulsé de Shiryu, le souleva puis l'approcha du feu autant qu'il le put. Il se mit alors à le frictionner tout en le serrant contre lui, et Dohko lui apporta une couverture, puis retira celle qu'il avait nouée autour de son torse avant de la lui donner également. Les yeux fermés et les lèvres bleues, Shiryu ne cessait de trembler et de se convulser. Cela avait commencé comme ça pour Moses, qui avait tremblé jusqu'à ce que le froid l'emporte.

\- Accroches-toi gamin, grogna Angelo d'une voix grave, vas pas crever comme ça.

Les sourcils froncés, Aiolia tentait de se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait, mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Un mouvement attira son attention et il vit Shun, blotti contre son frère, tenter de se mettre sur ses jambes pour venir en aide à son camarade, mais Ikki le retint et le ramena contre lui. Le garçon se débattit, tenta d'échapper à la poigne de son aîné, mais il n'avait pas assez de force. Finalement, il resta le visage contre le torse d'Ikki, le corps secoué de tremblements, incapable de regarder. Shiryu allait mourir si sa température corporelle ne remontait pas.

Mais si même un feu ne pouvait l'aider, qu'est-ce qui le sauverait ? Aiolia serra les dents. Rien. Il n'y avait rien ici pour les protéger du froid. Les hommes qui vivaient avant dans cette Tour devaient lutter sans cesse contre la chaleur étouffante du jour, et lorsque la nuit tombait, l'énergie du bâtiment devait sans doute maintenir la température assez haute pour leur permettre de ne pas craindre la nuit. La preuve en était que tous les vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvé étaient bien trop fins pour les protéger, hormis d'étranges combinaisons qu'ils avaient jeté dans un coin après avoir réalisé qu'il leur était impossible de les brûler, car la matière … Aiolia entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. Les combinaisons ?

Qu'y avait-il d'écrit sur la lourde porte de la chambre froide déjà ?

« _Combinaison thermique 6v.2_ »

Bien sûr, les hommes n'auraient pu pénétrer dans une chambre à moins cent quatre-vingt degrés sans un vêtement adéquat. Donc, ces combinaisons protégeaient du froid.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Aiolia se redressa vivement, abandonnant sa couverture derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la réserve où ils entreposaient leur nourriture – réserve qui diminuait dangereusement – et au fond de laquelle ils avaient jeté les combinaisons, à présent enfouies derrière des cartons vides. Aiolia se mit à fouiller frénétiquement, le corps secoué de violents tremblements, et finit par dénicher l'une des lourdes combinaisons blanches, faite de cette matière si peu malléable qu'ils avaient été incapables de brûler. Sur la poitrine était écrit « _6v.2_ »

Il revint derechef en arrière et sortit de la réserve en courant presque, s'attirant les regards de ses camarades.

\- Mets-lui ça ! ordonna-t-il à Angelo en lui tendant la combinaison.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda ce-dernier en fronçant les sourcils, sur ses gardes.

\- Discutes pas putain !

Aiolia s'agenouilla à côté de Shiryu, qui tremblait toujours violemment, et tenta de le faire entrer dans la combinaison. Angelo l'en empêcha en lui saisissant brutalement la main.

\- Tu fous quoi là ? grogna-t-il, l'air mauvais.

\- Arrêtes ! s'interposa Mû en s'accroupissant entre eux. Aides-le plutôt !

Il prêta main forte à Aiolia pour revêtir Shiryu, et finalement Angelo les aida également. Sion, Camus et Milo s'étaient approchés, mais gardaient le silence.

Mû remonta la fermeture sur le torse de Shiryu qui, à présent totalement recouvert de la combinaison, semblait avoir doublé de volume. Angelo continua à le frictionner alors qu'un silence tendu s'installait, seulement ponctué des crépitements du feu autour duquel ils s'étaient réunis.

Shun, toujours contre son frère, se redressa légèrement, les yeux embués de larmes. Mais les bras d'Ikki se refermèrent autour de lui et l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Shun n'en voulait pas à son aîné d'agir ainsi. Ikki voulait simplement l'empêcher de voir le pire, si jamais Shiryu venait à mourir.

Mais, après quelques minutes d'attente, Shiryu rouvrit finalement les yeux. Ses lèvres avaient repris une couleur normal, et il ne tremblait plus.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda doucement Mû.

Shiryu tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il gémit, puis tourna la tête vers Aiolia, le remerciant intensément de ses yeux pleins de gratitude. Aiolia fronça les sourcils puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire : il venait de sauver la vie à un garçon inutile, trop faible pour survivre, et dont la mort aurait été préférable.

Mû lui adressa un regard à son tour, souriant, mais Aiolia l'ignora et se redressa vigoureusement avant de se détourner. Shun, voyant que son camarade était hors de danger, soupira de soulagement. Angelo glissa alors une main dans la combinaison de Shiryu et déclara :

\- Il fait bon là-dedans !

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as pas pensé à ces putains de combinaisons avant ?! lança Saga dans le dos d'Aiolia.

\- Il était trop occupé à se bourrer la gueule, lança Jabu en riant.

Les autres rirent avec lui, sauf Aiolia qui lui adressa un regard venimeux. Et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Shun. Incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de détourner le regard, ils se fixèrent ainsi, l'expression insondable. Shun semblait être tout aussi surpris que lui par cet accrochage visuel involontaire, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Ikki interpelle son petit frère pour qu'il enfile lui aussi une combinaison.

Aiolia leur tourna le dos. Il était surpris. Dans les yeux vert émeraude de Shun, jamais il ne se serait attendu à y voir une telle détermination, une telle combativité. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, le garçon semblait prêt à se battre pour survivre.

Heureusement pour eux, il y avait assez de combinaisons pour tout le monde ; mais au fur et à mesure de leurs séance d'habillage, ils s'aperçurent que lesdites combinaisons étaient toutes défectueuses : des déchirures, des usures diverses, certaines qui ne se fermaient pas. Mais ils s'en accommodèrent et furent bientôt tous vêtus pour faire face au froid.

\- On pourrait en mettre deux comme toi dedans, déclara Ikki en aidant son petit frère.

Shun gloussa en réponse, à la fois gêné et amusé. Le col de sa combinaison lui arrivait au niveau des yeux, et il devait lutter pour pouvoir regarder son aîné. Amusé, Ikki pouffa de rire. Les autres rirent avec eux. Aiolia, énervé sans trop en connaître la raison, termina de fermer sa combinaison et jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons réunis tous ensembles non loin des autres. En fait, plus les heures passaient et plus ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres, et plus lui, Aiolia, s'éloignait d'eux. Il prit un instant pour les observer. En fait, aucun de ces jeunes ne semblaient prêt à abandonner. Leurs corps étaient encore faibles, car ils étaient réveillés depuis peu, mais dans leurs regards se lisait la même détermination qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de Shun. Ils semblaient tous bien décidés à continuer, et à découvrir la vérité sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Sanctuaire. Le plus déroutant pour eux était que, manifestement, ils avaient gardé tous leurs souvenirs. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire : se rappeler une vie fausse, ou ne rien se rappeler du tout ?

\- Maintenant qu'on a réglé le problème du froid, lança gaiement Dohko, engoncé dans sa combinaison. Quelqu'un aurait une petite idée pour régler le problème de l'eau ?

\- Bah si on avait de la glace, on aurait plus de problème d'eau, répondit Hyôga dans un sourire.

Silence. Dohko et Sion s'entreregardèrent alors que Saga soupirait en disant :

\- On a vraiment l'air con là …

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hyôga.

\- Dehors s'est recouvert de glace à cause du froid, lui répondit Sion avec douceur.

\- Ah ouais ! lança Jabu avec un rire. C'est vrai que vous avez l'air con !

\- Quelqu'un lui ferme sa petite gueule ou je m'en occupe, grogna Cassios.

Jabu se tut, l'air inquiet, mais Sion sourit et lui dit :

\- T'inquiète pas, il aboie mais il ne mord pas.

Quelques rires. Aiolia, incapable de s'en empêcher, laissa son regard glisser de nouveau sur Shun. Celui-ci, empêtré dans sa combinaison, tenta d'en faire descendre le col pour prendre une goulée d'air.

\- J'peux pas respirer là-dedans moi, gémit-il d'un air bougon.

A ses côtés, Ikki sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, amusé, mais son petit frère repoussa sa main en râlant.

En quelques minutes, Sion monta une petite expédition, et il sortit de la Tour accompagné de Saga, Aioros, Cassios et Albiore, pour une petite récolte de glace. Vêtus des combinaisons, ils purent rester un long moment dehors sans ressentir un seul instant le froid, hormis sur leur visage, qu'ils protégèrent chacun d'une couverture qui leur fit des capuchons. Malgré tout, quelqu'un trouva tout de même une raison de se plaindre de leur bonne fortune, et ce quelqu'un, ce fut Milo.

\- Moi j'les aime pas ces combinaisons, lança-t-il, déçu. J'ai plus de raison de rester contre Camus maintenant !

\- Tu veux pas te taire, crétin ? répliqua ledit Camus, non sans rougir.

...

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, Institut nord …_

\- Docteur Solo ! Nous avons réussi à décrypter de nouvelles informations de l'infocom de l'Institut sud.

Le Docteur Jonasson se renfrogna. Evidemment, depuis que cet homme était arrivé ici à bord de cette fichue navette, les tutélaires ne semblaient même plus se souvenir de sa présence.

\- Cela vous a-t-il appris quelque chose de nouveau ? demanda le Docteur Solo sans même prendre la peine de se lever de son siège.

\- Oui Docteur, répondit vivement le tutélaire, manifestement, quelqu'un aurait téléchargé l'intégralité des données concernant les Produits et leur identité génétique avant le transfert sur notre réseau.

\- Comment ?!

\- D'après la trace virtuelle laissée après le téléchargement, il s'agirait d'un traceur USB à liaison ORA directement relié à un récepteur sur …

Le Docteur Solo se leva de son siège, manifestement en colère. En face de lui, le tutélaire paraissait nerveux. Et le Docteur Jonasson comprenait pourquoi. L'identité génétique de chaque Produit était le secret le mieux gardé de l'Alliance, et si ce secret venait à être découvert, ce qui restait de l'humanité s'en retrouverait totalement changé.

\- Continuez ! ordonna le Docteur Solo avec autorité.

\- Ce traceur était manifestement relié à un récepteur sur la base lunaire de l'Alliance, monsieur, termina le tutélaire.

\- L'avez-vous identifié ?

\- Oui, le traceur appartient à un certain Dwayne Hicks, soldat des Corps Diplomatiques. Quant au récepteur, il n'a pas été reconnu par notre analyseur.

\- Impossible, tous les traceurs et les récepteurs ont un numéro de série enregistré dans le registre des Archives !

\- Oui Docteur, mais ce récepteur est peut-être trop vieux, sa construction est sans doute antérieur à l'archivage.

Le Docteur Solo serra les poings. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un à l'Alliance était en possession d'un secret uniquement connu du Directeur et de tous les Docteurs en poste, que ce soit sur Terre, Io, Europe, Encelade ou la Lune. Sans compter que, s'il désirait faire connaître ce secret à d'autres, il possédait assez de preuves pour affirmer ses dires. La situation était donc préoccupante.

\- Veuillez reprendre votre poste, tutélaire, ordonna le Docteur Solo.

\- Oui monsieur.

L'homme sortit. Le Docteur Solo sembla plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis il se souvint de la présence du Docteur Jonasson dans la pièce et, agacé, lui donna l'ordre de le laisser seul.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur le petit homme aux cheveux gris, le Docteur Solo se réinstalla dans son siège et contacta le Directeur. La petite silhouette holographique scintilla sur le bord de son bureau, et la voix de son supérieur raisonna dans la pièce :

\- Comment se portent vos serveurs, Docteur Solo ?

\- Pour l'instant ils sont tous en fonction monsieur le Directeur, mais les pièces vont commencer à manquer.

\- Si besoin, je vous autorise à réveiller exceptionnellement les Produits, Docteur, non sans avoir au préalable fait une réserve d'échantillons génétiques bien sûr.

\- Bien, monsieur le Directeur. Mais, si vous me permettez, je vous appelais pour un autre sujet.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il semblerait qu'un certain Dwayne Hicks, des Corps Diplomatiques, ait illégalement téléchargé des données de l'infocom de l'Institut sud, monsieur.

\- Quelles données ?

\- Les renseignements génétiques de chacun des Produits, monsieur.

Le Directeur sembla réfléchir un moment, puis finit par répliquer :

\- Voilà qui est fâcheux.

\- J'ai préféré vous en avertir au plus vite, monsieur, car avec la faible puissance des serveurs de cette Institut, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire les recherches nécessaires afin d'identifier ceux qui seraient apparentés à ce soldat Hicks.

\- Vous avez bien fait, Docteur. Je me charge du reste. Prévenez-moi dès le retour du soleil, je serais curieux de savoir combien de ces neuf Produits non-purifiés auront survécus à cette terrible nuit.

\- Avec plaisir monsieur le Directeur.

La liaison fut rompue ici.

_..._

_Quelques heures plus tard, base lunaire de l'Alliance …_

Un autre sanglot lui échappa, et une larme glissa sur sa joue pour s'écraser sur la table métallique sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée. Elle avait appris la mort de Dwayne presque dix jours terriens plus tôt, mais ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Perdre l'homme qu'elle avait été certaine d'aimer toute sa vie était bien trop douloureux.

Son responsable aux Archives l'avait autorisé à prendre quelques jours de repos car, vaincu par la douleur de la perte, elle avait été incapable de travailler correctement. Mais elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle était seule. Personne ne pouvait l'aider à penser à autre chose. Seule, elle ne pouvait que se contenter de sa peine et de sa douleur.

Les trois coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter et la jeune femme se redressa. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle tenta de faire disparaître ses larmes sur sa manche droite et se leva, vacillante. Elle ouvrit la porte, bouffie par les larmes, et eut un mouvement de recul. Devant elle se tenait trois soldats des Corps Diplomatiques, masqués et casqués, vêtus de leurs tenus en kevlar. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ce genre d'accoutrement, mais à présent que Dwayne n'était plus là, elle ne s'attendait pas à les revoir.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

\- Andromède Hicks ? demanda l'un des soldats.

\- Oui …

\- Veuillez nous suivre.

\- Je … puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes attendu au secteur un.

La jeune femme retint son souffle. Le premier secteur de la base était en fait le périmètre privé du Directeur de l'Alliance, et bien qu'elle soit née ici, jamais elle n'y avait mis les pieds. L'endroit était strictement interdit.

\- Le Directeur m'a-t-il fait demander pour une raison particulière ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait.

Ces hommes faisaient manifestement parti de la soldatesque privée du Directeur, et leur désobéir n'était pas permis. Mais la jeune femme, qui ne se méfiait pas, ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui fallait redouter le descendant de celui qui avait sauvé l'humanité.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle patiemment, je vous suis.

Quant au fait que les trois hommes soient vêtus comme s'ils partaient en mission, cela ne l'inquiéta même pas. Très rapidement, ils se furent tous engouffrés dans l'ascenseur en silence. Là, la jeune femme commença à s'interroger. Si un soldat, celui qui s'était adressé à elle, se trouvait devant elle, lui barrant le passage de la porte, les deux autres s'étaient placés derrière elle, l'encadrant ainsi. Comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle tente de fuir.

Lentement, les étages commencèrent à défiler, et plus elle voyait le niveau zéro se rapprocher, plus la jeune femme sentait son inquiétude augmenter. Pourquoi la situation lui paraissait-elle si étrange ? Parce qu'il était insensé qu'un homme comme le Directeur envoie trois soldats armés pour lui ramener une simple Archiviste ?

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'un de deux soldats s'écrouler en arrière, le casque déformé, et l'autre se tourner vers elle, la crosse de son arme brandie. Elle recula, effrayée. Tout se passa alors si vite qu'elle ne réalisa même pas n'être pas la véritable cible du soldat. Le premier homme, qui se tenait face à la porte, tomba alors comme l'autre, après avoir reçu un coup de crosse sur l'arrière du crâne. Le silence revint dans la petite cage d'ascenseur, et la jeune femme, effrayée, recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la cloison.

Le soldat qui avait agressé ses deux collègues se tourna vers elle, le visage dissimulé sous une cagoule.

\- Attendez ! tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Attendez je … je ne sais même ce que me veut le Directeur je …

\- Andy.

Celle-ci se tut, les sourcils froncés. Elle connaissait cette voix. L'homme en face d'elle retira alors son casque et sa cagoule, et un soulagement intense la submergea.

\- DiStefano ! s'étonna-t-elle en se mettant à trembler. Mais que !

Sans lui répondre, le soldat appuya sur le bouton du niveau moins cent trente-sept et réarma son fusil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda la jeune femme dans son dos.

Encore une fois, le soldat garda le silence.

\- Mais tu vas me répondre ! s'énerva Andromède.

Finalement, DiStefano soupira et lui dit :

\- Tu allais être livrée à un interrogatoire assez … musclé.

\- Quoi ? souffla la jeune femme, interdite. Mais … pourquoi ?

\- A cause de Hicks.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

L'homme lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, à la fois peiné et décidé.

\- Avant de mourir, commença-t-il doucement, Hicks a fait un téléchargement illégal de l'infocom d'une Institut terrienne.

Là, la jeune femme resta sans voix.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, continua DiStefano, mais apparemment le Directeur l'a su, et comme il n'a aucun moyen de trouver la trace du récepteur auquel Hicks a tout envoyé, il comptait t'interroger, pensant que tu savais quelque chose.

\- Mais savoir quoi ?! s'emporta la jeune femme, totalement perdue.

\- Andy … je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais Hicks avait rejoint Icare.

Nouveau silence. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau dans les yeux vert émeraude d'Andromède, et la jeune femme ferma les paupières. Dans ses oreilles raisonnaient les coups sourds des battements de son cœur, et un instant elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle et elle s'accrocha autant qu'elle le put à la cloison derrière elle.

\- Icare n'existe pas, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, Icare … c'est impossible ! quelque chose comme ça, Dwayne m'en aurait parlé !

\- Il ne voulait pas te mettre en danger, reprit DiStefano avec douceur et dureté à la fois. Et Icare existe bel et bien, mais le Directeur de l'Alliance fait tout pour garder son existence secrète. Si ça venait à se savoir … ce serait l'anarchie, et pas seulement sur cette base-ci, mais sur toutes les autres également.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à présent, et grâce à Hicks, Icare connait le secret.

\- Quel secret ?

Le soldat se tourna franchement vers la jeune femme et la fixa gravement dans les yeux. Puis il répondit, après un instant de silence :

\- Je serais incapable de te l'expliquer. Quelqu'un d'autre fera ça mieux que moi.

\- Qui ?

Pas de réponse.

\- DiStefano, reprit Andromède en tremblant. J'ai peur …

Un sourire désolé redessina les lèvres charnues du soldat, qui s'approcha alors doucement de la jeune femme, puis tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Andromède retint son souffle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il d'une voix grave, jamais je ne te mettrais en danger.

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et la porte s'ouvrit au niveau zéro. Immédiatement, DiStefano fit face à un large et long couloir, l'arme brandit, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière la porte et il rengaina finalement son fusil lorsque celle-ci se referma pour les emmener aux cent trente-septième sous-sols.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Andromède, tremblante, regardait le dos de l'homme qu'elle avait connu en même temps que Dwayne. Un homme qui, cinq ans plus tôt, deux ans avant qu'elle n'épouse Dwayne, lui avait avoué son amour. Un homme qu'elle avait repoussé, le plus délicatement possible. Mais était-ce un homme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance ? Elle avait fait de lui son ami car il était le meilleur ami de Dwayne mais, en réalité, le connaissait-elle vraiment ?

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Dans un endroit où on te protègera, répondit DiStefano sans se retourner.

\- Où ?

Aucune réponse. Le soldat semblait être redevenu muet. La tendresse déplacée qu'il lui avait manifesté l'avait-il gêné ?

La jeune femme regarda défiler les niveaux inférieurs du secteur vingt-et-un, des niveaux entièrement dédiés à la reconversion énergétique, presque entièrement robotisés et interdits d'accès aux colons sans autorisation. Seuls les soldats des Corps Diplomatiques et les Archiscientistes pouvaient s'y rendre. Mais leur présence n'était pas utile ici. Le recyclage des déchets, de l'énergie, de même que les fonderies, étaient entièrement autonomes, c'était donc la cachette idéale car ces vingt-cinq niveaux étaient parmi les plus grands de la base, et les plus dangereux aussi. Qui se cachait là ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Une odeur de métal chaud, de fumée et de déchets plastiques brûlés, envahit aussitôt le petit habitacle. DiStefano abaissa le canon de son arme vers le sol, remit la sécurité, et se tourna enfin vers elle. Il ne souriait pas, et dans ses yeux, là où la jeune femme pensa y lire du pardon, ne se trouvait que de la détermination et de la dureté. Il était sûr de lui. Il avait décidé de l'emmener, et elle eut le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire.

\- Restes derrière moi, lui dit l'homme en la prenant par le bras avec autorité. On doit encore descendre d'un niveau.

Andromède tenta de protester mais DiStefano la tira assez brutalement hors de l'ascenseur, puis se pencha et, d'une vive pression du doigt, renvoya la cage aux niveaux supérieurs. Pour brouiller les pistes. La Sécurité de la base suivait quotidiennement le trajet effectué par tous les ascenseurs de chacun des secteurs, et manifestement, le soldat n'avait pas tué ses collègues, juste assommés. Ils allaient donc, une fois revenus à eux, pouvoir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et les recherches seraient alors immédiatement lancées. Andromède Hicks était devenue une fugitive.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, tenta-t-elle avant de déglutir et de réessayer : s'il te plait, laisses-moi partir.

\- Je le fais pour Dwayne, Andy, répondit DiStefano en la fixant droit dans les yeux. quand nous avons rejoints Icare ensembles il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Alors Dwayne savait. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait des sentiments pour sa femme, et il savait aussi qu'il prenait de grands risques en partant pour cette mission. Il lui avait menti. Il avait choisi de lui cacher la vérité et de mettre sa vie en danger, au risque de la laisser seule. De la laisser seule face à Icare et l'Alliance. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues déjà rougies.

\- Laisses-moi partir, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne peux pas Andy, répondit DiStefano, un peu de tristesse dans la voix. Je l'ai promis à Dwayne.

Un doute affreux envahit Andromède lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ignorait la réelle cause de la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Giuseppe DiStefano était amoureux d'elle, elle le savait depuis des années, et pour ne pas compromettre l'amitié entre ces deux hommes, elle avait préféré taire ça à son mari. Mais Dwayne le savait. Et il avait choisi, lui, de faire confiance à son meilleur ami. Avait-il eu tort ?

...

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, sur Terre, Institut sud …_

Les cris avaient repris dans la nuit. D'abord lointains et espacés, ils s'étaient faits ensuite plus nombreux et beaucoup plus rapprochés. Jusqu'à être plus prêts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en bouchent tous les oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés contre les murs fragilisés de la Tour.

\- Tout le monde monte ! ordonna Sion dans un murmure plein d'autorité. On ne reste pas là, montez !

Ils obéirent tous. Les neuf garçons étaient effrayés. Les autres tentaient de prendre ça avec plus de flegme, surtout ceux pour qui il s'agissait de la quatrième ou cinquième nuit, mais il était évident, à l'expression sur leurs visages, qu'ils avaient peur eux aussi. Les Hurleurs se trouvaient aux portes de la Tour, et cherchaient à entrer.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Milo, essoufflé et apeuré, alors qu'il montait les escaliers derrière Camus. Ils nous ont foutu la paix toute la nuit, et maintenant ils nous tombent dessus ?

\- Ils sentent le soleil revenir, lui répondit son compagnon. Ils cherchent peut-être un endroit où hiberner.

\- Ou peut-être qu'on n'a simplement pas de bol, rétorqua Cassios.

\- Théorie intéressante.

Ceux qui le pouvaient tentèrent de prendre avec eux le plus de nourriture et de couverture possible mais, vêtu de leurs combinaisons, ils manquaient d'agilité. Les cris stridents des Hurleurs les faisaient trembler d'effrois.

Ce son fit revenir, dans la mémoire de Sion, un souvenir terrible. C'était lors de sa première nuit, il était seul, seul sur cette terre désolée parmi ces prédateurs, et il avait vu un Hurleur s'en prendre à un Crochefer. L'animal était gigantesque, tout en jambe, il faisait plus de trois ou quatre mètres de haut et possédaient des ergots tranchants au bout de chaque bras, ainsi que de chaque côté de la mâchoire. Sa peau pendait sur son corps squelettique, avait l'apparence du vieux cuir et diffusait une odeur intenable de chair pourrie. Le Crochefer, qui ne s'était pas abrité à temps, avait été lacéré avec une rapidité et une cruauté inimaginable ; Sion revoyait le sang et des morceaux de chair s'envoler dans tous les sens, et le pire dans cette scène, c'était que l'Hurleur ne s'était même pas nourri. Une fois le Crochefer mort, complètement démembré, le prédateur nocturne l'avait reniflé, puis s'en était détourné. Et il était partit.

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Sion se promit de tout faire pour mettre les siens à l'abri de ces bêtes. Ils gagnèrent tous le cinquième étage.

\- Pourquoi ici ? demanda Dohko en aidant un Shiryu tremblant et essoufflé à s'assoir.

\- Ça, répondit Sion en pointant quelque chose du doigt, ça sent encore assez fort, avec un peu de chance ça brouillera l'odorat des Hurleurs.

Aiolia baissa les yeux pour voir ce que Sion montrait, et vit un liquide verdâtre, visqueux et désormais compact, à ses pieds. Ce même liquide qui se trouvait dans les caissons et qu'ils avaient libéré en réveillant les neuf garçons.

\- Regardez ! lança soudainement Albiore depuis l'une des fenêtres. Le soleil va se lever !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction. Certains avaient déjà ouvert leur combinaison jusqu'à la taille, car la température montait déjà. Au loin, sur le vaste horizon est, se voyait une lueur rougeâtre encore teintée de bleu nuit. Aiolia sentit son cœur manquer un battement sans trop savoir si c'était dû à la joie de revoir la lumière du jour, ou à l'appréhension. Avec le soleil allait revenir la chaleur, la faim et la soif. Ici, dans cette Tour, ils avaient peut-être eu froid, mais au moins ils avaient eu de quoi boire et manger.

En y repensant, Aiolia fut étonné de constater que cette nuit était déjà terminée. Il avait trouvé la dernière bien plus longue et plus dure, alors qu'ils la passaient tous à l'extérieur. Et ils avaient tous survécu, cette fois. Aucun mort. Mais, lequel des neuf mourrait en premier ? Car ça allait être leur première journée, et la première était toujours la pire. La soif tenace. La faim coupante. Et la chaleur, cette chaleur étouffante qui réduisait votre peau en cendre et votre chair en bouillie. Aiolia frissonna. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était bien de la peur.

Alors, lequel allait mourir en premier ?

Du regard, il chercha Shun. Le garçon était l'un des seuls à être debout. Tout près d'Albiore, il regardait le soleil se lever, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Il ne tremblait pas, contrairement à Shiryu. Il ne cherchait pas son air, contrairement à Geki. Il ne se bouchait pas les oreilles, contrairement à Nachi. Alors que les Hurleurs continuaient de faire entendre leurs cris terribles, il se tenait là, debout. D'où tirait-il cette force ? Où puisait-il son énergie ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait différent des autres ? Car Shun n'était pas comme les autres. Rien d'évident cependant. Aiolia en avait tout simplement la certitude.

\- T'avais raison, lança Milo à Camus assis près de lui. Ils cherchent un abri pour la journée.

\- Et ils ont choisi notre Tour, comme par hasard ! rouspéta Cassios.

\- Moi personnellement je préfère les savoir ici plutôt que derrière nos miches.

\- Et tu crois sincèrement qu'on pourra sortir s'ils se réfugient ici ?! Et non mon couillon ! Parce que s'ils parviennent à entrer, ils nous tomberont dessus et nous réduiront en bouillabaisse !

\- C'est quoi une bouilleba … une … machin chose là ?

\- Aucune idée, j'ai lu ça sur une conserve.

\- On ne va quand même pas attendre bêtement qu'ils nous trouvent, si ?! lança vivement Saga.

Les murs de la Tour tremblèrent et un cri plus strident encore s'éleva. Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, une idée en tête, mais Shun le devança :

\- Et les serveurs du troisième niveau ? On pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour barricader la cage d'escalier ?

Silence. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Sion qui, après un coup d'œil à Shun, déclara :

\- Ok on se met au boulot, je veux les plus balèzes au troisième étage. Et vous remontez rapidement dès que vous entendez du bruit au rez-de-chaussée !

\- Oui maman, rigola Milo en se levant.

Aiolia fut de ceux qui descendirent. Shun avait eu exactement la même idée que lui, et il eut beau tenter de se convaincre que ça n'était qu'une coïncidence, ça le mit en colère. Sans trop de raison. Après tout, c'était son idée non ?

Evidemment, Shun n'avait pas fait que rester allonger en bas, comme la plupart de ses camarades, durant toute la durée de la nuit. Dès qu'il l'avait pu, avec son frère, il avait accompagné Sion et les autres dans leurs rondes ou leurs fouilles, que ce soit dans les étages ou à l'extérieur, pour récolter de la glace. Il avait donc repéré les serveurs. Il était loin d'être idiot, et il s'impliquait dans la survie du groupe. Ikki aussi. Geki aussi. Et Nachi, Hyôga, ainsi que tous les autres. Même Shiryu. Il était fragile mais avait le désir d'aider et se portait volontaire. Aiolia était contrarié. Il avait cru qu'ils seraient tous faibles, mais il s'était trompé. Certains finiraient même par se rendre indispensables, illustrant parfaitement le précepte de Sion qui était « nous avons besoin les uns des autres ». Et pour une raison inconnue, ça le contrariait.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent, après de gros efforts, à bloquer l'accès au rez-de-chaussée à l'aide de ces grandes tours métalliques, ils étaient essoufflés, fatigués, et en sueur dans leur combinaison. Mais ils étaient satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. D'autant que les Hurleurs n'avaient pas encore réussis à entrer dans la Tour.

\- Génial, déclara alors Saga entre deux respirations courtes. Et s'ils entrent, on fera comment pour sortir de cette putain de Tour ?

\- Bah on sautera par la fenêtre, répondit Cassios, appuyé dos au mur.

\- J'te pousserais, sourit Milo en levant le pouce de la main droite.

* * *

Comment j'suis trop fière de moi ! Franchement, réussir à publier dans les temps ! J'suis trop forte ! (vous devriez essayer l'autocongratulation, ça fait du bien XD)

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous des aventures d'Andromède sur la base lunaire ? J'aime bien écrire les petites parties où elle apparaît ;) Comment vont faire nos amis pour sortir de cette Tour maintenant ?!

Prochain chapitre : Premier jour. On va revenir dans la tête de Shun un peu ;)

Allez, je vous dis au 20, et je vous fais plein de bisous ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews !


	13. 12 Premier jour

**12**

**Premier jour**

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre, Institut sud …_

\- Nous v'là bien avancés, rouspéta Cassios sous le regard agacé de Sion, on fait comment pour quitter cette Tour maintenant que ces putain de bestioles ont fait leur nid ?

\- Parle moins fort, grogna Dohko, posté en observation sur le seuil de la cage d'escalier. Elles sont juste en bas.

\- Justement, il est là le problème !

\- Ok, qui l'assomme ? s'interposa Saga, énervé.

\- Bah il n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus, dit Milo avec pragmatisme. On est coincé là et avec la chaleur qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire, on va vite devenir de la grillade !

\- On t'a demandé quelque chose à toi ?!

\- Du calme, déclara Sion avec autorité.

Tous se turent. Shun, attentif à la conversation, baissa les yeux et fixa ses pieds nus. Il ne s'était pas aperçu, dans l'obscurité de cette nuit froide, que ces pieds étaient à ce point sales, noircis sur la plante et recouverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière rouge sur le dessus. D'un geste doux, il les nettoya grossièrement, se salissant ainsi les mains. Mais la poussière reviendrait vite. Elle revenait toujours.

Il soupira par le nez, très las. Lorsque le soleil était revenu, quelques heures plus tôt, une immense joie l'avait submergé, beaucoup de soulagement aussi, car le noir de la nuit commençait à l'oppresser. Mais il avait très vite déchanté. Le soleil n'avait plus rien de rassurant, plus rien de chaleureux et de réconfortant ; disparue la lumière douce et dorée qui caressait la peau et réchauffait l'âme, il n'y avait plus désormais que cette énorme boule rouge agressive et menaçante, qui l'inquiétait au point de lui faire perdre le sommeil. Car Shun savait ce qui arrivait au soleil : il se dilatait, brûlait ses dernières réserves d'énergie, puis finirait par s'effondrer sur lui-même. Pour se transformer en supernova. L'explosion pouvait être très proche – quelques heures à peine – comme lointaine – plusieurs années – comment savoir ? Ce qui était de certain, c'est que la Terre n'y survivrait pas. Et eux non plus. L'explosion détruirait tout sur son passage, sauf, ironie quand tu nous tiens !, le soleil lui-même, car ce-dernier, transformer en naine blanche ou en étoile à neutron, commencerait dès lors sa seconde vie.

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été enfermés dans cette réalité virtuelle alternative ? Pour vivre le maximum de temps possible avant la fin du système solaire, sans pour autant craindre cette explosion cosmique à tout moment ? Shun ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne se souvenait que du Sanctuaire, de sa vie en tant que Chevalier, et ici, ce genre de chose était totalement inutile.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Shiryu sur sa gauche.

Shun releva les yeux et lui sourit. Tout prêt d'eux, Ikki et Hyôga découpaient des vêtements afin de les rendre plus supportables. Car la température avait grimpé. Beaucoup grimpé. Ils étaient tous déjà en sueur alors que, Sion lui ayant assuré, le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé – bien qu'il occupe déjà une bonne moitié de tout l'horizon est. Les autres, apparemment habitués à ce genre de situation, avaient rapidement ôté leur combinaison et les vêtements, ne gardant qu'un short, anciennement pantalon grossièrement découpé par un couteau de fortune. Alors les neuf nouveaux en avait fait autant, et les combinaisons, entassées dans un coin, paraissaient tristes. Gêné par le regard inquiet de Shiryu, Shun se remit à fixer ses pieds. Ils étaient déjà rouges de poussière.

\- Tiens, lui lança son frère en lui tendant un short de sa propre création.

Shun sourit en voyant l'aspect misérable du vêtement – trop large, évidemment – mais s'en saisit tout de même et l'enfila par-dessous la couverture dont il s'était entouré les hanches en attendant qu'Ikki termine ses travaux de couture. Il noua la ceinture – en fait une longue bande de tissu que son aîné avait découpé – et se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise. A ses côtés, Shiryu, occupé à se créer sa propre ceinture, lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

\- Quelle classe ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Gna gna gna, répliqua Shun dans une grimace, attends, on verra quel aspect t'auras toi.

Shiryu sourit. La chaleur et le soleil revenant, il avait repris quelques forces, bien moins cependant que ses camarades. Pourquoi ? Son corps, amaigri et pâle, semblait avoir bien plus souffert que les autres de cet enfermement prolongé et de ce coma forcé. Shun, lui, ne se sentait pas différent. Seul le monde qui l'entourait avait changé.

Si seulement on pouvait lier les combinaisons les unes aux autres …

Shun fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Ils étaient vingt-six en tout, il y avait donc vingt-six combinaisons abandonnées. Et si, nouées ensembles, elles pouvaient se transformer en corde de fortune pour leur permettre de descendre par une fenêtre et sortir de cette Tour ? Ce que ses camarades appelaient des Hurleurs s'étaient réfugiés au rez-de-chaussée pour échapper à la lumière du soleil, et semblaient désormais dormir. Elles s'étaient bruyamment installées, poussant des grognements et des cris stridents, avant de finalement tomber dans un silence inquiétant. Quelques grognements leur venaient parfois. Elles ne semblaient vivre que la nuit et fuir le soleil. Une chance pour eux. Mais à double tranchant. Car ils se retrouvaient désormais enfermés.

Faire des nœuds avec les manches, ce serait trop risqué …

Shun releva les yeux et fixa les combinaisons. Les nœuds risqueraient de lâcher et ils étaient tout de même au cinquième étage. La chute serait rude, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Certes, les Hurleurs dormaient, mais un bruit de trop et ils se rendraient compte de leur présence. Le résultat serait alors sanglant. En parler à Sion sembla à Shun l'une des seules solutions ; après tout, l'homme était manifestement le meneur du groupe, et tous se fiaient à ses décisions et son jugement – quoi que, pas tous, puisque Sirius, Algol et Dante, semblaient faire bande à part, sans parler d'Aiolia qui supportait mal de recevoir des ordres. Shun parcourut alors l'étage du regard. Sion n'était pas bien loin, assit en compagnie de Dohko, Saga, Aioros et Albiore. A eux, ils pourraient juger si son idée était la bonne. Mais avant, qu'avait-il fait de son aiguille ?

Le garçon leva la main droite et tâtonna sur son torse à la recherche de … de quoi ? Son geste lui parut soudain absurde. Une aiguille, quelle aiguille ? Lentement, il baissa son bras, les sourcils froncés. Etrange. Tout ce à quoi il venait de penser ces dernières minutes lui échappait. Comme … comme un film qu'il aurait vu sans le voir, ou comme si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait part de ses réflexions. Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir dingue, ou est-ce que c'était ce monde et cette chaleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête ?

Un mouvement sur sa droite l'interpela et Shun regarda Aiolia se lever. Comme à son habitude, il s'était isolé légèrement à l'écart des autres ; il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des heures et s'était contenté de regarder ailleurs sans se soucier d'autre chose. Mais à présent, il tâtonnait dans la gibecière accrochée sur son torse, dont l'anse passait sur son épaule gauche et sous son bras droit, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose. Shun déglutit. Il avait eu le même geste que lui. Les yeux écarquillés, le garçon regarda Aiolia sortir de son sac une grande aiguille tordue et rouillée, tenter de la redresser, puis la remettre à sa place, soulagé. Une aiguille … Sans penser à son geste, Shun, de sa main droite, toucha son torse, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Pourquoi avoir pensé à cette aiguille alors qu'elle ne lui disait absolument rien et ne lui appartenait manifestement pas ?

Aiolia, qui ne se doutait absolument pas du trouble qui venait de submerger Shun, slaloma entre les groupes et s'installa sans mot dire au milieu de celui de Sion. Le garçon ne le quitta pas des yeux durant quelques instants, troublé. La chaleur et le manque de soleil lui faisait perdre ses repères. C'était sans doute ça.

\- Est-ce qu'ils le savent, à ton avis ? lui demanda Shiryu dans un murmure.

Shun fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Son ami avait-il remarqué son étrange manège ?

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Du soleil, lui répondit Shiryu d'un ton encore plus bas. Ce sera bientôt une supernova, on l'a tous remarqué. Enfin, pas tous … j'veux dire, Ikki et Hyôga le savent, et les cinq autres aussi mais … pas les Ors ni les Argents. Sion lui-même ne semble pas le savoir, c'est étrange. Aucun d'eux ne s'inquiète du soleil.

\- Ils sont ici depuis longtemps, ils s'y sont peut-être habitués.

\- Shun, on ne s'habitue pas à la présence d'une étoile qui fait vingt fois sa taille normale et qui est à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur elle-même, s'incrusta Ikki de sa voix grave. On la craint. On la surveille. Sion n'est pas idiot, loin de là, il aurait dû nous mettre en garde avant que le jour se lève, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas voulu nous inquiéter, tenta son petit frère sans vraiment croire lui-même à ses propres paroles.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne cache rien.

\- Pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit alors ?

\- Parce qu'il n'en sait rien lui-même, répondit Shiryu avec douceur.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Shun en regardant son frère et son ami tour à tour. Comment …

\- Il ne s'est pas souvenu pour la glace, répondit Hyôga, prenant part lui aussi à la conversation. Et je l'ai entendu dire que le chocolat était apparemment dangereux puisque ça avait rendu Milo malade.

\- Quand on en mange trop ça rend malade.

\- Mais ça n'est pas dangereux.

\- Shun, ils ne se souviennent que du principal, du vital, lança Ikki avec autorité. Boire, manger, dormir, lire, se protéger du soleil, éviter les carnivores … ils ne se souviennent que de ce qui est inné. Tout le reste, tout ce qu'on apprend au court de la vie, ils l'ont oublié.

Shun fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi s'en était rendu compte, mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. Ces hommes n'étaient plus comme avant. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs même pas se poser les bonnes questions. Ils n'avaient gardé presque aucun souvenir du Sanctuaire, ne se souvenaient pas davantage de leur vie précédente, et se contentaient d'essayer de survivre. Quelques-uns se posaient sans doute des questions, mais cela ne les obnubilait pas au point qu'ils en discutent entre eux. Qui avait osé faire ça ? Qui avait effacé de leur mémoire tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ?

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave, reprit Shiryu d'une voix toujours aussi basse. Manifestement, le soleil est sur le point de mourir, on se trouve donc très loin dans le futur. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à la Terre ?

\- On dirait qu'elle a été ravagée par une guerre nucléaire, répondit Hyôga sur un ton conspirateur.

\- Le point positif c'est que l'humanité a survécu, manifestement, contra Ikki, sans ça je ne vois pas qui nous aurait enfermé dans ces caissons à la con.

\- Où est-elle alors ? demanda Shun en fronçant les sourcils. Y'a plus personne ici.

\- Elle a dû coloniser …

\- Bon on écoute ! lança Dohko en se redressant, s'attirant tous les regards. On va tenter une sortie, Aiolia a eu une idée.

Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyôga se turent et écoutèrent. Shun savait que ses camarades avaient raison, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Si la Terre avait été détruite, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne s'en souvenait ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qu'a les bonnes idées ?! ronchonna Cassios.

\- Arrêtes de râler, lui répondit Dohko.

La curiosité titillé, Shun fronça les sourcils et fixa Aiolia. Cassios avait raison. Aiolia réfléchissait différemment des autres, il semblait même utiliser une connaissance … ce genre de connaissance acquise uniquement par un apprentissage adéquat. Il semblait avoir gardé ce que ses camarades avaient perdu.

Ne me regarde pas …

Shun sursauta. Aiolia le regardait. Et il ne semblait pas particulièrement content qu'il le regarde lui-même. Le garçon détourna le regard, un peu effrayé, mais aussi amusé. C'était comme si Aiolia était resté ce lion impulsif, fougueux et impétueux, qu'il avait connu au Sanctuaire. Cet homme avec du feu dans les yeux et le sang qui partait au quart de tour. Un homme … un homme … un Chevalier qu'il …

Quelque chose traversa l'esprit de Shun, mais ce fut si fugace que la sensation disparue aussitôt venue.

\- Hey c'est hyper dangereux votre truc ! lança Milo, pas rassuré. Si un nœud se défait, on va se casser la gueule !

Shun releva la tête, étonné. Quoi ? Quel nœud ?

\- Moins fort, ordonna Sion en se levant à son tour. On sait bien que c'est dangereux, mais on a que ça comme solution.

\- Moi j'm'y risquerais pas ! répliqua Cassios. Hors de question que je me balance comme un singe au bout d'une corde sur le point de se rompre !

\- C'est quoi un singe ? lui demanda Milo, un sourcil arqué.

\- J'en sais rien, me casses pas les couilles.

Shiryu et Ikki avaient raison : quelqu'un leur avait tout effacé tout en leur laissant le langage. Ils en étaient réduits à utiliser des mots dont ils ne se rappelaient pas la signification. Mais quelque chose d'autre retenait tout l'attention de Shun : à moins qu'il ne se trompe, Aiolia avait eu la même idée que lui, c'est-à-dire relier toutes les combinaisons par la manche et s'en servir comme une corde.

\- Pour que ce soit moins dangereux, on va descendre à partir du troisième étage, reprit Sion avec autorité, mais comme on sera plus proche des Hurleurs, il ne faudra faire aucun bruit.

\- M'en fou j'le ferais pas, grogna Cassios en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Geist lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- Trouillard, lança-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Milo.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Shun se désintéressa de la suite et regarda de nouveau Aiolia. Ce-dernier, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, s'était éloigné de Sion et son petit groupe et s'occupait déjà des combinaisons. Shun le fixa un instant alors qu'il nouait deux vêtements entre eux. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Aiolia étaient peu nombreux mais très précis : son arrivée à l'hôpital de la Fondation, son bref combat contre Seiya, son état hypnotique dans la maison du Lion, son désarrois et sa colère à la mort de Shaka, sa détresse face à Rhadamanthe, son arrivée avec Milo et Mû devant le Mur des Lamentations. C'était un combattant puissant, un homme éprit de justice mais aussi incroyablement impulsif. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite, rien. C'était tout. Il se souvenait d'Aiolia et il l'appréciait comme il se souviendrait et apprécierait un personnage de jeu vidée ou de série télé. Qu'avait-il ressentit pour lui ?

Un gouffre sentimental s'ouvrit alors en Shun. Qu'avait-il ressentit pour Mû ? Pour Milo ? Pour Dohko ? Ou encore pour Hyôga, Shiryu, Ikki ou Seiya ? C'étaient des compagnons de route, des frères d'armes, oui, des amis … mais ces sentiments lui paraissaient creux.

Manifestement, ce monde virtuel ne leur avait pas seulement enlevés leurs souvenirs, il avait également annihilé leurs sentiments. Une panique aigüe fit battre son cœur plus fort. C'était impossible. Ikki était son frère, Hyôga et Shiryu ses meilleurs amis et Seiya … Seiya avait disparu mais … il était incapable d'être inquiet, ou même d'avoir peur. Incapable de s'en faire pour lui. Pourquoi ?

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les yeux d'Aiolia avaient accroché les siens. Shun retint son souffle. Toute colère avait disparu du regard du Lion, remplacée par une tristesse un peu agacée. Dans sa tête, le garçon entendit alors :

Dohko et Sion.

Il tourna la tête et fixa les deux patriarches du groupe. L'un avec l'autre, ne se quittant jamais, ils étaient en train de désigner ceux qui pourraient aider Aiolia à nouer les combinaisons, et ceux qui monteraient la garde au troisième étage. Shun les avait déjà vus, une fois, durant cette longue nuit, se tenir l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer mutuellement. Et il y avait tellement de tendresse dans leur proximité.

Milo et Camus.

Shun regarda alors, non loin de lui, Milo en train d'attacher, à l'aide d'un élastique, les longs cheveux de Camus ; Camus fit ensuite de même avec ceux de son compagnon. Ils se souriaient. Et il était évident que certains de leurs gestes n'étaient pas vraiment utiles : une caresse sur l'épaule, une main posée sur un avant-bras ou une cuisse, leurs épaules qui se touchaient.

Shun sentit un soulagement intense le gagner, et dans sa tête il entendit :

Pas annihilés. Endormis.

...

_Quelques instants plus tard, sur Terre, Institut nord …_

\- Le contact a-t-il été rétabli ?

\- Oui Docteur, répondit un tutélaire, l'énergie des satellites est restaurée à cent pourcent, nous pouvons avoir les premières images.

\- Bien. Montrez-moi.

Les premières images furent floues. Puis, très vite, la stabilité ordinaire de la retransmission en temps réel par satellite revint, et la couleur rouge avec elle. La Terre avait retrouvé son aspect diurne. Des volutes de poussière s'élevaient déjà en tourbillon sous les rafales de vent chaud, mais l'image ne s'en retrouvait nullement affectée. Les satellites fonctionnaient au meilleur de leur capacité.

Sous le regard impatient du Docteur Solo et celui, agacé, du Docteur Jonasson, le tutélaire Nielsen entra les coordonnées souhaitées. L'image bougea rapidement, glissant sur la terre comme si un géant, du doigt, avait fait tourner la planète comme s'il s'agissait d'un globe terrestre posé sur un bureau. Puis s'immobilisa. La Tour détruite de l'Institut sud apparut, seule au milieu du paysage rouge et aride. Aucun mouvement ne s'y devinait.

\- Image thermique, ordonna le Docteur Solo.

Aussitôt, la terre et les pierres devinrent noires, et des lumières rouges incandescentes s'allumèrent à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria aussitôt le Docteur Solo avec colère. Ils ne devraient pas être tous en vie, pas avec cette température que nous avons provoqué !

\- D'après la signature thermique monsieur, il s'agirait de Banshees, déclara le tutélaire Nielsen. Elles ont dû s'introduire dans la Tour pour se protéger de la lumière du jour …

\- Ou bien elles y sont entrées pour dévorer ces Produits défectueux dont nous cherchions tant à nous débarrasser ! coupa le Docteur avec une joie manifeste. Vous voyez Jonasson, il était inutile de s'inquiéter, tout a fonctionné à merveille.

L'interpelé releva la tête, le visage rouge de colère. Le Docteur Solo ne s'embarrassait même plus des titres et s'adressait à lui comme s'il était son subordonné.

\- Nous avons du mouvement Docteur, l'interrompit brutalement le tutélaire Nielsen.

Les deux hommes derrière le bureau fixèrent de nouveau l'écran. Effectivement, hors de la Tour, à seulement quelque pas de distance, quelque chose avançait en serpentant. Probablement rien. Il fallait que ce ne soit rien !

\- Agrandissez ! ordonna sèchement le Docteur Solo.

Le sol noir se rapprocha. Des silhouettes rouges palpitantes se dessinèrent jusqu'à devenir des corps en mouvement. Des hommes qui avançaient rapidement pour s'éloigner du bâtiment.

\- Impossible ! s'écria le Docteur Solo avec colère. Combien sont-ils ?!

L'image thermique disparut, le sol redevint rouge, et des points blancs apparurent au-dessus de chacun des Produits identifiés par le satellite afin de les dénombrer.

\- Vingt-six monsieur, répondit le tutélaire.

Eberlué, le Docteur Solo se retrouva, pour la première fois de sa vie, totalement muet. La température avait tellement chuté cette nuit suite à ses directives qu'eux-mêmes, à l'Institut nord, avaient utilisé presque la moitié de leur réserve d'énergie solaire pour se chauffer convenablement, ce qui avait sous-alimenté les serveurs et provoqué l'arrêt définitif de trois d'entre eux. Alors comment ces Produits, livrés à eux-mêmes et perdus au milieu des Banshees ultraviolentes, avaient pu survivre ?!

\- Vingt-six ! s'écria-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

\- Ils étaient dix-sept, déclara le Docteur Jonasson, non sans satisfaction. Les neuf autres doivent être les Produits prétendus morts dans l'incendie de la Tour.

Ils avaient été réveillés. La colère du Docteur Solo augmenta de façon exponentielle. Ça n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon ! Le froid aurait dû les tuer ! Avec le peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient gardé de leur passage dans l'Ecole de Pilotage ou au Corps Diplomatiques de l'Alliance, ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir vivant de cette nuit sur Terre par moins quarante de température ! Que s'était-il passé ? Aurait-il sous-estimé ces carcasses vides, uniquement guidées par l'instinct de conservation ?

Ses poings se serrèrent. Soit. Ils le défiaient ? Alors il relevait le défi.

\- Combien de temps pour programmer les Nanos sur un violent orage ? demanda-t-il, toute assurance retrouvée.

\- Un orage monsieur ? répliqua le tutélaire en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oui, le genre d'orage à provoquer une crue dévastatrice !

\- Avec cette terre sèche et aride, il faudra d'énormes quantités d'eau ! tenta le Docteur Jonasson.

\- Combien de temps ?! demanda de nouveau le Docteur Solo sans même faire semblant de l'avoir entendu.

\- Plusieurs heures monsieur, répondit prudemment le tutélaire. Provoquer un orage n'est pas compliqué, c'est le volume d'eau qui risque de poser problème. D'autant que la crue ne se maitrisera pas aisément.

\- Nous ferons en sorte de pousser les Produits au bon endroit en envoyant quelques Aurochs et Charognards dans leur direction. Donnez-moi un chiffre plus précis.

\- Je dirais … environ cinquante heures monsieur. Maximum soixante.

\- Autant ?!

\- Les Nanos ont été créés pour détruire Docteur, pas pour créer, et manipuler les conditions climatiques n'entrent pas dans leur fonction première. Ce sont des intelligences artificielles, et leur imposer quelque chose …

\- Très bien, mettez-vous au travail tout de suite, coupa le Docteur Solo, agacé. Jonasson, vous prenez les directives, et je veux le maximum de tutélaire sur cette programmation.

\- Mais Docteur, presque la moitié d'entre eux travaillent à la maintenance des serveurs, dix d'entre eux sont sur le point de …

\- Alors réveillez les Produits.

Le silence se fit dans tout le cinquième niveau. Quelques regards se posèrent sur l'immense porte blindée de la chambre froide, derrière laquelle dormaient six Produits parfaitement sains.

\- Hors de question ! s'écria brutalement le Docteur Jonasson, rouge de colère. Mes Produits sont parfaitement contrôlés, ils …

\- Réveillez-les, ordonna encore le Docteur Solo, plus sèchement cette fois.

Nouveau silence. La gêne et la tension montait. Soudain, le Docteur Solo réalisa qu'aucun des tutélaires n'obéissaient à ses ordres.

\- Vous êtes sourds ?! lança-t-il. Six Produits à réveiller, ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqués !

\- Cinq, monsieur, répliqua le tutélaire Nielsen dans un murmure.

\- Taisez-vous ! lui ordonna le Docteur Jonasson.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria le Docteur Solo en obligeant le tutélaire à le regarder en face. Cinq quoi ?

\- Cinq Produits monsieur.

Encore un silence. Cette fois, il était plein d'anticipation craintive.

\- Vos Archives parlent de six Produits en bon état, reprit le Docteur Solo en se tournant vers le Docteur Jonasson. Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il que cinq ?

\- Je … et bien … il se trouve que …

\- Répondez !

\- Nous avons perdu le contrôle de l'un de nos Produits voilà plusieurs jours terrestres … nous avons dû la réveiller et la libérer.

Le Docteur Solo devint blême de colère.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que parmi ces vingt-six Produits en liberté, il y a une femme ?! s'écria-t-il avec force.

\- Nous ne savons pas si elle est encore en vie, minauda le Docteur Jonasson en réponse.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ?!

\- Mais … nous avons inhibé leur désir et mit en dormance leur instinct de reproduction, ils ne peuvent pas …

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi idiot ! hurla le Docteur Solo. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver à la tête d'un Institut en étant aussi con ?! L'acétate de cyprotérone* leur ait administré pendant leur coma artificiel, lorsqu'ils sont en sommeil cryogénique, ce qui nous permet un meilleur contrôle de leur esprit. Vous comprenez, espèce d'incapable ?!

\- Je savais tout ça, mais …

\- Nous diminuons leur appétence sexuelle jusqu'au seuil le plus bas tant qu'ils dorment, mais une fois qu'ils sont réveillés, l'acétate s'élimine progressivement de leur organisme ! Imbécile !

Le Docteur Jonasson fulminait, mais ça n'était rien face à la fureur du Docteur Solo. Encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Une femme au milieu de vingt-cinq hommes.

\- Vous auriez dû la tuer et non pas la libérer ! s'écria-t-il encore. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à prier, Docteur ! Prier pour que ce Produit que vous avez libéré n'écarte pas les cuisses pour commencer à pondre !

Il s'en fut, laissant derrière lui un Docteur Jonasson gonflé d'indignation, de honte et de colère. Un Produit féminin qui échappait à leur contrôle était ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux, car l'acétate de cyprotérone ne faisait que les castrer chimiquement, une fois qu'elles en étaient sevrées, elles redevenaient fécondes. Et ça, ça n'était pas envisageable.

La porte se referma violemment derrière le Docteur Solo et ses pas raisonnèrent dans les escaliers. Un long silence régna au cinquième niveau suite à son départ.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda finalement le tutélaire Nielsen.

\- On les réveils, répondit le Docteur Jonasson dans un soupir.

Il avait eu tort de taire le souci qu'ils avaient eu avec ce Produit, il l'avait su dès le début, mais au moindre problème il aurait été rétrogradé. Ce qui signifiait peu de chance de trouver un bon poste sur la base lunaire de l'Alliance. Ce fut une erreur. Le Directeur allait être furieux.

\- Commencez la programmation des Nanos, ordonna-t-il, épuisé. Et faites migrer les Aurochs vers les Produits pour les pousser dans la direction nord-nord-est, vers le lit de la rivière. Faites en sorte que la crue s'y dirige.

\- Le volume d'eau, Docteur ?

Le Docteur Jonasson prit le temps de réfléchir. Le but du Docteur Solo était de tuer tous les Produits ? Soit.

\- Soixante jours terrestres de pluie, répondit-il avec froideur. Nous verrons si ces maudits Produits survivront à ça !

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre …_

\- Arrêtes de bouger !

\- Mais j'en ai dans le nez !

\- Ça serait pas arrivé si tu bougeais pas !

Milo éternua sous les remontrances de Camus et les rires de leurs camarades. La nappe de boue qu'ils venaient de trouver était étrangement fraiche en profondeur, signe que la glace qui l'avait recouverte durant la nuit avait été tenace. Shun avait trouvé cette idée de Sion brillante, car déjà, l'agressivité du soleil rouge avait cuit sa peau et il avait les épaules douloureuses. Un peu surpris, il avait regardé les plus âgés se vautrer dans la boue après s'être assuré qu'il y avait bien un fond, et se tartiner généreusement de glaise pour se protéger du soleil. Puis il avait osé à son tour.

Une nouvelle salve de rire s'éleva lorsque Milo, s'essuyant le nez avec le dos de la main, s'envoya quelques gouttes de boue dans l'œil.

\- Aïe ! gémit-il en battant des pieds. Camus !

\- Mais quelle patate, soupira ledit Camus avec désespoir.

\- J'ai mal !

\- T'en as pas marre de faire l'andouille ?

\- J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Moins de bruit, rigola Sion.

Shun termina de recouvrir le dos de son frère de boue.

\- J'aime pas ça, bougonna Ikki en s'en mettant sur les bras, ça colle, ça pue, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Arrêtes de râler, lança Hyôga sous le sourire de Shun.

\- Moi j'aime bien, dit ce-dernier en s'asseyant joyeusement dans la gadoue. Ça fait du bien. Au moins, le soleil nous crame plus.

Il le sentait déjà sur ses épaules et son dos : sa peau semblait soupirer de contentement. En tout cas, il n'avait plus l'impression de cuire.

\- Qui m'aide ? réclama Hyôga en présentant son dos.

Shun, qui avait déjà terminé, accepta de s'occuper de son ami. Il avisa alors Shiryu, assit près d'eux, qui se contorsionnait pour atteindre ses omoplates.

\- Besoin d'aide ? lui demanda le garçon.

\- Non non, répondit Shiryu dans un sourire. Ça va aller.

\- J'arrive, soupira Ikki en se levant.

Shiryu le regarda approcher, l'air de vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais dégagea finalement ses longs cheveux noirs en les rabattants sur son épaule droite, dévoilant son dos. Ikki s'agenouilla derrière lui et commença à le recouvrir de boue à grand renfort de gestes un peu brusques.

\- Doucement, sourit Shun en voyant les grimaces de Shiryu, le but c'est pas de le casser en deux.

Regard courroucé de la part de son aîné, agrémenté d'un rire de Hyôga.

\- Ceux qui ont fini ! lança Sion en se levant. Pour les nouveaux, venez par-là, je vais vous montrer comment épurer l'eau.

Shun termina sa tâche rapidement, puis rejoignit Sion en pataugeant allègrement dans la boue. C'est alors qu'il vit, assez loin sur la gauche, les silhouettes d'Aiolia, Aioros, Albiore, Cassios et Saga, qui s'éloignaient.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur du meneur.

\- Chasser, répondit ce-dernier, voir ce qu'ils peuvent attraper.

\- Mais on a encore quelques réserves.

\- Crois-moi, en pleine journée on n'en a jamais assez.

Ikki les rejoignit et lança :

\- De l'eau avec de la boue ?! Vous voulez que je m'ouvre les veines ?

\- Quand l'eau viendra à manquer, tu te jetteras dessus, tu verras, répliqua Sion avec un sourire.

\- J'crois pas non.

\- La ferme, le tança son cadet.

Jabu et Geki arrivèrent à leurs côtés, suivit de près par Nachi. Sion commença alors sa démonstration : il étala une couverture usée sur le sol, y déposa plusieurs poignée de boue très liquide, ferma le tissu pour former une boule, puis la suspendit au-dessus d'une gourde vide.

\- Et voilà, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- C'est une blague ? grimaça Ikki.

\- Tiens-le.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Parce que tu m'énerves.

Ikki soupira mais obéit sous le regard amusé de Shun.

\- A vous, lança Sion en leur tendant à tous un drap différent.

\- Y'en a qui sont morts comme ça, lança Jabu, tout sourire, en direction d'Ikki.

Un grognement lui répondit. Shun sourit, mais c'était moins sincère cette fois. Il commençait à prendre la pleine mesure du monde dans lequel ils avaient échoué depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à quitter la Tour grâce à la « corde » de combinaisons nouées les unes avec les autres. Un monde dans lequel ils se désaltéraient avec une eau brune et boueuse qui finirait par leur détruire les reins. Et de quoi allaient-ils se nourrir, alors, quand les réserves qu'ils avaient réussis à prendre avec eux finiraient par manquer ? Durant cette longue nuit, ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir assez de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir, mais à présent ?

Il eut la réponse lorsque, un temps indéfini plus tard, les chasseurs revinrent avec chacun une dizaine d'insectes bleus et huileux dans leur sac.

\- Belle prise ! les accueillit Milo avec énergie. Des homo-bleus, mes préférés !

\- Saga a repéré le nid, lança Albiore avec un sourire, ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réveillés, alors on n'a pas trop galéré à les avoir.

Shun écarquilla les yeux. A ses côtés, Hyôga, Shiryu, Jabu et Ichi gardèrent le silence, incapables d'y croire. Des insectes ? Seul Ikki fit entendre sa voix :

\- Jamais je boufferais ça !

\- Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour les autres, répliqua méchamment Aiolia en le regardant de haut.

\- Ça ne m'avait pas du tout manqué, soupira Camus avec une grimace.

\- Pitié non ! l'appuya Capella.

\- Arrêtez de geindre, grogna Angelo en rassemblant un tas de petit bois.

Avec dextérité, il alluma rapidement un petit feu. Etonné, Shun constata que la boue qui recouvrait son corps avait déjà séchée de moitié et commençait à lui gratter. Voilà qui allait être embêtant. Les insectes furent rapidement mit à cuir, surtout destinés à sécher ensuite pour être consommés plus tard.

\- Pourquoi des homo-bleus ? demanda Hyôga à Milo, quelques instants plus tard.

\- Parce que j'ai une imagination débordante ! répondit Milo avec une joie manifeste.

Camus, assit près de lui, leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Shun en face de lui.

\- Une fois j'ai vu une de ces bestioles pondre des œufs, révéla Milo d'un air enjoué, mais elle était rouge ! Et puis pas longtemps après, j'en ai vu deux s'accoupler, mais ils étaient bleus ! Donc, sont homos. Hé hé hé !

Soupir désabusé de Camus.

\- C'est peut-être deux espèces d'insectes différentes, tenta Hyôga en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bah non, répliqua Milo en levant les yeux au ciel, sinon ce serait moins drôle.

\- Ah ouais …

Camus et Hyôga se regardèrent. Le plus vieux des deux haussa les épaules et dit :

\- C'est pas le plus futé, mais il est gentil.

Hyôga rigola, suivit de Shun, et Milo fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu niais, avant de dire :

\- J'ai pas compris.

Soudain, un rugissement monta jusqu'au ciel depuis l'ouest. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même direction. Shun sentit un frisson désagréable courir le long de son échine, du bas jusqu'en haut.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Un Crochefer, répondit Camus en se redressant, et il est proche.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Crochefer, répéta Milo, tout sérieux retrouvé. Grand, carnivore, des griffes et des crocs en fer, et une haleine de charogne.

\- On se remet en route ! lança Sion depuis l'autre bout du campement. On met de la distance entre nous et cette bête ! Je ne veux pas de bruit, et assurez-vous d'être bien couvert de boue !

Angelo attrapa une large poignée de glaise de ses deux mains et étouffa le feu avec, ce qui évita la propagation de la fumée. En un temps record, le campement fut levé et ils se remirent à marcher. Shun grimaça. Il avait mal aux pieds, ses jambes tremblaient, et il était déjà essoufflé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était fatigué. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait le coup ?

Quelques pas derrière lui, Shiryu grimaça de douleur. Il s'était écorché la plante du pied gauche sur un caillou, et la douleur cuisante le faisait boiter. Sa vue se brouilla. Si la mort devait les faucher, Shiryu savait qu'il serait le premier à tomber.

...

_Au même moment, base lunaire de l'Alliance …_

Les larmes lui voilaient la vue. Elles coulaient sur ses joues pâles. La vérité venait d'éclater pour Andromède Hicks. Une terrible vérité. Incapable de quitter des yeux le claviécran du vieil ordinateur qui lui faisait face, elle se contentait, depuis plusieurs minutes, de rester immobile, sans trembler, sans parler. Pleurant, simplement.

Lorsque DiStefano l'avait mené finalement jusqu'au cent-trente-huitième sous-sol des heures plus tôt, où se trouvait le quartier général secret d'Icare, ils n'y avaient trouvé qu'une immense effervescence. Le leader, un certain Griffin, craignait que les Corps Diplomatiques ne les trouvent trop facilement et avait décidé de déménager tout son groupe en entier dans un repère moins utilisé du cent-cinquantième sous-sol. Ils s'y étaient tous rendus à pied, par les escaliers, et la descente avait été dure pour la jeune femme.

Elle était arrivée à destination épuisée, déboussolée, perdue et effrayée. Griffin ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se remettre et l'avait installé, presque de force, devant le claviécran afin de tout lui révéler. Ses yeux la brûlaient tant elle était fatiguée, et tant elle pleurait. Devant elle, flottant au-dessus du réflecteur de promovision, dansait l'hologramme de son visage. Sauf que ça n'était pas le sien. C'était celui d'un Produit terrien.

\- Andy ? appela finalement DiStefano derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, obnubilé par ce visage qui tournait, tournait et tournait sur lui-même. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux verts, la même forme du visage, le même nez, la même expression gênée face au promovisionneur qui avait pris cette photo 3D.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose, tenta de nouveau le soldat derrière elle tout en posant doucement sa large main sur son épaule.

\- Shun Otsuka, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle, lisant l'identité indiquée sur le claviécran.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est en vie ?

Griffin s'avança, le visage livide. Il était âgé, malade, et le long trajet qu'ils venaient tous d'effectuer l'avait vidé de ses forces.

\- Nous l'ignorons, répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Sur quelle … quelle base se trouve-t-il ? demanda Andromède sans cesser de pleurer, mais sans trembler.

\- En haut à gauche du claviécran, répondit DiStefano en tendant l'index, l'appellation T.I.S.5 signifie : Terre Institut Sud, et caisson numéro cinq.

La jeune femme retint son souffle. L'Institut sud, c'était là où Dwayne était mort. Ce Produit qu'elle voyait sur l'écran était l'un de ceux que son mari avait sauvé. Elle eut un hoquet.

\- C'est moi, souffla-t-elle, c'est moi …

Aucun des deux hommes présents avec elle ne lui répondit.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire, reprit-elle, essoufflée par ses pleurs. C'est impossible je … comment ?!

\- Regarde, déclara DiStefano en présentant sa main au-dessus du réflecteur de promovision.

Une pâle lumière bleue scanna sa paume et ses empreintes. L'image du visage tournant inlassablement sur trois-cent-soixante degrés se brouilla un bref instant avant de disparaitre, remplacé par un autre. Celui de Giuseppe DiStefano, mais avec des cheveux épais et cuivrés et une mine moins bourrue. Le claviécran indiqua alors une nouvelle identité : Aiolia Etrekiss.

\- Moi aussi, commenta simplement l'homme par-dessus son épaule. Nous le sommes tous.

En haut à gauche était écrit les lettres T.I.E.5. Andromède ferma les yeux. Ils brûlaient. Sa gorge était asséchée. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle désirait simplement s'endormir, maintenant, tout de suite, pour ne jamais se réveiller. Alors l'Alliance leur avait menti. Les véritables Produits … la jeune femme retint son souffle et rouvrit vivement les paupières.

\- Je veux voir Dwayne ! lança-t-elle vivement.

Aucune réponse. DiStefano, penché au-dessus de son épaule, ne fit pas un seul geste.

\- Montres-moi Dwayne ! ordonna de nouveau la jeune femme avec plus de force.

\- C'est pas bien prudent Andy, répondit le soldat d'un ton un peu brusque.

\- Montres-le-moi ! Tout de suite !

Dans un soupir, l'homme obtempéra et actionna le microcom du réflecteur. L'image du Produit disparut et Andromède entendit DiStefano prononcer distinctement : Ikki Otsuka. Son cœur tomba au fond de son estomac comme une pierre et, incapable de déglutir parce qu'elle avait la gorge trop sèche, la jeune femme gémit. Son visage était devenu blême.

Dwayne Hicks apparut. Du moins, le Produit dont il était issu. Un homme renfrogné qui lui ressemblait comme s'ils étaient jumeaux. La jeune femme sentit son estomac se retourner lorsque l'évidence la frappa : il s'agissait du même groupe génétique. Sentant une violente nausée remonter le long de son œsophage, Andromède poussa un sanglot et se leva avec précipitation, bousculant DiStefano et Griffin au passage. Elle sortit hors de la pièce et fut aussitôt agressée par la fumée et les émanations de gaz qui s'échappaient des convertisseurs énergétiques. Elle toussa. Courut autant qu'elle put. Puis finit par s'arrêter, au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait croisé des gens sur son chemin, principalement des hommes. Des hommes qui savaient, comme elle maintenant, cette vérité. Cette terrible vérité.

Ikki et Shun Otsuka étaient frères, nés de la même souche génétique. Et Dwayne et Andromède Hicks étaient leurs clones parfaitement génoformés. Ils s'étaient mariés. Ils avaient couchés ensembles, de si nombreuses fois. Ils avaient même discuté d'avoir des enfants. Incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, la jeune femme se pencha en avant et vomi bruyamment. Dwayne s'était-il un seul instant douté de ce genre de chose ?

Secouées par ses pleurs et ses hoquets, tremblante des pieds à la tête, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un énorme tuyau de transport de gaz et toucha le sol douloureusement. La grille sous ses cuisses, chaude à cause des fours à fusion des niveaux inférieurs, lui meurtrissait la peau mais elle se sentait trop faible pour bouger.

\- Quelle horreur, hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix faible, pourquoi …

Génétiquement, elle et Dwayne étaient frères et sœurs.

\- Pourquoi l'Alliance ne nous a rien dit ?!

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle et la jeune femme sentit son estomac se retourner une seconde fois, mais elle retint son haut-le-cœur.

Lorsqu'elle et Dwayne avaient déposé un dossier d'Appel à la Procréation, les Archiscientistes de la Procréation Génétique Autorisée leur avaient affirmé qu'ils étaient des sujets parfaitement sains et qu'il y avait bon espoir pour que leur demande aboutisse. Andromède avait caressé l'espoir, un temps, de devenir maman. Pourquoi leur avoir menti ? Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir fait remarqué, durant la toute première analyse, qu'ils étaient trop semblables génétiquement ? Qu'ils étaient issus d'une même souche, et que par conséquent, la procréation leur était interdite, car cela risquerait de donner un enfant non-sain ? L'inceste n'entrait-il pas en ligne de compte ?

Soit les Archiscientistes de l'Alliance ignoraient eux-mêmes tout de cette affaire de clonage à la chaîne, soit …

\- Andy ?

La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux. DiStefano, l'air désolé, la regardait avec douceur. Il s'accroupit lentement face à elle, non loin de ses vomissures, garda le silence un court instant, puis dit avec douceur :

\- Viens. Tu devrais te reposer.

Andromède, tremblant de tout son être, déposa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa guider.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre …_

\- On va s'arrêter ici et dormir ! déclara Sion alors qu'ils avaient enfin atteint l'immense tertre rocheux qu'ils visaient depuis des heures. On reprend comme avant : chacun son tour de garde.

Les hommes s'organisèrent. Shun, fatigué, brisé, les pieds en sang, se laissa tomber au sol sans prendre part à l'agitation tout autour de lui. Le but de Sion durant cette longue marche avait été de les éloigner le plus possible de la Tour qu'ils avaient quitté, et donc, des Hurleurs qui y avaient fait leur nid. Sans oublier que des Crochefers semblaient les avoir pris en chasse. Ils avaient donc marché, marché, marché durant un temps indéfinissable, agressés par cet immense soleil rouge et brûlant et par les pierres coupantes et le sol poussiéreux. Jamais Shun ne s'était sentit aussi faible. Toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Incapable de se remettre debout, il ne pouvait que suivre des yeux ceux qui, habitués à marcher si longtemps pieds nus, s'occupaient de l'installation du campement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se relever, pouvoir les aider, mais il en était incapable.

Des larmes douloureuses et brûlantes emplirent ses yeux mais le garçon les refoula avant qu'elles ne coulent. Hors de question. Hors de question qu'il baisse les bras aussi vite. Pourtant, il avait pris soin de recouvrir ses pieds de tissu, comme le leur avait recommandé Sion, mais ça c'était avéré inutile. Tout comme pour Shiryu qui, assit près de lui, tentait d'apaiser ses propres douleurs et ses pieds ensanglantés, les yeux larmoyants lui aussi. Hyôga était dans le même état. Ikki, les dents serrées, grognait tout en changeant ses bandages, également rouge de sang. Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Ban et Geki n'étaient pas en reste.

Au loin, un rugissement fit trembler le ciel. A quelques pas, alors qu'Albiore et Capella se postaient à deux ou trois mètres de distance l'un de l'autre pour veiller, Milo allumait un feu en vue de « cuisiner » les insectes que Saga et les autres chasseurs avaient attrapés des heures plus tôt.

Alors ce sera ça, de survivre sur cette Terre ?

Shun déglutit et sa gorge en feu, desséchée, lui fit si mal qu'il en gémit. Serait-ce trop dur pour lui ? Avait-il présumé de ses forces ?

Allait-il finir par baisser les bras ?

* * *

Chapitre grosse révélation ! J'suis pas certaine que tout le monde ait bien tout compris, la partie avec Andromède sur la base lunaire était un peu floue, mais c'est normal puisque c'est du point de vu de la jeune femme, et elle est perdue. Donc c'est normal si vous êtes perdus aussi XD Mais je reprends mes explications dans le chapitre suivant ;) Alors, que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant, entre Solo qui veut leur mort et Shun qui se rend compte que ce sera plus dur que ce qu'il croyait ?

Prochain chapitre : 13 "Le grondement de l'orage" vous allez brièvement retourné au Sanctuaire, puis avoir des nouvelles de Pacifitia ;)

Merci encore et toujours de votre présence, je suis très contente j'ai eu de nombreux nouveaux lecteurs ces derniers jours, ça me fait énormément plaisir, et je leur souhaite encore la bienvenue !

Bisous à toutes et à tous, et je vous dis au 30 :)


	14. 13 Le grondement de l'orage

**13**

**Le grondement de l'orage**

_Au même moment, bien loin de là, Sanctuaire d'Athéna …_

Le brusque vertige la fit gémir. Sa vision se brouilla et tout son corps trembla. A ses oreilles raisonnaient un silence assourdissant. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, l'herbe verte était chaude et grasse, la mer était plus belle et plus bleu que jamais. Mais elle avait froid. Si froid. Tout son corps crispé lui faisait mal et elle tremblait et claquait des dents sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Une main appuyée sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre, Marine commença à descendre lentement les escaliers, prudente. Elle avait l'impression d'être là sans y être, d'être lentement happée vers un ailleurs obscur et froid qui lui faisait peur.

C'est presque arrivé en bas des marches que le Chevalier de l'Aigle se figea. Kiki, étalé au sol face contre terre, ne bougeait plus. Il ne semblait même pas respirer. La jeune femme sauta les quelques marches restantes mais ses jambes, trop faibles, se dérobèrent sous elle et elle chuta. Ses genoux s'écorchèrent sur le sol de rocaille mais aucune douleur ne s'éveilla. Elle avait conscience de s'être blessée, mais ne ressentait rien. Les bras tremblants, elle retourna le garçon sur le dos et eut un hoquet. Kiki avait les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixe, il respirait. Mais il n'était plus là.

Où était Athéna ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus ressortit de ses appartements privés depuis leur dernière rencontre ? Et où était Shina ? Pire encore : où était son cosmos ?

Soudain, son souffle lui manqua. Il se bloqua tout simplement dans ses poumons. Non … ils se remplissaient d'eau. Elle suffoquait.

Marine s'écroula. L'obscurité.

Puis un froid glacial tortura sa peau.

L'air qu'elle se mit à aspirer par grandes goulées déchira sa gorge. Elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, mais percevait une lumière rouge et agressive derrière ses paupières closes. Sans trop qu'elle sache comme elle pouvait en être aussi certaine, elle sut qu'elle avait quitté le Sanctuaire.

.

Athéna sortit de sa méditation et rouvrit les yeux, mais devant elle se trouvait l'obscurité. Une obscurité moite et tiède qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » lui demanda Poséidon.

« _Le Sanctuaire._ » répondit Athéna d'une voix empreinte d'une froide colère. « _Il a disparu. _»

« _Ah. Oups. C'est ma faute ?_ » lui demanda Hadès avec prudence. « _J'ai arrêté un serveur de trop ?_ »

« _Non. Ce sont les tutélaires. Ils ont mis le Sanctuaire en dormance. L'énergie de l'Institut est détournée._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Aucune idée._ »

« _Ça sent mauvais …_ »

Athéna, perdue dans l'univers virtuel, ignorée des tutélaires et des Docteurs comme si elle n'existait pas, sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Noire, mais glaciale. Un calme étrange la submergeait, serein et décidé. Le Docteur Kido lui avait donné la vie voilà des centaines d'années, en lui promettant qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, que ces Produits qui vivaient désormais avec elle dans l'infocom resterait à ses côtés pour toujours. Mais il avait menti. Petit à petit, avec le temps, les tutélaires se rendirent compte qu'un être humain retenu en hibernation trop longtemps finissait par avoir des séquelles physique et psychologique irréversibles, voire mortelles. Alors, petit à petit, les uns après les autres, ils avaient commencé à les réveiller après s'être assuré un dernier stock d'échantillons génétiques. Trop tard, pour certain, car, trop faibles après ce sommeil forcé et prolongé, ils n'avaient pas survécu – soit au programme de réveil, soit au monde qui les attendait dehors. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts.

Des hommes et des femmes sélectionnés pour leur pureté génétique, leur lointaine et digne lignée, leur argent, ou encore leur intelligence. Des hommes et des femmes à qui l'Alliance n'avait pas laissé le choix ; des êtres humains rigoureusement choisis que les trois Docteurs créateurs du Sanctuaire – Mitsumasa Kido, Julian Solo premier du nom qui s'était incarné sous les traits de Poséidon, et Alone Fausto, qui avait lui-même créé Hadès – avaient enfermé de force après qu'ils les aient aidé à programmer le Sanctuaire. A quel moment avaient-ils eu le choix ? Aucun. Certes, l'Alliance leur avait permis de survivre cinq cent ans sur cette Terre brûlée et ravagée après que l'Humanité ait été décimée par les Nanos, mais à quel prix ? Celui des souvenirs et de la vie.

Athéna leur avait obéit trop longtemps. La solitude n'était rien face à la vie. Elle allait les sauver. Elle allait les libérer de la cruauté égoïste de l'Alliance et leur offrir la possibilité de choisir : la Terre, ou l'avenir ?

« _Et la navette, comment ça avance ? _» demanda soudainement Hadès, la tirant de ses réflexions.

« _Couci couça._ » avoua Poséidon. « _Les premiers pare-feu ont cédé, mais elle est coriace la vilaine !_ »

« _Tant qu'aucun tutélaire ne s'aperçoit de nos tentatives, nous avons toutes nos chances. _» lança Athéna avec confiance.

« _J'ai une question !_ » lança Hadès d'un ton enjoué.

« _T'es pas obligé de la poser._ » bougonna Poséidon.

« _Si on arrive à prendre le contrôle de la navette, je me demandais : comment on fera pour entrer en contact avec eux ? Parce que, contrairement aux tutélaires et aux Docteurs, ils n'ont ni oreillettes, ni ordinateurs, et ne savent pas – ou plus – utiliser l'Ansible._ »

Soupir de Poséidon, qui répondit :

« _Une navette ça vol, espèce de pied de table !_ »

Léger silence.

« _Bon bah moi, je retourne à mes serveurs._ »

...

_Bien loin de là, sur Terre, Institut nord …_

Le tutélaire Nielsen déposa délicatement la seringue sur le pupitre en métal, puis attrapa son calepin et sortit un stylo de sa poche de poitrine. Un simple coup d'œil lui apprit que son calmant avait fait effet : la jeune femme rousse qu'il avait sorti du caisson quelques minutes plus tôt après un réveil parfaitement programmé, venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. D'une écriture fine et aérée, il nota son identité : Marine Ichikose ; puis son matricule : T.I.N.1 ; enfin, son état général : parfaites conditions physiques, ondes cérébrales normées, mémoire purifiée.

\- C'est ok pour celle-là, annonça-t-il à son collègue, posté de l'autre côté du brancard. Tu peux l'emmener. Suivant ?

La jeune femme rousse disparue, remplacée par un petit garçon déjà endormi. Roux lui aussi, il paraissait calme et anormalement pâle. Il réitéra les mêmes annotations :

Identité : Kirothius Bhasundara

Matricule : T.I.N.4

Etat général : carences en fer, magnésium et globule blanc. Ondes cérébrales basses, mémoires purifiée.

\- A surveiller, annonça-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil.

Si l'état de ce garçon ne s'améliorait pas le temps de son éveil, il serait inutile de le rendormir et il faudrait donc soit lui administrer une dose létale, soit l'emmener hors de l'Institut. Et de ce qu'il avait compris, leur nouveau Docteur ne désirait plus qu'aucun Produit ne soit libéré. Pour ce petit, c'était donc soit la guérison, soit la mort.

\- Suivant ?

Un autre brancard, une autre femme. Deux autres attendaient derrière elle.

.

Hors de la Tour, aveuglé par le brûlant soleil rouge et essoufflé par la chaleur cuisante, Norman Friedman ajusta la visière de son casque qui, immédiatement, se teinta et plongea le paysage autour de lui dans une fantomatique couleur grise. Il soupira. Pourquoi donc s'inquiéter de l'état de cette navette, puisqu'elle était tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule ? Il était fatigué. A l'âge de quarante-huit ans, il aurait aimé cesser de travailler. Atteindre un tel âge, surtout quand on avait passé les trente dernières années dans des navettes spatiales à faire le trajet entre la base lunaire et les différentes colonies installées sur les lunes de Jupiter, parfois sous 2 G de poussée, était un miracle. Surtout quand on savait que l'espérance de vie humaine atteignait désormais difficilement les soixante ans.

Son fusil à impulsion bien calé dans le creux du bras, l'homme vêtu d'une combinaison en kevlar s'approcha du sas d'entrée de Pacifitia et présenta le dos de sa main devant l'œil presque invisible du réflecteur. Une intense lumière verte scanna la puce infocom qui lui avait été implantée sous la peau, afin que son matricule soit rapidement reconnu par la navette. Un bruit grave, comme un grognement, raisonna alors. Puis rien.

Norman haussa un sourcil, surpris. La porte aurait dû s'ouvrir. Il réitéra son geste, le scan couru de nouveau sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Nouveau grognement grave de mécontentement. Le sas de Pacifitia refusait de s'ouvrir. Agacé, le surveillant de bord actionna le microcom de sa combinaison et appela :

-Quelqu'un me reçoit ?

Un grésillement, puis :

\- Ouais Norm', qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Bah il m'arrive que c'te putain de puce de merde qu'ils m'ont planté foire ! J'arrive pas à ouvrir cette navette à la con.

Rire bref.

\- Et t'as essayé d'entrer ton matricule manuellement ?

\- Euh …

\- Imbécile.

\- Lâches-moi !

Norman rompit la communication sous les rires du médecin de bord, l'homme qui était parti avec lui de la planète Io. D'une pression du pouce, il ouvrit la tablette de commande manuelle présente sous l'œil du réflecteur et entra les quatre chiffres de son matricule. La lumière verte chercha, sembla réfléchir, puis : nouveau grognement grave.

\- Putain ! lança l'homme, agacé. Shao, t'es toujours là ?

Nouveau rire de son collègue dans le microcom de sa combinaison.

\- Yep, j'suis pas parti.

\- Ça ne marche pas non plus ! grogna Norman.

\- Ça … ça c'est pas normal.

\- Sans blague ?

-Bouge pas j'arrive.

\- Et où tu veux que j'aille, merde !

Shao ne lui répondit pas. Il était déjà en route. Norman soupira de nouveau puis sortit du sas pour retourner à l'air libre. Mais l'air était brûlant, irrespirable. Il suait et cuisait sous sa combinaison.

\- Planète à la con, grogna-t-il en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui glissait sur sa joue.

Et dire qu'il s'était plaint de Io, planète essentiellement volcanique sur laquelle n'existait qu'une roche brûlante et du souffre fondu. Là-bas, l'atmosphère était mortelle pour les humains, ils évoluaient donc à la surface dans une combinaison spatiale ventilée qui les protégeait de la chaleur intense. Mais ici, l'atmosphère étant encore respirable, ils devaient donc faire avec la température ambiante.

Il regarda autour de lui. Un silence lugubre planait, seulement brisé, parfois, par un souffle d'air chaud et poussiéreux. Difficile de croire que, fut un temps, le surnom de la Terre était : la planète bleue.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Immédiatement, Norman se renfrogna. Shao, homme de trente ans efficace dans son travail mais très moqueur, venait vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il l'énervait déjà.

\- Ça s'ouvre pas, grommela-t-il.

Pouffement de rire de la part de son collègue, qui lui répliqua comme s'il s'adressait à un benêt :

\- Trop de poussière peut-être.

Norman ne répondit pas, de peur de dire un mot qui dépasserait ses pensées. Il regarda Shao pénétrer dans le sas, puis nettoyer partiellement l'œil du réflecteur avant d'y présenter sa main. Puis … rien qu'un bruit grave et mécontent. Le médecin de bord, surpris, entra alors le numéro de son matricule manuellement, comme son collègue avant lui, mais ne fut pas plus avancé.

\- Ça alors ! lança-t-il avec un regard en direction de l'autre homme. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

\- Rien putain ! s'énerva Norman. Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ?!

\- Bah le dernier à y être entré et à en être sortit, c'est toi, tu fais des rondes toutes les douze heures.

\- Oui bah y'a douze heures j'ai pas eu de problème !

\- Hey t'énerves pas !

\- Alors ne m'accuses pas !

\- T'as vraiment un caractère de merde.

\- Vas te faire voir.

Silence. Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, avant que Shao ne dise :

\- Bon. Faut prévenir le Docteur Solo. J'y vais.

\- Nan c'est bon je le fais ! répliqua Norman, agacé. Sinon tu vas en profiter pour tout me mettre sur le dos.

\- T'es parano ma parole.

Le surveillant de bord ne répondit pas et retourna vers la Tour. Shao Ryuho lui emboitait le pas quand un grondement sourd à l'ouest attira son regard couleur vert d'eau. Au loin s'amoncelaient, dans le ciel rougeâtre, de lourds nuages sombres. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un souffle d'air chaud souleva ses cheveux noirs. Ce qui se préparait était terrible. Ce qui se préparait lui glaçait les sangs. Il s'empressa de pénétrer dans la Tour alors que la porte se refermait – Norman ne l'avait évidemment pas attendu – et retourna à son poste. L'infirmerie était vide, mais une partie de démineur extrême l'attendait.

.

\- Comment ça elle ne s'ouvre pas ?! lança le Docteur Solo, agacé.

\- Ryuho et moi-même avons essayé à tour de rôle, mais le sas a refusé de se déverrouiller, monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore bon sang ?! Vous avez remarqué quelque chose lors de votre dernière ronde ?

\- Non monsieur, sinon je vous en aurais fait part.

Ce genre de question l'agaçait. Le Docteur Solo, assit face à lui derrière son imposant bureau, soupira, énervé. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'un groupe de vingt-six Produits, dont neuf non-purifiés, vadrouillait dans la nature, il était sur les nerfs.

Soudain, l'homme se leva et sortit de la pièce en direction du cinquième étage et du bureau des tutélaires. Par curiosité, Norman le suivit.

\- Nielsen ! aboya le Docteur Solo.

-Oui Docteur ?

\- Interrogez l'état de veille de Pacifitia, code de confirmation 8207-J9. Quelque chose nous empêche de pénétrer dans la navette, il doit y avoir un disfonctionnement du réflecteur.

\- L'ennui c'est que ça ne fonctionne pas non plus quand nous entrons manuellement nos matricules monsieur, glissa Norman derrière son supérieur.

Regard courroucé de ce-dernier.

\- Un code erreur a peut-être verrouillé le système de reconnaissance, tenta le tutélaire Nielsen, la navette se sécurise sans doute automatiquement si elle ne reconnait pas une puce, par mesure de sécurité.

\- Interrogez-là, ordonna le Docteur Solo.

Le tutélaire obéit avec agilité, ses doigts parcourant le claviécran de son poste de travail avec une grande rapidité. Une fenêtre rouge s'ouvrit lorsqu'il entra en contact avec l'état de veille de l'intelligence artificielle de Pacifitia, réclamant un code de confirmation. Il entra les chiffres donnés par son supérieur. La petite fenêtre vibra, puis un mot s'afficha :

« _Incorrect_ »

Les trois hommes se figèrent. Les poings serrés, le Docteur Solo lança avec autorité :

\- Réessayez !

Son subordonné obéit, rentra de nouveau le code de confirmation. De nouveau, l'intelligence artificielle les refoula, les empêchant de pénétrer dans son système interne. Comme si elle se protégeait contre une attaque. Alors que, normalement, seule l'utilisation de leur matricule leur permettait une complète navigation dans l'infocom de Pacifitia. La navette semblait s'être verrouillée d'elle-même.

Le Docteur Solo était devenu blême de colère. Que se passait-il encore ?!

\- Où en êtes-vous avez les Nanos ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- La programmation est terminée, répondit le tutélaire, mais le volume d'eau demandé ralenti la réalisation. Ça nous demandera encore une vingtaine d'heure.

Claquement de langue agacé du Docteur. Ce problème avec la navette ne pouvait être ignoré, car Pacifitia ne lui appartenait pas, elle appartenait au Directeur de l'Alliance, et si ce dernier apprenait ce qu'il se passait, cela aurait des répercussions sur son travail et son efficacité. Certes, Julian Solo avait su se faire un nom, mais une seule petite faute, et toutes ces années d'acharnements n'auraient servi à rien. Autant de dévouement à l'Alliance n'avait qu'un seul but : une simple opération chirurgicale. Depuis cinq cent ans que les Nanos avaient détruits la Terre, l'humanité vivait sur des colonies spatiales. Mais, avec les années, les Archiscientistes s'étaient aperçus que les hommes ne pouvaient vivre bien longtemps loin de leur planète d'origine : cela faisait près de quatre siècles que plus aucun enfant n'avait pu être créé naturellement, toute reproduction se faisait désormais par fécondation _in-vitro_, et plus les années passaient, plus l'espérance de vie diminuait. Mais ceux qui avaient su se rendre très utiles à l'Alliance étaient récompensés par une opération destinée à leur octroyer dix à vingt années de vie supplémentaire. Et le Docteur Solo, désormais âgé de trente-huit ans, sentait que le temps pressait.

Mais s'il avait fait une erreur avec Pacifitia ? Si la navette échappait à son contrôle ? Si le Directeur était mécontent, alors il connaîtrait le même destin que n'importe quel Archiviste de l'Alliance : mourir à l'âge de cinquante ans, être incinéré puis oublié. Hors de question.

\- Je dois reprendre le contrôle de cette navette !

\- Nous allons essayez, balbutia Nielsen, mais tous les tutélaires travaillent déjà sur les Nanos ou la maintenance des serveurs et …

\- Maintenant que le Sanctuaire est vide, nous pouvons momentanément déconnecter les interfaces de commande des dieux afin d'alléger les serveurs.

\- Mais !

\- Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès peuvent être mis en dormance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais … sans eux pour soutenir les cinq milles yottaoctet du Sanctuaire, nous risquons de perdre des données binaires et devoir refaire la programmation …

\- Faites ce que je vous dis et arrêtez de discuter ! Le plus important est de reprendre le contrôle de Pacifitia et d'arrêter ces Produits ! Alors obéissez !

Le tutélaire Nielsen ne répondit pas mais convoqua, par son oreillette, quelques-uns de ses collègues. Satisfait, le Docteur Solo s'en repartit vers son bureau privé tout en renvoyant sèchement Norman Friedman qui s'en fut, mécontent d'être ainsi traité.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, occupé à surveiller l'état de ses Produits fraichement réveillés, le Docteur Jonasson fronça les sourcils. Rien ne lui avait échappé, et un doute s'insinua brusquement en lui. Le Directeur de l'Alliance avait-il été mis au courant de cette initiative ? Savait-il que le Docteur Solo s'apprêtait à attaquer les Produits ? Il avait conscience d'avoir commis quelques erreurs durant son poste, mais il était au moins certain d'une chose : les échantillons génétiques des Produits, envoyés sur la base lunaire, étaient très importants – sans qu'il sache exactement pour quoi, évidemment – et si tous les Produits disparaissaient ? Qu'arriverait-il ? Mettre le Directeur au courant lui permettrait sans doute de regagner son estime après l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec ce Produit féminin qu'il avait libéré en secret.

Aussi silencieux et discret que possible, le Docteur Jonasson s'éclipsa.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, base lunaire de l'Alliance …_

DiStefano contourna une énorme chaudière à fusion et monta les quatre marches qui lui permirent d'accéder à la moitié du niveau supérieur. Il était inquiet, évidemment, mais aussi confiant. Andromède était une femme intelligente, volontaire et quelque peu entêtée. Il avait confiance en elle. Elle allait se montrer à la hauteur.

Lentement, il entra dans le sas de garde, reconverti en dortoir, et souleva un drap suspendu là afin de délimiter les différentes chambres. Andromède, assise sur un lit de fortune, leva vers lui des yeux rouges et fatigués.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda soldat en s'approchant.

\- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? répliqua la jeune femme d'un air vindicatif.

L'homme lui tendit un verre d'eau tiède, qu'elle prit délicatement avec un sourire d'excuse. Ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient intensément dans la pénombre.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas le droit …

Elle reprit son souffle, releva la tête pour lui adresser un nouveau sourire, puis but une gorgée d'eau. DiStefano debout face à elle, ne sachant trop où se mettre, dit :

\- Je suis désolé …

Encore une fois, la jeune femme sourit. C'était un sourire triste et rassurant à la fois. Elle avait l'air si fragile dans sa détresse que le soldat sentait ses bras le démanger : il avait envie de la tenir contre lui pour la rassurer.

\- Voilà pourquoi la seule promovision personnelle qui nous est autorisée est celle de notre hologramme d'identité, déclara brutalement Andromède.

Son vis-à-vis garda le silence, à l'écoute. Manifestement, la jeune femme avait pris le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le vieux claviécran de Griffin.

\- Parce que nous avons tous le même visage, reprit Andromède dans un murmure. Nous sommes tous des clones, tous les mêmes d'une génération à l'autre.

\- Pas exactement, répondit DiStefano, peu sûr de lui. Ils ont une telle maitrise du clonage maintenant … je veux dire, ils peuvent modifier un peu la couleur des cheveux, des iris, la forme d'un nez … l'identité sexuelle aussi … mais c'est vrai que ça ne va pas plus loin.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais elle avait raison. Les photos n'étaient pas autorisées, hormis dans le cas de la création d'un dossier personnelle ou d'une interpellation par les Corps Diplomatiques. Selon l'Alliance, consommer des octets et des données pour des images holographiques était dangereux, car toute l'énergie de la base devait être utilisée pour chauffer convenablement l'endroit et renouveler l'air. En réalité, il s'agissait de manipulation de masse.

\- Dwayne et moi … nous voulions un enfant, reprit Andromède dans un murmure.

\- Oui. Je sais, il m'en avait parlé …

DiStefano préféra finalement se taire, car si Dwayne avait vécu, Andromède aurait porté un enfant qui n'aurait en aucun cas été le fruit de leur union génétique. Mais un clone. La jeune femme eut un sanglot. Sans un mot, DiStefano s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sentait la chaleur et la tristesse. Ils ne dirent rien l'un et l'autre durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Tout est un mensonge n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement la jeune femme. Nous nous disons humains, mais c'est faux. Nous les appelons des Produits, mais c'est faux. Nous sommes les véritables Produits, et ils sont les véritables humains. C'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- L'Alliance nous ment depuis le début ?

\- Oui …

\- A propos de tout ?

\- De tout. Les Nanos. Le Programme de Régénération des Individus. Même sur les autres colonies.

\- Les autres … colonies ?

De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pâles. Le verre d'eau tremblait dans ses mains.

\- La base lunaire est la seule colonie, reprit DiStefano d'une voix grave et sourde. Celles des planètes Io, Europe, Encelade, et même de la Terre, sont un mensonge. Là-bas, il n'y a que des hommes et des femmes congelés à qui des tutélaires prélèvent des échantillons génétiques pour faire perdurer la race humaine. Mais …

Silence. DiStefano avait l'impression d'être allé trop loin, que trop de révélation d'un seul coup risquerait de grandement perturber la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière, derrière ses larmes, l'encouragea :

\- Continu.

\- Notre nombre baisse de plus en plus avec les années, reprit le soldat dans un soupir contrit. Les échantillons génétiques ne perdent rien de leur qualité mais les clones que nous sommes donnons naissance à d'autres clones … finalement, cela donne des aberrations génétiques.

\- C'est comme de l'inceste … mais en pire.

Dwayne et elle étaient en réalité frère et sœur. Andromède baissa les yeux sur ses mains pâles et vit qu'elles tremblaient. Elle fit doucement rouler le verre entre ses doigts gourds.

\- Ils nous disent que nous sommes plus de cent mille, reprit-elle dans un froncement de sourcil. Mais nous sommes combien en réalité ?

\- A peine vingt mille, répondit DiStefano en soupirant. Le siècle dernier, il y avait cinquante mille habitants sur cette base. Aujourd'hui, à peine trente pourcent des appartements du secteur vingt-et-un sont habités.

Un lourd silence accompagna ses paroles. Andromède renifla, tenta de s'essuyer le nez à l'aide de sa manche mais ses bras tremblaient beaucoup trop. Pourtant, les différents secteurs de la base étaient toujours bondés. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Voyant son trouble, le soldat près d'elle lui souffla :

\- Hologrammes tridimensionnels. Ils nous bernent.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? demanda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Les Nanos, c'étaient eux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Ça, nous ne le savons pas. Les Nanos ont détruit la planète, et l'Alliance les a fait passer pour des intelligences artificielles devenues incontrôlables, un peu comme Olympus, mais c'était un mensonge. En réalité, l'Alliance contrôle les Nanos. Elle les a toujours contrôlés.

Les Nanos. Petits robots microscopiques super-intelligents, la technologie dans ce qu'elle avait de plus parfait à offrir – mis à part le clonage et Pacifitia, bien sûr. La nanotechnologie. Voilà cinq cent ans, des millions de ces minuscules robots avaient parcourus le globe terrestre, détruisant tout sur leur passage, que ce soit organique ou non. Des milliards de vies humaines détruites, réduites en poussière. Puis ils avaient attaqués la Terre jusqu'à son noyau, la faisant dévier de son axe de rotation. Le climat avait changé. Sa vitesse de rotation également. Et il y avait eu encore plus de mort. Mais les Nanos ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là : après avoir réduit la Terre à une immense planète brûlante et brûlée, ils avaient attaqué le soleil. Bien évidemment, l'étoile en avait détruit la plus grande partie grâce à son extraordinaire température, mais en éclatant les petits robots avaient libéré un contenu qui avait absorbé l'hydrogène et forcé le soleil à puiser dans ses réserves. Depuis, presque à court de carburant, il s'était transformé en géante rouge et pouvait s'effondrer sur lui-même à tout moment. Quelques centaines de personnes parmi les plus chanceuses avaient réussi à fuir la Terre à temps, emmenées sur la base lunaire de l'Alliance pour échapper à la catastrophe. La Lune n'étant pas à proprement parler une planète vivante, elle n'avait jamais intéressé les Nanos. Six pourcents de la population terrestre mondiale avait donc échappé à ce génocide, mais c'était pour mieux tomber dans les griffes de l'Alliance. Tandis que quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient enfermés, congelés, pour assurer la survivance des hommes.

\- Pourquoi eux ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Griffin aussi l'ignore. Nous n'avons aucune information là-dessus. On ne peut que supposer que, s'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation, c'est parce qu'ils ont été sélectionnés drastiquement.

\- On est loin de la sélection naturelle …

\- Mmh. Ils étaient sans doute les plus résistants, les plus forts, les plus intelligents, les plus sains … ou bêtement les plus riches. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Autre silence, plus court cette fois. Andromède, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts, se perdit dans ses pensées. Qui était ce Shun Otsuka ? Pourquoi avait-il été plongé dans ce sommeil cryogénique qui avait duré cinq siècles ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ? Qu'avaient-ils tous de spécial ?

...

_Au même moment, quelque part sur Terre …_

Un grondement, dans le ciel. Un rugissement lointain lui fit échos. Shun jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule recouverte de boue séchée. Les Crochefers semblaient les suivre de près.

\- C'est pas normal ! lança Saga, non loin de lui. Ces bestiaux ne sont pas des chasseurs, ce sont des opportunistes ! Ils ne traquent pas, ils dévorent ce qui leur tombe tout rôti dans le bec, ils ne devraient pas nous prendre en chasse comme ça !

\- Ils ont peut-être eu trop faim pendant la nuit, répliqua Dohko.

\- On s'en fou ! lança rageusement Cassios. L'important c'est pas de savoir pourquoi ils nous suivent, c'est de leur échapper.

\- On se tait et on avance, ordonna sèchement Sion.

Shun baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Les bandages s'étaient usés depuis longtemps, et sa peau nue, sa chair à vif, était en contact direct avec le sol rocailleux. Il avait énormément mal, mais il était hors de question qu'il ralentisse. Autour de lui, ses compagnons se retrouvaient dans le même état. Le seul qui semblait plus ou moins bien supporter la douleur était Ikki. Vaillamment, ce-dernier soutenait Shiryu, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre. Les deux hommes avançaient laborieusement, mais bien décidés, eux aussi, à ne pas se laisser distancer. Derrière eux, un autre rugissement.

Comme si quelqu'un les avait lancés à nos trousses …

Shun fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard. Aiolia, à quelques mètres de lui, semblait en pleine réflexion. Le garçon avait appris, à présent, à différencier les moments où les pensées de cet homme chevauchaient les siennes. Car il n'était pas idiot. Et il connaissait cette sensation. C'était exactement la même que lorsqu'ils communiquaient tous ensembles par cosmos interposés. Il entendait une voix dans sa tête, qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui lui transmettait ses pensées comme si elles lui appartenaient. Ça ne lui était donc pas étranger, mais ressentir ça ici était tout de même étonnant. Et même si Aiolia n'en laissait rien paraître, Shun avait l'impression qu'il s'en était rendu compte lui aussi.

Un grondement dans le ciel lointain le surprit, avant que le ciel ne se déchire. Le tonnerre gronda avec une telle force que la roche sous ses pieds en trembla. Ils se figèrent tous, et Milo poussa un cri de surprise. Au-dessus de leur tête, loin au nord, le ciel auparavant rouge et brun était devenu noir. Noir de nuages.

\- Un orage qui se prépare non ? demanda Mû avec espoir.

Orage signifiait sans doute pluie ; pluie signifiait eau. Et la réserve d'eau qu'ils avaient réussie à faire descendre de la Tour avec eux étant déjà presque tarie.

\- Ce serait trop beau, grogna Saga, non sans espérer lui aussi.

Ils prirent tous la direction du nord, droit vers l'orage qui se préparait, espérant remplir leurs gourdes. Derrière eux les suivait un groupe de Crochefer poussé par un instinct étrange.

Trop de douleur, beaucoup trop de douleur. Marcher, marcher, marcher …

Aiolia, les sourcils froncés, glissa un regard vers la droite. Le visage crispé, Shun se concentrait sur ses pas. Ses pieds étaient en sang. Son corps fin recouvert de boue tremblait de façon incontrôlable, mais le garçon suivait la cadence. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Shaka et Misty, qui fermaient la marche, bon dernier.

Evidemment qu'Aiolia avait senti quelque chose d'étrange. Chaque fois qu'il pensait au garçon, même de façon involontaire, il entendit des pensées s'insinuer dans les siennes. Shun les entendit-il, lui aussi ?

Et pourquoi ?

...

_Au même moment, Institut nord …_

Le tutélaire Nielsen, tétanisé sur sa chaise face au claviécran du programme de commande, déglutit difficilement. Face à lui était écrit, en lettres vertes :

« _Espace de stockage utilisé : 2 yottaoctet._ »

Impossible. Un dieu occupait à lui seul près de mille yottaoctet de stockage. Et à sa connaissance, ils avaient récemment téléchargés les trois dieux dans cette même interface. Mais si seuls deux yottaoctet étaient utilisés, cela signifiait tout simplement qu'Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès, ne se trouvaient pas là. Alors où étaient-ils ? Etait-il possible qu'en mettant le Sanctuaire en dormance, ils aient involontairement transférés les trois déités dans la grille de mise en quarantaine, là où se trouvaient toutes les données binaires le temps que de nouveaux serveurs leur soient livrés ? Tout de même, ce serait tiré par les cheveux.

Ayant l'air de rien, le tutélaire referma le boitier du claviécran de la grande tour métallique et repartit s'installer à son poste de travail. Là, il dressa la liste des programmes les plus lourds de l'infocom. Ainsi, trois mille yottaoctet ne seraient pas bien compliqués à retrouver. L'ennui, c'est que, sur cette liste, les programmes principaux détaillés ne dépassaient pas les cinq cent yottaoctets de stockage.

Devenu blême, le tutélaire Nielsen vit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Les dieux ne se trouvaient plus dans l'infocom de l'Institut. Ils avaient bel et bien disparu. Mais pour aller où ? Inconsciemment, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'une des fenêtres, par laquelle il apercevait, tout près, la navette Pacifitia.

.

« _Mince, y'a pas beaucoup de place ici !_ » s'étonna Hadès.

« _C'est vrai qu'on est un peu à l'étroit._ » l'appuya Poséidon. « _Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va bientôt tout surcharger. _»

« _Les pare-feu principaux résistent encore._ » répliqua Athéna, tenace. « _Je n'ai toujours pas les commandes de la navette, ça va nous demander quelques heures supplémentaires. _»

« _J'ai peur qu'on ne les ait pas, ces quelques heures !_ »

« _Et je ne pourrais pas les empêcher d'entrer bien longtemps._ » lança vivement Hadès. « _On a pu pénétrer dans la navette, mais s'ils y entrent aussi, ils ne vont pas tarder à découvrir où on se cache._ »

« _S'ils sont pas totalement stupides, ils devraient déjà l'avoir découvert. _»

Silence. Dans l'espace où ils se trouvaient tous les trois, aux bords de la conscience artificielle de Pacifitia, ne raisonnaient que les rouages de la navette. Son cœur de fusion dispensait tout autour de lui une agréable chaleur lointaine qui leur était toujours inaccessible. Ils y étaient presque. L'ennui, c'est que le no man's land virtuel dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois ne pourrait supporter leur masse bien longtemps.

Mais il était hors de question pour Athéna d'échouer aussi près du but !

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre a assez rassasié votre soif de réponse, parce que dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera bien différent ! Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

Chapitre 14 : Seul. L'orage va éclater!

Toujours aussi heureuse d'avoir vos reviews, et encore désolée de ne pas avoir le temps d'y répondre :)

Vous nem tous et toutes très fort !

Bisous ! Et au 10 avril ;)


	15. 14 Seul

**14**

**Seul**

_Quelques heures plus tard, quelque part sur Terre …_

\- Stop ! Arrêtez-vous !

\- Attendez !

\- Sion !

Shun, dans sa demi-conscience brûlante, s'arrêta en trainant le pied droit. La pierre chaude entailla sa chair, il le sentit bien, mais ne ressentit pas la douleur. Il était au-delà de la douleur, désormais. Il se retourna.

Quelques pas derrière lui, Ikki s'était agenouillé aux côtés de Shiryu qui, allongé au sol, semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Hyôga les avait rejoints, et l'inquiétude redessinait les traits de son visage. Sitôt le meneur du groupe interpelé, une légère frénésie s'empara des autres. L'un des leurs était au sol. Immédiatement, tous s'arrêtèrent, puis convergèrent vers celui qui était tombé. Tous prêts à lui venir en aide, hormis Sirius, Algol et Dante. Shun fit de même, évidemment, et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta aussi.

Le visage de Shiryu était si pâle, et ses lèvres totalement craquelées. Ikki le secouait pour tenter de le ramener à lui, mais son corps totalement mou ressemblait à celui d'une marionnette. Sion, arrivé à leur hauteur, s'agenouilla à son tour. Immédiatement, il identifia le problème. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Il est complètement déshydraté, déclara-t-il d'un air mécontent. A quelle fréquence est-ce qu'il boit ?

\- Euh, tenta Ikki, pas sûr de lui. J'en sais rien.

\- T'es toujours à côté de lui, tu devrais le savoir ! lança Dohko, énervé.

\- Hey toi tu te calmes ! J'suis pas sa mère !

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?!

\- On se calme ! trancha Sion, agacé.

\- Vous ne l'aiderez pas à vous parler comme ça, l'appuya Camus, parvenu à leurs côtés.

\- Tiens-le, ordonna alors Sion en direction d'Ikki.

Ce-dernier obéit – non sans grogner – et souleva légèrement la tête de Shiryu jusque sur ses genoux. Sion se saisit alors de la gourde que Dohko lui tendait, retira le bouchon et présenta le goulot aux lèvres de Shiryu. L'eau passa la barrière de ses lèvres, pénétra sa bouche et glissa dans sa gorge, mais le jeune homme, incapable de déglutir du fait de son inconscience, s'étrangla et se mit à tousser. Ce qui lui permit de revenir à lui.

Hébété, il papillonna des yeux et se débattit mollement mais Ikki le retint contre lui. Un mouvement attira brièvement l'attention de Shun qui releva les yeux. Angelo, Aiolia et Saga venaient de se positionner pour monter la garde, formant à eux trois une mince barrière entre le groupe et la horde de Crochefer qui les suivait toujours au loin. Si Angelo et Saga tenaient, des deux mains, une longue lance de fer, Aiolia semblait avoir opté pour une épée improvisée dans un morceau de métal coupant au manche de fer. Il avait beau avoir pris quelques distances, il avait beau s'être renfermé sur lui-même, il avait beau être devenu très solitaire, il en restait attentif à la sécurité des autres. Shun connaissait ce genre d'homme, en fait. Ikki était le même. Ours grognon qui se transformait en peluche une fois qu'ils avaient accepté de faire tomber leurs barrières. Des pâtes tendres sous leur coquille.

Merci …

Aiolia se retourna, les sourcils froncés, de la colère dans les yeux, et il le fixa. Shun, un peu surpris et effrayé, se détourna. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que penser à lui très brièvement !

\- Bois.

Shiryu, que Ikki maintenait contre lui d'un bras en travers de la poitrine, regarda la gourde, puis Sion, puis la gourde, et dit :

\- Non merci, ça ira, je vais …

\- Tu t'es évanouis, insista Sion. Bois.

\- Je vais mieux …

\- Bon, tiens-le bien.

Et avant que Shiryu ne réalise, Ikki l'avait entravé bien davantage, tout en lui attrapant le menton pour l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme tenta bien de se débattre, mais il était très affaibli, et il ferma les yeux de douleur lorsque Sion l'obligea à boire. L'eau envahit une nouvelle fois sa gorge, il déglutit une fois mais s'étrangla de nouveau et toussa avant de recracher l'eau.

\- Ça sert à rien ! lança-t-il en tremblant et toussant. Je vais … ça sert à rien de gâcher des provisions pour moi … j'vais pas survivre de toute façon.

\- Ah non pas ça ! râla Milo, derrière Camus. On en a assez avec Shaka et Misty !

Regards mécontents et honteux des deux susnommés. Le bruit d'une violente gifle les statufia tous. Shun écarquilla les yeux alors que Shiryu, la joue droite rouge, se réfugiait contre le torse d'Ikki, surpris, face à un Sion en colère.

\- Ça va pas ! s'énerva Ikki, le poing serré. Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ?!

\- T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, lança Sion en fixant intensément Shiryu dans les yeux, ignorant les remontrances d'Ikki. Tu vas te battre pour survivre, parce qu'on a besoin les uns des autres, c'est clair ?

Shiryu attrapa, d'une main tremblante, le bras d'Ikki qui se trouvait toujours sur sa poitrine, comme pour s'en servir de bouclier, et acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête. Sur ce, Sion se redressa et balaya son groupe du regard.

\- On va s'arrêter pour un petit moment, déclara-t-il dans un soupir fatigué, on est tous sur les rotules. On installe le camp, on se repose, on mange, et on repart.

Ses ordres furent suivis à la lettre. Albiore, Cassios et Aioros plantèrent les pieux et tendirent les draps tandis que Geist prenait place à quelques dix pas d'Angelo pour monter la garde à son tour. Une fois les tentes montées pour qu'ils puissent se protéger des rayons du soleil, Shun se laissa tomber sous l'une d'entre elles avec une grimace. Le cœur cognant à grands coups dans la poitrine, il souleva son pied droit. Puis son pied gauche. Sa chair à vif était en sang. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de douleur et de colère mais il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour les refouler et leva les yeux au ciel. Les nuages étaient de plus en plus sombres à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'orage qui continuait de gronder au nord. Lorsqu'ils regardaient l'horizon plus haut, ils pouvaient même voir un rideau de pluie s'abattre depuis le ciel, comme une promesse de survie. Le tout maintenant était d'y parvenir.

Il n'avait vu que de la résignation calme dans le regard de Shiryu. Pas de la tristesse, ni même du désespoir. Rien d'autre que de la résignation. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami s'inquiète de l'état de leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture, et qu'il tente de se sacrifier, mais d'un autre côté, ça l'énervait. Sion avait raison, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se permettre la moindre faiblesse, car la cohésion et la survivance du groupe dépendait de la force de chacun de ses membres. Mais, encore une fois, il comprenait les intentions de Shiryu.

\- Ça va ?

Shun releva les yeux. Debout face à lui, Ikki le fixait, un petit air inquiet dans le regard. Le cadet sourit.

\- Fatigué, affamé et assoiffé, répondit-il avec une désinvolture feinte, mais ça va.

L'aîné répondit d'un grognement et s'en fut. Shun le regarda s'éloigner, admiratif de sa résistance. Ikki boitait, c'était évident, et pourtant il restait debout, et aidait même les autres à préparer leur installation. Son corps épais, ses épaules larges recouvertes de croûtes de boue séchées ; la différence entre lui et son grand frère ne lui avait jamais paru aussi évidente. A côté de lui, il ressemblait à un enfant.

Il sursauta lorsque Shiryu s'installa à ses côtés, puis sourit. Non loin, Hyôga avait préféré rester avec Camus, alors que Milo s'occupait du feu. Ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

\- T'es encore très pâle, déclara Shun en fixant Shiryu.

\- Ça va mieux, l'assura ce-dernier avec un sourire crispé.

Il lorgna ses pieds lui aussi puis continua :

\- Mais j'ai un peu honte quand même.

Shun ne répondit pas. Que dire ?

\- Sion a raison, continua son compagnon avec un soupir. On a besoin les uns des autres. J'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai pas pensé à vous. Toi, Hyôga et Ikki. J'ai pas pensé que si je venais à mourir, vous …

Shun sourit et donna un coup de coude à son camarade pour le rassurer. Et pour se rassurer lui-même. Shiryu mort, cela aurait fait deux disparus avec Seiya. Et il ignorait s'il pourrait le supporter. Si ses compagnons venaient à disparaître les uns après les autres, aurait-il la force de continuer ?

\- J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, déclara soudainement Shiryu en se frottant les tempes.

\- C'est à cause de ce soleil, répliqua Shun. Il tape fort, moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête.

Shiryu secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, prit une grande inspiration, expira, et reprit :

\- Des fois … j'entends une voix. Enfin … en fait ce sont plus des pensées que de véritables paroles, mais je sais que ce ne sont pas les miennes.

Shun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucune parole ne lui vint. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'Aiolia se trouvait dans sa tête.

Idiot. Pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi s'être contenté de croire qu'un lien existait entre Aiolia et lui, sans penser un seul instant que cette capacité pouvait s'étendre à une autre personne ? Il tenta de se concentrer sur Shiryu, un peu surpris lui-même de cette initiative étrange.

Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. Tout va bien …

Shiryu n'eut aucune réaction. Il continuait de regarder droit devant lui, imperturbable. Shun fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, dès qu'il pensait à Aiolia, il parvenait à l'entendre, ou à lui transmettre ...

Ils sont proches.

Un rugissement le fit trembler et il releva la tête. Shiryu fit de même. Non loin, tenant leurs armes, Geist, Angelo, Aiolia et Saga se tenaient sur le qui-vive. Les Crochefers n'étaient pas loin. Ils ne pourraient se reposer bien longtemps. Etait-ce Aiolia qu'il avait entendu, une fois de plus ?

\- Je crois que c'est Ikki, avoua Shiryu dans un souffle avant de le regarder.

Shun fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi Ikki ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je crois que j'entends les pensées de ton frère.

\- Que … ?

Shun tourna la tête. Ikki, installé avec Milo, grillait quelques insectes au-dessus d'un petit feu. Il avait l'air totalement indifférent, plongé dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi son frère ? Pourquoi percevait-il les pensées d'Aiolia et non celles de son frère ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ça, tenta Shiryu, ça ne te le fait pas toi ?

Shun hésita. Son regard se tourna vers Hyôga.

Et toi ? Est-ce que ça te le fait ?

Hyôga releva les yeux et le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air étonné, inquiet et amusé à la fois.

Est-ce que ça me fait quoi ?

Shun retint son souffle. A cet instant, est-ce que c'était Hyôga qu'il avait entendu ?

\- Ration d'eau !

Le garçon sursauta et releva les yeux. Devant lui, Albiore lui tendait une gourde, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Shiryu accepta et but une gorgée. Shun hésita.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Albiore, inquiet.

Shun le fixa dans les yeux.

Oui, ça va.

Albiore n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Shun ? appela-t-il, inquiet.

\- Excuses-moi, sourit le garçon en acceptant la gourde que Shiryu lui présentait. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il but une gorgée et lui rendit la gourde, mais Albiore fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- Bois encore un peu plus.

Shun eut un pouffement de rire amusé, but une autre gorgée et Albiore récupéra sa gourde. Il leur sourit et se dirigea vers les quatre qui montaient la garde non loin pour qu'ils se désaltèrent eux aussi. Manifestement, ça ne marchait pas non plus avec lui.

\- Alors ? insista Shiryu à ses côtés. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ou pas ?

\- Euh … oui, avoua le garçon dans un murmure, mais j'en avais pas pris conscience avant que tu n'en parles, je crois.

\- Ah …

Pourquoi ce mensonge ? Shiryu semblait avoir un lien avec Ikki, mais Shun trouvait ça un tant soit peu normal. Après tout, ils étaient compagnons d'armes au Sanctuaire, camarades. Alors que lui et Aiolia ne se fréquentaient pas. A moins qu'il n'en ait gardé aucun souvenir. Mais pourquoi mentir ?

Ikki se releva, quelques insectes grillés dans les mains, et vint les leur donnés. Shun et Shiryu acceptèrent dans une grimace.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ikki.

Shun s'apprêtait à répondre avant de s'apercevoir que son grand frère ne s'adressait pas à lui.

\- Je vais mieux, répondit Shiryu dans un faible sourire. Même si j'ai la joue un peu douloureuse.

Manifestement, cela n'amusa pas Ikki.

\- Si ce vieux con te refrappe, grogna-t-il les dents serrées, je lui dévisse la tête.

\- Arrêtes, soupira Shiryu, il a fait ça pour me remettre les idées en place. Il a raison.

Les yeux de Shun firent la navette entre son frère et Shiryu. Il sourit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un seul instant que Ikki prenne autant soin de Shiryu. Ça le surprenait, et en même temps non. Nouveau grognement et Ikki s'en retourna près du feu d'un air bougon et agacé. Shiryu pouffa de rire.

\- Il changera jamais, déclara-t-il avant de mordre dans son homo-bleu grillé. Beurk. C'est horrible.

Shun se mit à manger lui aussi. Si on oubliait le côté visqueux, c'était pas désagréable. Hyôga vint se joindre à eux dans un sourire, sa maigre pitance dans la main.

\- Et Camus ? lui demanda Shun lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Il dort, lui répondit son ami. Ça fait un moment qu'il perd de ses forces. Depuis que nos réserves de la Tour ont disparu et qu'on ne mange plus que ces trucs dégueulasses, il s'affaiblit.

Shun aussi l'avait remarqué. Camus devait sans doute être atteint d'une certaine carence qui m'était sa vie en danger.

Un nouveau rugissement monta jusqu'au ciel et Hyôga scruta l'horizon. Les Crochefers ne semblaient pas trop se rapprocher pour le moment, mais, comme l'avait fait remarquer Saga, il était étonnant qu'ils les prennent en chasse. Ça n'était pas leur façon de faire.

\- Ils doivent être de l'autre côté de la crevasse, déclara Hyôga. C'était pas idiot de la part de Sion de nous faire traverser ça. Ces bestiaux n'oseront peut-être pas passer.

Shun acquiesça et regarda lui aussi. Sion les avait fait descendre dans le creux d'une crevasse pas trop profonde voilà quelques heures, et remonter de l'autre côté pour mettre une barrière naturelle entre eux et les carnivores qui les suivaient. C'était intelligent, évidemment, mais cette entreprise avait été douloureuse et fatigante. Quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient glissé, s'étaient même blessés, et Misty n'avait pu parvenir de l'autre côté qu'avec l'aide d'Angelo et Saga qui l'avaient soulevé ensemble.

\- C'était sans doute le lit d'une rivière avant, déclara Shiryu en regardant à son tour. Enfin, avant que tout ne s'assèche.

\- A quoi tu vois ça ? lui demanda Hyôga.

\- J'en sais rien. Je suppose.

Un grondement fit trembler les nuages au-dessus d'eux. Ils étaient presque noirs maintenant, et un souffle venu du nord apporta avec lui l'odeur de la pluie et de la terre chaude brusquement mouillée. Le grondement continua, sauf que cette fois, Shun en ressentit les vibrations dans ses pieds. Etrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Shiryu à ses côtés.

Un nouveau grondement répondit pour lui et Shun haussa les épaules, incertain. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose changeait. Il le sentait dans l'air saturé d'humidité et de l'odeur d'eau boueuse devenue brusquement trop forte. Sion fut le premier à se redresser. Il était inquiet. Dohko se redressa à son tour, suivit de près par Ikki et Milo. Tous les quatre regardaient vers le nord. Encore une fois, le sol trembla. Un mugissement.

Shun, malgré les protestations de ses pieds douloureux, se redressa à son tour pour s'extirper de la tente et porter son regard vers l'horizon. Un nouveau souffle humide et chaud souleva ses cheveux et fouetta son visage. Ça sentait fortement la boue. Le sol sous ses pieds se mit à trembler. Il retint son souffle. Au loin, la terre se mouvait.

Les quatre à monter la garde se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Ça bougeait, loin devant. Le sol semblait se rapprocher, droit vers eux, avec une vitesse incroyable, et le rideau de pluie était devenu plus compact, impénétrable. Le ciel était noir et lourd. Un nouveau grondement.

Shiryu se redressa lui aussi, puis se posta aux côtés de Shun. Hyôga les rejoignit.

\- Putain de ! laissa-t-il échapper en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Une crue, souffla Shiryu, le visage blême. Trop d'eau d'un coup c'est ! Une crue !

\- Restez pas là ! hurla soudainement Ikki à l'intention des autres. Courrez !

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au reste du groupe pour comprendre. Car, à présent, l'eau boueuse qui filait droit sur eux, suivant le lit de la rivière asséchée dont ils suivaient tous inconsciemment le tracé, était clairement visible. La terre elle-même semblait avoir pris vie. Ils s'élancèrent. Coururent. Mais neuf d'entre eux avaient les pieds dans un piteux état, et Shun se rendit bien vite compte, avec frayeur, qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la vague d'eau puissante qui s'apprêtait à le faucher. Car il était incapable de courir.

\- Plus vite ! hurla quelqu'un par-dessus le vacarme de l'eau qui grondait. Courrez !

Ils étaient tous effrayés. Et Shun comprit que, tout comme lui, ils se rendaient compte les uns après les autres qu'ils ne pourraient échapper à ce mur de boue. Shiryu chuta. Ses jambes se dérobèrent brutalement sous lui, vidées de leur force. Ikki, qui se trouvait près de son petit frère, fit immédiatement demi-tour pour aller lui prêter main forte. Shun arrêta sa course.

\- Ikki ! hurla-t-il alors que son aîné tentait rudement de remettre Shiryu debout.

\- Cours ! lui ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Shun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce qui se dirigeait vers eux, a à peine quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où se trouvaient Ikki et Shiryu : un mur d'eau brune gigantesque. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par la main et l'obligea à faire volte-face et à se remettre à courir. Hyôga était revenu le chercher. Devant eux, tenant lui aussi Shaka par le bras, Angelo le forçait à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Où était Misty ? Et Camus, qui s'était endormi quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne remarquent tous la crue ? Et Aiolia ?

Le grondement était devenu assourdissant. Le sol tremblait et craquait comme s'il s'apprêtait à se briser. L'odeur de boue saturée d'eau était devenue écœurante. Et avant que la vague ne le fauche, Shun pensa à quelque chose de tout à fait incongru : il avait laissé son sac derrière lui.

L'énorme vague boueuse et brune les percuta tous avec violence. Leurs cris se perdirent dans le vacarme, leurs bouches et leurs gorges s'emplirent de boue. Shun sentit une douleur fulgurante lui briser le dos et le propulser en avant, avant qu'une force phénoménale ne le soulève. Hyôga lâcha sa main. L'eau était chaude et lourde tout autour de lui, gorgée de boue. Il se débattit. Tenta de crier mais avala le liquide compact et sentit ses poumons s'alourdir. Il ferma les yeux. Battit des bras et des jambes, espérant se diriger vers la surface, mais le courant de la vague était trop violent, trop fort pour qu'il puisse lutter. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Soudain, il percuta quelque chose violemment, sans qu'il sache ce que c'était. Il espérait simplement que ce ne soit pas l'un de ses camarades. Ses poumons se mirent à brûler, signe qu'il retenait son souffle depuis trop longtemps. Il perdit ses repères, tournoyant sur lui-même, livré à une force qui voulait sa mort.

Aiolia refit surface et prit une grande goulée d'air, mais une vague puissante le balaya de nouveau et sa tête se retrouva encore une fois sous l'eau. La boue lui brûlait les yeux, les narines et la gorge. Il se débattit farouchement et remonta encore une fois. Sa tête émergea et il prit une seconde inspiration. Il lutta, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il manquait de force face à la puissance de l'eau. Le ciel était noir, l'eau brune et la terre rouge. Le paysage semblait avoir changé.

Soudain, son dos heurta violemment une surface dure et, avant de l'avoir réalisé, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la berge, luttant contre le courant qui désirait l'emporter. Il tenta de se hisser. Il entailla ses doigts sur la roche dure, avala de la boue et poussa un mugissement de colère. Un cri parvint à ses oreilles et il vit, en périphérie de sa vision, un corps balloté venir vers lui. Il tendit le bras, attrapa ce corps de toutes ses forces et tira. Son regard rencontra celui de Sion. Ce-dernier était manifestement blessé, le visage ruisselant d'eau et de sang, mais il s'agrippa à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel gronda. Un remous moins violent leur laissa une seconde de répit et Aiolia en profita pour hisser Sion davantage vers lui. Le sol se remit alors à trembler et un grondement de tonnerre raisonna. Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite.

\- Merde ! lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

A quelques centaines de mètres de distance, un second mur d'eau, moins brun que le premier mais tout aussi grand, venait vers eux en balayant la terre et soulevant des rochers.

\- Bordel ! rugit Aiolia en tirant plus fort.

Sion était trop lourd, et lui à bout de force. Le mur d'eau se rapprochait en grondant, comme un animal furieux bien décidé à les briser.

\- Lâches-moi ! s'écria Sion, balloté par les eaux violentes.

\- La ferme ! lui répliqua Aiolia, les dents serrées.

\- Arrêtes où tu seras emporté toi aussi !

Aiolia rugit pour toute réponse, mais glissa lorsque ses doigts en sang lâchèrent prises avant de s'agripper vaille que vaille à une nouvelle aspérité du sol. Sion avait raison, il allait finir par retomber dans l'eau, car il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se hisser tout en le hissant lui aussi, mais il était hors de question qu'il lâche.

\- Lâches-moi ! tenta de nouveau Sion, le front ensanglanté. Sinon je t'y oblige !

Aiolia resserra ses doigts sur le poignet de Sion. Ce-dernier plongea alors sa main gauche sous la surface de l'eau, attrapa le croc de Crochefer qui pendait à la ceinture d'Aiolia, le brandit et frappa. Une douleur fulgurante lui entailla la peau et la chair du bras gauche, et Aiolia lâcha sa prise en criant de douleur. Sion fut emporté avec une vitesse étonnante et disparu sous l'eau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et la seconde vague frappa. A cheval sur la rive, Aiolia fut emporté dans les airs, à la fois dans la vague et hors de l'eau, et s'envola au-dessus de la terre ferme avant de retomber. Son dos heurta le sol violemment, lui coupant le souffle, et il perdit connaissance.

C'est toussant et crachant que Ikki revint à lui. Une ombre au-dessus de son visage le protégeait des rayons rouges du soleil, mais il dut papillonner des yeux pour faire le point. Shiryu, au-dessus de lui et essoufflé, le regardait, inquiet.

\- T'as failli te noyer, lui dit-il simplement. Ça va ?

Ikki se redressa dans un grognement, instable, et regarda autour de lui. Sa tête tournait. Non loin, une large et boueuse rivière filait à toute vitesse vers le sud. Un grondement venu du nord indiquait que la crue n'était pas terminée, et qu'une autre vague menaçait. Il se souvenait s'être évanoui après la seconde, et lorgna Shiryu à ses côtés, qui, essoufflé, paraissait à bout de force et sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sorti de l'eau ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Où est Shun ? répliqua aussitôt Shiryu.

Ikki détourna le visage, prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. Il tenait vaguement sur ses jambes, mais semblait aller bien. Et, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, à sentir la douleur de ses poumons et de sa trachée en feu, il avait avalé beaucoup d'eau ; donc, s'il était encore en vie maintenant, c'est parce que Shiryu lui avait sans aucun doute fait du bouche à bouche. Il le regarda. Toujours accroupit au sol, ses longs cheveux noirs collés à son corps pâle et vêtu uniquement de ce short déchiré, Shiryu leva ses yeux verts clairs sur lui.

\- Restons pas là, lui dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Une autre vague arrive.

\- Où est Shun ?! répéta Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lèves-toi.

\- Espèce de con pourquoi t'es venu m'aider moi ?! Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec lui ? Fallait pas le laisser AH !

Violemment, Ikki venait d'attraper Shiryu par le bras, tirant ses cheveux au passage, pour le forcer à se redresser.

\- Discutes pas et bouges, grogna-t-il en titubant.

\- Abruti, répliqua Shiryu en se dégageant brusquement, on ne sait pas où il est, et si ça se trouve …

\- La ferme !

Shiryu se tut. A bien y regarder, dans les yeux d'Ikki, il voyait l'inquiétude. Il regarda autour de lui. Le paysage semblait totalement transformé. Les deux vagues de crue avaient amené avec elle énormément de débris, de roches, de vieilles branches d'arbre calciné ou encore de vieux métal. Il scruta les eaux, puis la rive opposée, à la recherche de … de corps ? Un violent frisson naquit du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Il regarda autour d'eux. Rien. Personne. Lui et Ikki étaient seuls. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir survécu ?

.

« _L'Ansible ? Euh … c'est que … j'sais pas._ »

« _Quoi, tu ne sais pas l'utiliser ?_ »

« _Si idiot, bien sûr que si ! C'est juste …_ »

« _Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre ?_ »

« _C'est pas ça non plus._ »

« _Bah alors ?_ »

Soupir.

« _Ecoute, à l'Ecole de l'Alliance, nos profs n'ont pas cessé de nous répéter que les Pilotes étaient incapables d'apprendre ce moyen de communication cérébrale, parce qu'ils étaient trop … trop …_ »

« _Trop bêtes ?_ »

Pouffement de rire.

« _Oui, voilà._ »

« _Et si je te prouvais le contraire ?_ »

« _T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment apprendre l'Ansible ? C'est vraiment pas simple, tu sais. Moi ça m'a pris des semaines._ »

« _J'ai le temps. Et toi, tu comptais aller quelque part ?_ »

Nouveau rire.

« _Non. Mais tu sais, on n'est pas tous capable de l'apprendre, même parmi les Programmeurs. Mon frère, par exemple, il est tout à fait capable de transmettre ses pensées, mais il est incapable de recevoir quoi que ce soit, son esprit est bien trop hermétique._ »

« _Pas de problème, moi j'suis très ouvert._ »

« _Lia, ça n'a rien à voir._ »

« _Bon écoutes. Si tu as raison et qu'au bout de … disons trois semaines, je n'arrive pas à transmettre ou recevoir la plus petite pensée, tu as gagné et je t'emmène au centre de tir t'apprendre à te servir d'un fusil à impulsion. Mais si je gagne …_ »

« _Tu m'intéresses, continue._ »

« _Si j'y arrive, on fait l'amour dans un caisson cryogénique._ »

« _Mmh … pari tenu !_ »

Aiolia rouvrit les yeux, la tête douloureuse. Sa peau cuit par le soleil le fit crier de douleur lorsqu'il bougea. Il avait l'impression que du cuir brûlant s'était collé à son visage et son corps. Il roula sur le côté, le dos raide de douleur. Le bout de ses doigts était recouvert de croûtes de sang séché, et son corps semblait entièrement sec. Combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance ?

Il regarda devant lui. Les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière grondaient, menées par un violent courant. Un souffle d'air courait sur la terre, signe avant-coureur d'une nouvelle vague. Aiolia se remit debout, malhabile sur ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'être resté inconscient des heures, voire des années. Alors que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient sans doute écoulées. Il fit quelques pas en titubant, se déplaçant comme un automate, la respiration calme, le regard perdu, bien décidé à s'éloigner du lit de la rivière et du danger. Il n'y avait que le grondement de l'eau et celui de l'orage qui continuait au nord. Rien que ça. Il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il s'arrêta. Se retourna. Regarda l'eau qui continuait de filer à toute vitesse vers le sud, violente. Puis regarda autour de lui. Complètement hébété. Que venait-il de se passer, exactement ? Où se trouvaient les autres ?

Voilà ce qui manquait. Ses camarades. Il était seul. Complètement seul.

Pris de panique, il courut jusqu'à la rive, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des eaux violentes et, tremblant, se mit à appeler :

\- Sion !

Mais sa voix ne parvint pas à recouvrir le bruit grondant de la rivière. Il revoyait, encore et encore, sa main lâcher le bras de Sion, et ce-dernier disparaître sous une vague, pour ne plus reparaître. Il le tenait pourtant ! Il le tenait si fermement ! Pourquoi l'avoir lâché ?!

\- Sion !

Mais encore une fois, sa voix ne porta pas. Donc personne ne lui répondit. Alors, immobile, paralysé, il se contenta de regarder l'eau boueuse filer, filer, filer. Sans savoir quoi faire. Sans savoir où aller.

Il était seul. Et jamais la solitude ne lui avait paru aussi terrible qu'en cet instant.

* * *

J'espère que cette fois vous aurez eu votre dose de "chevaliers" xD chapitre uniquement sur eux, rien que pour vous faire plaisir, et le prochain se sera pareil :) C'est pas très réjouissant, je sais, et je ne vous le cache pas, il y a eut quelques morts (dont vous connaitrez l'identité au fil des deux ou trois chapitres suivants)

Chapitre 15 : "Plus forts ensembles" certains survivants vont parvenir à se regrouper et y'aura ... une petite scène oléolé ;) effectivement, avant que certaines d'entre vous me le fassent remarquer, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il n'y avait eu aucun bisous depuis le début de cette fic 0.o ça me ressemble pas pourtant XD

Allez, bisous bisous à vous ! Et encore merci pour votre présence, vos encouragements, et vox reviews que j'aime de plus en plus (les lire et les relire, c'est mon petit plaisir^^)


	16. 15 Plus fort ensemble

**15**

**Plus fort ensemble**

Une fois qu'Aiolia eut repris ses esprits, la première question qu'il se posa fut celle-ci : nord ou sud ? Partir vers le nord, que Sion visait depuis leur sortie de la Tour, c'était s'exposer au risque d'une nouvelle crue ; prendre la direction du sud, c'était risqué de tomber sur la horde de Crochefer qui leur avait filé le train pendant des heures, en supposant que les bêtes n'aient pas été elles aussi frappées par les eaux. Mais Aiolia tint compte d'une chose : il n'était resté que très peu de temps livré à la force de la rivière et avait rejoint assez rapidement la rive pour s'extirper du danger, ces compagnons survivants devaient donc sans doute se trouver plus en aval. Sans oublier Sion. Sans réfléchir davantage, Aiolia suivit donc la direction du courant.

Au fil de sa marche, il reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Il avait mal au bras à cause d'une entaille profonde, qui découpait nettement sa chair. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Etait-ce à cause de cette douleur qu'il avait lâché Sion ? Ça ressemblait à un coup de couteau. Couteau. Sabre. Sac. Défense. Aiolia s'arrêta, tâtonna sa ceinture puis son torse. Le croc de Crochefer avait disparu, de même que sa gibecière. Il se retrouvait donc seul, au milieu de nulle part, blessé, sans nourriture et sans arme pour se défendre. Autrement dit, les choses s'annonçaient mal.

Un grondement lointain dans son dos le fit se retourner. Au nord, les nuages étaient toujours noirs et la terre tremblait sous ses pieds. La crue n'était pas terminée. Aiolia décida de s'éloigner un peu de la rive, histoire de ne pas être surpris par une autre vague. Combien y en avait-il eu déjà ? Deux ? Trois ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait mal au dos, mal à la tête et au bras. Et il avait peur. A cause de ce silence terrible qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait que les eaux qui filaient, violentes, et les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient plus fort que d'habitude, comme si lui aussi désirait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces pour survivre. Survivre, oui. Survivre. Retrouvez ceux qui étaient en vie, les secourir s'ils en avaient besoin. Aiolia carra les épaules et se redressa un peu, une lueur décidée dans le regard. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser aller maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, pas après avoir enduré la faim, la soif, la brûlure du soleil, les attaques des Crochefers et des chats-teigne ; puis le froid intense de la nuit, les Hurleurs. Il avait survécu à tout ça, alors il n'allait certainement pas mourir à cause d'un trop plein d'eau. Ironie du sort : il mourait de soif la plupart du temps, et une crue avait bien failli le tuer.

Il continua à marcher ainsi un long moment, sans penser à rien, scrutant à quelques pas de distance la surface de la rivière. Il n'était pas impossible que quelque chose puisse flotter en surface, quelque chose dont il pourrait avoir l'utilité. Ou bien … ou bien un corps. L'un de ses camarades qui n'auraient pas survécu. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il appelait la solitude. Avant qu'ils ne trouvent la Tour, et les neuf survivants à l'intérieur, il ne désirait qu'une chose : être seul. Persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait mieux sans les autres, Aiolia avait plusieurs fois pensé à continuer son chemin sans eux. Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de voir si c'était vrai, s'il pourrait y arriver.

Il releva la tête, alerté par un léger bruit, et se figea. Sur l'autre rive, à quelques mètres de lui, il vit une nonne-poilue qui se désaltérait. L'animal incongru, en équilibre incertain sur ses deux pattes chétives et distordues, releva la tête pour le regarder, sembla se dire qu'il ne représentait aucun danger – ce qui était vrai – et continua à boire. Aiolia serra les poings. Le courant de la rivière était encore bien trop fort pour qu'il s'y jette, et de toute façon, il était totalement désarmé. Ces bestiaux n'étaient peut-être pas des carnivores, et pouvaient à peine courir, mais pour les mettre à mort, il fallait une arme. Alors, impuissant, il ne put que regarder l'animal se détourner et reprendre sa route vers un endroit inconnu. Puis il scruta l'autre rive. Quelques-uns de ses camarades s'en étaient peut-être tirés de ce côté. Il ne pouvait pas être le dernier survivant. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir survécu.

Et ce silence ! Ce terrible silence. Aiolia fit encore quelques pas en regardant tout autour de lui, incapable de réfléchir. Que pouvait-il faire ? Où aller ? Devait-il s'éloigner des eaux ? Avait-il prit la bonne direction ? Allait-il réussir à survivre seul, sans armes ni nourriture ?

.

Shiryu s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui, les sourcils froncés. Ils s'étaient déjà bien éloignés de la rivière tumultueuse, qui ne lui apparaissait plus désormais que comme un filet d'eau brune violent qui serpentait au loin. La chaleur qui s'élevait du sol par vagues mouvantes brouillait la ligne d'horizon.

\- Pourquoi on s'éloigne autant ? demanda-t-il en direction de son compagnon. Il faut qu'on essaie de trouver les autres.

Ikki s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Un rugissement monta jusqu'au ciel, les faisant trembler. Un Crochefer. Et il était proche.

\- Voilà pourquoi, répondit Ikki avec un petit sourire, les carnivores vont se ruer sur cette eau pour boire, on ne va pas rester dans leurs pattes. Si les autres sont pas trop cons, ils vont faire comme nous.

\- Mais certains pourraient avoir besoin d'aide !

\- La rivière suit une courbe jusque là-bas.

Ikki pointa la rivière du doigt, puis le fit glisser sur sa droite. Shiryu le suivit du regard. Effectivement, le lit de la rivière semblait tourner, avec la forme d'un croissant de lune, jusqu'au plus loin où son regard pouvait porter.

\- On va suivre cette direction et la rejoindre ici, continua Ikki avec autorité, mais on ne doit pas rester près de la rive, c'est dangereux.

\- Mais les autres ! tenta une nouvelle fois Shiryu.

\- Vas-y si tu veux.

Et Ikki se détourna pour reprendre sa route, sans plus se soucier de lui. Shiryu fronça les sourcils, agacé. Comment cet homme pouvait-il prendre ce genre de décision alors que son petit frère avait probablement besoin de son aide ? Ce devait être douloureux pour lui, mais il restait pragmatique, comme il l'avait toujours été. Et Shiryu savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision ; c'était plus sage de s'éloigner un court moment, comme il l'avait décidé. Tous les carnivores allaient se ruer sur ces eaux pour se désaltérer, et finiraient par s'en éloigner pour chercher des proies. En attendant, ils devaient tous deux prendre de la distance. Mais, et si quelqu'un était blessé ? Et si un survivant de la crue se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se déplacer à cause d'une blessure à la jambe ou au pied ?

Shiryu se tourna une nouvelle fois, regardant la rivière au loin. Il ne voyait aucune silhouette, aucun mouvement qui aurait pu lui indiquer la présence de l'un des leurs. Mais ils avaient dérivé longtemps ; il se revoyait luttant un long moment contre la force du courant, persuadé qu'il ne tarderait pas à se noyer, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le corps d'Ikki, maintenu à la surface de l'eau entre deux rochers. Il s'était servi desdits rochers pour s'extraire de la rivière et tirer le corps de son compagnon pour le sauver – manifestement, Ikki s'était assommé et avait bu la tasse.

Il fit volte-face. Son compagnon se trouvait déjà à une dizaine de pas de lui, continuant sa route, imperturbable. Et Shiryu décida de le suivre. Par lâcheté. Parce qu'il savait que, seul, il n'y arriverait pas.

.

Son pied se prit douloureusement dans une aspérité du sol et il trébucha pour la énième fois, incapable de garder l'équilibre. Des volutes de poussière s'élevèrent et il en avala un peu avant de tousser, puis se redressa et resta ainsi sur les genoux, les jambes tremblantes, ignorant s'il pourrait se remettre debout. Il avait de telles crampes dans les muscles des jambes qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être piqué de toutes parts par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Sa vue se troubla. Encore. Il voyait de plus en plus flou chaque jour. Il se frotta les paupières en soupirant. Puis constata que ses mains tremblaient. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait vu aucun de ces symptômes chez aucun de ses camarades. Il était le seul touché. Pourquoi ?

Camus n'avait réchappé à la crue que par miracle. Il s'était épuisé à lutter contre le courant avant de se rendre compte que c'était inutile ; il avait avalé des litres d'eau boueuse avant de songer à changer de tactique. Alors il avait pris une aussi grande inspiration que possible, avait plongé et s'était évertué à nager sous la surface pour regagner la rive. En y repensant, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une telle tentative ne l'ait pas conduit purement et simplement à la noyade.

Finalement, il tenta de se remettre debout après avoir pris une grande inspiration, mais dès qu'il fit travailler ses jambes, une horrible crampe contracta son mollet gauche et il gémit en retombant sur les mains. Il était malade, c'était certain. Une maladie vicieuse qui n'affectait pas ses camarades, et n'était donc pas contagieuse, mais qui mettait sa ténacité à rude épreuve. Il était sans cesse fatigué et assoiffé, même après s'être reposé et désaltéré. Il lorgna sur sa droite en se redressant, assis talon-fesse. La rivière n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il n'avait donc qu'à ramper. Il avait la bouche et la gorge si sèche.

Un rugissement le fit sursauter. Evidemment, les carnivores allaient être attirés par l'eau, sans oublier cette horde de Crochefer qui les avait pris en chasse. Que faire ?

Un grondement raisonna dans le ciel et le sol, et un souffle d'air chaud souffla dans son dos, apportant avec lui l'odeur de la boue et de l'orage. Camus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et retint son souffle. Une nouvelle vague arrivait, bien plus petite que les deux précédentes, mais apparemment tout aussi violente, charriant avec elle des morceaux de roches et de débris en tout genre. Camus se remit courageusement debout, grimaçant de douleur à cause de cette crampe qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille, puis, clopin-clopant, s'éloigna de la trajectoire des eaux. La violence de cette troisième vague fit du bruit et l'eau gicla jusque sur lui, alors qu'il se trouvait tout de même à deux ou trois bons mètres du lit de la rivière. Ses jambes se remirent à trembler désagréablement, toujours douloureuses, mais il lutta pour ne pas retomber. Rester debout, rester debout, rester debout !

Il fit un pas en avant pour reprendre sa marche et chuta. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de douleur lorsque la terre écorcha ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul. Une phrase que Hyôga avait prononcé lui revint alors, complètement incongrue en cet instant :

« _Je ne veux pas croire que tout soit faux. C'est impossible. Tout ce que vous m'avez appris est encore là, dans ma tête, et vous m'avez appris à ne jamais baisser les bras, à toujours me relever. Si j'abandonnais maintenant j'aurais l'impression de vous désobéir._ »

Impossible pour lui d'abandonner après avoir entendu ça, impossible de baisser les bras. Mais c'était si tentant. Il s'était affaibli depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Tour, bien plus qu'avant qu'ils n'y entrent. Il avait tant la volonté de continuer pourtant.

Soudain, une voix dans le tumulte des eaux. Camus releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, fixant la rivière comme si elle tentait de lui parler. Impossible, évidemment. Pourtant, il entendait bien des paroles. Etait-ce la chaleur ? Le soleil qui lui avait tapé trop fort sur la tête ? La déshydratation ? La maladie ? Quelqu'un l'appelait, il en était presque certain.

\- Camus !

L'interpelé se retourna et resta paralysé de stupéfaction. Que venait vers lui tout sourire en courant ? Milo. Milo et son infatigable énergie, son inépuisable optimisme. Milo qui semblait bien réel, pas blessé et très heureux de le revoir.

\- Camus ! Mon Camus ! J'y crois pas c'est toi ! s'égosillait-il tout en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Mon Camus !

Et il le prit dans ses bras le plus naturellement du monde. Toujours estomaqué, ledit Camus n'avait pas bougé. Etaient-ils destinés à continuellement se retrouver dans des situations aussi improbables et étranges que celle-ci ?

\- T'as rien ? lui demanda son compagnon contre sa tempe.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es blessé ?

\- Euh … non.

\- Ça va t'es sûr ?

Milo s'éloigna un peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, inquiet. Camus acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

\- T'as l'air bizarre, s'entêta son camarade.

\- J'suis fatigué …

Camus n'hésita qu'une seconde et ajouta :

\- Et j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là.

Un grand sourire benêt éclaira alors le visage de Milo.

\- J'suis plein de surprise ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi. T'es super pâle, tu m'as l'air sur le point de tomber en morceau.

\- Sans doute …

\- T'as besoin de reprendre des forces ! Je viens justement d'attraper un petit iguane, on va se le faire en brochette ça va te faire du bien.

Milo se redressa vivement, débordant de force, et lui tendit la main. Camus la regarda sans réagir. En fait il n'en revenait toujours pas. Etait-il en train d'halluciner ou Milo se trouvait-il vraiment là en train de lui sauver la vie ?

\- Allo Mu-mus ici Mi-mi ! chantonna ce-dernier en secouant sa main devant son nez. Y'a quelqu'un ?

Camus se força à bouger et se fit aider de son camarade pour se remettre debout.

\- Mince tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! On va s'installer là-bas à l'ombre, et je vais faire un feu. La bestiole est petite mais pour nous deux ce sera bien suffisant. J'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'attraper, il était blessé. A cause de la crue dans doute. Du coup je lui ai atterrit dessus et je lui ai tordu le cou ! Heureusement que j'l'ai pas mangé tout de suite, comme ça tu pourras en profiter. Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-le s'il faut que tu te reposes. Mais on est presque arrivé. T'es tout seul ? T'as croisé personne d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus. Aucun mort, Déesse merci ! 'Fin, ça veut pas dire qu'y'en a pas, juste qu'on en a pas croisé. J'espère que les autres vont bien. Surtout les jeunes. Ils avaient l'air à bout de force. Sans parler de Sion. Sans lui, j'sais pas si on y arrivera. On y arrivera je veux dire ! Mais ce sera plus dur. Pis sans Sion, Dohko serait triste. Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-le sinon. On y est presque. J'espère qu'Aiolia va bien. Il passait son temps à grogner ces derniers temps mais c'est quand même mon pote. Nan pis lui il est costaud, genre increvable, alors j'me fait pas trop de soucis. Shiryu par contre … ça va ?

Camus venait de trébucher. Sans le bras fort de Milo autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, il serait tombé. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler. Une émotion étrange lui nouait la gorge. Oui, Milo était en train de lui sauver la vie, et ça sans s'en rendre compte lui-même. Il avait repris son babillage incessant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Et ce petit côté insouciant, naturel et spontané chez cet homme lui parut, en cet instant, la chose la plus belle et la plus vitale qui soit. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque pleuré. Presque.

Finalement, sans cesser de discourir, Milo l'aida à s'installer à l'ombre d'une immense carcasse métallique, faite de poutre d'acier noircie et de plaque de métal brûlante, tout recouvert de poussière et enfoncé au trois-quarts dans le sol.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Mais oui, parvint à répondre Camus.

\- J'ai trouvé le sac de Mû. Avec les médocs dedans. Y'en a peut-être un qui pourrait t'aider. Regardes dedans pendant que je prépare le feu.

Camus accepta le sac que lui tendait son compagnon et le regarda s'éloigner de quelque pas en direction d'un énorme tronc d'arbre sec qui dardait vers le ciel ses branches noirâtres comme autant de squelettes aux doigts griffus tentant de déchirer les nuages sombres. Milo en cassa quelques-unes et revint vers Camus, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ; alluma son feu avec dextérité, mêlant au petit bois quelques morceaux de papier et de brindilles qu'il sortit tout naturellement des poches de son short ; puis récupéra le corps du petit iguane, qui pendait à sa ceinture. Les écailles de l'animal, d'un bleu argenté terne, étaient recouvertes de poussière, alors il tenta de les en débarrasser grossièrement avant de commencer à vider sa proie en sifflotant.

Camus lorgna alors dans le sac. Ce qui pourrait l'aider ? Et comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Toutes les boîtes étaient imbibées d'eau, la moitié des médicaments devaient sans doute être désormais inutilisables. Dans l'une de celles qui avaient le plus souffert, Camus vit apparaître un flacon, sur l'étiquette duquel il lut : insuline. Ce qui titilla brièvement sa mémoire.

\- C'est quand même dingue que je sois tombé sur toi en premier, déclara brusquement Milo, le tirant de ses pensées. Non ?

Camus releva les yeux et son cœur loupa un battement. Milo lui souriait. De ce sourire plein de franchise et d'attention, de naturel. De gentillesse. Un peu niais aussi. Complètement insouciant. Et rassurant. Un beau sourire en fin de compte. Oui, un très beau sourire.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Camus déposa le sac sur le sol, se hissa sur ses genoux, puis s'appuya sur ses mains, et, avançant à quatre pattes, s'approcha de son compagnon. Qui le regarda venir vers lui, un peu surpris, et tomba des nues quand des lèvres étrangères se déposèrent sur les siennes. Comme ça. Sans crier garde. Un simple baiser léger, sans arrière-pensée, sans calcul. Quelque chose de tout à fait spontané.

\- Euh … tenta Milo une fois que Camus se fut un peu éloigné.

\- J'ai vu Sion et Dohko le faire une fois.

\- Ah … d'accord.

Silence. Camus, toujours à quatre pattes, ne bougeait pas. Milo passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, fit mine de réfléchir, puis demanda :

\- Encore une fois ?

C'est incapable de s'empêcher de sourire que Camus accéda à sa requête et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, abandonnés à la simple sensation que leur procurait cette nouvelle proximité. C'était une sensation étrange et à la fois agréablement familière ; selon leurs souvenirs, ils faisaient ça pour la première fois, mais selon leurs corps respectifs, cela semblait s'être déjà produit. Car ça ne leur était pas totalement inconnu. Leurs peaux semblaient se souvenir à la place de leurs cerveaux, de même que leurs lèvres et … Camus sursauta lorsqu'une langue taquine s'engouffra dans sa bouche, et s'il trouva ça un peu dégoûtant durant les deux ou trois premières secondes, la sensation eut tôt fait de disparaître. En fait, c'était très agréable, et, encore une fois, cela lui rappela brièvement quelque chose.

Il s'abandonna à la caresse, joua de sa langue à son tour, et prit même l'initiative de trouver une position plus confortable : il plia les genoux et s'assit sur le sol, ce qui le fit basculer vers l'arrière et, afin de ne pas être séparé de son compagnon, il l'agrippa par les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui. Un peu surpris, Milo se laissa néanmoins faire et lâcha le petit iguane dont le corps atterrit au sol sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prennent plus garde, et il s'approcha de Camus. Hissé sur ses genoux, douloureusement appuyés au sol, les épaules agrippées par les bras tremblant de Camus, il décida à son tour d'employer ses mains et caressa ce corps qu'il surplombait légèrement. Ses mains touchèrent d'abord les poignets qui se trouvaient sur ses épaules, puis glissèrent le long des avant-bras avant de caresser les biceps puis de couler jusqu'à la base du cou, et enfin la nuque. Un frisson parcourut Camus des pieds à la tête.

Les gestes de Milo étaient si doux, de même que ses lèvres, chaudes. Et sa langue, impétueuse, de plus en plus conquérante. Il gémit. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le son timide sortit de sa gorge, comme doué d'une volonté propre, et Milo répondit en s'approchant davantage, tirant son corps sur le sien, l'obligeant à se relever. Ce fut à son tour de s'assoir, et à celui de Camus de se hisser sur ses genoux pour le surplomber. Puis ses mains douces quittèrent la nuque frissonnante pour glisser jusque sur les hanches et les caresser, à la fois timides et dominatrices. Camus, quant à lui, était trop concentré sur les mouvements de sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour s'occuper de ses bras, qui restaient fermement ancrés sur les épaules fortes de Milo. Leurs torses se touchaient presque maintenant. Encore un peu …

\- Ah !

Milo sursauta et se détacha de lui. Camus, surpris, rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Sur le visage de son compagnon se lisait la douleur et une petite pointe de peur.

\- Ouille, souffla-t-il dans une grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Camus, un peu inquiet. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Euh … j'sais pas. C'est … aïe aïe aïe !

Un geste instinctif un peu douloureux força Milo à ramener ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, et Camus n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se détacher de lui et de s'éloigner. Son regard vert d'eau glissa alors sur le short de Milo, déformé par une bosse évidente au niveau de son entrejambe. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Camus pouffa de rire. Son compagnon, quant à lui, ne semblait pas rassuré.

\- Pourquoi ça fait ça ? demanda-t-il dans une grimace.

Tout amusement disparu du visage de Camus, qui releva les yeux. Lui non plus ne s'était rappelé de rien la première fois que son corps s'était pleinement réveillé, en pleine possession de ses moyens. C'était durant la nuit, dans la Tour, alors que Milo dormait tout contre lui. Il avait senti son sexe s'éveiller, se redresser et devenir aussi dur qu'un morceau de bois, et ça l'avait effrayé. Il s'était alors éloigné de son camarade qui dormait toujours, pour se retrouver seul, et si la situation était revenue à la normale au bout d'un certain laps de temps, il avait préféré en discuter avec Sion une fois que celui-ci se fut réveillé à son tour. Et Sion avait souri, amusé tout comme lui l'avait été de la réaction de Milo, et ils en avaient discuté. Manifestement, alors qu'ils étaient retenus captifs dans ces caissons étranges, leurs pulsions sexuelles – comme les avait nommé Sion – avaient été endormies. Mais elles s'éveillaient à présent, plus ou moins rapidement selon les individus. Pour Dohko, par exemple, les choses lui étaient revenues très vite.

\- C'est normal, répondit alors doucement Camus.

\- Ouais mais c'est douloureux, grimaça de nouveau Milo.

\- Ton short est trop serré …

Et sans bien comprendre les gestes qu'il était lui-même en train de faire, Camus tendit les mains et commença à ouvrir le mince vêtement de Milo qui, dans un sursaut, l'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Euh, tenta Milo dans un souffle, j'sais pas si … enfin j'suis pas vraiment sûr de …

\- Moi non plus, avoua Camus, laisses-moi faire.

Et Milo obéit, lâchant ses poignets. Camus glissa alors sa main droite dans le short déboutonné et sentit un frisson étrange remonter le long de son bras lorsqu'il rencontra le sexe dur de son amant, qui eut un nouveau sursaut. Mais cette fois, toute douleur avait disparu de son visage, et il laissa même un gémissement sortir de sa bouche, tout comme lui un peu plus tôt. Un très mince sourire étira les lèvres de Camus.

Un frisson traversa le corps tout entier de Milo, qui se cambra légèrement et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis il laissa tomber sa tête en avant et Camus se rapprocha pour lui offrir son épaule, tout en continuant à le caresser. Il sentait Milo devenir plus dur entre ses doigts, et se sentit soudainement, lui aussi, assez à l'étroit dans son short. Il approcha alors son visage de celui de son compagnon, et sa joue rencontra la sienne, avant de descendre en une courte caresse jusqu'au creux de son cou. Enlacés ainsi, chaque frisson qui les parcourait, chaque souffle qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres entrouvertes se communiquaient à leurs corps respectifs. Ils partageaient tout, le moindre soupir, le moindre tremblement.

C'est alors que la main de Milo s'engouffra à son tour jusqu'à l'intimité de Camus, qui sursauta en réponse. Et la chaleur qui naquit au creux de ses reins, pour remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à sa poitrine, qui se gonfla, et sa tête, qui tourna, lui arracha un gémissement plus fort que les précédents. Ils se serrèrent plus encore l'un contre l'autre. La seconde main de Milo caressait tendrement le dos de son amant puis s'engouffrait inlassablement dans ses longs cheveux avec douceur, alors que Camus ne pouvait que s'agripper à son épaule, de peur de perdre pied. De peur de tomber. D'ailleurs, sans Milo, il serait tombé.

Le frisson final les frappa tous deux telle une tornade de plaisir et, s'ils continuèrent à se caresser encore un instant, le plus fort de ce qu'ils venaient de partager était passé. Mais ils restèrent enlacés un moment, un peu déboussolés. Finalement, ce fut Milo qui rompu le silence en disant :

\- Mince, le feu s'est éteint !

Camus se dégagea de son étreinte. Il tremblait encore énormément.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda son compagnon.

Incapable de parler, Camus ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il avait plus chaud que jamais. Milo le fixa intensément dans les yeux tout en lui caressant distraitement le bras, et dit :

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ?

Cette fois, Camus sourit.

\- Ouahou, reprit son compagnon en souriant lui aussi.

\- Et si tu faisais griller cet iguane avant qu'il se décompose ? proposa Camus d'une voix enrouée.

\- Bonne idée. Ah mais … faudrait peut-être qu'on se … nettoie avant.

Effectivement.

Camus se sentit rougir en voyant son ventre, et celui de son amant, parsemé d'un peu de semence blanche. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait agi sans réfléchir, et si c'était à refaire … et bien, il recommencerait, sans hésitation. Il sourit.

\- Ok mais avec quoi ? demanda-t-il, un brin taquin.

Milo regarda autour de lui avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Alors là tu me pauses une …

Il se figea au milieu de sa phrase. Camus se raidit lui aussi. Non loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés tous les deux, se faisaient entendre des bruits de pas. Quant à affirmer s'il s'agissait de pas humains, c'était autre chose. Milo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, et Camus acquiesça. Un regard sur le côté lui appris que leur feu, qui s'était doucement éteint, dégageait une fumée grise bien visible. Tout à leur jeu, ils en avaient manqué de vigilance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda alors une voix qu'ils ne reconnurent pas.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose, répondit une autre, qui leur était tout aussi inconnue.

\- Hey, y'a de la fumée ! déclara une troisième.

Camus interrogea son compagnon du regard, mais ce-dernier haussa les épaules. Il était comme lui, il n'avait reconnu personne. Tout en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, Milo se leva souplement, sans oublier de se rhabiller – ce que s'empressa de faire Camus également – et sortit lentement de leur cachette, sur ses gardes.

Son compagnon le vit se figer sur place, alors qu'un juron lui parvenait nettement depuis l'autre côté de leur abri. Ce à quoi Milo répondit par un :

\- Nom de … putain de ! …. Vous ?!

.

Un temps indéfini s'était écoulé. Aiolia marchait depuis maintenant un bon moment, entièrement concentré sur l'idée de survivre, suivant le courant de la rivière à quelques mètres de distance. L'eau imprégnait maintenant tellement la rive qu'il put de nouveau se recouvrir de boue, mais le mal était fait : il avait la peau brûlée sur le torse – car il était longtemps resté étendu sur le dos, offert en plein soleil – ainsi que sur les épaules et la nuque. C'était douloureux, mais il appréciait cette douleur. C'était la preuve qu'il était toujours en vie.

Malheureusement, à la seule idée de penser qu'il avait frôlé la mort de très près le déstabilisait. En réalité, il était sans défense. Il s'était cru fort, il s'était cru plus résistant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il avait eu tort. Si un simple trop plein d'eau avait failli le tuer, comment pouvait-il prétendre une seule seconde survivre face à un Crochefer ? Ou une horde de chat-teigne ? Seul, il était à la merci des éléments, des prédateurs et, pire encore, de la nuit qui finirait par tomber de nouveau. Il devait trouver ses camarades, coute que coute.

C'est alors qu'il se figea. Son cœur fit un bon, tenta de crever sa poitrine avant de finalement décider de monter dans sa gorge pour essayer de sortir. Il retint un haut-le-cœur.

A moins qu'il ne se trompe, il y avait un corps dans l'eau. Un corps qui stagnait à la surface, renversé sur le ventre, empêtré dans les branches d'un arbre immense bloqué entre la rive et un rocher. De longs cheveux qui flottaient parmi les eaux, tels des algues vivantes. De longs cheveux … bleus.

Parce qu'il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, avant même d'avoir vu son visage, Aiolia pleura. Sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes, il pleura, violemment et bruyamment. Cependant, il s'élança tout de même en avant, vers ce corps immobile balloté par le courant, tout en répétant, tel une litanie, ou une prière :

\- Non, non, non non non non !

Il se laissa tomber douloureusement sur le sol, ses genoux s'écorchèrent, et il tendit des bras tremblants vers ce corps déjà gonflé par la chaleur et l'eau.

\- Non non non ! s'écria-t-il en pleurant tant que sa vue se brouillait. Non Saga ! Non !

Il retourna son camarade et le hissa sur la berge. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Car il s'agissait bien de Saga. Mort. Egorgé par une branche d'arbre noircie et brisée, toujours fiché dans son corps. Vidé de son sang. Rempli d'eau.

Pris d'une convulsion brutale, Aiolia s'éloigna du corps en rampant vers l'arrière, moitié couché sur le sol, puis se retourna et vomit. Mais son estomac ne contenait que de l'eau, transformée en bile qui lui brûla la gorge et se mêla à ses larmes. Puis il jeta au nouveau regard à Saga. Saga qui le fixait durement de ses yeux éteints et révulsés, accusateurs. Lui en voulait-il d'être encore en vie alors que lui-même était mort ? Saga, cet homme si fort, si indispensable, si prompt à aider les autres ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui gisait là, tué par un regrettable et idiot enchaînement de situations malencontreuses ?

Incapable de supporter ce regard plus longtemps, Aiolia se redressa et s'enfuit. Il abandonna son camarade tombé derrière lui, pleurant et tremblant. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de faire ce que sa peur et sa peine lui dictaient, et, incapable de continuer, il se laissa tout bonnement tomber à genoux. Encore. En réalité, il ne s'était éloigné que de quelques pas, mais il était incapable d'aller plus loin.

Et c'est en cette circonstance qu'il comprit enfin les paroles de Sion. Sion dont il avait lâché le bras. Sion qui était peut-être mort également. Sion qui répétait souvent :

« _Nous avons besoin les uns des autres._ »

Aiolia n'avait jamais compris ces mots. En fait, ils l'énervaient. Il ne les comprenait pas, n'avait pas eu envie de les comprendre. Lui, besoin d'hommes faibles qui ne feraient que le ralentir ? Ridicule. Impossible. Et pourtant, maintenant il comprenait. Ce n'était pas de quelqu'un de fort dont il avait besoin, mais simplement d'une présence à ses côtés. S'il était seul, pourquoi survivre ? S'il était seul, à qui sa force et son acharnement allait pouvoir servir ? Saga était mort. Saga aurait dû vivre. Et lui-même aurait dû mourir à sa place.

Pourquoi continuer alors ? Pourquoi se relever ?

Aiolia leva le visage et les yeux, offrant ses larmes au ciel vaste. Au nord, les nuages noirs continuaient de gronder. A sa droite, le courant continuait de filer, violent et indomptable, meurtrier. Et tout autour de lui, ce silence rouge et oppressant. Il était seul. Et seul, il était condamné. Seul, il était faible. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici, agenouillé au sol, à attendre la mort ? Elle était si tentante, la mort. Si facile d'accès désormais. Alors que la vie, elle, cette vie si terrible, semblait ne vouloir que leur souffrance.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit parallèle au sol. Oui, c'était tellement simple. Tellement plus simple ainsi. Voilà, il allait se coucher ici, tout près de Saga, et attendre que la mort le prenne lui aussi. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir, de toute façon.

* * *

Hé hé hé hé ! *évite une brique* Ouais, je me doute que certaines d'entre vous sont tristes, mais j'vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des morts ! Et y'en aura encore dans le prochain chapitre, c'est pas fini ! J'suis pas mécontente d'avoir placé cette petite scène entre Camus et Milo :) Camus entreprenant, j'ai trouvé ça sympa à écrire xD Z'avez trouvé ça comment ?

Chapitre 16 : "Tu survivras" Encore principalement dédié à nos survivants, même si les autres personnages reviendront ;) L'un des derniers chapitres à peu près 'calme' :)

Au fait, à partir de samedi prochain j'suis en vacance pendant une semaine alors il se pourrait bien que je vous publie un chap supplémentaire ;)

Bisous bisous ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews ! Dès que j'ai pas le moral, je les relis et ça va tout de suite mieux ;)


	17. 16 Tu survivras

Bonjour à vous ! Comme promis, je vous publie ce chapitre en avance (je suis en vaaaaaaacaaaaaance !) mais je tiens à vous prévenir avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture : c'est un peu CHOC ! Actes d'anthropophagies, prenez garde.

* * *

**16**

**Tu survivras**

Perdu dans cette buée sonore de détresse vive et douloureuse, Aiolia n'entendit pas immédiatement ce cri de frayeur. Et lorsqu'il le perçut, il ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait dû. La voix aigüe traversa difficilement la bulle dans laquelle il venait de se réfugier, et ne l'inquiéta qu'à peine ; il redressa lentement la tête, le visage baigné de larmes amères et salées, et scruta l'horizon. Un mouvement sur sa droite, de l'autre côté de la rive, attira son regard. Quelqu'un courrait sur un versant rocheux, quelqu'un d'effrayé qui criait. Aiolia le suivit des yeux, sans bouger. L'image, il la voyait, mais ne la comprenait pas. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien de l'un de ses compagnons qu'il croyait perdus.

Puis un deuxième homme surgit, courant lui aussi. Il eut tôt fait de rattraper le premier et de lui sauter dessus dans un cri de rage démentiel. Les deux hommes chutèrent puis roulèrent douloureusement sur les rochers, et ce sous le regard toujours voilé et inexpressif d'Aiolia. Ils se battaient ? Non. L'un des deux hommes avait coincé l'autre sous son corps et était en train de le rouer de coups en hurlant de rage. C'est alors que la bulle éclata. D'un coup, le voile disparut autour de l'esprit d'Aiolia, et les cris de terreur et de colère le percutèrent comme une gifle. Il vacilla. Sentit son cœur se remettre à battre, douloureusement. Puis se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : ce n'était pas une dispute, ni un combat, c'était une mise à mort. Celui qui surplombait l'autre avait clairement dans l'intention de le battre jusqu'à le tuer

Sans réfléchir davantage, Aiolia sauta à l'eau. Son souffle se coupa dans ses poumons à cause du contraste entre la chaleur insupportable de la terre ferme et la fraîcheur opposée de la rivière. Il battit des bras et des jambes, animé d'une force qu'il croyait perdue, et refit surface mais il avait sous-estimé la violence du courant qui l'entrainait. Il replongea sous l'eau après avoir pris une petite inspiration, et lutta contre la violence de la rivière. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif : venir en aide à l'un des siens.

Il refit surface une deuxième fois, tendit les mains et s'agrippa à la rive. Se hisser sur la terre ferme fut des plus aisés, bien que son corps, auparavant recouvert de boue séchée mais désormais redevenue glissante, ne lui permette pas une bonne adhérence. Surpris lui-même par cette énergie qui débordait de lui, il se redressa et grimpa ce versant rocheux sans même s'écorcher ni les paumes des mains ni les plantes des pieds. Son corps était devenu résistant.

Le courant semblait l'avoir entrainé sur quelques mètres et il dû donc repartir en sens inverse. Tout occupés à se battre, les deux autres ne remarquèrent pas son arrivée, mais, se trouvant désormais plus proche d'eux, Aiolia pouvait clairement entendre leurs voix. Si l'un d'eux continuait de crier de terreur en tentant de stopper les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, l'autre avait cessé de hurler sa rage et disait :

\- … toi aussi ! Et pis j'vais t'bouffer t'entends ?! J'vais t'bouffer, p'tite salope !

Une fois qu'Aiolia fut arrivé assez près d'eux, il reconnut l'homme. Il s'agissait de Sirius. Son visage était déformé par la haine et la satisfaction, une longue cicatrice rouge et boursouflée courait le long de sa mâchoire, mais c'était bien lui. Le souvenir de ce que cet homme avait fait subir à Misty lui revint alors en mémoire et il sentit son corps se gonfler d'indignation et de colère. Il grimpa sur un autre rocher et se propulsa en avant, les deux bras tendus pour saisir son adversaire, tout en poussant un cri de vengeance. Incapable de s'arrêter de frapper sa victime, Sirius ne réagit que lorsqu'il fut sur lui mais il était trop tard.

Ce fut alors à leur tour de rouler l'un sur l'autre, mais Aiolia avait mis tant de force dans son attaque qu'ils ne cessèrent de dévaler l'autre côté du versant que lorsqu'ils touchèrent terre. Aiolia atterrit sur le dos, Sirius au-dessus de lui, et sentit son souffle se couper. L'arrière de son crâne heurta le sol, l'étourdissant. Il ne fut donc pas assez rapide pour arrêter le poing qui venait vers lui et reçut le direct du gauche en plein sur la tempe. Ce qui acheva de le réveiller tout à fait. Dans un grognement d'effort, il inversa les rôles, coucha Sirius sur le dos et le frappa.

\- Salope ! continuait d'hurler l'autre, les yeux fous. J'vais t'bouffer ! J'vais t'bouffer !

Aiolia lui envoya un coup poing dans le menton, ce qui le sonna pour de bon. Puis il s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il y avait une odeur bizarre autour de lui. Comme une odeur de … Un rugissement parcourut l'air et le sol en vagues vibrantes qui parcoururent son corps et Aiolia releva la tête. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux se trouvait un Crochefer, un mâle solitaire immense dont le corps verdâtre couvert de cicatrice disait la force et l'expérience. La bête aveugle, qui s'était arrêtée non loin d'un grand feu sur lequel brûlait quelque chose qu'Aiolia ne put identifier, avait tourné sa large tête vers eux et, le museau en l'air, reniflait profondément. Aiolia retint son souffle. Avec un peu de chance, l'odeur de la viande en train de cuir cacherait la sienne.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius qui, revenu à lui, lui envoya un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Aiolia cria de douleur et bascula sur le côté. Le Crochefer, les ayant entendu, rugit et s'élança vers eux, crocs et griffes prêts à mordre et déchiqueter. Un peu sonné, Aiolia se redressa. La bête, trop massive, courait lentement, mais elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques bonds de lui. Priant pour que cette force nouvelle ne le quitte pas, Aiolia se redressa. Sirius tentait déjà de fuir le prédateur qui courait vers eux car, moitié grimpé sur les rochers, il lui tournait le dos. Aiolia ne mit qu'une seconde à se décider.

Il attrapa l'autre par les chevilles et tira de toutes ses forces. Emporté, Sirius cria de colère et de terreur et bascula sur les rochers, s'ouvrant la tête sur une arête pointue avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Aiolia grimpa sans prendre la peine de regarder où était le Crochefer. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, la bête le tuerait, et quelqu'un de l'autre côté de ce versant avait besoin de lui.

Un rugissement. Suivi d'un hurlement de douleur qui se transforma en gargouillis terrible. Presque arrivé au sommet, Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Le Crochefer était sur Sirius, et ses griffes lui ouvraient déjà le ventre alors que ses crocs s'étaient refermés sur sa gorge. L'homme bougeait encore, mais ses cris étaient devenus liquides, et son sang s'échappait de son corps par jets intermittents. Aiolia se détourna et, la mâchoire et la tempe douloureuse, passa de l'autre côté des rochers. Une pierre roula derrière lui. La bête en contrebas rugit. Un frisson parcourut Aiolia des pieds à la tête. Tant qu'il ne mettrait pas la rivière entre lui et cet animal, il ne serait pas en sécurité.

Avisant le corps de celui qu'il venait de secourir toujours allongé sur les rochers, Aiolia se rua sur lui et lui attrapa les bras. Le garçon eut un sursaut et poussa un cri de frayeur mais Aiolia eut tôt fait de le maitriser et lui ordonna avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable :

\- Debout !

Il le tira violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, puis lui ordonna de nouveau :

\- Sautes !

Et il le poussa dans l'eau avant de sauter à son tour. Cependant, il réalisa bien vite que, contrairement à lui, l'autre était à bout de force et incapable de lutter contre le courant qui les emportait. S'aidant de la force vive de l'eau qui le poussait dans le dos, Aiolia nagea autant qu'il le put, avalant bien plus d'eau qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, et attrapa son compagnon par les hanches avant de le tirer à l'air libre. Il l'entendit tousser, cracher, prendre une grande inspiration, mais une vague plus puissante que les autres les propulsa tous deux de nouveau sous la surface. Aiolia lutta autant que possible avant de se dire que c'était peine perdue. Il ne parviendrait pas à atteindre la rive en tirant quelqu'un derrière lui car le courant était bien trop fort. S'il voulait survivre, il allait devoir le lâcher. Tout comme il avait lâché Sion.

Son bras se referma autour du corps du garçon qui se débattait contre lui et Aiolia puisa dans ses dernières forces. Il sentait qu'il faiblissait, car ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, et ses poumons en feu semblaient sur le point d'exploser, mais il était hors de question qu'il lâche cette fois.

Finalement, grâce à un rocher dans l'eau qui permit à Aiolia de se propulser à la seule force de ses jambes, ils atteignirent la terre ferme. Aiolia hissa l'autre sur la rive en le poussant autant que possible, puis sortit à son tour de la rivière. Il était essoufflé, tremblant, épuisé, et il avait mal à la tête. Sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'il se laissa tomber au sol, la joue gauche sur la pierre, alors il ferma les paupières. Le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, face à lui, étendu lui aussi sur le sol, Shun fit de même et lui renvoya son regard.

.

_Au même moment, Institut nord …_

Le Docteur Solo n'était pas satisfait. Pas satisfait du tout. Du moins plus depuis quelques minutes.

Lorsque la première vague de crue s'était abattue directement sur le groupe de Produits, plus de deux heures plus tôt, il avait vu, les yeux rivés sur le claviécran de surveillance par satellite, cinq lumières s'éteindre les unes après les autres. Ces lumières correspondant aux pulsations cardiaques de chacun des Produits vagabondant sur la Terre, il en avait donc déduit que, en moins de trois minutes, cinq d'entre eux étaient morts. Et il en avait été très satisfait.

Cependant, deux heures avaient passé et la situation lui paraissait beaucoup moins satisfaisante. Certes, deux lumières supplémentaires venaient de s'éteindre – ils en étaient donc à un total de sept Produits indésirables tués – mais d'autres étaient apparues ; onze points lumineux venus de l'ouest et du sud-est, attirés vers le nord par l'orage et la crue qui avaient formé une rivière longue de plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres, et large de près de huit mètres. Et si ces nouveaux Produits, séparés en deux groupes de six et cinq individus, parvenaient à regrouper les vingt autres ayant survécu à la crue et désormais disséminés autour de la rivière sur près de douze kilomètres, ils en arriveraient donc à un grand groupe de trente-et-un Produits. Inconcevable.

Il était impensable qu'autant de Produits survivent sur Terre, sur cette planète inhospitalière offerte au feu d'un soleil dilaté et mourant. Le Directeur de l'Alliance avait été formel : seuls les Produits sains importaient, des Produits suffisamment forts pour parvenir d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à l'Institut nord, et permettre à l'Humanité de ne pas s'éteindre une fois Espérance prête à les recevoir. Et dix Produits étaient suffisants pour cela. Il y en avait donc vingt-et-un de trop.

Désappointé, le Docteur Solo quitta le tutélaire Nielsen, qui continuait de fixer le claviécran sur son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Il traversa la grande porte et pénétra dans la cage d'escalier, et ce sous le regard sombre du Docteur Jonasson, resté en retrait. A lui aussi, la situation plaisait de moins en moins, mais pour une toute autre raison.

Il ne comprenait plus. Voilà plusieurs heures, lors de sa dernière faction, avant que la crue ne s'abatte sur les Produits, il avait averti le Directeur de l'Alliance de ce que le Docteur Solo prévoyait de faire : tuer des individus dont l'identité génétique leur était précieuse. Mais il avait alors découvert quelque chose de tout à fait déplaisant : le Directeur n'était autre que l'instigateur de cette situation.

\- Espérance est bientôt prête, lui avait-il dit avec un sourire moqueur, nous prévoyons d'y envoyer des colons de la Base Lunaire que nous aurons sélectionnés personnellement, et les Archiscientistes de l'Alliance sont clairs sur un point : seuls dix Produits suffiront pour maintenir la diversité génétique de l'Humanité.

Maintenir en vie autant de Produits que possible était pourtant ce que les professeurs de l'Ecole de l'Alliance n'avaient cessé de lui bassiner tout le long de son doctorat. Alors pourquoi ? Le Directeur s'imaginait-il qu'il n'avait pas découvert la vérité ? Pourquoi prélever des échantillons génétiques sur des individus qu'ils qualifiaient de « Produits impurs » tant que leur mémoire n'était pas effacé et leur corps maitrisé ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement des Produits, voilà pourquoi. Ils étaient humains. Parce qu'ils étaient les pères et les mères des milliers de colons qui vivaient sur la lune.

Et la vérité devrait bien un jour être connue. Mais le Docteur Jonasson savait qu'à lui seul il ne pourrait rien faire. Il lui fallait attendre. Attendre qu'une occasion se présente d'arrêter le Docteur Solo et le Directeur. Il lui fallait être patient. Qui sait, peut-être parviendrait-il à sauver quelques Produits.

Le Docteur Solo, de son côté, parvint enfin dans son bureau. Un message holographique du surveillant de bord Norman Friedman l'attendait, mais il ne prit pas la peine de le lancer. Car il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait.

Pacifitia refusait toujours de s'ouvrir ; pire encore, le sas extérieur dans lequel il fallait pénétrer pour atteindre le réflecteur et ainsi actionner l'ouverture, s'était verrouillé. Il était donc désormais totalement impossible de lier le moindre contact direct avec la navette, ils ne pouvaient désormais plus que la bombarder de codes et d'ordres binaires. L'ennui c'est que l'interface de l'intelligence artificielle semblait complètement sourde et insensible à leurs appels.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils avaient découvert que les trois dieux, qui supportaient à eux seuls tout le poids du Sanctuaire, avaient disparu de leur infocom. Dans la confusion de la chute de la Tour sud, lorsque toutes les données leur avait été transférées, avant que les serveurs ne commencent à s'éteindre les uns après les autres, il était fort possible qu'ils aient envoyé les trois déités en quarantaine quelque part dans une grille de confinement, l'ennui c'est que personne n'était capable de découvrir où ils avaient atterri exactement. Et évidemment, en l'apprenant, le Directeur de l'Alliance n'avait pas du tout été content, et en était arrivé à le menacer : s'il ne résolvait pas tous ces problèmes, il serait rétrogradé, et si ça arrivait il pourrait dire adieu à l'opération sensé lui offrir quelques années de vie supplémentaires.

Les choses allaient mal. Et tout avait commencé par le réveil non programmé des neuf Produits de l'Institut sud.

Et comme le Docteur Solo ne pouvait ni s'en prendre à Pacifitia, ni aux trois dieux disparus, ces Produits non-purifiés et les autres étaient des proies de choix pour lui. Il allait concentrer toute son énergie à en exterminer autant que possible, cela l'aiderait sans doute à oublier sa frustration.

S'installant à son bureau, l'homme effaça le message holographique du surveillant de bord sans même le regarder, et consulta les rapports que les Archivistes de la Base Lunaire lui envoyaient périodiquement sur l'état du soleil et celui d'Espérance. Il retint son souffle.

Le soleil avait des productions de plus en plus violentes et avait encore grossi. L'effondrement était proche. Alors qu'Espérance, de son côté, ne serait pas prête avec deux cent quarante-trois ans, sans aucune assurance que les hommes puissent y parvenir et s'y installer. La panique se superposa à sa colère. L'avenir de l'humanité était devenu bien trop aléatoire pour que son propre futur soit mis en péril face à quelques Produits qui refusaient de mourir. Il allait remédier à ça. Car, dans moins de cinquante heures, la nuit allait de nouveau tomber, et même si manipuler des Banshees était plus difficile qu'avec les Aurochs, ce n'était pas infaisable.

Cette fois, il en était certain : il vaincrait ces Produits ; il serait plus fort que leur rage de survivre.

_._

_Au même moment, non loin de là …_

\- Ça suffira tu crois ? demanda la jeune femme dans un souffle.

\- Faudra bien, lui répondit Cassios dans une grimace. Laisses. Remettons-nous en route.

\- D'accord …

Il se redressa laborieusement en grognant de douleur et Geist le suivit, inquiète. Il boitait, penchait sur la droite et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir les côtes, là où sa lance en fer lui avait perforé la peau, la chair et les muscles dans le tumulte du fleuve alors qu'il luttait contre le courant. Il était gravement blessé. Très gravement. La jeune femme, pour sa part, s'était déboîtée l'épaule gauche et la remettre en place avait été très douloureux ; elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus se servir de son bras pour le moment, mais elle s'en tirait bien.

Pour tenter de penser à autre chose, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de les débarrasser de tout ce sang séché, mais c'était vain. Cassios saignait abondamment, et cette chaleur, ainsi que toute la poussière ambiante, ne feraient qu'aggraver son cas – la jeune femme se souvenait clairement de l'état dans lequel Angelo s'était retrouvé après une griffure de Crochefer. Cassios connaîtrait-il le même sort ? Tout pourrait s'arranger si seulement ils mettaient la main sur le sac qui contenait tous les médicaments, mais les chances étaient minces.

Soudain, Geist déglutit et sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer brusquement. Elle avait du sang sur les cuisses. Et s'il s'agissait du sien, et non pas de celui de Cassios ? Discrètement, la jeune femme enfouit l'une de ses mains dans son short, passa deux doigts entre ses jambes puis les ramena à la lumière. Pas de sang. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Six fois déjà depuis son réveil sur cette planète, la jeune femme avait saigné. Tétanisée, elle constatait à chaque fois que le sang provenait directement de son sexe, et avait longtemps craint d'être blessée, car ce lent écoulement s'accompagnait toujours d'une douleur brûlante et aigüe qui contractait ses entrailles – une blessure à l'intérieur de son corps, invisible à la surface, en train de la tuer lentement, petit à petit. Chaque fois, la jeune femme avait réussi à cacher son état à ses compagnons de route, qui n'auraient pas manqué de s'inquiéter et de veiller sur elle jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Et si Geist détestait bien une chose, c'était d'avoir le sentiment d'être faible. Alors elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Mais, depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle ne saignait plus. Deux longues journées et une nuit toute aussi longue avaient passé sans que les saignements ne reviennent – alors qu'auparavant, chaque fois que tombait la nuit, le sang revenait – et elle pensait donc être guérie. Son corps pouvait-il se soigner lui-même d'une blessure interne ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait retenir une petite pointe de panique chaque fois qu'elle voyait du sang désormais.

Un grognement de douleur plus rauque que les autres la tira de ses pensées. Cassios, devant elle, titubait, et sa hanche était recouverte de sang épais. Ils n'avaient rien sur eux pour fabriquer un bandage, rien pour empêcher une infection. Cassios ne devrait-il sa survie qu'à une chance démesurée ? Geist frissonna et amorça un geste pour frictionner ses bras recouverts de chair de poule, mais une pointe de douleur dans l'épaule la fit sursauter et elle grimaça. Elle avait eu peur de mourir pendant cette crue terrible, et elle se sentait désormais tellement démunie sans armes et sans nourriture, livrée au bon vouloir du destin, qu'elle se donnait l'impression d'être une petite fille sans défense abandonnée. Elle aurait aimé que Cassios la tienne contre lui pour la réchauffer comme il le faisait quand la nuit tombait ; elle aurait aimé se réfugier dans ses bras, s'accordant ainsi un petit instant de faiblesse, le temps que leurs deux corps s'abandonnent l'un dans l'autre comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire parfois quand ils parvenaient à s'isoler ; mais, non seulement Cassios n'était pas en état, mais en plus le souvenir de ces saignements avaient fait revenir en elle une peur intime. Car, chaque fois que Cassios la tenait et qu'ils se liaient tous les deux, son sexe dur pénétrait le sien un peu douloureusement. Exactement à l'endroit d'où provenaient les saignements. Avait-elle eu tort de faire ça ? Mais les saignements n'avaient-ils pas cessé justement après la première fois qu'ils s'étaient unis ?

\- Merde …

Cassios avait stoppé. Geist, derrière lui, continua jusqu'à parvenir à ses côtés, et suivit la direction que prenait son regard. Elle eut un hoquet. Devant eux se trouvait Ban. Ou, du moins, ce qu'il restait de lui.

Manifestement, il avait survécu à la crue, mais un groupe de chat-teigne avait fait de lui leur déjeuner. Seul, Ban avait été incapable de repousser tous les petits carnivores, et il ne restait de lui qu'une carcasse sanguinolente, ouverte, béante, méconnaissable. Il ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain. La seule chose qui leur permit de l'identifier fut la couleur du short qu'il portait : jaune. Ban était le seul parmi eux tous à porter un vêtement de cette couleur. Sa mort avait dû être très douloureuse.

Geist sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ban avait vécu bien moins longtemps qu'eux tous. Il n'avait même eu le temps de s'éveiller pleinement. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

\- Restons pas là, grogna Cassios en se remettant en marche. Ces putains de bestioles sont peut-être pas loin.

La jeune femme acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Ban.

_._

_Au même moment, non loin de là …_

\- Non … non ! Ah ! Mais !

\- Arrêtes de bouger.

Shun ferma les yeux, le poing refermé sur le poignet gauche d'Aiolia, et leva l'autre main dans le but d'attraper le poignet droit qui venait vers son visage, mais une douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il gémit sans terminer son geste. Aiolia tenta d'être le plus délicat possible. La main gauche tenant fermement le visage du garçon, il amena la main droite et, du bout de l'index, tâta la pommette tuméfiée. Shun frémit et poussa un nouveau gémissement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air cassé, déclara Aiolia en le relâchant. T'as eu de la chance. Ça va ton bras ?

\- De la chance ? répliqua le garçon en baissant la tête.

Et un sanglot lui échappa. Il tremblait. Aiolia fronça les sourcils, un peu honteux, tout en s'en voulant d'avoir été si brutal. Il avait tenté de remettre le garçon sur ses jambes, car le Crochefer se trouvait toujours sur l'autre rive et il ignorait si ses bêtes-là savaient nager, mais Shun semblait pour le moins secoué, et il retombait chaque fois malgré les tentatives d'Aiolia. Il ne semblait pas grièvement blessé, seulement tétanisé. Et avec les coups qu'il avait encaissé, c'était pour le moins normal.

\- Faut pas qu'on reste ici, tenta Aiolia avec plus de douceur, le Crochefer …

\- J'ai cru qu'il, le coupa Shun dans un souffle, j'ai cru que … j'ai eu peur !

\- C'est fini. Il est mort. Et c'est mieux comme ça je crois.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait !

Mais Shun ne put terminer sa phrase. Il éclata en sanglot. Lentement, Aiolia lui caressa le bras gauche, tentant maladroitement de le réconforter. Ça n'était pas le moment de s'abandonner à la faiblesse, mais brusquer le garçon ne mènerait à rien. Et avec ce qu'il venait de vivre, mieux valait l'écouter plutôt que le violenter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il alors, sans trop prendre garde à sa question.

Les pleurs de Shun redoublèrent. Il tremblait fort. Le cœur d'Aiolia se serra, sa main se fit plus douce. Et il réalisa alors que, s'il n'avait pas été là, Shun aurait été tué par un homme devenu fou. Dans sa tête, la voix de Sion raisonna encore :

« _Nous avons besoin les uns des autres._ »

\- Allez dis-moi, insista-t-il alors, ça ira mieux. Gardes pas tout ça …

\- Il l'a tué ! déclara alors Shun en relevant les yeux vers lui. Il l'a tué et il allait ! Il allait !

Un nouveau sanglot l'empêcha de continuer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies par les coups et Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Lui revint alors en mémoire l'image fugace qu'il avait aperçue du campement de Sirius, et de cette carcasse étrange au-dessus du feu.

\- Il a tué qui ? demanda-t-il plus gravement.

\- Capella, répondit Shun après une longue hésitation, il l'a tué et … j'ai senti l'odeur ! Oh Déesse, j'ai été attiré par l'odeur !

Un nouveau sanglot, un hoquet, puis il reprit :

\- L'odeur de la viande grillée. Quelle horreur ! Il était en train de … et il allait me faire la même chose !

Aiolia venait de se figer, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Qu'est-ce que Sirius hurlait, tout en frappant Shun ?

« _J'vais t'bouffer t'entends ?! J'vais t'bouffer p'tite salope !_ »

Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Cette carcasse étrange au-dessus du feu, c'était le corps de Capella que Sirius avait tué, et qu'il s'apprêtait à manger. Pour survivre, cet homme avait décidé de se tourner vers le cannibalisme. Déglutissant difficilement, Aiolia tenta d'une voix tremblante :

\- Il est mort. C'est fini, il est mort.

Shun le fixait de ses yeux brillant de larmes, sans entendre ses paroles. Il revivait l'atrocité de la scène, il revoyait Sirius se redresser derrière le feu, un bras coupé à moitié cuit dans la main, du sang autour de la bouche. Il le revoyait se lancer à sa poursuite. Il le revoyait tenter de le tuer, et il sentait encore la douleur des coups qu'il lui portait sur son corps. Un tremblement incontrôlable le prit, il se mit alors à claquer des dents, tétanisé, et deux bras doux et forts se refermèrent autour de lui. S'il sursauta d'abord de peur, le garçon se détendit rapidement. Les bras d'Aiolia étaient protecteurs, réconfortants, et non agressifs. Il soupira, sans s'arrêter de frissonner.

\- C'est fini, répéta Aiolia tout contre son oreille, il est mort.

Son souffle caressa sa nuque et Shun frémit. La présence d'Aiolia était rassurante. C'était une sensation étrange mais familière, qui le calma instantanément. Une sensation qu'il connaissait.

Aiolia, de son côté, frotta maladroitement le dos de Shun et le sentit se détendre contre son torse. Il n'était pas mécontent que le Crochefer les ait débarrassé de Sirius, mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi pitié de cet homme que les conditions de survie avait rendu fou. Son calvaire était terminé, désormais. L'ennui c'est que ça avait coûté la vie de Capella.

L'image de son corps suspendu au-dessus des flammes le fit frissonner, mais lui donna également une idée.

\- Shun, appela-t-il doucement, on doit faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas rester là.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration tout contre lui et acquiesça lentement avant de s'éloigner. Aiolia se redressa rapidement, chassant la sensation qui gonflait sa poitrine et qui se transforma en chaleur avant de tomber directement dans son short et toucher son sexe, mais il l'ignora et attrapa Shun par le bras.

\- Debout, lui intima-t-il avec plus de dureté.

Cette fois, Shun se leva. Il renifla, le visage baigné de larmes. Sa pommette gauche était rouge et gonflée, tout comme ses paupières. Il aurait de beaux coquards et aurait très certainement les yeux gonflés d'ici quelques heures, et un coup de poing plus fort que les autres sur l'épaule gauche l'empêchait d'utiliser pleinement son bras, mais il s'en tirait bien quand on pensait à ce qui était arrivé à Capella.

\- Viens, lui ordonna Aiolia en prenant les devants.

Il suivit la rivière, mais à contre-courant cette fois. Shun le suivit sans dire un mot. Il trainait un peu des pieds, car sa chute sur les rochers l'avait blessé aux jambes, et il reniflait par intermittence, mais ne se plaignit pas. Il était trop occupé à repenser à l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vu pour réfléchir à autre chose mais, lorsqu'Aiolia s'arrêta et se laissa tomber à genoux, le garçon releva le menton et cligna des paupières. Saga, allongé sur le dos, la gorge ouverte, était immobile et terriblement pâle.

Shun poussa un hoquet sonore, recula d'un pas. Aiolia, accroupit, lui adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule. Mais ne dit rien. Le garçon se laissa à son tour tomber à genoux et se remit à pleurer.

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, grogna alors Aiolia, sans être sûr que son compagnon l'entende.

Il se releva, s'approcha des branches d'arbres à moitié immergées dans la rivière et qui avaient mis un terme à la vie de Saga, et en cassa autant qu'il le put. Très vite, un tas de bois sec entoura le corps de leur ami mort. Hors de question pour Aiolia de le laisser se décomposer ainsi, offert au soleil ou aux charognards. Saga méritait de partir plus dignement que ça.

Pendant ce temps-là, avachi au sol, Shun continuait de pleurer. Pas un instant Aiolia ne lui demanda de l'aide, il n'en eut pas le courage. Mettre le feu aux branchages lui prit un certain temps, et trois départs de flammes moururent avant que le quatrième ne fasse enfin son office. Aiolia s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda le corps de Saga prendre feu, le visage déterminé. Oublié la facilité de la mort. Désormais, il n'était plus seul, et de sa force allait dépendre la vie de Shun.

\- Ne restons pas là, déclara-t-il derrière le craquement des flammes, ce feu pourrait attirer des Crochefers.

Le garçon, toujours agenouillé au sol, secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Quoi ? tenta Aiolia doucement.

\- Non, répondit le garçon dans un sanglot. J'veux pas. J'peux plus. Pas après ce que j'ai vu.

Aiolia baissa les yeux sur le corps recroquevillé de son nouveau compagnon d'errance. Il comprenait. Shun avait vu quelque chose d'horrible, il était normal qu'il soit choqué, mais le corps de Saga dégageait déjà une forte odeur qui lui soulevait l'estomac. Du bout du pied, il titilla la jambe de Shun.

\- Allez lèves-toi, insista-t-il.

\- Non …

\- Shun.

\- Non, s'il te plait ! J'peux pas !

Dans un soupir, Aiolia s'approcha et s'accroupit face au garçon.

\- Hey, l'interpela-t-il en douceur, je te le dis tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser là. Alors soit tu te lèves tout seul, soit je t'y oblige.

Une vague de souffrance et de désespoir le frappa alors de plein fouet et Aiolia manqua perdre l'équilibre. Il l'avait presque oublié. Cette connexion étrange qui le liait au garçon. Ce-dernier souffrait tant, avait si peur en cet instant, que cette déferlante de douleur et de frayeur le paralysa un instant sur place. Puis Shun dit :

\- J'ai trop peur. J'ai pas envie que le prochain corps qu'on trouve soit celui de mon frère ! Je supporterais pas de le voir mort ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Ikki est increvable, tenta Aiolia avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Un nouveau sanglot étouffa la voix du garçon avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- T'y arriveras mieux sans moi …

Une pointe de colère traversa le corps d'Aiolia, et il agit avant d'avoir réfléchit. Sa main se referma de nouveau sur le menton de Shun, qui poussa un cri de douleur et saisit son poignet, exactement comme précédemment, et, les dents serrées, Aiolia déclara :

\- Redis jamais ça ! J'y arriverais pas tout seul, d'accord ?!

Shun tremblait entre ses doigts. Le visage crispé de douleur, il tentait de déloger la main d'Aiolia de son menton, mais ses maigres forces n'étaient pas de taille.

\- Avant de t'entendre, avant de te voir, j'étais accroupi ici et j'attendais de mourir ! révéla Aiolia d'une voix dure. Si tu décides d'abandonner maintenant, tu nous tues tous les deux, t'entends ?! Alors lèves-toi.

Shun cessa de se débattre et le regarda profondément dans les yeux. La poigne d'Aiolia se relâcha légèrement, juste de quoi ne plus lui faire de mal, et il lui demanda dans un murmure :

\- S'il te plait, lèves-toi. J'ai besoin que tu te lèves.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Le souffle de Shun se bloqua dans sa gorge face aux émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en lui. Toute sa combativité s'était éteinte lorsqu'il avait croisé la route de Sirius, lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Capella, démembré, en train de cuir au-dessus du feu, et lorsqu'il avait cru son tour venu de mourir sous les coups. Et maintenant Saga … Et si Ikki était mort lui aussi ? Et Shiryu ? Et Hyôga, dont il avait lâché la main, emporté par le courant ? Et tous les autres ? Avec Capella, Sirius et Saga, ça faisait déjà trois morts. Qui d'autre avait perdu la vie face à la force de cette nature hostile ?

Un terrible frisson le fit gémir et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Aiolia fut plus forte que sa peur. Et il acquiesça. Aiolia lui sourit, reconnaissant, et le lâcha avant de se redresser et de lui tendre la main. Shun accepta son aide et se remit debout.

Ce serait dur. Très dur. Mais ils étaient ensembles. Ils allaient survivre ensembles. Ils allaient retrouver leurs compagnons ensembles, reprendre la route avec eux ou alors leur offrir une sépulture décente, mais ils resteraient ensembles.

Tu survivras.

Shun frémit et releva les yeux. Aiolia, devant lui, ouvrait la voix. Le garçon ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais il pouvait sentir sa détermination.

Je te le promets, tu survivras.

Shun baissa la tête et étouffa un sanglot, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ravala ses larmes. Aiolia avait décidé de continuer pour lui. Il avait décidé de l'aider à survivre, alors ça n'était pas le moment d'être faible.

Sur l'autre rive, la gueule béante de sang, le Crochefer, juché sur le versant rocheux, poussa un rugissement terrible. Puis il renifla profondément, et, troublé par l'odeur de l'eau et celle de la boue, disparu de l'autre côté des rochers, s'en retournant à son repas.

.

_Quelques instants plus tard, non loin de là …_

La douleur fut la première sensation à s'éveiller dans tout son corps. Evidemment. Puis ce fut la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, et le toucher. Derrière ses paupières, le ciel était rouge sang ; non loin de lui grondait le torrent de la rivière puissante ; l'odeur de la boue recouvrait en partie celle du sang et de la sueur rance ; sous ses doigts et son corps, la terre était coupante et chaude.

Hyôga grogna, la tête douloureuse, et battit des paupières. La lumière du soleil était éblouissante et agressive. Elle lui faisait mal. Alors il se tourna sur le côté en grognant et le sang se mit à battre douloureusement à ses tempes. Il tâtonna son front, puis le haut de sa tête et l'arrière de son crâne. Là ; une blessure. Pas très profonde mais déjà encroûtée de sang séché et de terre. Hyôga se redressa, remonta ses jambes et ramena sa main devant son visage. Sa blessure ne saignait pas. Ou plus. Et manifestement, il s'était aussi ouvert le genou.

\- Doucement, dit une voix grave qui le fit sursauter. T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Hyôga plissa des paupières. Une ombre à quelques dix pas de lui, dont il ne voyait pas les traits.

\- En tout cas, t'as eu plus de chance que lui.

Un bras se tendit en direction du sol, et le jeune homme suivit des yeux la direction indiquée. Une tombe de pierre trônait au milieu de la plaine rouge et poussiéreuse. Manifestement, quelqu'un avait enveloppé un corps de petits rochers et de pierrailles. Une tombe digne de traverser le temps.

Hyôga releva les yeux. La silhouette s'était à demi tournée, et le jeune homme retint son souffle face à la surprise lorsque le visage de l'autre se dévoila.

\- Saga ! laissa-t-il échapper, à la fois surpris et soulagé.

L'homme se tourna alors complètement vers lui, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur le torse. Et lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans son regard, l'expression grave et impénétrable de son visage, et ce haussement de sourcil interrogateur, Hyôga se figea.

\- Mon frère est en vie ?! lui demanda son vis-à-vis.

Et là, Hyôga sut que ce n'était pas Saga qu'il avait en face de lui.

* * *

Bawais ! Geist enceinte (quoi, vous l'aviez pas compris ?!) Saga, Ban, Sirius et Capella morts (et qui est donc dans cette tombe de pierre ?) et onze nouveaux personnages entrent en scène. D'après vous, sur qui est donc tombé Hyôga ?

Vous deviez vous en douter, Shun n'est pas mort, et lui et Aiolia se sont trouvés (comment ça j'suis trop prévisible ?!) Qu'est-ce que ça va donner à votre avis ?

Je sens que vous commencez à en avoir ras-le-bol de ces mystères ! Toutes les questions du début ont été résolues et voilà que je vous balance un truc du nom de "Espérance". Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été inventer encore ? Vous le saurez bientôt, rappelez-vous la fic est bientôt finie ;)

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Rendez-vous dans 4 jours pour le chapitre 17 ;)

Groooooooooooooos bisous !


	18. 17 La détermination plus forte que la pe

**17**

**La détermination plus forte que la peur**

_Quelques instants plus tard, non loin de là …_

Ils s'étaient arrêtés depuis peu pour reprendre des forces. Même si Ikki, par orgueil, tentait de montrer le contraire, il était épuisé et la blessure légère qu'il avait récolté à la tête pendant la crue – et qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie – mettait sa résistance à rude épreuve. Alors ils se posèrent sous une carcasse métallique brûlante et rouillée – sans doute un ancien silo à grains – et restèrent ainsi un long moment sans rien dire. En fait, depuis leur dernière « discussion », ils ne s'étaient plus rien dit.

Dans un soupir fatigué, Shiryu, les jambes remontées contre le torse, posa sa joue droite sur ses genoux et regarda l'horizon, s'arrachant à la vue d'Ikki à ses côtés qui, allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés, se reposait sans même se soucier de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'embêtait à rester avec lui ? Il était évident que Ikki ne se préoccupait même pas de sa présence et se serait sans doute tout aussi bien débrouillé sans lui. Mais ça n'était pas son cas. Lui, il avait besoin d'Ikki ; il était faible et sans aucun doute malade. Tout comme les autres, il avait remarqué que Camus faiblissait, frappé d'une maladie dont ils n'avaient aucune connaissance, mais Shiryu n'avait pas les mêmes symptômes : il avait énormément maigri, était d'une pâleur extrême, somnolait souvent de façon inexpliquée même après avoir dormis, des vertiges, des essoufflements, le cœur qui battait souvent trop vite et de façon désordonné, et chaque fois qu'il urinait, il voyait du sang.

Lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec Sion, ce-dernier lui avait dévoilé l'une de ses théories : ils avaient été retenus captifs d'innombrables années dans des caissons, congelés et endormis ; il était donc normal que leur corps en ait souffert. Mais Camus et Shiryu semblaient être les seuls véritablement malades, les autres s'en étaient manifestement mieux sortis. Sauf Aphrodite, évidemment, qui dépérissait à vue d'œil avant que Sirius ne mette un terme à tout ça. Il était donc évident pour Shiryu qu'il était malade, qu'il faiblissait lui aussi, et que, seul, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais rester avec Ikki n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions …

Soudain, Shiryu se redressa, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés, fixant quelque chose à l'horizon. Quelque chose qu'il regardait depuis de longues minutes, tout en pensant, sans tout à fait remarquer ; quelque chose qui, derrière la ligne d'horizon brouillée par des vagues de chaleur mouvante, s'élevait vers le ciel.

\- Y'a de la fumée là-bas, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Qui ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

\- Ikki ! appela Shiryu, agacé.

L'interpelé poussa à peine un grognement, alors Shiryu le secoua vivement. Ikki se réveilla dans un sursaut et grommela quelque chose avant de se renfrogner en grognant :

\- Putain !

\- Je vois de la fumée ! répéta Shiryu, se sentant un peu coupable tout de même de l'avoir réveillé.

\- Et alors, merde !

\- Et alors il ne s'est pas allumé tout seul ce feu ! Y'a quelqu'un là-bas !

Ikki le regarda un instant, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis se redressa sur les coudes et fixa le lointain. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, soupira, se frotta les paupières, et se recoucha sans rien dire.

\- Putain Ikki ! lança Shiryu sous une vague de colère. Quelqu'un a allumé ce feu … ils sont là-bas, bordel ! On n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner autant !

\- Lâches-moi, merde, c'est toi qu'as voulu qu'on s'éloigne …

\- … quoi ?! C'est toi qui voulais qu'on rejoigne la rivière plus bas !

\- N'importe quoi …

Dans un grommèlement, Ikki se tourna sur le côté, lui présentant son dos. Shiryu, aveuglé par l'indignation et la colère, se redressa subitement, le cœur battant sans aucun rythme, et lança :

\- Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais. J'vois même pas pourquoi j't'ai sauvé la vie, d'ailleurs pour ça j'ai eu aucun remerciement.

Il prit la direction de la rivière, de là où ils venaient. En fait, il revenait sur leurs pas. Puis il fit volte-face et lança avec toute la hargne dont il était capable :

\- Et si c'était Shun là-bas, hein ?! Et si c'était lui qui avait allumé ce feu pour signaler sa position ? T'es vraiment un crétin de l'avoir laissé seul !

Il vit le corps d'Ikki bouger mais reprit sa marche avant de voir son visage. Il était terriblement en colère sans trop en connaître la raison – peut-être leur situation y était-elle pour beaucoup, de même que cet instant où ils avaient tous deux frôlés de très près la mort – mais un bruit de pas derrière lui l'informa qu'Ikki avait fini par se lever lui aussi.

\- Et tu crois aller jusqu'ou sans moi ?! lança la voix tonitruante de son compagnon. Tu vas finir par crever la bouche ouverte si j'te laisse tout seul.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! répliqua vertement Shiryu.

\- Et te remercier pour quoi ?! J'me souviens pas que t'ais fait quoi que ce soit.

\- Connard.

Une poigne puissante lui saisit l'épaule et, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Shiryu se retrouva violemment projeté sur le sol. Son dos heurta la terre dure et il poussa un cri de douleur alors que Ikki, au-dessus de lui, lui maintenait les poignets avec toute la force dont il était capable.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre t'te façon, si tu crèves ! s'écria-t-il, le visage figé dans une expression de colère.

\- Lâches-moi ! répliqua Shiryu, paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce que …

\- Tu crois qu'j'en ai quelque chose à faire de toi ?!

Shiryu tenta de dégager ses bras de la poigne d'Ikki, mais c'était peine perdue. Il percevait toute la peur et la colère de son compagnon, tout comme il l'avait avoué à Shun avant que la vague ne les frappe. Tout ce à quoi Ikki pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, Shiryu le ressentait aussi ; et en ce moment, Ikki était paniqué. Il avait peur, il avait mal, et il ça le mettait en colère.

\- Pourquoi je m'en ferais de toi, hein ?! s'écria-t-il de nouveau.

\- Tu me fais mal ! répliqua Shiryu, effrayé. Ikki !

Le sang s'écoula alors lentement, très lentement, du nez d'Ikki ; Shiryu se figea ; Ikki grogna de douleur puis s'écroula sur lui, aussi lourd qu'un âne mort. Shiryu sentit tout l'air se faire expulser de ses poumons, et il grogna douloureusement :

\- Ikki !

L'autre lui répondit d'un grognement mais, poussant aussi fort qu'il put, Shiryu le délogea et le fit rouler sur le côté. Ikki semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Son nez saignait abondamment, de la narine droite, et la douleur redessinait ses traits.

\- C'est pas vrai ! souffla Shiryu, inquiet. Merde, abruti, pourquoi t'as rien dis ?!

Ikki ne répondit pas, pas même lorsque son camarade le secoua pour le faire revenir à lui. Shiryu glissa alors une main à l'arrière de son crâne et sentit, sous la masse épaisse de cheveux bleus sombres, une énorme bosse boursoufflée et chaude. Il se souvint alors que, pour perdre connaissance et manquer de se noyer, Ikki s'était sans doute violemment cogné durant la crue. Par orgueil, il n'en avait rien dis.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot, lança Shiryu en lui caressant le front. T'en as pas marre de faire ton fier ? T'aurais pu me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

\- J'vais bien, grommela Ikki en revenant à lui.

Il leva un bras tremblant et s'essuya le nez. Le sang coulait encore. Il renifla puis grimaça de douleur.

\- Aouch, marmonna-t-il.

Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et de lui dire, un peu moqueur :

\- Voilà, c'est ce qu'on récolte quand on se conduit comme un con.

Regard assassin de la part d'Ikki.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il alors.

Shiryu arqua un sourcil, surpris. Puis sourit légèrement.

\- C'est rien, dit-il amusé. C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas remercié, mais je ne t'ai pas remercié non plus.

Silence. Ikki le fixa, les yeux un peu voilé de douleur, et Shiryu reprit :

\- Merci d'être revenu vers moi pour m'aider. Même si je persiste à dire que t'aurais dû rester avec Shun.

\- Et merci à toi de m'avoir fait du bouche à bouche.

Nouveau rire discret de la part de Shiryu qui, après un instant de silence à regarder Ikki s'essuyer le nez, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. L'épaisse fumée continuait de s'élever vers le ciel.

\- Me souviens pas avoir pris la décision de m'éloigner de la rivière, grommela Ikki en grimaçant, me souviens de pratiquement rien depuis que j'me suis réveillé.

\- C'est pas grave, lui répondit son compagnon, j'aurais pas dû te laisser en faire qu'à ta tête. On va retourner là-bas tous les deux, et on trouvera ceux qu'ont fait ce …

\- Pas la peine.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'vais crever toute façon.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? C'est rien qu'une commotion cérébrale, ça va …

Shiryu se tut avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Le terme lui était revenu tout seul, du plus profond de sa mémoire obscure : commotion cérébrale. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il avait la conviction qu'il l'avait su un jour.

\- Bref, tu vas te lever et on va y aller ensemble, termina-t-il avec autorité. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de râler, en passant.

\- Y'a bien un truc que j'aimerais faire avant, révéla Ikki en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Avant quoi ? lui demanda Shiryu, sceptique, un sourcil arqué.

\- Bah avant de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

\- Arrêtes avec ça !

Shiryu sursauta. Ikki venait de poser sa main sur sa cuisse de façon possessive et le fixait avec beaucoup, beaucoup … beaucoup trop d'intensité.

\- Euh, tenta Shiryu, incertain. T'es sûr que ça va ?

A l'aide de son autre bras, Ikki se redressa, de façon assez vivace cela dit en passant et Shiryu, surpris, se pencha légèrement en arrière. La main sur sa cuisse était en train de lui brûler la peau. C'est alors que …

\- Shiryu !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et, d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent l'un sur sa gauche, l'autre sur sa droite. Des silhouettes venaient vers eux, et l'une d'elles courrait, parée d'une crinière blonde.

\- Hyôga ! s'écria Shiryu avec un grand sourire, à la fois rassuré et soulagé.

Il se redressa, s'extrayant ainsi de la main d'Ikki qui fit entendre son mécontentement par un soupir prononcé et un :

\- Toujours là quand y faut pas ce crétin …

Shiryu s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, heureux de voir venir vers lui un camarade qu'il croyait perdu. En fait, il était tout autant content de s'éloigner d'Ikki, car il n'avait pas très bien compris où son compagnon voulait en venir. Et, autant l'avouer, ça lui avait fait un peu peur.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Hyôga en parvenant à ses côtés.

\- Moi ça va, répondit Shiryu, encore un peu perturbé. Mais Ikki …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Un mauvais coup sur la tête.

\- J'vais bien ! grogna méchamment Ikki en se relevant.

\- T'as fait un malaise ! contra Shiryu sans oser le regarder.

\- N'importe quoi …

\- Moi aussi j'ai pris un coup, sourit Hyôga, le visage un peu pâle. Mais ça va. Il m'a sorti de l'eau.

\- Qui ?

Shiryu pencha la tête de côté et retint son souffle. Kanon, quelques pas derrière Hyôga, lui adressa un salut un peu raide. Isaac, Baïan, Io et Krishna lui sourirent. Les Marinas de Poséidon. Alors Sion avait sans doute vu juste : ils étaient répartis dans des Tours différentes en fonction des dieux virtuels qu'ils servaient, voilà pourquoi lui-même et huit autres Chevaliers de Bronze se trouvaient au même endroit. Les Ors, quant à eux, avaient sans doute eu droit à leur propre Tour, tout comme les cinq hommes qui venaient de se joindre à eux.

\- Bah merde alors, commenta Ikki en arrivant aux côtés de Shiryu.

\- Tu saignes du nez, l'accueillit Hyôga avec un sourcil arqué.

\- J't'ai rien demandé, grommela l'autre pour toute réponse.

Shiryu ne put empêcher un sourire de poindre au coin de sa bouche. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et le fait que la majeur partie de leurs altercations aient eu lieu dans un monde virtuel ne semblait pas leur poser de problèmes.

\- Toujours un sale caractère, hein ? constata Kanon avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Ikki haussa les épaules, et Hyôga posa alors la question qu'il ne fallait justement pas poser :

\- Où est Shun ?

Immédiatement, Ikki redevint sombre. Il semblait vouloir l'atomiser avec ses yeux.

\- Si on le savait, on serait pas là avec toi, grogna-t-il en réponse.

\- On ne sait pas, répondit immédiatement Shiryu avant que Hyôga ne lance une nouvelle dispute. J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, tenta son compagnon avec maladresse.

\- Qui ça ? tenta Isaac derrière lui.

\- Tu ne connais pas.

\- Vous étiez nombreux d'après ce que j'ai compris, s'incrusta Kanon en avançant davantage, les yeux sombres. Vous savez si Saga va bien ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit tristement Shiryu, on a été séparés …

\- Hyôga m'a raconté. Vous avez été fauchés par la crue ?

\- Oui. On n'a eu de la chance.

Ikki renifla pour la énième fois et s'essuya de nouveau le nez. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. D'un regard farouche, il défia quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit – de ce fait, les autres se gardèrent bien de dire un mot.

\- On a croisé personne, reprit Shiryu avec un regard inquiet pour son compagnon.

\- Pas de cadavre en tout cas, l'appuya ce-dernier.

Shiryu lui lança un coup d'œil sévère qu'il ignora, puis ils constatèrent tous deux que Hyôga affichait une expression douloureuse, et même Kanon paraissait à la fois désolé et triste. Ce qui était assez surprenant chez lui.

\- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, manifestement, constata Shiryu en sentant son cœur louper douloureusement un battement.

\- On a enterré Dohko comme on a pu, révéla Kanon d'une voix grave. Enfin, je l'ai recouvert de pierre. Il s'est noyé.

Silence. Shiryu sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et, incapable de reprendre sa respiration, il ne put que s'accrocher au bras d'Ikki pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête lui tourna désagréablement, pictant sa vision de minuscules points noirs.

\- Désolé, s'excusa maladroitement Kanon.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ikki en soutenant son compagnon.

\- J'me sens pas bien, lui répondit celui-ci, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Incontrôlables, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues. Comprenant sa peine, Ikki le força à s'assoir sur le sol dur, puis glissa une main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Hyôga avait les yeux brillants de larmes, lui aussi, mais restait stoïque.

\- Désolé de dire ça, tenta Isaac d'une petite voix, mais : vous avez remarqué la colonne de fumée là-bas ?

Kanon tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée et fronça les sourcils. Hyôga scruta également l'horizon. Ikki continuait de caresser doucement Shiryu, une douleur aigüe et pulsante à l'arrière du crâne. Le sang cessait doucement de s'écouler de ses narines, mais il sentait que ce coup qu'il avait pris à l'arrière de la tête était plus grave que ce que pensait Shiryu.

\- On venait de la voir, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Quelqu'un a dû faire un feu, tenta Io, derrière le groupe.

\- Ou bien il s'agit de quelqu'un qui brûle un corps, renchérit Isaac, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part de Kanon. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Allons-y, répliqua Kanon en l'ignorant.

\- Attendez ! commença Ikki, les sourcils froncés.

Shiryu posa alors sa main sur son bras, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Ikki le fixa.

\- Ça va aller, lui sourit son compagnon, extrêmement pâle et les joues baignés de larmes. Il a raison, on devrait y aller.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Aide-moi à me relever.

Ikki obtempéra et soutint Shiryu le temps que ce-dernier se remette sur ses jambes. Il tremblait toujours, et pleurait tout autant, mais il adressa un sourire triste à son camarade pour tenter de le rassurer.

\- J'peux tout aussi bien me morfondre en marchant, argua-t-il tristement.

Hyôga le fixait intensément, l'expression affligée. Mais il ne dit rien. Ikki garda le silence. Les huit hommes prirent alors la route, le pas un peu traînant. Ikki prit le temps de détailler ses nouveaux compagnons du coin de l'œil. Ils semblaient tous aussi épuisés, blessés et affamés qu'eux, mais affichaient tous l'expression de ceux déterminés à survivre.

Puis il constata que Shiryu s'appuyait toujours sur lui et il décida de le soutenir malgré son manque d'équilibre. Et les mots prononcés par Kanon prirent alors tout leur sens : Dohko était mort noyé. Dohko. L'un des hommes les plus forts du groupe était mort. Lui et Sion portaient tout le groupe sur leurs épaules, de véritables feux à suivre dans l'obscurité. Et l'un d'eux s'était éteint.

Et si Sion était mort lui aussi ?

Shiryu frémit. Les pensées d'Ikki, il les avait perçues. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Si Sion était mort aussi, alors ils seraient tous condamnés.

_..._

_Quelques heures plus tard, non loin de là …_

Un bruit de chute derrière lui, suivit d'un petit cri de douleur, et Aiolia se retourna. Shun, épuisé par toutes ces émotions et ces situations, venait de tomber.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Aiolia, inquiet. Bah alors ?

Shun se redressa sur les genoux, le visage tordu de douleur, et leva vers lui un regard confus. Si confus en vérité, qu'Aiolia en pouffa de rire.

\- Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser lorsque les yeux de Shun devinrent orageux. Tu t'es fais mal ?

\- Non, répondit le garçon, boudeur. J'en peux plus, j'suis crevé. Je me suis endormi en marchant !

\- Ouais, on va s'arrêter.

Aiolia balaya l'horizon du regard. Non loin d'eux, à une centaine de mètres, se trouvait un abri métallique, à côté duquel trônait un arbre rachitique et carbonisé.

\- On va s'arrêter là-bas, décréta-t-il avant de tendre la main à son compagnon de route. Tu crois que tu pourras y arriver ?

Shun se rembruni immédiatement, ce qui amusa encore davantage Aiolia. Ce-dernier n'aurait jamais imaginé que le garçon puisse être si fier et têtu, et il était bien forcé d'admettre que ça lui plaisait. En tout cas, ça lui plaisait bien plus qu'un caractère soumis au désespoir. Néanmoins, Shun accepta son aide pour se remettre debout, et ils reprirent leur route.

D'un commun accord, aucun des deux n'avaient plus reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sirius et Capella, et encore moins de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Saga. D'ailleurs, derrière eux s'élevait encore une fumée sombre, signe que le feu qui dévorait le corps de leur camarade mort n'était pas encore éteint, et cela leur suffisait bien assez pour ne pas oublier. Shun avait repris ses esprits au fil de leur marche, s'était même excusé de ce petit moment de faiblesse, puis ne s'était pas un seul instant plaint de ses douleurs, alors que son visage tuméfié devait sans aucun doute lui faire très mal.

C'est en silence qu'ils parvinrent devant l'immense carcasse de métal et de roche mêlés. Là, Aiolia se figea. Sous l'abri se trouvait un tas de cendre grise et des petits os. A ses côtés, Shun retint son souffle.

\- C'est récent, déclara son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils.

Immédiatement, Shun s'éloigna de l'abri et parcourut les alentours du regard. Rien. Ni personne.

\- Laisses, ils doivent être loin, argua Aiolia en palpant les cendres du bout des orteils. Elles sont froides.

Mais Shun continua de chercher en déclarant :

\- Ils se sont peut-être reposés avant de repartir, ils sont peut-être encore tout près.

\- On les verrait sinon, c'est complètement plat tout autour de nous.

Ce disant, Aiolia s'installa près du feu et fouilla parmi les cendres. Shun abandonna finalement puis le rejoignit en soupirant. Là, il vit Aiolia tirer quelque chose du feu éteint : des morceaux de cartons à moitié brûlés.

\- Des boîtes de médicament, déclara Aiolia, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est pas Mû qui avait le sac ? lui demanda le garçon.

\- Si …

Après avoir trouvé les médicaments dans la Tour où ils avaient passé la nuit, Mû avait gardé le sac les contenant avec lui. Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'il les ait encore en sa possession, sauf si bien sûr la crue les lui avait fait lâcher. Aiolia rejeta les petits bouts de carton dans les cendres et analysé les os minuscules, relief d'un repas prit à la hâte.

\- Un lézard, ou un petit iguane, déclara-t-il d'un air concentré.

\- La chance, souffla Shun, désemparé. J'ai super faim …

\- Ouais. Ce serait bien qu'on trouve un truc.

\- Même un insecte visqueux ça m'irait !

\- On va boire de l'eau en attendant …

\- Sauf qu'on tiendra pas longtemps avec seulement de l'eau.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça ira.

Shun releva les yeux vers Aiolia, la vue à moitié cachée par ses paupières boursoufflées, et le regarda tenter de rallumer le feu. Il avait eu énormément de chance de tomber sur lui, sans quoi Sirius l'aurait tué et … il frissonna d'effrois, puis tenta de sortir ces images terribles de son esprit. Il avait réussi à se reprendre, à paraître fort, mais au fond de lui-même, il tremblait. Aiolia ne devait à aucun moment s'en apercevoir, aussi Shun faisait-il bonne figure, mais c'était dur. Il se souviendrait de ça pour toujours, il le savait, mais il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Aiolia comptait sur lui, il avait placé de l'espoir en lui, l'espoir de pouvoir survivre. Et Ikki était sans doute en vie, quelque part. De même que Hyôga, et Shiryu. Et tous les autres.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit Aiolia en lui jetant un coup d'œil. T'as l'air sur le point de t'écrouler.

\- Ouais, souffla le garçon en baissant les yeux. Mais … j'ai peur de … de rêver.

\- Bah, si je vois que tu t'agites dans ton sommeil, je te réveillerais.

\- Ok … et toi ?

\- Je dormirais après. On le fera à tour de rôle.

\- D'accord.

Shun s'allongea. Aiolia sourit en constatant que le garçon n'attendait que ça. Il le regarda placer son bras sous sa tête, puis fermer les yeux, relever les genoux et soupirer.

Aiolia mit encore quelques minutes avant d'allumer le feu, puis se releva, s'en alla casser quelques branches à l'arbre – constata en passant que leurs prédécesseurs avaient fait de même – et revint auprès du garçon. Qui s'était endormit. Sans faire de bruit, Aiolia déposa les quelques branches sèches au sol, petite réserve afin de nourrir son maigre feu, puis s'assit et s'adossa à un mur de granit gris qui constituait le fond de leur abri.

Il fixa d'abord le feu, perdu dans ses pensées, puis bâilla, la tête lourde. Les flammes dansantes étaient en train de l'hypnotiser. Alors, pour échapper au sommeil, il détourna la tête et fixa Shun. Ce-dernier lui tournait le dos, tête en direction de l'extérieur, et lui présentait donc ses pieds, puis, par extension, ses fesses. Le cœur d'Aiolia bondit et il détourna le regard.

Mais, inlassablement, ses yeux revenaient se poser sur le corps offert de Shun, qui dormait profondément. Contrairement à son ami Shiryu qui avait énormément maigri depuis leur réveil, Shun avait gardé un certain aplomb, tout comme son frère et Hyôga. Malgré tout, il restait plus petit que les autres, plus fin et plus gracieux. Sa peau était blanche sans être maladivement pâle, et sa chute de rein, sur laquelle Aiolia avait une vue plongeante, joliment courbée. Encore une fois, il détourna le regard, alors qu'une chaleur exquise naissait au creux de son ventre.

Il se remit à fixer les flammes, tentant de s'arracher à la vue du garçon. C'était quoi ce frisson au niveau du bas ventre ? Aiolia croisa ses jambes devant lui, mal à l'aise, puis croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il avait déjà ressenti ça une fois. C'était dans la Tour, en pleine nuit, alors que Sion et Dohko croyaient qu'il dormait, ils s'étaient tous les deux isolés pour se câliner ; et si Aiolia avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de se soustraire à cette vue, il n'en avait pas moins ressenti une certaine chaleur. Exactement le même genre de chaleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment …

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : tout à ses pensées, fixant les flammes, Aiolia s'endormit.

.

_« J'y crois pas d'avoir perdu ce pari stupide ! Un caisson cryogénique … c'est hyper pas confortable, y'a pas de place ! »_

_« Mets-toi sur le ventre et ne bouges plus dans ce cas. »_

_« J'ai comme la désagréable impression que ça t'amuses. »_

_Un rire excité._

_« Peut-être parce que ça m'amuse effectivement. »_

_« Crétin ! Hors de question que je me mette sur le ventre. »_

_« T'as perdu rappels-toi ! Alors je fais ce que je veux. »_

_« Hey, c'était pas dans le pari ça ! »_

_« Moi qui décides. »_

_« Je ne me mettrais pas sur le ventre. »_

_Soupir._

_« Bon d'accord. Sur le dos alors. »_

_« Non plus. Je me mets au-dessus. »_

_« T'es chiant ! T'es vexé parce que j'suis pas aussi bête que ce que tu croyais, et que j'suis doué pour l'Ansible. »_

_« Ça va, n'en rajoute pas non plus, t'es pas doué doué … tu t'es juste avéré moins con que prévu, c'est tout. »_

_« Charmant … »_

_« Hey mais ! Hey non ! Oh doucement ! Aïe … lâches-moi ne ! J'ai dit pas sur le ventre ! »_

_« Bouges pas … »_

_« Lia c'est pas drôle. »_

_« Moi j'adore. »_

_« J'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas, j'ai dit que c'était pas drôle. »_

_« Moi j'ai pas dit qu'on était là pour rire. » _

_« Mmh … Non … laisses-moi au moins me retourner … »_

_« Non non non … »_

_« Mmh … »_

_Sensation de brûlure. De chaleur douce. De moiteur. Des soupirs. Un corps sous le sien. Un goût de sueur dans sa bouche. Une peau frissonnante sous sa langue. Des gémissements. Son sexe dans un étau brûlant …_

_._

Aiolia se réveilla en sursaut et papillonna des yeux, la tête alourdie par ces quelques minutes de sommeil qu'il venait de s'octroyer. Immédiatement, il regarda Shun. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé et dormait manifestement très profondément. Aiolia se frotta les paupières, le corps frissonnant, et amorça un geste pour décroiser ses jambes mais une petite pointe de douleur le fit sursauter et il siffla entre ses dents. Quelque chose dans son short occupait manifestement une grande place et envoyait dans son corps des pulsions de chaleur et de douleur mêlée qui n'était pas désagréable.

Etonné, Aiolia souleva le bord de son vêtement pour regarder dedans et retint son souffle. Son sexe venait de doubler de volume. Il bandait. Le mot lui revint tout naturellement. Voilà, il bandait. Il était excité. Et immédiatement, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent très facilement, si facilement en fait qu'il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir repensé plus tôt. Alors, tout naturellement, il dégrafa son short – en prenant soin bien sûr de vérifier si Shun dormait toujours – et se prit en main. Son sexe à moitié dur tressauta et gagna encore en volume. Aiolia se mit à haleter. Il repensait à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie dans son rêve : celle de tenir un corps contre lui, celle de faire l'amour à quelqu'un. C'était du sexe. Mais ce quelqu'un, c'était qui ?

Au même moment, Shun gémit dans son sommeil et remonta encore davantage ses jambes vers son torse. Son short trop court dévoila le haut de ses cuisses et révéla la rondeur de ses fesses. Un terrible frisson parcourut le corps d'Aiolia avec une telle brutalité qu'il en sursauta en laissant échapper un gémissement. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait été à deux doigts de jouir. Sans réfléchir, haletant, il se redressa, s'approcha de Shun à quatre pattes et s'étendit derrière lui.

Immédiatement, il passa un bras autour du garçon et plaqua son dos contre son torse, son sexe dur contre ses fesses. Shun gémit. Il dormait toujours. Aiolia enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respira toutes les odeurs mêlées présentes sur sa peau : la sueur, le sang et la terre brûlée, avant de dégager les quelques mèches opportunes d'un geste fébrile de la main, et de presser son nez contre la nuque du garçon. La peau était douce et tiède. Un autre puissant frisson le parcourut et Aiolia gémit d'une voix rauque. Inconsciemment, il donna un coup de rein et sentit son sexe dur frotter contre le short de Shun.

C'est alors que le garçon frissonna, gémit, puis se redressa légèrement. Immédiatement, Aiolia raffermit son bras autour de la poitrine de son compagnon qui, prit d'une brusque panique, tenta de s'en défaire.

\- C'est moi, c'est moi ! l'informa aussitôt Aiolia. C'est moi …

Shun cessa de se débattre et tenta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, à la fois surpris et soulagé.

\- Rien … rien je …

Shun détourna le regard et se raidit. Il semblait avoir senti cette chose dure contre ses fesses. Il tenta alors de se décaler un peu mais, de nouveau, Aiolia le retint.

\- Non attend ! … attend …

Aiolia soupira et enfouit de nouveau son visage contre la nuque de Shun. Ce-dernier avait cessé de bouger et attendait simplement. Mais, tout contre son bras, Aiolia pouvait sentir battre le cœur de son compagnon, et il était affolé. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut. Ou parce qu'il était effrayé.

\- J'te fais peur ? demanda Aiolia dans un murmure.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Shun dans un soupir. Non pas du tout.

Le garçon avait frémit en sentant le souffle d'Aiolia contre sa nuque. Et Aiolia s'en était aperçu. Et son sexe aussi. Car il tressauta de nouveau et envoya des vagues de frissons dans tout son corps. Aiolia soupira, la tête de plus en plus chaude et, de sa main droite, alors que son bras gauche retenait toujours Shun captif tout contre lui, il empoigna son sexe et commença de lents va-et-vient.

Shun ferma les yeux, à l'écoute du souffle d'Aiolia qui s'accélérait. Il aurait dû être effrayé, surtout après ce que Sirius s'était apprêté à lui faire, mais il n'en était rien. Il n'avait pas peur. Premièrement parce que, pour une raison inconnue, il avait une totale confiance en Aiolia ; deuxième parce que, cette sensation de chaleur et de proximité ne lui était pas étrangère.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Aiolia n'arrête ; la force de son bras se raffermit autour de la poitrine de Shun qui en eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer et qui, sans se rendre compte de son geste, saisit le poignet d'Aiolia dans sa main. Sans pour autant tenter de le déloger.

Puis Aiolia se tendit, grogna contre sa nuque, et relâcha tous ses muscles. Il s'arrêta de bouger, haletant, puis pris une profonde inspiration et soupira. Un soupir de bien-être ? Shun sourit légèrement et rouvrit les yeux puis, inconsciemment, commença à caresser le bras musclé qui se trouvait toujours en travers de sa poitrine. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi doucement. Une branche sèche craqua sous l'assaut des flammes de leur petit feu, puis, entendant un léger bruit, Shun tendit l'oreille et tourna un peu la tête. Aiolia s'était endormi. Il ronflait même paisiblement tout contre lui.

Shun sourit encore puis ferma les yeux à son tour. Sauf que, cette fois, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'il venait de se passer avait fait revenir à la surface une sensation de déjà-vu. Et comme il était tout à fait certain que rien de ce genre ne s'était jamais passé au Sanctuaire, il lui parut évident qu'il s'agissait d'une impression venue de sa vie « d'avant ». Avant qu'il ne soit congelé. Avant que sa mémoire ne soit effacée. Avant qu'on ne lui vole sa vie.

Shun soupira puis déglutit et se rendit compte qu'il avait très soif. Lentement, il s'extirpa des bras d'Aiolia puis se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme endormi – tout en se faisant violence pour que son regard ne tombe pas sur le short grand ouvert. Aiolia paraissait incroyablement serein et détendu. Shun sourit et se releva. Heureusement que la rivière n'était pas bien loin.

Il sortit de leur abri et fit quelques pas sous le soleil, plissant des yeux sous l'agressivité des rayons brûlants. Immédiatement, il grimaça de douleur et porta la main à son visage. Il avait très mal mais s'estimait s'en sortir plutôt bien. Grâce à l'arrivée d'Aiolia. Un grondement dans le ciel au loin attira son regard et il vit, de par la couleur noire des nuages, que l'orage n'était pas terminé. Il parvint sans encombre jusqu'à la rive et plongea les mains dans l'eau en coupe pour pouvoir boire. Elle avait un goût de terre, et le garçon préféra croire que l'arrière-goût de sang qu'il sentait n'était dû qu'à son imagination. Puis, une fois cette soif rassasiée, il se redressa.

Se figea en entendant un grognement. Puis un autre grognement. Et un autre. Puis encore un autre. Il déglutit et se retourna. Tout près de l'abri trottait un groupe d'une dizaine de chat-teigne, dont la moitié avait la carapace recouverte de sang séché. Le garçon sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et la panique le faire trembler. Mais les petits carnivores, attirés par le maigre feu qui brûlait sous l'abri, ne le remarquèrent pas et s'avancèrent vers l'endroit où Aiolia dormait. Aussitôt qu'ils le verraient, ils se jetteraient sur lui pour le dévorer. C'était certain. Shun n'avait peut-être jamais vu un seul de ces petits carnivores en action, mais Sion et Dohko l'avait suffisamment mis en garde. Ça n'était pas parce que les chat-teigne étaient plus petits qu'ils étaient forcément moins dangereux, bien au contraire ; il était facile d'échapper à un Crochefer solitaire, car ces gros animaux ne couraient pas très vite et s'essoufflaient rapidement ; alors que les chat-teigne, eux, étaient rapides et tenaces, et se déplaçaient toujours en groupe compact et nombreux. On ne pouvait affronter seul tout un groupe de ces petits animaux. Et encore moins quand on était endormis.

\- Hey ! s'écria Shun sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Hey !

Aiolia lui avait sauvé la vie. Hors de question que Shun le regarde se faire dévorer sans rien tenter. Immédiatement, la dizaine de petits carnivore tournèrent vers lui leurs têtes triangulaires au nez écrasé et grognèrent en montrant les crocs. Vifs et rapides, ils s'élancèrent sur lui en feulant, crachant et grognant. Shun se mit à courir. Aussi vite qu'il le put. Mais il était blessé et fatigué.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à ses poursuivants, et il ne put retenir des gémissements de terreur de franchir ses lèvres. La première morsure sur son mollet gauche le fit tomber et il s'érafla les bras et la poitrine sur la terre dure. En un instant, trois ou quatre chat-teigne furent sur lui, le griffant et le mordant avec acharnement. Il hurla. Les autres petits carnivores rejoignirent les premiers et l'assaillirent à leur tour. Le garçon se débattit en hurlant de terreur et de douleur. Cette fois, il allait bel et bien mourir.

.

\- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Shiryu en stoppant brutalement.

Ikki se redressa vivement, le corps tendu à se rompre. Des cris. Des cris de terreur.

\- C'est Shun ! lança-t-il d'une voix paniqué.

Son petit frère avait besoin d'aide.

\- Là-bas ! s'écria Hyôga en pointant quelque chose du doigt, plus en amont.

Les sept autres tournèrent la tête. Et virent Shun, au sol, sous une dizaine de chat-teigne bien décidés à le mettre en morceau.

\- Shun ! hurla Ikki, en panique, alors qu'un brusque mal de tête le faisait tanguer.

\- Merde ! grogna Kanon.

\- Faut lui venir en aide ! lança Hyôga.

Sauf que, entre eux et Shun, il y avait la rivière et son courant turbulent. Ils se trouvaient sur l'autre rive.

\- Allons-y, ordonna Kanon en se ruant en avant.

Baïan et Isaac, qui, parmi eux, étaient le plus en forme, le suivirent. Ikki tenta de les suivre mais un brusque vertige le prit et il tomba à genoux. Hyôga s'élança à sa place et Shiryu s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant sur ses épaules des mains rassurantes. Shun continuait de hurler. Ikki releva la tête.

C'est alors qu'il vit Aiolia surgir d'un abri non loin et se ruer vers le garçon pour lui venir en aide. Sauf qu'il était seul, et que les chat-teigne étaient plus d'une dizaine. Au même moment, Kanon, Baïan, Isaac et Hyôga se jetèrent à l'eau.

.

Aiolia parvint sur Shun et, dans un rugissement de colère, attrapa les premiers chat-teigne à bras-le-corps pour les jeter au loin, puis donna des coups de pied dans les autres avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Les petits carnivores commençaient à se tourner vers lui, et quelques-uns assaillaient déjà ses jambes avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs. Il agita d'abord ses jambes dans tous les sens pour les éloigner, donna encore quelques coups de pied, puis tomba à son tour. Shun, au sol, continuait de se débattre dans tous les sens, et s'il parvint à se redresser un instant, ce ne fut que pour mieux s'écrouler lorsque les chat-teigne éloignés par Aiolia revinrent sur lui.

Aiolia rugit de colère en se redressant pour tenter de venir en aide au garçon, mais les chat-teigne étaient bien trop nombreux. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Shun était déjà couvert de sang, et lui-même commençait à avoir bien trop d'assaillant pour pouvoir tous les repousser. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ?! Pourquoi s'était-il endormi ? Il aurait dû être plus fort que ça, il s'était pourtant promis de le protéger, il lui avait promis qu'il survivrait. Mais ils allaient se faire dévorer vivant.

\- Lia ! Lia !

.

Ikki tourna la tête vers l'aval de la rivière, de l'autre côté de la rive, alors que Kanon s'extirpait tout juste de l'eau et qu'Aiolia, enseveli sous les chat-teigne, semblait maintenant en aussi mauvaise posture que Shun.

Milo, surgit de nulle part, courait en direction des deux hommes en difficulté, armé d'un large et court bâton dont il avait bien l'intention de se servir. Le suivait de très près : Rhadamanthe, Minos, Kagaho et Rune, bien décidés à en découdre eux aussi. Ikki en resta muet de stupeur alors que Shiryu, tout près de lui, laissait échapper un :

\- Déesse c'est pas possible !

Manifestement, ceux qu'ils avaient connus sous le nom de Spectres d'Hadès étaient aussi de la partie dans ce monde de désolation. Ils avaient eux aussi été éjectés d'une Tour à leur « mort » et vagabondaient ici, sans but. Du moins jusqu'à ce que leur route croise la leur. Derrière Kanon, Baïan, Isaac et Hyôga venaient eux aussi de sortir de l'eau et s'attaquaient déjà aux chat-teigne pour les repousser. Les nouveaux arrivants, précédés de Milo, les rejoignirent et ce fut la débandade pendant quelques minutes.

Puis, soudain, jappant et feulant, les chat-teigne commencèrent à s'enfuir les uns après les autres, mis en déroute par la contre-attaque des survivants. Certains d'entre eux ne les laissèrent pas s'enfuir aussi facilement : Rhadamanthe, armé d'un bâton, en assomma quelques-uns qu'il s'empressa d'égorger avec un couteau ; Kagaho en tua deux en leur fracassant le crâne et Milo lui-même ne fut pas en reste, leur frappant dessus en hurlant sa colère. De proies, ils étaient devenus les prédateurs.

Les chat-teigne restant s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste en couinant. Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Shiryu, pour sa part, sourit ; cette fois, aucun des leurs n'y avait laissé la vie.

.

Shun se redressa ; ses bras ne pouvaient qu'à peine le soutenir et son corps n'était plus qu'un paquet de nerfs douloureux, mais il se tourna vers Aiolia, qui peinait à se relever lui aussi. Son corps était également couvert de griffures et de morsures sanglantes, mais il était en vie. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Shun ! s'écria alors une voix. T'as rien ? Tu vas bien ?

Hyôga, essoufflé et trempé, s'accroupit aux côtés de son ami et le fixa, l'expression inquiète. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur lorsqu'il vit l'état du garçon, auparavant roué de coups et à présent couvert de blessures.

\- J'suis en vie, lui souffla ce-dernier, les larmes aux yeux.

Lui-même était extrêmement soulagé de voir son ami, qui ne semblait, lui, pas blessé. Puis ses yeux vert larmoyant se posèrent sur Milo, qui venait de rejoindre Aiolia, un grand sourire un peu benêt aux lèvres ; sur Kanon et Rhadamanthe, qui se lorgnaient du regard sans parvenir à y croire ; puis sur Minos, Kagaho, Rune, Baïan et Isaac, essoufflés mais ravis de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir ; et c'est alors que le reste du groupe de Milo les rejoignit : Camus, suivit de Pharaon et Pandore, qui se soutenaient mutuellement.

\- Il va bien ! s'écria alors brusquement Hyôga, le faisant sursauter. Il va bien !

Shun se pencha légèrement pour voir à qui son ami parlait. Et son cœur fit une cabriole dans sa poitrine. Là, de l'autre côté de la rive, agenouillé au sol, Shiryu, Io et Krishna à ses côtés, se trouvait Ikki.

Alors Shun pleura de soulagement. Parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux à avoir survécu que ce qu'il avait cru ; mais surtout, parce que son grand frère faisait partit de ceux-là.

Aiolia sourit, lorsqu'il vit ce que voyait Shun. Ikki, vivant. Ikki l'increvable.

Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Shun le regarda, en larme. Puis lui sourit. Il était couvert de blessures, de coups, affaibli, mais il souriait de joie. Le cœur d'Aiolia se gonfla de détermination.

Ce garçon, il allait le protéger. Ce garçon, il allait le mettre à l'abri. Quelque part. Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne serait plus blessé, qu'il ne serait plus en danger. Il allait faire ça pas seulement parce que Shun, inconsciemment, lui avait sauvé la vie, mais aussi parce que quelque chose le liait à ce garçon. Un lien qu'il avait ignoré trop longtemps. Un lien d'une autre vie qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre.

_._

_Au même moment, Institut nord …_

\- Faites au plus vite, Docteur, lança la silhouette holographique du Directeur au-dessus du réflecteur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, commença le Docteur Solo en fronçant les sourcils, seulement, la nuit tombera dans un peu plus de trente heures maintenant, et nous n'avons toujours pas reçu les serveurs de secours, le Sanctuaire est à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

\- De toute façon, vous avez déjà perdu les trois dieux, alors le Sanctuaire …

\- … Monsieur ?

\- Ecoutez. Selon le rapport des Archiscientistes que je viens de recevoir, le soleil n'en a plus que pour soixante-treize heures terriennes et quelques minutes. Enfin … en supposant qu'il n'y ait pas un effondrement subit, bien sûr.

Le Docteur Solo en resta coi de stupeur.

\- Mais ! tenta-t-il, la gorge sèche, avant de déglutir et de tenter une seconde fois : mais, j'ai reçu ce même rapport il y a quelques heures, et ça ne me semblait pas alarmant !

\- Voyons Docteur, soupira le Directeur, toutes les informations qui les Archiscientistes font parvenir à une toute autre personne que moi sont manipulées et fausses, vous le pensez bien. Sinon nous serions envahis d'une vague de panique.

\- Mais je … le soleil va s'effondrer et nous sommes toujours sur Terre monsieur !

\- Mmh oui, c'est un problème, mais sachez que plus aucune navette ne quittera la Base Lunaire, nous allons avoir besoin de chacune d'entre elle pour évacuer vers Espérance. Votre seule chance de vous en sortir est de reprendre le contrôle de Pacifitia.

Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, le Docteur Solo constata que la panique les faisait trembler.

\- Monsieur, reprit-il avec autant d'autorité que possible. Pacifitia … si ce que vous me dites est vrai, nous allons avoir besoin d'une navette de la Base Lunaire pour quitter la Terre.

\- Vous avez déjà une navette, Docteur, sourit le Directeur avec cruauté.

\- Mais Pacifitia ne nous !

\- Excusez-moi Docteur, mais j'ai une pré-sélection de colons à contrôler. Nous ne pouvons pas emmener tout le monde sur Espérance, vous devez vous en douter. Et oh … oui … vous êtes encore sur la liste pour le moment, mais ça pourrait changer.

La silhouette holographique disparu et le Docteur Solo sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. Pourtant, la panique n'était pas encore assez forte, il le savait. La mort le faucherait d'ici plus de soixante-dix heures, et pourtant il restait calme. Alors qu'il n'avait aucun espoir, ou presque, de quitter la planète. Sa seule chance, c'était Pacifitia. Et si pour en reprendre le contrôle, il allait devoir utiliser la force, soit, il le ferait.

D'une pression du doigt sur le réflecteur, il isola la bonne fréquence en tapant les numéros du matricule désiré, et appela dans le micro :

\- Friedman ? … Friedman ?!

\- Oui monsieur ? répondit l'interpelé après un grésillement.

\- Savez-vous où vous procurez des chalumeaux à fusion ?

\- Euh … oui, il me semble en avoir vu dans la réserve, au sous-sol. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous allons en avoir besoin, crétin !

* * *

Et un Dohko en moins, un ! Bawais, je sais c'est triste ... Et toujours pas d'Angelo xD Je fais exprès héhéhé *évite un parpaing* hey, faites gaffe, c'est dangereux ces trucs !

J'suis assez contente de moi quand même, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas écris un chapitre aussi long et fourni ... j'ai adoré écrire cette petite "scène" entre Aiolia et Shun (assez égoïste de la part d'Aiolia, mais bon ... ) exactement au même endroit où Camus et Milo s'étaient tripotés quelques heures avant xD aaaah tendre coïncidence !

Bon, le prochain chapitre va être un peu différent, parce qu'on quittera un peu la Terre, mais les choses vont aller très vite maintenant. Et oui, plus que trois chapitres avant l'épilogue !

Alors je vous dis au 10 mai, et je vous fais pleins de bisous !

Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, se sont elles qui me donnent envie de continuer 3


	19. 18 Révolution

**18**

**Révolution**

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre …_

\- J'suis désolé.

Kanon tourna le regard vers l'horizon. Après que Hyôga lui ait raconté ce qui était arrivé à son groupe durant la crue, il avait eu un étrange et douloureux pressentiment. Comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était son frère.

\- On a brûlé son corps, reprit Aiolia avec une émotion non feinte dans la voix. On a préféré … enfin, on ne voulait pas le laisser …

\- Merci, répondit Kanon un peu brusquement.

Il rassura Aiolia d'un regard puis se leva et disparu. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Il l'avouera jamais, dit alors Isaac dans un murmure en se penchant au milieu du groupe, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il a tenu tout ce temps, c'était parce qu'il espérait revoir son frère en vie.

A ces mots, Shun tourna son visage vers Ikki, qui lui rendit son regard. Adossé au fond de l'abri, il se reposait après sa traversée de la rivière. Le garçon se disait qu'il avait de la chance de revoir son grand frère en vie, mais ce-dernier était blessé. Devenu livide, il lui arrivait de saigner du nez et il avait des pertes d'équilibre. Shun était inquiet. Assit entre eux deux, Shiryu n'avait pas meilleur mine.

Après leur confrontation avec les chat-teigne, d'un commun accord le groupe avait décidé de s'arrêter sous cet abris et de se faire un festin des quelques petits carnivores qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer dans la mêlée. Milo et Camus avouèrent s'être débrouillés avec un petit iguane et affirmèrent vouloir passer leur tour, afin d'en laisser plus à leur camarade, mais pour Kanon, ce ne fut pas négociable : Milo pouvait peut-être se passer de ce repas, mais pas Camus, qui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Aussi ce-dernier eut-il le droit à sa part.

Ils étaient dix-huit et n'avaient réussi à attraper que huit chat-teigne, mais ils se répartirent les morceaux équitablement. C'est alors que, au milieu de ce repas plus que bienvenu, Kanon leur informa la terrible nouvelle – la mort de Dohko – et que chacun y alla de son histoire : Rhadamanthe, qui tenait manifestement le rôle de leader de son petit groupe, leur raconta que, en se réveillant hors de la Tour qui les avait éjecté, lui, ses compagnons, et tous les autres – alors au nombre de cent-huit – il avait réalisé qu'on les avait déposé en plein cœur d'une horde de Crochefer. Etait-ce fait exprès ? Aucune idée. Peut-être était-il trop nombreux alors, et que ceux qui vivaient dans la Tour et qui les avait réveillés, avaient préféré se débarrasser de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient été qu'une petite dizaine à en réchapper, et à présent ils n'étaient plus que six. Aiolia, pour sa part, avait hésité, mais ce fut Shun qui narra son altercation avec Sirius, et ce que ce-dernier avait fait subir à Capella. Un silence lourd tomba après cette révélation, qu'Aiolia brisa alors en annonçant la mort de Saga en fixant Kanon droit dans les yeux. A présent, la fumée qui s'élevait au loin était blanche, signe que le feu s'était éteint.

Pour les autres – Angelo, Aioros, ou encore Shaka – personne ne savait quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être morts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? s'enquit soudainement Milo.

Tous le regardèrent.

\- Je veux dire … Dohko est mort. Saga aussi et Sion … 'fin, qui va nous guider ?

\- Rhada s'en est plutôt bien tiré jusqu'ici, annonça Kagaho l'air de rien.

Pandore affirma d'un signe de tête. Elle était pâle et chétive, malade aussi, sans doute, mais semblait prise d'un appétit d'ogre. En tout cas, elle ne semblait vouloir baisser les bras. Rhadamanthe les regarda à tour de rôle, un peu surpris de ce silence collectif, et leva alors les bras devant lui avec un sourire contrit, puis dit :

\- J'suis pas sûr d'être bon à ce truc-là … j'veux dire, mener cinq personnes ou vingt personnes, c'est différent.

\- Sûr, marmonna Io en rongeant un petit os.

\- Dans ce cas Kanon est aussi bon à ce jeu-là, déclara Isaac, c'est lui qui nous a guidés.

\- Attendez, on ne sait même pas si Sion est mort ou pas, tenta Hyôga.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir qui commande, s'interposa alors calmement Camus, mais plutôt de savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

Tous le regardèrent. Aiolia, pour sa part, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Kanon qui, assit non loin, fixait le lointain. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait abattu. Et Aiolia comprenait. Car plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait qu'Aioros était mort.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Rhadamanthe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On montait vers le nord quand l'orage a commencé, répondit Camus, et la crue nous a un peu détournés de notre objectif, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de reprendre cette direction.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les Hurleurs.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Grands, puissants, carnivores, moches, et qui ne vivent que la nuit, ça te dit quelque chose ? plaisanta Milo.

\- Ah ! Nous on les appelle les Faucheuses.

\- Très inquiétant, frissonna Shun.

\- Z'avez vraiment pas d'imagination, ricana Milo.

\- Et chat-teigne, tu trouves ça inventif ? Moi je trouve ça con.

\- Hey !

\- On se calme, s'interposa Camus avec autorité.

Rhadamanthe et Milo se lorgnèrent une ou deux secondes avant de faire semblant de s'ignorer. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire quelques-uns de leurs camarades.

\- On s'est réfugié dans une Tour la nuit dernière, reprit Camus comme si de rien était, et quelques Hurleurs s'y sont enfermés pour la journée. Sion avait peur que si on ne s'éloignait pas assez d'eux, ils risquaient de nous rattraper une fois la nuit tombée. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, à voir la position du soleil.

\- Oui effectivement, souffla Kagaho en fronçant les sourcils, c'était une bonne excuse pour vouloir monter le plus haut possible.

\- D'autant qu'une troupe de Crochefer nous avait pris en chasse en cours de route, précisa Hyôga. Je pense qu'ils ont été touché par la première vague eux aussi, mais il doit en rester quelques-uns dans le coin, et c'est pas très prudent de rester là.

\- Y'en a, effectivement, acquiesça Aiolia en repensant à celui qui s'était occupé de Sirius.

\- J'avais réussi à convaincre Rhadamanthe de suivre la direction de la rivière, dit alors Milo, parce qu'on n'a pas retrouvé tout le monde, et que s'il y a encore des survivants, ils doivent être plus bas. Mais, quand on a vu la fumée derrière nous, on a rebroussé chemin.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard au mince filet de fumée blanche qui s'élevait encore vers le ciel. Dans sa mort, Saga avait réussi à les réunir.

\- Pareil, dit alors Hyôga dans un sourire.

Shiryu l'appuya d'un signe de tête.

\- Et si les autres avaient fait pareil ? demanda alors Shun avec espoir. Peut-être qu'ils ont vu la fumée et qu'ils viennent par ici ?

\- Espérons-le …

\- Merde ! Putain tu crois pas si bien dire !

Tous froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent Kagaho qui, les yeux écarquillés et levés vers le lointain, se mit à sourire étrangement. Puis il tendit un doigt vers l'horizon, au sud, et demanda :

\- Des potes à vous ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la direction indiquée. Shun retint son souffle. Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter, ils en avaient tous oublié l'essentiel : surveiller les alentours.

A encore une centaine de mètres de distance avançait vers eux un petit groupe compact d'environ dix personnes. Ils se soutenaient tous, l'air mal en point, mais avançaient vivement dans leur direction, comme si arriver près d'eux signifiait la victoire. Ils étaient tous tellement abasourdi que, pendant près d'une minute, personne ne dit rien, personne ne fit un seul geste, jusqu'à ce que Milo bondisse sur ses pieds et lance à haute voix :

\- Putain de merde c'est Angelo !

Et il s'élança en avant avec un sourire, à la fois heureux et surpris, et Camus se surprit une fois de plus à se demander où son compagnon pouvait trouver autant d'énergie. Ils finirent par tous se redresser, souriant, puis entendirent leur camarade leur hurler dans sa course :

\- Et y'a Shaka ! Et Misty ! Ils sont vivants !

\- Ferme-la ! lui répondit alors vivement Kanon, sortit de sa léthargie. Tu vas ameuter tous les Crochefers du coin, crétin !

\- Que quelqu'un l'assomme ! l'appuya Rhadamanthe en s'élançant à son tour.

Mais Milo, en arrivant près des nouveaux venus, se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Angelo, qui lui asséna une claque vive à l'arrière du crâne. En quelques minutes seulement, les deux groupes se mêlèrent. Shun en pleura de joie. Ils étaient onze. Onze à avoir survécus, contre toute attente.

Angelo, Shaka et Misty, comme le leur avait annoncé Milo ; mais il y avait aussi Jabu et Nachi, Algol, Dante, Aioros, Geist, Cassios – très mal en point à cause d'une blessure béante au flanc – et Mû, qu'Aiolia prit dans ses bras. Ils apportèrent avec eux tout un tas de matériel utile qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer, et qui avait manifestement dérivé longtemps : couvertures, sacs et armes.

\- On a dérivé jusqu'au bout du bout, leur annonça Angelo, brisé par la fatigue. La rivière se termine là-bas – il indiqua le lointain d'un geste du bras, où une tâche sombre se devinait sur le sol parmi les vagues mouvantes de chaleur – et ça forme un lac qui ne fait que s'agrandir. Tout a échoué là-bas. Et …

Il se tut. Les autres le fixèrent, et lorsqu'ils virent que ceux de son groupe avaient baissé les yeux, ils perdirent leur sourire. Le cœur de Shun se serra.

\- Sion est mort, révéla alors Angelo, les mâchoires serrées. Il s'est noyé. Albiore aussi. Et Ichi et Geki. Et Ban.

Misty eut un sanglot. Shun porta une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Cinq d'entre eux étaient morts. Comme ça. D'un coup. Sion, qui les avait tant aidé, qui leur avait appris à survivre, qui avait tout traversé – la faim, la brûlure, la soif, la menace des prédateurs qui rôdaient constamment, tout ça pour mourir noyé – et Albiore. Albiore, à qui il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Maintenant, il réalisait qu'il aurait dû lui dire beaucoup de chose et nouer de nouveau un lien avec lui, même si ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Sanctuaire n'était pas « réel ». Hyôga était immédiatement allé vers Camus, mais lui avait été trop déboussolé pour oser un pas. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

\- Albiore nous a sauvé, révéla alors Misty, le visage baigné de larmes, avec un regard pour Shaka. Un Crochefer … il nous rattrapait et … Albiore était seul mais il a tenté de l'arrêter avec sa lance et … le Crochefer l'a … l'a dévoré et … nous on a fui !

Il éclata en sanglot, et immédiatement Mû le prit dans ses bras. Shaka pleurait lui aussi, mais en silence.

\- Il nous a sauvé tous les trois, précisa Mû en parcourant leur groupe du regard, sans lui, aucun de nous ne serait en vie …

Un silence tomba, seulement rompu par les sanglots de Shun, qui le prirent lui-même au dépourvu. Il se mit à trembler, incapable de s'en empêcher, et eut beau se répéter qu'il lui fallait être fort, il ne put s'arrêter de pleurer. Quelqu'un le prit alors contre lui et si, d'abord, Shun crut qu'il s'agissait de son frère, il se rendit vite compte, en voyant les traces de morsure et de griffure encore rouge sur les bras qui l'encerclaient, que c'était en fait Aiolia qui le serrait fort. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna. Un instant. Rien qu'un petit moment comme ça. Mû, à qui rien avait échappé, fixa la scène un petit moment sans y croire. Puis il sourit très discrètement. Aiolia semblait être redevenu cet homme au grand cœur qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu, et seule l'innocence et la fragilité d'un garçon inattendu avait suffi pour ça.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon annoncèrent à leur tour la douloureuse en donnant les noms de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu de leur côté, et le silence se fit encore plus dense et plus lourd. Aucun n'osait dire ce que chacun pensait. Avec la mort de Saga, Dohko et Sion, qui serait assez fort maintenant pour les diriger ? Les aider à survivre ?

Petit à petit, lentement, presque timidement, quelques regards se tournèrent vers un personnage dont la force et la générosité en avait surpris plus d'un. Un homme qui n'en cru absolument pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit tous ces regards tournés vers lui, et qui trembla – oui, trembla ! – brusquement en se rendant compte que tous ceux autour de lui lui faisaient confiance au point de vouloir mettre leur vie entre ses mains.

Angelo déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Dire quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance ? Son groupe était livré à lui-même, et deux groupes étrangers venaient de se joindre à eux. Pouvaient-ils leur faire réellement confiance ? Ils étaient tous blessés, épuisés, effrayés ; il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire : oubliez ça, je vous laisse vous débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et, en même temps, cette constatation l'empli d'une profonde confiance en lui.

\- Notre idée c'était de continuer comme Sion l'avait décidé, et de monter le long de la rivière, dit alors Milo lorsqu'il constata qu'Angelo ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'orage semble s'être arrêté, alors on a plus trop rien à craindre.

Angelo regarda l'horizon. Il y avait encore quelques nuages sombres dans le ciel, mais ils s'étaient dispersés. Et le soleil qui descendait, indéniablement. Puis il regarda ses compagnons, un par un. Ils avaient tous la peau brûlée par le soleil, et certains portaient bien plus de blessures que d'autres, mais ils avaient tous, dans le regard, cette même confiance qui lui était directement adressé. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, puis dit :

\- Ça me parait une bonne idée. Mais que les choses soient claires : je veux bien trancher, et prendre les décisions quand on est dans une impasse, mais pas avant qu'on en ait tous discuté. Hors de question que ça devienne une dictature ici. Et puis … je ne suis pas Sion.

Quelques secondes de silence, puis certains lui adressèrent quelques sourires.

\- Moi ça me va, déclara Milo, tout content.

Kanon les fixa tour à tour, puis interrogea du regard ses quatre compagnons. Qui semblaient tous d'accord avec la tournure que venaient de prendre les événements. Certes, il avait plus ou moins joué le rôle de meneur avec eux durant leur errance, mais il ne se sentait pas les épaules pour supporter la responsabilité de la survie d'autant de monde. Il passait la main à Angelo avec soulagement.

Rhadamanthe, de son côté, se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Lui, il avait pris goût à diriger, et entendait bien prendre le contrôle des choses avec le temps. Angelo ne serait pas toujours aussi vaillant, et manifestement, ce qui lui arrivait ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Mais Angelo n'était pas le seul homme fort dans ce groupe, et d'autres lui feraient sans doute obstacle. Il était encore indécis, mais sûr au moins d'une chose : il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres, et entendait bien le faire savoir.

\- Reposons-nous un peu avant de repartir, proposa-t-il alors en fixant Angelo, comme pour le défier de le contredire.

Mais Angelo ne sembla rien remarqué, contrairement à Aiolia qui, serrant toujours Shun dans ses bras, fronça les sourcils. Angelo acquiesça avant de soutenir Aioros car ce-dernier, blessé à la jambe, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour avancer.

Aiolia se proposa immédiatement de prendre le relais et Shun s'éloigna de lui à contrecœur. Avec un sourire, Aioros passa alors un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère, et Shun les regarda s'éloigner avant de s'essuyer grossièrement les yeux, encore emplis de larmes, mais il jura en sentant la douleur palpiter dans tous les nerfs de son visage. Il avait oublié ses paupières boursouflées et ses pommettes enflées. Il grogna.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Kagaho.

Shun le fixa, interdit. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler ? Depuis que leurs groupes respectifs avaient fusionné, ils ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole.

\- Euh, commença-t-il, indécis.

J'ai bien envie de te baiser.

Shun eut un hoquet et fit un pas en arrière. Kagaho, en face de lui, écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fit de même. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes alors que leurs camarades, tout autour d'eux, reprenaient lentement la direction de l'abris métallique, puis Kagaho marmonna finalement :

\- Merde !

Avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir, à la fois fautif et surpris. Shun le regarda s'éloigner, le souffle court. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à établir ce genre de contact avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aiolia ou Hyôga, et c'était une sensation étrange. Avec Aiolia, ce genre de chose paraissait agréablement naturel ; avec Hyôga, c'était un peu différent car sa présence n'était pas la même, plus froide et lointaine, comparée à celle d'Aiolia, plus chaude et familière. Mais la pensée de Kagaho avait été comme une intrusion au couteau dans son esprit, et non seulement ça lui avait fait mal, mais en plus il l'avait pris comme il aurait réagi à une agression physique : effrayé, il l'avait brusquement rejeté.

Essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir, le garçon tituba derrière ses camarades. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais il se reprit bien vite. Il releva la tête. Le filet de fumée avait disparu. Comme si, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis, Saga avait accompli ce qu'il devait accomplir, et se taisait. A tout jamais.

_._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Base Lunaire de l'Alliance …_

\- La ferme t'entend ?! Ferme ta gueule !

\- Calmes-toi.

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer, connard, ne me dis pas de me calmer !

\- S'il te plait, tenta Andromède en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Arrête.

Mais DiStefano la repoussa un peu brusquement, la mettant derrière lui pour la protéger, et fit un pas vers Griffin, qui le regarda approcher avec calme. Le poing brandi, le soldat repris :

\- Ne lui demande pas ça salopard ! Si vraiment tu croyais en ta cause, tu t'y jetterais tout seul, dans ce piège à con !

\- C'est elle que les Corps Diplomatiques recherchent, tenta Griffin d'une voix éraillée, moi je ne suis qu'un fantôme pour eux.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu veux qu'elle crève à ta place et toi t'iras te mettre bien à l'abri quelque part c'est ça ?

\- Ça suffit ! hurla Andromède, à bout de nerf, en repoussant brutalement le soldat.

Ce-dernier la fixa sans dire un mot, à la fois surpris et vexé.

\- Je suis d'accord pour le faire, déclara la jeune femme avec colère.

\- Il est hors de question que tu !

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre les décisions à ma place !

Son hurlement raisonna dans les entrailles de métal parmi lesquelles ils se cachaient tous, puis le silence se fit. DiStefano continuait de fixer la jeune femme, blessé, mais se surprit à penser que le rouge et les larmes de la colère lui allaient très bien. Andromède se tourna alors vers Griffin, qui acquiesça avec reconnaissance, puis elle s'en fut. Ses pas raisonnèrent sur les grilles chaudes qui les séparaient des fours à fusion, puis s'estompèrent lentement.

\- Crois-moi, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, dit alors Griffin en se tournant vers DiStefano qui hésitait à suivre la jeune femme. Mais ta colère est inappropriée. Si les informations que notre espion du Secteur des Archiscientistes nous a fait parvenir sont vraies, nous n'en avons plus que pour quelques heures. Le soleil va exploser.

Le soldat tourna son regard vers le vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris, et ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance frappante avec cet homme congelé sur Terre dont il était le clone. Un certain Minos Sandvik. La ressemblance était d'ailleurs grande entre lui-même et cet homme dont il ignorait s'il était encore envie ; et même si Andromède était une femme comparé à ce Shun Otsuka, elle lui ressemblait elle aussi énormément. Pourquoi personne ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien ? Etaient-ils donc tous si heureux de vivre comme du bétail parqué dans leur enclos ?

\- Et alors quoi ? cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Vous voulez condamner tout le monde c'est ça ?!

\- Le Directeur et le Conseil de douze nous ont menti, Giuseppe, lui dit alors Griffin avec calme – et le soldat frissonna de colère car il détestait son prénom. Ils nous ont à tous menti, ils nous ont manipulés. Ils le font depuis toujours. Et maintenant ils veulent fuir la Base en abandonnant derrière eux des centaines de personnes.

\- Donc vous, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de les en empêcher, histoire de tuer encore plus de monde ?

Griffin ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils, agacé. Puis, lentement, il partit s'installer sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Nous ne sommes pas humains, souffla alors le vieil homme. Ce sont eux …

\- Si nous sommes humains ! Bien sûr que si, putain ! éructa DiStefano. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tous nous condamner, espèce de cinglé ! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ces navettes pour sauver un maximum de gens ?!

\- Et qui ? Les plus méritants ? Les plus riches ? Ou seulement ceux dont les gênes sont les plus sains ?

DiStefano ne trouva rien à répondre et commença même à entrevoir le problème. Ses poings se serrèrent et il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tel un animal en cage. Le problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à admettre l'idée qu'il était un clone. Que, d'un certain point de vue, il n'était que l'extension de la vie d'un autre. Le souffle court, Griffin le suivait du regard alors qu'il allait d'un coin de la pièce à un autre. Pour sa part, les choses étaient claires : soient il sauvait tout le monde ici, soit il ne sauvait personne. Et il n'y avait pas assez de place dans les navettes préparées par le Directeur pour sauver tous les colons présents ici. Sa décision était donc prise. Mais une chose le préocupait encore.

\- L'Humanité va s'éteindre, dit-il calmement, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de DiStefano. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen de sauver les hommes et les femmes sur Terre. Si seulement nous avions pu avoir un allié, ou un espion, dans l'un des Instituts terriens, nous aurions pu tenter quelque chose mais …

Il poussa un soupir profond, et continua :

\- Mais le soleil va exploser, et la Terre avec lui. Et tous ceux qui sont là-bas mourront.

\- Tout comme nous ! répliqua brutalement le soldat. Putain de merde vous voyez pas que si vous sauvez le maximum de personne ici, vous donnez une autre chance à l'Humanité, plutôt que de la condamner ?! Espérance est prête, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous y rendre ! Il suffit de rejoindre les navettes !

\- Le Directeur a déjà fait son choix, il a sélectionné trente colons et laissera mourir tous les autres. Des centaines de personne.

\- Conneries ! Ces navettes peuvent accueillir plus de deux cent personnes chacune, vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

\- Ces trente colons …

\- Conneries !

Le soldat se remit à faire les cent pas. Evidemment, c'était difficile à croire. Le Directeur mentait à tout le monde. Même aux Docteurs encore présents sur Terre. D'après les copies de conversation en direction de la planète que Griffin avait pu intercepter, de même que quelques rapports des tutélaires, le Directeur de l'Alliance avait fait assez de réserve génétique pour les cloner à l'infini. Il n'avait donc absolument pas besoin des hommes et des femmes livrés à eux-mêmes qui vagabondaient sur Terre. Il mentait. A tout le monde. Depuis toujours.

\- Génétiquement, commença Griffin avant de tenter une nouvelle approche : nous ne pouvons même plus nous reproduire.

DiStefano lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Nous sommes stériles, reprit le vieil homme, car nous sommes des clones portés par des clones, les mêmes cellules génétiques dédoublées et dédoublées des centaines, voire des milliers de fois ! A l'intérieur des navettes préparées par le Directeur, il y a tout un tas de matériel nécessaire au clonage. Tu comprends ?

Tout en passant une main fébrile de colère sur son crâne qu'il ne rasait plus – faute de matériel adéquat – le soldat ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même en grognant.

\- C'est ce que le Directeur veut faire, reprit alors Griffin. Cloner et cloner les mêmes souches à l'infini. Ce n'est pas ça être humain. Ce n'est pas ça la race humaine.

Il fit une nouvelle pause. Il voyait bien que l'homme face à lui entendait et comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais il ne l'admettait pas. Ou, à tout le moins, avec énormément de difficulté.

\- Alors que ces hommes, sur Terre ! Je veux dire … il y a des femmes avec eux, Giuseppe. Six femmes, toutes fécondes, toutes saines. Et eux aussi ils sont sains ! Est-ce que tu réalises ? Ils peuvent ce que nous ne pouvons plus faire, ils peuvent donner une nouvelle chance à l'Humanité, une chance que cet abruti de Mitsumasa Kido, dans sa folie, à retirer aux hommes ! Ils peuvent se reproduire. Ils peuvent … avoir des enfants, de vrais enfants ! Pas des clones génétiquement modifiés !

Griffin reprit son souffle, le cœur douloureux. Les accusions contre Mitsumasa Kido, premier du nom, étaient rudes, et sans doute injustifiées, il le savait, car cet homme qui avait vécu plus de cinq cent ans plus tôt n'avait fait que son travail, n'avait fait que répondre aux exigences de son patron, le créateur de l'Alliance ; mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un jour, en Grèce, un homme mourant qui tentait de prolonger sa vie grâce à la nanotechnologie, avait engagé des experts en robotiques miniaturisés pour réaliser son rêve : sauver la Terre de la bêtise humaine, et changer les hommes en profondeur. Les changer dans leurs gênes. Il avait alors lâché les Nanos sur la planète, avec pour instructions de détruire tout ce qui faisait du mal aux lois fondamentales de la nature sur Terre. Mais voilà ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu : les Nanos s'étaient retournés contre les humains. Puis, livrés à eux-mêmes, après avoir vidé la planète de toute présence humaine, ils s'en étaient pris au soleil. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient fait ça échappait encore aux Archiscientistes de l'Alliance. Peut-être une élévation à la conscience.

La suite de ce rêve fou s'était malgré tout poursuivie : changer les hommes. Pour ça, les plus altruistes d'entre eux avaient été sélectionnés, les plus forts, les plus sages et les plus intelligents. Ils avaient été congelés, et leurs gênes utilisés pour créer une nouvelle humanité. Sauf que, encore une fois, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu, car les clonages à répétition avaient eu des effets désastreux sur la fertilité et la longévité. L'Humanité n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été, et tout ça à cause de la folie d'un seul homme, et de la lâcheté d'une poignée d'autres qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de l'arrêter.

Griffin soupira. Puis reprit, les poumons douloureux :

\- La Terre a été détruite à cause de l'égoïsme d'un seul homme. Ne fais pas la même erreur. Même si tu l'aimes.

DiStefano s'arrêta, adressa un regard effrayant au vieil homme.

\- Tu devrais être à ses côtés en ce moment, déclara ce-dernier, pas avec moi à ruminer ton ignorance et ta colère.

Sans un mot, fulminant de rage, le soldat sortit. Griffin laissa alors sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et resta ainsi, à ne plus penser à rien. Peut-être était-il comme cet homme qui avait tout détruit, peut-être était-il égoïste lui aussi. Mais il préférait se convaincre que non.

Arrivée dans la petite cellule qui lui servait de chambre, Andromède s'était assise sur son lit, et regardait maintenant ses mains. Elle était sereine. Incroyablement sereine. Car elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas d'existence ; elle avait réussi à se convaincre du bienfondé de cette mission. Dwayne avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle y croie. De nombreuses factions s'étaient certes succédé depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette cage d'ascenseur derrière DiStefano, venu pour la sauver, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que cela remontait à plusieurs années, à une autre vie. La seule chose qui lui faisait de la peine et qui pesait sur son cœur à présent, c'était sa solitude. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pas maintenant. Elle voulait qu'il soit là. Lui. Et justement, il vint vers elle.

\- Andy ? appela doucement DiStefano derrière la tenture délimitant sa chambre.

\- Entre, rigola doucement la jeune femme, ravie de la coïncidence – elle se retint difficilement de lui dire « tiens, quand on parle du loup ! »

La mine déconfit, le soldat passa son large corps dans l'espace étroit et la regarda, penaud, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de lui dire :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai un peu brusquée.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit la jeune femme en tapotant le matelas à côté d'elle pour qu'il s'asseye. Je comprends. Ça va mieux ?

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de rire doucement. Il s'installa à ses côtés et regarda nerveusement ses mains.

\- Ouais, répondit-il avait de s'ébouriffer encore les cheveux. Si on veut …

\- Ça te va bien les cheveux, lui dit Andromède avec un sourire. Ton crâne rasé m'avait toujours fait peur.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mmh …

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, et la jeune femme sentit la nervosité affoler son cœur. Près d'elle, le soldat ne semblait pas plus à l'aise.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, dit-il finalement, les dents serrées. Il n'a pas le droit de te demander ça !

\- Hey, répondit doucement Andromède en lui caressant le bras pour le calmer. J'ai accepté. J'ai choisi de le faire.

DiStefano se prit la tête dans les mains, se tritura les cheveux de façon incontrôlable, puis se redressa et dit :

\- On n'a pas besoin de mourir ! Nom de dieu, le soleil va exploser d'ici quelques heures et lui il te demande de faire ça ? Comment tu peux accepter ? Je trouve ça complètement !

Des lèvres douces sur les siennes, charnues, lui coupèrent la parole. Les yeux grands ouverts, DiStefano ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait : Andromède, la femme de son meilleur ami défunt, était en train de l'embrasser. Doucement, mais un peu brusquement, il la repoussa.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, le corps électrisé. Non je … Dwayne !

La jeune femme plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Puis elle le fixa intensément, de la tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Je l'aime, dit-elle la voix tremblante, et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ce que les dernières heures de ma vie soient écoulées. Mais … j'ai appris à t'aimer toi aussi. En fait … je crois que je t'aimais déjà avant, mais que ça me faisait peur. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon cœur soit partagé entre deux hommes.

Elle y avait réfléchi, depuis. Si elle aimait autant Dwayne, était-ce parce que les deux hommes dont ils étaient issus étaient frères ? Ou parce qu'elle l'aimait réellement ? Et l'homme dont DiStefano était le clone, connaissait-il Shun Otsuka, ce garçon dont le visage ne cessait de la hanter ? Elle espérait que oui. Ainsi, ça légitimait quelque peu les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, la jeune femme leva les yeux et regarda les quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et épars tomber sur le front du soldat dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Lentement, elle retira son doigt de ses lèvres et dit :

\- Tes cheveux sont noirs.

D'après ses souvenirs, les cheveux d'Aiolia Etrekiss étaient bruns cuivrés. Elle, elle ressemblait énormément à Shun Otsuka, les yeux, les cheveux, la couleur de peau, tout ; seul le sexe n'était pas le même.

\- Nous sommes des Produits manipulés, dit-elle dans un murmure, nous sommes des clones que quelques hommes ont modifié, des hommes qui ont cru, dans leur folie de grandeur, qu'ils pouvaient nous donner l'apparence qu'ils avaient choisie. Tu as lu le rapport comme moi, le Directeur a lui-même fait supprimer l'humain dont il était le clone ! Il l'a fait sortir de son caisson, et il a ordonné qu'il soit tué. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas lui-même d'être une copie.

Elle reprit son souffle. Lentement. Elle vit alors que les yeux noirs – encore une manipulation génétique – de DiStefano étaient larmoyants. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était quand il était venu lui annoncé lui-même la mort de Dwayne. Lui-même. D'ordinaire, selon le règlement, seuls les officiers supérieurs étaient tenus de faire ça. Mais DiStefano avait tenu à l'en informer lui-même. Et il l'avait sauvé lorsque les hommes de la garde privée du Directeur étaient venus la chercher. Puis il l'avait réconforté lorsqu'elle avait découvert la terrible vérité sur les liens réels qu'elle avait avec son mari. Et depuis, il était là, près d'elle. Silencieux, la plupart du temps. Veillant, comme il l'avait promis, à sa sécurité.

\- Tu comprends ? reprit-elle avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Non, répondit le soldat dans un souffle.

Elle sourit. Dwayne n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. C'était quelqu'un de très fier qui préférait avoir l'air toujours fort et sans peur. DiStefano, à l'inverse, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, était un homme qui n'avait pas peur de paraître perdu. De paraître apeuré. Au fil des factions, elle avait appris à le connaître. Et ce qu'elle avait découvert lui plaisait beaucoup, même si elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

De nouveau, elle l'embrassa. Le soldat se recula un peu, hésitant à répondre à son baiser. Elle comprenait sa réticence. Elle avait tenté d'ignorer ce feu doux dans son ventre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait car elle se disait que c'était mal ; elle se disait que, si elle voyait cet homme, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle se sentait seule suite à la mort de son mari. Et c'était vrai. Elle se sentait seule. Elle ne voulait plus être seule, et accepter ça retirait de son esprit cette culpabilité qui l'avait freiné.

\- Andy je ne sais pas, souffla DiStefano tout contre ses lèvres, la mâchoire serrée.

Manifestement, il se faisait violence pour ne pas répondre à son approche, et la jeune femme sourit. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait quelques années plus tôt, et qu'elle l'avait rejeté en arguant qu'elle lui préférait Dwayne, il n'avait jamais rien tenté pour l'obtenir. Il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart, respectant son choix. Même depuis que Dwayne était mort. Et ce respect qu'il avait pour elle et pour le souvenir de son ami défunt l'avait fait tomber amoureuse.

\- Je veux juste me sentir vivante, dit-elle dans un murmure en frottant ses lèvres aux siennes, je veux me sentir humaine. Avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, hésitante, de peur qu'il ne la repousse une troisième fois. Mais ces derniers mots eurent manifestement raison de sa résistance et il l'embrassa vigoureusement. Avec possession. Il tremblait, et il pleurait peut-être, mais il l'aimait. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Ils approfondirent le baiser et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le lit.

Sa passion lui offrit ce qu'elle désirait : elle se sentit vivante lorsqu'il lui fit l'amour ; elle se sentit humaine lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait ; elle se sentit importante et forte lorsqu'il pleura dans ses bras. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'armer de courage et faire ce qui devait être fait afin de révéler la vérité.

Quelques heures plus tard, Andromède Hicks, accompagnée de quelques membres d'Icare, força les portes du secteur cinq, celui de l'information. Son visage s'afficha alors sur tous les claviécrans de la Base et elle révéla la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Les Corps Diplomatiques furent envoyés au complet afin de l'arrêter, dirigés par un Directeur devenu hystérique. Giuseppe DiStefano mourut en tentant de les arrêter, comme tous les autres hommes venus avec lui au secteur cinq, et Andromède Hicks fut arrêtée et exécutée sommairement ; exécution que tous les claviécrans connectés de la Base retranscrivirent. Ce qui provoqua une émeute. Une panique générale.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion. Désormais, avec tous les soldats envoyés à l'arrestation de cette jeune femme, les passerelles d'embarquement des navettes à destination d'Espérance étaient sans surveillance, et Griffin Anders y fit sauter sept charges à fusion radioactives. Il fallait une activation manuelle pour ça.

Il mourut en demandant pardon.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur Terre, Institut nord …_

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça vous prend autant de temps ?! s'écria le Docteur Solo en parvenant devant les soldats des Corps Diplomatiques disposés en faction devant Pacifitia. Ce sas devrait être ouvert depuis des heures !

\- Elle se défend monsieur, répondit le surveillant de bord Friedman en venant à sa rencontre. Manifestement, elle a dirigé toute l'énergie de son bouclier sur les panneaux déflecteurs de la porte qu'on tente de percer. Je crains que … je crains qu'elle ne soit consciente, monsieur.

Le visage de l'homme était blême de peur. Le Docteur Solo lui-même déglutit difficilement avant de lever les yeux sur la navette. Et là, il la vit différemment. Il la vit comme une arme hyperpuissante blindée de charges à fusion, de bombes radioactives, et, surtout, possédant en son cœur un soleil thermonucléaire qui se nourrissait d'hydrogène : l'une des molécules les plus instables qui soit. Il la vit comme une ennemie, comme une créature pouvant tous les exterminer une fois qu'elle aurait pleinement prit conscience de son pouvoir de destruction. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu des rapports relatant l'accident survenu avec Olympus sur la planète Mars, le Docteur frémit.

Mais c'était impossible. Il connaissait le système de fonctionnement ; Pacifitia était en fait une coquille vide, comme un homme vivant à qui on aurait retiré les fonctions conscientes du cerveau. Autrement dit c'était un légume. Il était impossible qu'elle accède à la conscience. A moins que …

Ses poings se serrèrent alors de rage. Idiot ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Et les trois dieux disparus, ils ne s'étaient pas volatilisés ! Ils s'étaient forcément cachés quelque part ! Et quelle meilleure cachette qu'une navette armée avec panneaux et boucliers déflecteurs pour se défendre, ainsi que des canons à plasma, canons lasers, des missiles à concussion, des torpilles à proton et des turbolasers pour riposter ? Si ces trois fichus programmes informatiques avaient réussi à neutraliser l'intelligence artificielle de Pacifitia – programmée pour se défendre face à une telle attaque, mais bien insuffisante face à trois consciences virtuelles – alors la navette n'allait pas tarder à se retourner contre eux.

Soudain, un éclair rouge empli le ciel et le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler si violemment que les plus surpris d'entre s'écroulèrent, puis une vague de chaleur monstrueuse les fit crier de douleur. Tombé sur les genoux, le Docteur se retourna. Le soleil était à présent presque caché derrière l'horizon, car la nuit tombait, baignant les alentours dans une inquiétante couleur grise rougeâtre, mais sa dilatation était bien visible. La fin était proche. Et s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, même les incroyables capacités de voyage à vitesse-lumière de Pacifitia ne pourraient pas les sauver de la supernova.

La peau du visage et des mains rouge, le Docteur se redressa vivement. Les yeux du surveillant Friedman étaient écarquillés de frayeur.

\- Vous allez mater cette putain de navette, vous m'entendez ?! lui cria le Docteur, proche de l'hystérie.

Le Docteur Jonasson jaillit au même moment l'Institut et lança, ruisselant de sueur :

\- La liaison avec la Base Lunaire a été coupée !

\- Les déflagrations du soleil doivent avoir endommagés les satellites, répliqua rageusement le Docteur Solo. Et avec la nuit qui tombe, ils ne vont pas tarder à se mettre en dormance.

\- C'est ce que nous avons pensé aussi mais … le dernier message que nous avons reçu du Directeur sur la Base Lunaire est inquiétant … manifestement, il y a eu une attaque d'Icare, et les passerelles d'embarquements ont été endommagées.

Silence. Le souffle court et le cœur affolé, le Docteur Solo ne sut quoi dire. La situation lui avait totalement échappée. Totalement.

\- Il nous priait de venir au plus vite avec Pacifitia pour les sortir de là. Et puis, le message s'est coupé, et nous ne parvenons pas à rétablir la liaison depuis.

Dans un grognement de rage, le Docteur Solo les planta tous sur place et s'engouffra dans l'Institut. Le Docteur Jonasson le regarda partir, essoufflé. Alors c'était ça ? Ils allaient tous mourir ici, brûlés sur place ? Et lui qui attendait une occasion de sauver les Produits, il ne l'aurait jamais.

C'est alors que s'éleva un cri aigu et terrible qui les enveloppa tous de terreur. La nuit tombait. Les Banshees sortaient de leur tanière. Sans attendre davantage, le Docteur Jonasson rentra se mettre à l'abri.

Il eut tôt fait de rejoindre le Docteur Solo, qui avait été stoppé en route par le tutélaire Nielsen. Ce-dernier, tremblant d'inquiétude, lui expliquait :

\- … je pense qu'ils ont dû voir la Tour de loin et s'y sont dirigés monsieur. Comme ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la Tour de l'Institut sud lors de la dernière nuit, ils ont dû penser qu'ils pourraient faire de même.

\- A quelle distance sont-ils ? demanda le Docteur Solo avec colère.

\- Moins de trois kilomètres. Et ils avancent relativement vite … quelques kilomètres derrière eux, il y a des Banshees monsieur.

La colère envahit le Docteur Solo des pieds à la tête, et il s'écria :

\- Ces abrutis de Produits sont en train de les mener droit sur nous !

Le Docteur Jonasson resta silencieux, un peu en retrait. La voilà. Il la tenait, sa chance ! Immédiatement, tout en prenant garde à ce que personne ne le voit, il sortit et prit la direction des cellules.

.

« _Ils vont finir par y arriver !_ » lança Poséidon avec inquiétude, son visage apparaissant sur l'un des claviécrans de la salle de contrôle.

« _Pas idiot le coup des chalumeaux à fusion._ » déclara Hadès en apparaissant sur un autre.

« _Tu veux les acclamer ?!_ »

« _Du calme !_ » trancha Athéna, agacée. « _Dès que ça devient dangereux, on les éloignera à coups de lasers, mais pour l'instant, on patiente !_ »

« _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit attendre ici._ » bougonna Hadès en apparaissant sur un autre claviécran. « _Maintenant que cette navette est à nous, pourquoi on ne part pas les chercher avec elle ?_ »

« _On te l'a déjà expliqué._ » soupira Poséidon. « _Pacifitia est une navette spatiale, si on lance le décollage, l'énergie utilisée pour ça nous propulsera directement hors de l'atmosphère vers l'espace, ce n'est pas une navette de basse altitude. Si on décolle maintenant, on les perd. On doit attendre. Et arrête de bouger !_ »

« _Et s'ils ne parviennent pas jusqu'à nous ?_ » demanda Hadès en apparaissant sur un troisième claviécran.

Silence. Le visage d'Athéna, affiché sur le claviécran principal, resta de marbre. Mais dans l'immensité virtuelle, son esprit était en ébullition. S'ils ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à eux, alors tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien.

Lorsque, avec ses deux compagnons, ils avaient enfin réussi à détruire tous les pare-feu du sas de la navette, pour pouvoir enfin pénétrer l'intelligence gigantesque – à mesure de plusieurs milliers de milliards de yottaoctets ! – ils avaient découvert toute la puissance de Pacifitia. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une puissance de destruction massive, mais aussi et surtout d'une formidable force d'autonomie qui pourrait, à elle seule, sauver tous ceux qu'ils attendaient. Ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants, et qui avait besoin d'elle. Qui avait besoin de cette navette.

L'intelligence artificielle, une fois ses défenses tombées, n'avait pas été bien difficile à maitriser, et Athéna lui avait même, après discussion avec Poséidon et Hadès, retirer encore quelques fonctions. Manifestement, la navette pouvait prendre la décision, si elle jugeait la situation nécessaire, de se débarrasser de ses occupants si ceux-ci devenaient trop dangereux en cas de confinement prolongé. Une sorte d'analyse psychologique permanente qui ne laissait aucune chance aux passagers. Ça, et un tas d'autre chose qui aurait pu mettre la vie de ses enfants en danger.

Mais elle avait également très vite découvert que la navette ne pouvait effectuer que des décollages spatiaux et faire demi-tour une fois totalement arrachée à l'attraction terrestre. Le soleil vivant ses dernières heures, et ses enfants n'étant qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas lancer le décollage maintenant. Seulement le préparer.

« _Prêts ?_ » demanda-t-elle alors.

« _Prêt._ » confirma Poséidon.

« _Roger !_ » annonça Hadès en réapparaissant sur un énième claviécran.

.

\- Stop ! s'écria le surveillant de bord d'une voix aigüe, tentant de surpasser le bruit du chalumeau à fusion. Stop !

Le soldat qui s'attaquaient à la porte blindée du sas, couvert de sueur, fit baisser la flamme et se tourna vers lui. Derrière son masque de protection, sa peau était rouge et brûlée.

\- Ordre du Docteur Solo ! reprit Norman Friedman d'une voix tremblante. Les Produits approchent, nous avons ordre de les arrêter et …

Une détonation le fit sursauter et il recula. Le soldat, tenant toujours le chalumeau, sursauta lui aussi en entendant le bruit des moteurs et, paniqué, sauta hors du sas. Le sifflement des réacteurs les firent tous reculer.

\- Putain de merde ! jura l'un des soldats, son arme à fusion pointée sur la navette. Ce truc peut vraiment se mettre en route tout seul ?!

Silence. Un canon laser sortit d'un panneau déflecteur et se dirigea droit sur eux. D'un même mouvement, ils reculèrent tous, et d'autres fusils furent braqués sur la navette. Une voix incroyablement féminine s'éleva alors du réflecteur du sas :

\- N'approchez pas.

Et cela suffit à les dissuader. La porte qui menait au sas se referma alors, les empêchant définitivement d'atteindre le réflecteur et la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la navette. Mais la bouche du canon laser les regardait toujours droit dans les yeux.

\- Merde ! jura un autre soldat. Je croyais que cette porte était désactivée !

Norman Friedman le croyait aussi, il l'avait désactivée lui-même. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Pacifitia était devenue consciente. Paniqué, il s'élança en direction de l'Institut.

* * *

Bawais, pas beaucoup de survivants aujourd'hui, mais ils reprennent la vedette dans le prochain chapitre. Effectivement, laissé Sion en vie aurait été cruel (je l'avais tué dans ma tête depuis bien longtemps toute façon !) Mais hey, d'autres personnages sont arrivés! Comment ça va se passer entre eux d'après vous ? Mais tout d'abord, vont-ils réussir à rejoindre la navette à temps ? Et la navette elle-même va-t-elle réussir à s'éloigner suffisamment avant que le soleil n'explose ?

Au fait, à propos de ça, je n'ai jamais vu de supernova (forcément!) donc tout ce que je sais là-dessus c'est ce que je peux en lire dans les livres, alors excusez-moi s'il y a quelques incohérences ;)

Le chapitre 19 (l'avant-dernier!) va justement s'intituler : Supernova. Et là je vous laisse totalement dans l'ignorance héhéhéhéhé !

Bisous bisous !

Merci pour ma dose quotidienne de drogue (vos reviews ;))


	20. 19 Supernova

**19**

**Supernova**

_Quelques instants plus tard …_

Les pleurs commencèrent doucement, lentement, puis devinrent incessants. Marine rouvrit les paupières, aussitôt éblouie par la lumière aveuglante des néons. De son côté, Shina fit de même et soupira :

\- Fermes-la, ça sert à rien de pleurer comme ça.

\- Arrête ! la reprit immédiatement Marine en se redressant. Pas la peine de lui parler de cette façon.

Shina lui adressa un regard assassin mais ne répondit pas. Marine s'approcha de Kiki, dont le visage livide laissait ressortir le bleu larmoyant de ses yeux, et s'installa à ses côtés. Immédiatement, le petit garçon se blottit contre elle, et elle referma ses bras sur son petit corps tremblant, froid et chétif. Plusieurs fois, des hommes en blouse étaient venus dans leur cellule pour s'occuper de lui, sans prononcer un mot, sans un geste doux ni même un regard pour elles. Kiki semblait malade et fragile, mais elle avait eu beau questionner les hommes venus l'ausculter, ils n'avaient jamais répondu à ses questions.

Doucement, la jeune femme frotta le dos du petit garçon pour tenter de le réchauffer et de le rassurer. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas elle-même en sécurité.

Soudain, au-dessus de leur tête, il y eut de l'agitation. Beaucoup d'agitation. Des éclats de voix et des bruits sourds. Toutes les quatre, elles levèrent le visage vers le plafond. Ici, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas d'ouverture vers l'extérieur, et les néons étaient sans cesse allumés, continuellement, les noyant sous leur lumière blanche aveuglante, les empêchant de dormir. Ce qui avait convaincu Marine qu'elles se trouvaient au sous-sol.

\- C'est quoi encore ? grogna Shina en papillonnant douloureusement des paupières.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne viennent pas pour nous, couina Shunrei en remontant ses genoux jusque sous son menton.

\- Et pourquoi ils viendraient aussi nombreux pour nous, idiote ?!

\- Sois pas si méchante, souffla June, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle m'énerve.

\- Chut ! ordonna Marine, attentives aux bruits.

Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'agitation. Elle entendait toujours un peu de bruit depuis les étages, car les murs en béton qui les emprisonnait ne semblaient pas insonorisés, mais là, c'en était presque assourdissant. Lentement, elle se tendit vers le plafond, comme pour s'en rapprocher, et la couchette fine sur laquelle elle était assise grinça sous son poids. Silence.

Une voix grave et agacée donna un ordre sec, puis une porte claqua, et des centaines de bruits de pas martelèrent le plafond.

\- Ça s'agite on dirait, commenta Shina, curieuse.

\- Il doit se passer quelque chose dehors, argumenta June.

Marine lui adressa un regard surpris. Dehors ? Bien sûr. L'endroit où elles se trouvaient toutes les quatre – une cellule grise à la lumière agressive dans un sous-sol – devait se trouver dans un édifice. Il y avait donc bien un dehors. Un intérieur et un extérieur. Son monde s'agrandissait, et ça lui fit peur.

Depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée ici, sur l'une des cinq couchettes entourée de Shina, Shunrei, June et Kiki, elle n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à ça. Elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à se souvenir. Quelques bribes lui revenaient parfois, des images, des visages et des voix, mais rien de précis. Beaucoup de mots aussi. Des mots comme : Sanctuaire, Athéna, Chevalier, Dieux, menaces. Mais c'étaient des mots sans signification, des mots creux qui ne lui évoquaient rien. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'ils auraient dû être importants.

Soudain, une porte plus proche s'ouvrit discrètement, sembla se refermer sans bruit, et des pas légers se firent entendre. Immédiatement, Shina se mit debout, les poings serrés, tendue au point de se rompre. Marine resserra le petit corps frissonnant de Kiki contre elle et June se mit également debout. Shunrei, quant à elle, se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant tout bas.

Un homme apparut derrière les barreaux étroits de leur cellule. Petit, presque chauve, bedonnant et la peau grise et recouverte de sueur, il les regarda attentivement l'une après l'autre. Marine sentit son cœur s'affoler et son corps trembler. L'homme était armé. Un long et large fusil, dont l'intérieur du canon brillait doucement d'une pâle lumière orangée. Shunrei poussa un nouveau gémissement.

\- N'ayez pas peur, dit l'homme avant de se lécher la lèvre supérieur d'un geste nerveux. Je suis le Docteur Jonasson. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Shina et Marine se regardèrent, indécises. L'homme présenta alors le dos de sa main à un petit œil vitré sur le côté, un scan rouge parcourut sa peau, il y eut un bip et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Kiki releva la tête, curieux. Les quatre femmes restèrent immobiles.

\- S'il vous plait, les supplia presque le Docteur Jonasson. Suivez-moi.

.

_Au même moment, non loin de là …_

Malheureusement pour Angelo et ceux qui l'avaient suivi, ils ne purent s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit. L'enchaînement des événements leur avait fait oublier quelque chose d'important : le temps qui passe.

Bientôt, le soleil amorça sa lente descente vers l'ouest, et les Hurleurs sortirent de leur cachette. Leurs cris s'élevaient déjà dans les dernières couleurs rougeâtres et sombres du soir. Tout devenait noir sang autour d'eux, et chaque fois qu'ils entendaient l'un de ses monstres crier, ils tremblaient tous sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mais une lumière, devant eux, les guidait. Une lumière blanche, statique, qui se rapprochait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Une lumière artificielle.

Aiolia n'en revenait pas. La présence d'une telle lumière signifiait sans doute qu'il y avait aussi présence humaine. Cette fois, peut-être que la Tour qu'ils allaient trouver ne serait pas uniquement habitée de cadavres et de gens congelés. Peut-être y avait-il la vie là-bas.

\- On devrait se méfier, tenta Rhadamanthe non loin de lui, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver. Moi je préfère qu'on s'éloigne.

\- Si on avait fait demi-tour chaque fois qu'on avait peur de quelque chose, répliqua Cassios dans un grognement rauque, on serait déjà mort.

Aiolia jeta un regard discret à Rhadamanthe pour tenter de voir son expression malgré l'obscurité qui tombait, et vit ce qu'il redoutait : manifestement, cet homme détestait qu'on le contredise ou que quelqu'un lui donne des ordres. Enfin, plus que lui en tout cas. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus, c'était l'état de Cassios. C'était grave. Et tout le monde le regardait avec tristesse, car il était évident, à voir sa peau noire autour de sa blessure, la bile blanche qu'il crachait tout le temps et l'odeur aigre qu'il dégageait, que l'infection avait gagnée. Cassios allait mourir. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Les médicaments dans le sac que Milo avait réussi à sauver auraient pu l'aider mais les ampoules de pénicilline s'étaient toutes brisées pendant la crue, de même que la seringue. Mais Geist, elle, refusait de l'admettre et de baisser les bras. Concentrée sur chacun de ses pas, elle soutenait l'homme blessé qui avait fini par accepter son aide pour avancer. Tout comme Aiolia aidait lui-même son grand frère.

D'ailleurs, l'état de la jambe d'Aioros commençait à beaucoup ressembler à celle de la hanche de Cassios, et Aiolia n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils trouvent quelque chose d'utile dans cette Tour. Ou que quelqu'un accepte de les aider. Ikki, pendant ce temps-là, ne cessait pas de tanguer de gauche et de droite, et de percuter des arbres morts ou des rochers énormes, incapable de contrôler sa trajectoire. Shun, qui marchait à ses côtés, tentait toujours de le remettre dans le droit chemin mais son aîné, vindicatif et trop fier, repoussait constamment son aide, ce qui agaçait le plus jeune, mais Ikki se contentait de prendre un air encore plus buté et faisait mine de l'ignorer. Bref, ils étaient dans une impasse, ce qui amusait beaucoup Shiryu et Hyôga.

Contre toute attente, Shaka et Misty, eux, marchaient désormais parmi les premiers. Ils n'étaient pas plus forts ni plus résistants qu'avant, seulement bien plus décidés. Misty avait déclaré vouloir honorer la mémoire d'Albiore, mort pour lui permettre de vivre, et tout faire pour continuer. Shaka l'avait appuyé d'un signe de tête, sans rien dire. Désormais, aucun de ceux qui formaient ce groupe ne désirait baisser les bras. Tous avaient le désir de survivre. Quant à Algol et Dante, sans Sirius ils étaient devenus les membres les plus obéissants de tous, répondant oui à tout ce que Angelo disait. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé un nouveau chef.

Un nouveau cri aigu derrière eux les ébranla et quelques-uns jetèrent des regards affolés par-dessus leurs épaules, tentant de scruter l'obscurité alentour.

\- Ils sont plus proches non ? marmonna Geist avec frayeur.

\- On ne peut pas avancer plus vite ?! répliqua rageusement Nachi.

Aiolia lui adressa un regard assassin, ce qui le fit taire. Il savait bien ce qu'il pensait : abandonner ceux qui les ralentissaient. Abandonner Cassios, Aioros et Ikki, et peut-être même Shiryu, parce qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez vite. Aiolia pensait comme lui, avant. Il ne referait jamais plus cette erreur.

Il accorda un regard à Shun, légèrement derrière lui, et pouffa de rire en voyant le garçon jeter des cailloux sur son frère avec une grimace agacée.

\- Rien senti ! déclara fièrement Ikki tout en dérivant sur la gauche.

\- Hey, et le clignotant ! lança Jabu lorsqu'il manqua le percuter.

Aiolia ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il sourit. Les silhouettes qu'il espionnait se détachaient sur l'horizon rougeâtre du soleil qui se couchait, et le regard brillant de Shun se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent.

Un éclair rouge déchira le ciel, suivit d'une vague de chaleur puissante qui les fit crier de douleur ; seuls quelques-uns parvinrent à garder l'équilibre, sauf Ikki, évidemment, qui tomba sur les fesses en râlant, et Aiolia, emporté par son frère, qui se reçut maladroitement sur les mains et les genoux. Sa peau brûlée par le souffle lui faisait mal, et, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, les poils de ses bras avaient grillé.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? grommela Angelo en se redressant.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, et c'était de plus en plus douloureux et violent. Aiolia l'aurait juré : l'éclair rouge avait été craché par le soleil.

A quelques pas de lui, Shiryu et Shun se regardèrent. Hyôga, quant à lui, tentait de remettre un Ikki non-consentant debout, mais ce-dernier le repoussa en grognant :

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Et retomba aussitôt sur le flanc droit, sa tête heurtant le sol.

\- Imbécile ! lâcha Hyôga.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal, rouspéta Shiryu en lui attrapant le bras d'un geste autoritaire. Maintenant debout, et laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Grmmblempff, lui répondit Ikki en obéissant – à contrecœur.

Shun regarda son grand frère accepter de mauvaise grâce de s'appuyer sur les épaules de son camarade, et ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Ikki avait refusé son aide pendant des heures, et une seule tentative de Shiryu lui clouait le bec. Il était censé le prendre comment ?

Un autre cri fit monter le long de son échine un frisson de terreur. Geist avait raison, les Hurleurs se rapprochaient. Ce rappel à l'ordre eut le mérite de les remettre tous rapidement sur pied. Mais le frisson de Shun se transforma très vite en tremblements incontrôlables, et il lança un coup d'œil à Aiolia, qui reprenait sa marche non loin de lui. Il aurait aimé se trouver à ses côtés, comme durant ces heures interminables d'incertitudes où ils avaient été seuls, mais Aioros avait besoin de l'aide de son petit frère. Comment réagiraient-ils s'il s'approchait pour quémander un peu de protection ?

Le garçon regarda devant lui : Shiryu et Ikki ouvraient tous deux la marche, suivis de Jabu, Nachi et Hyôga, qui parlaient à voix basse. Et lui se trouvait derrière. Seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et retint son souffle. Il aurait juré avoir vu du mouvement dans l'obscurité. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il se mit à claquer des dents. A cause du froid ? Il savait que la température sur Terre chutait énormément pendant la nuit, mais le garçon s'aperçut alors que, cette fois, ça n'était pas le cas. Il faisait chaud. Alors que le soleil était presque entièrement couché.

Shiryu avait raison, il allait exploser, c'était imminent. Ce qui expliquait ces éruptions solaires violentes et intempestives, qui se transformaient en vague de chaleur. Mais personne de leur groupe, hormis eux six, ne s'en étaient aperçus, car les autres n'avaient pas les souvenirs nécessaires pour ça. Tout leur avait été enlevé. Shun sentit son cœur s'alourdir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'en avaient plus que pour quelques heures. Que tout cet espoir, toute cette combativité, ne leur avait servi à rien. Depuis le début. Ils s'étaient efforcés de survivre, de se regrouper, mais que faire face à une étoile massive sur le point de mourir ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Imperceptiblement, le visage bas, le garçon se rapprocha d'Aiolia au fil de sa marche. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il l'avait rejoint, ce-dernier lui adressa un regard rassurant et un sourire ravi. Auquel Shun répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda soudainement Misty, à l'avant du groupe. Y'a …

Ils se figèrent.

\- Ne bougez plus !

\- Restez où vous êtes !

\- Par ordre du Docteur Solo, vous êtes tous priés de faire demi-tour.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux, comme tous ses compagnons. Devant eux, surgit de derrière un promontoire rocheux qui leur avait servi de cachette, vêtus d'une étrange combinaison noire et terne, le visage masqué, huit hommes armés pointaient sur eux le même type d'arme que celle qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la Tour et qu'ils avaient malencontreusement fait exploser. Ils portaient chacun sur le casque une petite lampe à faible éclairage qui les aveuglait quelque peu, mais tous purent voir ce qu'avait caché ce promontoire avant qu'ils ne le contournent : une Tour grise, haute de plusieurs mètres, prêt de laquelle se trouvait un vaisseau gigantesque, près de trois fois plus imposant. La lumière qui les avait guidés venait de là : au sommet de ce vaisseau, elle brillait pour les guider. Ou pour les attirer dans un piège.

Pendant une ou deux minutes, les deux groupes se regardèrent, se détaillant mutuellement. Puis l'un des hommes masqués, peut-être le chef, répéta :

\- Faites demi-tour, maintenant !

Un cri virulent et puissant lui coupa la parole, et tous les huit raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes. Malgré lui, Aiolia recula d'un pas. Ça ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait espéré.

\- Comment ça demi-tour ?! cracha Angelo en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a derrière nous ?

Il s'avança à l'avant du groupe et se plaça aux côtés de Shaka, qui lui-même se trouvait aux côtés de Misty. L'homme en face d'eux leva davantage son arme et pressa le bouton de charge. Un sifflement chaud s'éleva du fusil, signe qu'il était prêt à tirer.

\- N'avancez pas ! rugit le soldat avec une légère pointe de peur dans la voix. N'avancez pas et faites demi-tour !

Shun déglutit et se rapprocha d'Aiolia autant qu'il le put, pas mécontent d'avoir pris cette initiative – la présence de son compagnon le rassurait quelque peu. Un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi cet homme en face d'eux, armé et protégé par une combinaison, avait peur. Ils étaient blessé, épuisés, désarmés, et pourtant effrayants ? Non. C'était autre chose. D'accord, ils étaient vingt-neuf, et les hommes en face d'eux étaient huit. Mais quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir de si effrayant ?

\- On a des blessés ! tenta Angelo avec colère. On n'est même pas armés !

\- Demi-tour ! rugit de nouveau le soldat.

Aiolia accorda un coup d'œil à Rhadamanthe qui, étrangement, se contentait cette fois de rester en retrait. Mais les risques que prenaient Angelo lui faisaient peur. Et si l'homme perdait patience ? Et s'il tirait ? C'était jouer avec le feu.

Shun sentit la panique le submerger entièrement lorsqu'un Hurleur cria de nouveau derrière eux. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait presque sentir leur odeur de cuir chaud.

Non. Non s'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes pas dangereux.

Les huit hommes face à eux firent un pas en arrière d'un seul mouvement coordonné, et l'un d'eux poussa même un gémissement paniqué. Shun retint son souffle. Et si ?

\- Demi-tour, maintenant, ou je fais feu ! rugit le soldat, en colère et effrayé.

S'il vous plait. Nous sommes blessés.

\- Arrêtez ! cria le même homme, paniqué. Arrêtez tout de suite ou je tire !

Shun tenta de fermer son esprit autant qu'il put. Mauvaise idée. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ces hommes semblaient effrayés par cette capacité qu'il avait de percevoir les pensées des autres et transmettre les siennes. A bien y réfléchir il ne s'était jamais demandé comment il avait pu acquérir cette faculté, ni même si cela relevait de l'ordinaire, mais, quoi que ce soit, ça tétanisait les hommes qui leur faisaient face. Et des hommes effrayés à ce point pouvaient devenir très dangereux lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi armés.

\- Je répète, vous allez tous faire demi-tour, ou on vous abat sur-le-champ !

Aiolia fronça les sourcils, prit d'une soudaine colère. Sérieusement ? Les tuer, là, comme ça, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien de dangereux ; ou les envoyer directement sur la horde d'Hurleurs qui les suivaient ?

Enfoirés. Espèce de connard.

Les huit hommes reculèrent de nouveau d'un même mouvement, et deux autres activèrent la charge de leurs armes.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla encore le soldat, les bras tremblants.

Kagaho sentit, à son tour, naitre et grandir la colère. Non, ils n'avaient pas traversé tout ça ni même perdus autant de leurs compagnons pour se retrouver ici, pris entre des hommes armés et sans pitié et des Faucheuses.

Salopard, je vais vous buter.

\- Ça suffit !

_._

_Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là, Institut nord …_

Nerveusement, presque violemment, le Docteur Solo appuya sur le bouton de liaison de son réflecteur personnel, et le contact avec le micro de Norman Friedman se fit instantanément.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? aboya-t-il avec autorité.

Des grésillements agressifs lui répondirent. Il y avait beaucoup d'interférence. Le ciel était de plus en plus noir, veiné de trainées rougeâtres, et pourtant la température ne faisait qu'augmenter. Les éruptions solaires de l'étoile dilatée sur le point de s'effondrer avait grillé la totalité des satellites qui tournaient inlassablement autour de la Terre depuis, pour certains, près de cinq cent ans. Aussi le Docteur Solo était-il aveugle. Plus aucune image thermique, plus aucune visibilité ne lui était donnée sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de l'Institut, et lorsqu'il regardait dehors depuis l'une des fenêtres, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à crever l'obscurité qui noircissait à mesure que passait le temps.

Cependant, il distinguait des mouvements et des silhouettes dans le lointain et il entendait parfois hurler les Banshees. Ce son avait quelque chose de profondément terrorisant, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, car une barrière de sécurité avait été placé tout autour de l'Institut : des rayons thermiques qui pouvaient faire fondre même le plus résistant des métaux par simples contacts, et des interphones ioniques qui projetaient sur un périmètre de dix kilomètres des ultrasons à super-haute fréquence. Les Banshees se repéraient grâce aux ultrasons, mais même eux avaient leur limite. Jamais aucune de ces créatures ne s'était approchée de cet Institut, et ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Néanmoins, le Docteur Solo avait préféré prendre ses précautions. Dès que le tutélaire Nielsen l'avait informé de l'approche des Produits, suivis de très près par les Banshees, il avait mis les soldats des Corps Diplomatiques sur le pied de guerre. Ç'avait été la débandade dans l'Institut pendant plusieurs minutes.

Mais les Produits étaient nombreux : vingt-neuf en tout ; et les soldats bien trop peu : cinq. Alors le Docteur Solo avait obligé les rares hommes à avoir suivi un entraînement de base militaire à se joindre aux soldats, et ils étaient au nombre de trois : Norman Friedman, surveillant de bord, Shao Ryuho, médecin de bord, et Olaf Ate, un tutélaire. Certes, ils étaient équipés des meilleures armes de l'Alliance : des fusils à impulsion et charge à fusion, qui se transformaient en bombe radioactive une fois l'autodestruction activée. Mais les Produits, eux, avaient l'Ansible. Une capacité formidable de projection de pensée et de manipulation de l'esprit dont les Humains d'aujourd'hui étaient totalement dépourvus. Il avait fallu près de cent ans aux hommes du vingt-quatrième siècle pour évoluer suffisamment et acquérir cette faculté extraordinaire mais, deux siècles après cette découverte, seuls très peu d'hommes étaient capables de l'utiliser. Car l'Ansible ne se développait chez un sujet que si ce-dernier était capable d'utiliser, non pas dix pourcent de ses capacités cérébrales, mais plus de vingt. Et les seuls hommes et femmes qui maitrisaient l'Ansible avaient été arrêtés par l'Alliance puis congelés afin de servir de fournisseurs d'échantillons génétiques. Malheureusement, personne après eux n'avait été capable d'utiliser l'Ansible. Pour une raison inconnue, cette capacité échappait aux techniques de clonage. Autrement dit, les soldats faisaient en ce moment face à des humains évolués dont les capacités cérébrales n'avaient jamais été égalées à ce jour. Cela se jouait alors à forces égales.

\- Friedman ! s'écria-t-il de nouveau dans son réflecteur. Répondez !

Nouveaux grésillements. Quelque chose semblait empêcher la liaison par ORA. L'Ansible ? Ou, autre chose ?

Son regard se porta vers l'extérieur de l'Institut. Il vit la navette. Elle était si haute et large qu'il ne voyait qu'un morceau minime de la coque – après tout, Pacifitia avait une capacité de soixante-dix passagers alors que seuls une trentaine d'hommes pouvaient vivre dans l'Institut – et sa colère grandit.

Tout était de la faute de Mitsumasa Kido. Cet abruti qui avait, avec Julian Solo 1er et Alone Fausto, créé le Sanctuaire. Si Solo et Fausto avaient programmé des entités virtuelles à leur image – Poséidon et Hadès -, Kido, lui, avait opté pour une entité maternelle. Maternelle ! Féminine ! Protectrice ! Athéna. Athéna était prête à tout pour protéger et secourir ces Produits dont elle avait eu la charge pendant cinq cent ans – et elle avait parfaitement réussi sa mission, puisqu'aucun de ces hommes ni de ces femmes n'avaient eu de défaillance cérébrale malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé en hibernation. Mais malgré le réveil des Produits et sa propre mise en quarantaine, Athéna avait continué. Et elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à l'abri.

Voilà pourquoi Pacifitia était toujours là malgré qu'ils en aient perdu le contrôle. Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès l'avaient envahi et maitrisé en un temps record malgré les incroyables défenses virtuelles de la navette, afin de sauver les hommes et les femmes qui approchaient. Alors … les Produits devaient vivre. Sans ces Produits, Athéna ne leur ouvrirait jamais les portes de la navette !

Le Docteur Solo jura à voix haute. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir donné l'ordre à ses soldats de pousser les Produits vers les Banshees ? Imbécile !

\- Friedman ! cria-t-il, paniqué, dans le réflecteur. Friedman répondez, bon sang !

Des grésillements.

\- Monsieur, répondit enfin une voix nasillarde et tremblante. Ils … ils sont dans ma tête !

.

_Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là …_

\- Friedman ! Friedman répondez, bon sang !

Le surveillant de bord se sentait vaseux et terrifié. Ces voix …

Non. Non s'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes pas dangereux.

\- Monsieur. Ils … ils sont dans ma tête !

Ces voix, il les entendant directement dans son crâne ; elles raisonnaient sans passer par ses oreilles.

S'il vous plait. Nous sommes blessés.

Il les entendait ! Dans son esprit !

Enfoiré. Espèce de connard.

Ils avaient envahi ses pensées, intrusifs, comme si un insecte pensant vagabondait dans son cerveau sans qu'il puisse l'en extraire.

Salopard, je vais vous buter.

Et ils étaient de plus en plus agressifs. Ils commençaient à comprendre que, soit ils se faisaient tirer dessus, soit les Banshees les dévoraient. Et s'ils avaient conscience de leur pouvoir ? L'Ansible leur permettait de les jeter à terre d'une simple pulsion de volonté, ou de lire leur esprit et ainsi savoir ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Mais le savaient-ils seulement ? Norman espérait que non.

Il sentait ses mains moites dans ses gants en kevlar, mais elles ne tremblaient pas. Aussi, l'arme était sûre entre ses doigts, pointée sur les Produits en face d'eux, qui devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. Ils n'étaient plus paralysés sur place, mais commençaient à s'énerver et à piétiner. Couverts de terre, de poussière, de sang et de blessures, ils étaient effrayants à voir. Mais ils paraissaient forts. Bien plus forts et plus résistants qu'eux. Car ils avaient réussi à traverser des choses incroyables, ils avaient réussi à survivre dans un monde qui aurait dû les tuer. En tout cas, Norman Friedman savait que, lui, il n'aurait pas survécu à tout ça. Il aurait abandonné bien vite.

Derrière son casque à vision nocturne, il vit un mouvement devant lui. Le sergent, qui se trouvait à quelques pas devant les sept autres hommes, tremblait et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. L'arme dans ses mains bougeait, alors que sifflait sa charge neutron. Maintenant qu'elle avait été activée, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix : il devait tirer. Les fusils à impulsion avaient cet inconvénient qu'ils ne pouvaient s'éteindre tant que la charge n'était pas libérée.

De nouveau, il y eut un grésillement dans son micro, et le surveillant de bord sursauta lorsque raisonna dans son casque la voix du Docteur Solo :

\- Ecoutez-moi bien Friedman, dites à cet abruti de ne surtout pas leur faire de mal et de les ramener à …

Laissez-nous passer !

Norman eut un hoquet. Un mal de tête pulsa contre les parois de son crâne lorsque la présence percuta brutalement son esprit. Ils devenaient violents. Ils allaient attaquer. La voix du Docteur Solo continuait de sortir du micro, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement fort qu'il ne l'entendait plus.

\- Abattez-les ! hurla le sergent d'une voix paniquée. Abattez-les !

Avec horreur, Norman vit sept tirs de lasers partir en même temps. Il y eut des gerbes de sang, des cris et des rafales de poussière. Alors il tira lui aussi.

C'est alors qu'un éclair rouge zébra le ciel noir, un souffle brûlant les fit vaciller, suivit d'un soulèvement du sol qui les envoya tous à terre. Le surveillant de bord sentit une vibration malmener sa tempe gauche lorsque son casque heurta le sol, mais il n'était pas sonné. Avec effrois, il vit qu'il avait lâché son arme.

Non loin, quelques Banshees poussèrent leurs cris à l'unisson.

.

Sitôt Aiolia entendit-il l'homme crier de les abattre que, de la main gauche, il poussa Shun dans le dos pour le mettre hors de portée des tirs, puis se jeta au sol à son tour, entrainant son grand frère avec lui. Un grand nombre de ses camarades firent de même, mais tous ne réagirent pas assez vite. Angelo, ayant lui aussi vu le coup venir, avait attrapé Shaka avant de se jeter par terre ; près d'eux, Misty ne fut pas assez rapide et reçut un tir de laser en plein ventre, ce qui lui creva l'abdomen et le propulsa deux bons mètres en arrière. Il percuta l'un de ses camarades et tomba au sol sans un bruit. Une gerbe de sang avait suivi la trajectoire de son corps.

Rune, lui aussi, se laissa surprendre : un laser le décapita et il mourut sur le coup. Kanon tenta bien d'échapper aux tirs mais Rhadamanthe, trop proche de lui, le bouscula en se jetant sur le côté et un laser brûlant lui emporta le bras gauche, ne laissant à son épaule qu'un trou béant, noir et rouge. Il hurla. Tomba au sol. D'autres crièrent avec lui, mais des volutes de poussières soulevées par les lasers leur bloquèrent à tous la vue. Puis une nouvelle éruption solaire souleva le sol et Aiolia vit, en redressant légèrement la tête, que cette vague avait envoyé les soldats à terre. Tous. C'était l'occasion.

Il se remit lestement debout, chancela car le sol tremblait toujours, et vit sur son chemin qu'Angelo et Kagaho avaient eu la même idée que lui. Tous les trois, ils tombèrent sur les hommes en combinaison qui se trouvaient les plus proches d'eux, mais ces-derniers, bien qu'un peu sonné, savaient se défendre. Kagaho, surprit par un coup de poing rapide, se retrouva très vite sur le dos à tenter d'arrêter son assaillant armé d'un couteau laser sortit de sa manche. Angelo luttait contre son adversaire pour échapper à sa poigne agressive mais parvint à s'en débarrasser en lui assénant un coup de coude en plein dans la mâchoire ; cependant, l'autre l'entraina dans sa chute en lui agrippant les cheveux et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol. Aiolia, quant à lui, à cheval sur son ennemi, le frappait en enchainant les coups de poings, ivre de rage. L'air autour de lui était saturé de l'odeur du sang combinée à celle de la terre chaude et du feu des lasers. C'était le sang de ses compagnons. C'était celui de Misty, qui grognait sur le sol, mourant, le ventre ouvert ; celui de Kanon qui hurlait de douleur en se tenant l'épaule, là où aurait dû se trouver son bras. C'était celui de ceux qui étaient morts. Celui de Sion. Celui de Dohko. Celui de Saga. Aveuglé par sa colère et son désespoir, il frappa et frappa encore.

Il ne vit pas que, derrière lui, l'un des soldats se remettait de la secousse terrestre et se relevait, armé de son fusil à impulsion dont la charge activée sifflait. L'homme le visa, tremblant, prêt à faire feu, lorsqu'un corps massif lui tomba dessus. Milo avait suivi l'exemple de ses camarades et venait de se ruer sur lui pour l'envoyer au sol en utilisant son corps comme projectile. Dans sa chute, le soldat appuya sur la gâchette et le tir laser s'éleva vers le ciel noir veiné de rouge, laissant derrière lui une trainée droite et dorée. D'autre firent alors de même : Minos se joignit à la bagarre, de même que Baïan, Krishna et Isaac, Hyôga, Jabu, Algol et Dante. Ikki tenta bien de courir vers eux pour les aider, mais il perdit l'équilibre dans sa course et vacilla sur le côté avant de tomber.

Un autre soldat, voyant les hommes couverts de boue séchée et de sang luisant venir vers lui, chargea son arme et tira, mais il ne prit pas la peine de viser correctement et le laser doré partit trop haut. Il percuta le promontoire rocheux de plein fouet et des dizaines de morceaux de roches volèrent en éclat avant de leur tomber dessus.

Shun, toujours au sol, se protégea de ses bras mais une pierre lui tomba sur le dos et il poussa un cri de douleur. Puis il se redressa, les joues humides de larmes. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré. La main tremblante, il toucha sa joue droite et vit ses doigts revenir couverts de sang. Il gémit. Releva les yeux. Ses compagnons luttaient contre les soldats. Ils ne gagnaient pas. Car leurs ennemis, protégés par leur casque et leur combinaison, ne sentaient pas les coups. Un gémissement de douleur attira son attention et il eut un hoquet.

Shaka était agenouillé près du corps de Misty, et pleurait. Misty, les mains sur son ventre, vivait encore, mais un sang bouillonnant s'échappait de son abdomen. Là, Shun pleura lui aussi.

\- J'voulais … j'voulais ! tenta Misty avec un hoquet de douleur.

\- Je sais, répondit Shaka en lui tenant la main. Je sais.

Misty se tordit lorsqu'un spasme de douleur infligea un soubresaut à son corps, et il mourut. Les pleurs de Shaka redoublèrent.

Aiolia encaissa douloureusement un coup de poing sur l'épaule et bascula sur le côté. Ses camarades étaient, eux aussi, en mauvaise posture. Kagaho, l'avant-bras gauche en sang, rampait sur le sol pour tenter d'échapper à son adversaire qui, debout, armé de son couteau laser, ne le quittait pas des yeux et s'approchait lentement de lui, comme pour savourer cet instant. Aiolia ne voyait pas son visage, protégé par son casque, mais il devinait la lueur de satisfaction qui pouvait briller dans son regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas aider Kagaho, car son propre adversaire venait de fondre sur lui, prêt à le frapper de nouveau, et il tenta de le repousser, tout en prenant soudainement conscience qu'il était affaibli. Qu'il était épuisé.

Kagaho, effrayé, vit le soldat en face de lui brandir le couteau, mais une vive lueur doré, suivit d'une déflagration de chaleur, l'ébloui et il ferma les yeux. Le soldat, frappé par un laser, poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba, la jambe droite fauchée, coupée. Le tir, tout en continuant sa route, avait frôlé Kagaho au visage et ce-dernier, haletant, se redressa. Un homme, sortit de la Tour, courait vers eux armé d'un fusil au canon fumant. Petit, bedonnant et en sueur, il ne portait ni casque ni combinaison. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Un autre tir de laser débarrassa Milo de son ennemi et ce-dernier se redressa, surpris. Cet homme, il ne le connaissait évidemment pas, mais il était certain d'avoir déjà vu les quatre femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Prenez son arme ! lui cria l'homme d'une voix rendue aigüe par la peur et l'excitation.

Milo obéit immédiatement, ramassa le fusil de son adversaire mort, alluma la charge d'une pression du pouce comme il avait vu l'un des soldats le faire, visa et tira. Le laser emporta l'arrière du crâne de l'homme qui en avait après Aiolia, et Milo vit son ami se redresser, le nez en sang mais bien vivant.

Voyant Milo armé, Aiolia fit de même. Il vint en aide à Angelo, qui s'empara d'un fusil à son tour, et ainsi de suite. En quelques minutes seulement, tous les soldats étaient morts. Silence. De la poussière virevoltait toujours autour d'eux, les faisant tousser et cligner des yeux. Des gémissements. Des sanglots.

Angelo, un fusil fumant à la main, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'il reconnut Shina. Cette-dernière le fixa à son tour, ébahie, et dit :

\- Nom de Dieu de putain de merde !

Elle n'était pas seule. Marine, June et Shunrei étaient là aussi, de même que le petit Kiki, dans les bras de Marine. Et bien que l'homme qui les accompagnait lui soit inconnu, Angelo n'était pas inquiet. Il venait de leur sauver la vie.

Aiolia, pour sa part, partit en arrière, à la recherche de son frère et de Shun. Les deux étaient en vie. Le garçon l'accueillit en sanglotant et se jeta dans ses bras, tremblant. Aiolia souffla de soulagement et se sentit envahi d'un sentiment étrange. Une impression de force toute-puissante. Il était armé, il venait de vaincre son ennemi, de sauver ses compagnons, et Shun venait chercher de la protection contre lui. Et il adora cette impression. Mais un regard sur le côté l'en dépourvu bien vite. Shaka sanglotait sur le corps de Misty. Kanon gémissait et se tordait de douleur sur le sol, livide. Le corps décapité de Rune lui arracha un haut-le-cœur.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, lança alors l'homme venu les secourir. Les Banshees ne sont pas loin.

Angelo le fixa. Les quoi ?

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Docteur Jonasson, répondit l'homme avec empressement. S'il vous plait, nous ne pouvons pas rester là.

\- Ces connards dans la Tour ne veulent pas de nous ! Alors on va aller où, hein ?

Tous ses compagnons attendaient derrière lui, alors que ceux qui s'étaient battus avec lui l'entouraient, armés eux aussi. A quelques pas derrière, Mû et Camus tentaient d'aider Kanon en compressant sa blessure béante avec une couverture qu'ils nouèrent autour de son torse. Un cri aigu fit comprendre l'avertissement à Angelo : les Banshees dont parlait ce Docteur, c'étaient les Hurleurs.

\- Ils sont là ! reprit l'homme, affolé. Vite !

Angelo se retourna et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Quatre immenses créatures couraient vers eux en agitant leurs ergots aiguisés dans tous les sens, ouvrant leurs gueules immenses pour dévoiler leurs crocs aussi longs que des bras. Leurs corps squelettiques et recouverts de cuir noir bougeaient frénétiquement au rythme de leur course. L'odeur de cuir chaud lui souleva l'estomac, et il entendit certains de ses compagnons pousser des cris de frayeur. Et ils ne savaient pas où aller.

C'est alors que la lumière sur le sommet du vaisseau devint plus intense et les aveugla tous. Les Hurleurs poussèrent leurs cris à l'unisson et ralentirent légèrement, mais pas assez pour les arrêter.

\- La navette ! cria alors le Docteur en armant la charge de son fusil. Allez à la navette, vite !

Angelo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de bousculer un peu ses camarades hébétés. Aiolia l'interpela alors en criant :

\- Il faut porter Kanon ! Il est blessé !

\- Vous n'avez pas le temps ! renchérit le Docteur, affolé.

Immédiatement, Angelo, Milo, Baïan et Isaac se portèrent au secours de Kanon qui, de plus en plus pâle, bougeait désormais à peine.

\- Non ! cria le Docteur Jonasson en tirant.

Le laser de son arme toucha l'un des Hurleurs, lui arrachant un ergot aiguisé, mais la bête continua de courir sans s'en préoccuper. Les quatre hommes soulevèrent leur compagnon avec facilité, mais ils ne pouvaient que marcher vite et non pas courir. Aiolia poussa Shun vers la navette mais le garçon refusa et s'empressa d'aller porter secours à Ikki ; Geist, de son côté, tentait de remettre Cassios debout, sans succès. Aiolia souleva son grand frère, arma la charge de son fusil, et tira. Deux autres tirs de laser suivirent le sien, mais les Hurleurs s'en fichaient. Chaque fois, les coups portaient et les touchaient, mais ils ne ralentissaient pas.

Trop tard.

Les bêtes étaient sur eux.

Dans un rugissement de fureur et un dernier sursaut de courage, Cassios se leva, jaillit du groupe en courant, et se jeta droit sur les Hurleurs. Aiolia retint son souffle. Il savait pourtant que Cassios était perdu, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir à cause de sa blessure, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un geste pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais les Hurleurs furent bien plus rapides et se jetèrent sur Cassios dans un hurlement suraigu de contentement qui fit trembler Aiolia des pieds à la tête.

Geist hurla. Se jeta en avant mais Pandore l'intercepta, aidée de Pharaon, et elle ne put aller plus loin. Très vite, les Hurleurs déchiquetèrent Cassios puis se mirent à se battre entre eux pour tenter de s'octroyer les meilleurs morceaux.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! hurla alors le Docteur, les arrachant tous à cette macabre contemplation. C'est maintenant !

Aiolia se sentit lâche de faire ça, mais il referma son bras autour de la taille de son frère et fit demi-tour. Ses compagnons firent de même : Shiryu et Shun, qui soutenaient Ikki ; Pharaon, Pandore et Jabu, qui tentaient de maitriser une Geist hystérique ; et Angelo, Milo, Baïan et Isaac, qui portaient un Kanon maintenant évanouit.

Rhadamanthe fut le premier à atteindre la navette. Des bruits venaient de la Tour, des cris et bruits de pas. Ça s'affolait à l'intérieur. Peut-être d'autres hommes ne tarderaient pas à en sortir pour tenter de les arrêter. Et au moment où il se disait ça, Rhadamanthe vit un tir de laser jaillir de l'une des fenêtres de la Tour et s'écraser au sol non loin de ses compagnons. Immédiatement, le Docteur Jonasson riposta, créant ainsi un trou dans le mur gris de l'édifice.

C'est alors que, dans un souffle rauque, une porte s'ouvrit devant lui, dévoilant un sas, puis une autre porte, et Rhadamanthe pénétra dans la navette. Ça sentait l'huile chaude et le renfermé.

Très vite, les autres le suivirent. Aiolia, Kagaho et Mû – qui avait récupéré l'arme d'Angelo – tirèrent sur la Tour par intermittence pour éviter les tirs de représailles. Derrière eux, les Hurleurs continuaient de se disputer leur repas. Le Docteur Jonasson s'arrêta à côté de la porte et veilla à ce que chacun des hommes et des femmes trouvent refuge dans la navette. Marine s'arrêta alors à côté de lui.

\- Venez avec nous, dit-elle, essoufflée, en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Non, répondit l'homme en se dégageant avant de lui ordonner : montez. Je les empêcherais de vous faire du mal.

Marine savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Shina, derrière elle, et Kiki, dans ses bras, la pressèrent de monter. Alors elle monta.

Shiryu, Ikki et Shun, furent les derniers à entrer dans le sas. Shun adressa un regard à la fois reconnaissant et effrayé à l'homme qui les avait sauvés, et disparu à l'intérieur. Le Docteur Jonasson soupira alors. Mission accomplie.

Il s'éloigna de la navette, vit que l'œil du réflecteur suivait ses mouvements, et resta ainsi un instant, à la regarder, essoufflé. La porte resta ouverte une ou deux minutes, comme si elle lui donnait une chance de se mettre à l'abri, mais elle finit par se fermer dans un souffle. Une intense lueur bleue habilla un instant les panneaux déflecteurs, signe que le bouclier était actif, puis un vrombissement jaillit des moteurs. Pacifitia s'apprêtait à décoller. Un tir de laser jaillit alors de la Tour, puis un autre, et un autre, percutant tous le bouclier déflecteur sans qu'aucun dommage ne soit fait aux panneaux. Dans un dernier effort, le Docteur Solo tentait d'empêcher le décollage. Peine perdue. Le Docteur Jonasson fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard haineux à l'Institut qui se dressait vers le ciel noir. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'en avait pas entièrement fini ici.

.

A l'intérieur de la navette, c'était la panique. La porte du sas venait de se refermer, les enfermant à l'intérieur de cet endroit totalement inconnu. Une petite rampe les menait à une salle transitive ronde, ouverte sur plusieurs couloirs. Les éclairages au plafond et le long des corridors s'allumèrent, les éblouissant. Tout était blanc, neuf, froid. Certains eurent le tournis. Ils avaient si longtemps évolués dans un univers rouge, brun et noir, qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se sentir en sécurité. Agglutinés près du sas, ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres, n'osant plus avancés.

Kanon respirait encore, mais tout juste ; Geist, toujours hystérique, frappait la porte de ses poings serrés, trop en rage pour pleurer ; Shaka, en larme, encore sous le choc, se laissa glisser le long du mur ; Shiryu et Shun aidèrent Ikki à s'assoir au sol et ce-dernier, même en position assise, tomba sur le côté. Le sang avait recommencé à couler de son nez.

C'est alors qu'un visage apparut sur l'un des écrans à l'autre bout de la salle, et tous firent un bond. Shun n'en revenait pas. C'était Athéna.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec tristesse. Tellement, tellement désolée.

Un brusque silence se fit et ils se figèrent tous. Mû, agenouillé aux côtés de Kanon, se redressa lentement. Aiolia, arme toujours en main, baissa le canon vers le sol, bouche bée. Angelo marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce blanche, s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle, cligna des yeux, puis finit par demander :

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-dedans ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, répondit Athéna avec douceur, le plus important est de le sauver.

Angelo se retourna et baissa les yeux sur Kanon, inconscient, et sur son sang qui se déversait à présent sur le sol de la navette.

\- Nous ne lancerons pas le décollage tant qu'il ne sera pas stabilisé, reprit Athéna avec urgence, mais nous devons vite partir, car le soleil est sur le point d'exploser.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Rhadamanthe.

\- Comment ça décoller ? demanda Aiolia à son tour.

Shun retint son souffle. Oui. Ils se trouvaient à bord d'une navette. Manifestement, cet homme – ce Docteur Jonasson – les y avait mis à dessein. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je vais vous guider, reprit Athéna à l'intention d'Angelo. En bas, dans l'infirmerie, il y a un module médical qui pourra le sauver. Et qui pourra tous vous soigner. Mais il faut faire vite.

\- Allons-y ! lança Mû à destination de ses camarades.

Aiolia vit Angelo revenir sur ses pas, s'accroupir et saisir le torse de Kanon, prêt à le soulever avec l'aide de Milo, et tout ça sous le regard sombre de Rhadamanthe. Alors, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'écria :

\- Attend !

Angelo se retourna et le fixa, surpris.

\- Je vais le faire, reprit Aiolia en aidant son frère à s'assoir au sol.

Il s'approcha d'Angelo, s'accroupit à sa hauteur, lui fourra son arme entre les mains et lui murmura :

\- Je préfère que tu restes ici.

Angelo cligna des yeux, indécis, mais acquiesça et le laissa manipuler le blessé, puis se redressa. Il croisa le regard de Mû, qui tentait manifestement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, l'expression grave. Mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Avec l'aide de Baïan, Isaac et Milo, Aiolia souleva Kanon, se tâchant de son sang, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la peau de son compagnon blessé luisante de sueur et blanche comme les murs qui les entourait. Son bras avait été arraché. Qui pourrait survivre à ce genre de chose ? L'un des couloirs changea alors de couleur : une rampe courrait le long des murs, et si les autres gardèrent leur couleur blanche aveuglante, l'une d'elle s'illumina d'un bleu intense.

\- Suivez la lumière, indiqua Athéna avec autorité.

Ils obéirent et se mirent en route. Kanon ne bougeait plus, ne gémissait même pas. Respirait-il seulement encore ? Ce qu'ils faisaient était inutile, rien ne pourrait lui rendre son bras, il était condamné. Mais Aiolia s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pensé ça. Tant qu'il y avait une chance, il devait tout tenter pour sauver les siens, il se l'était promis.

Athéna les guida grâce à la lumière, leur faisant traverser de longs couloirs blancs, toujours blancs, puis ils descendirent un escalier, malhabiles, et finirent par pénétrer dans une pièce fermée. Ronde, pleine de placards clos, elle sentait le propre aseptisé et mit aussitôt Aiolia mal à l'aise. Une gigantesque capsule très semblable aux caissons cryogéniques les attendait au centre de la pièce, effrayante. Le visage d'Athéna apparut sur l'écran principal de l'infirmerie.

\- Mettez-le à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Pas question ! répliqua aussitôt Aiolia, s'attirant ainsi le regard d'Athéna.

\- Il va mourir, dit-elle gravement.

\- Ouais sauf que …

\- Arrêtes de discuter ! lança Milo en lui donnant un coup de pied. T'as toujours discuté les ordres, ça au moins, ça changera jamais !

Aiolia adressa un regard à la fois désolé et méfiant à Athéna, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Fais-moi confiance.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Aiolia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, avec ses compagnons, allongea Kanon dans la capsule, puis recula.

Le module s'éveilla en faisant un sursaut, s'éleva de prêt d'un mètre sur son socle, puis referma sur le corps de leur compagnon un dôme de verre opaque. Un petit moniteur se mit en route sur le côté de l'appareil et Milo se pencha pour mieux voir. Quelque chose s'afficha sur l'écran, et une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, les faisant tous sursauter :

\- Initialisation. Auscultation en cours. Diagnostic. Traumatisme important au thorax. Hémorragie massive. Cautérisation de la plaie. ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Stabilisation.

Et pendant que la voix robotique parlait, Aiolia voyait quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de la capsule, de minuscules bras qui allaient et venaient autour du corps de Kanon, vifs et précis. Un peu de sang éclaboussa le dôme, et il recula d'un pas en grimaçant. Toujours penché sur le moniteur, Milo suivait, quant à lui, ce que lui montrait l'écran : un corps vaguement dessiné, sans visage, blanc, dont le thorax et le bras gauche clignotaient rouge. Au fur et à mesure du diagnostic, l'image changeait, montrant ce que les petits bras à l'intérieur de la capsule étaient en train d'accomplir.

\- Plaie cautérisée, reprit brusquement la voix, les faisant de nouveau sursauter. Hémorragie stoppée. Patient stabilisé. Fabrication du bras bionique en cours.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?! lança Milo en se redressant.

\- Il est hors de danger, déclara alors Athéna avec un sourire. La navette va décoller.

\- Attendez … quoi ?! répéta Milo, un peu effrayé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de programmer la gravité artificielle, car il nous faudra très rapidement nous éloigner du soleil et le calcul devra être précis, nous le ferons donc une fois loin de l'attraction terrestre.

\- J'comprends rien, marmonna Isaac.

\- J'ai peur, avoua Milo, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça risque de secouer, reprit Athéna avec une grimace à la fois amusée et désolée. Rejoignez les autres près du sas, de là je vous mènerais au poste de pilotage et à la salle d'embarquement.

\- J'suis pas très sûr de …

\- C'est pas toi qui me disais d'arrêter de discuter ? lança Aiolia.

\- Gnagnagna …

\- Allons-y, trancha Isaac en repartant en arrière.

Ils adressèrent tous les quatre un dernier regard à la capsule, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours Kanon, et rebroussèrent chemin. La lumière bleue pulsait, mais cette fois dans l'autre direction, sauf qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin : suffisait de suivre les traces de sang laissées derrière leur premier passage.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs camarades, qui n'avaient pas bougé, et virent sur l'écran le visage de Poséidon.

\- Vous aussi ? demanda Isaac, abasourdi.

\- Athéna se serait ennuyée toute seule, répondit Poséidon d'une voix dure. Nous allons décoller. Vous devez gagner la salle d'embarquement tout de suite.

\- Comment va Kanon ? leur demanda Mû, inquiet.

\- Sauvé, répondit Aiolia.

\- Mais …

\- On ne discute plus, reprit Poséidon avec autorité. Tout de suite.

Hyôga arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Comparé à Athéna, plus douce, Poséidon agissait avec eux comme un leader qui n'acceptait pas les discussions. Plus sec et autoritaire, il ne souriait pas. Et même si les deux étaient manifestement des programmes informatiques dessinés par des pixels, il était étonnant de voir à quel point ils semblaient … humains.

\- Ok, lança Angelo en s'approchant de l'écran. C'est par où ?

La lumière bleue qui indiquait la direction de l'infirmerie s'éteignit et une autre, tout à fait à l'opposé, s'alluma.

\- Par ici.

Aiolia aida son frère à se redresser. Shiryu et Shun firent de même avec Ikki, qui se contenta de grogner avec une grimace de douleur. Milo soutint Camus, Angelo s'occupa de relever Shaka, et Shina tira par le bras une Geist effondrée et en pleurs. C'est ainsi, en se soutenant les uns les autres, qu'ils suivirent le long couloir jusqu'à un croisement. Là, la lumière partait à la fois à droite et à gauche.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Milo, un sourcil arqué.

\- Toi, répondit Poséidon en réapparaissant sur un petit écran accroché au mur. Tu vas à droite. Tous les autres, à gauche.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

Milo ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré. Poséidon le fixa attentivement sans répondre et Hyôga fut encore une fois étonné de constater qu'il était capable de voir l'image réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait répondre. Alors que, encore une fois, il ne s'agissait que d'un programme. Ou bien était-ce plus subtil que ça ?

\- D'après les rapports des Archives, reprit Poséidon d'une voix dure, Milo Kostas est le plus doué des Pilotes que l'Alliance n'a jamais eu. Et Pacifitia a besoin de reconnaitre un Pilote confirmé pour décoller, sans cela elle pourrait décoller seule. Une protection supplémentaire contre l'élévation à la conscience.

\- J'ai rien compris, avoua Milo en secouant la tête, et franchement j'suis pas …

\- Maintenant ! ordonna brusquement Poséidon.

\- D'accord !

Milo laissa Hyôga prendre le relais avec Camus et se décida à prendre à droite, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet à ses compagnons.

\- Je vous laisse, annonça Poséidon aux autres avant de disparaitre.

\- Hey ! tenta Angelo en fixant l'écran maintenant noir. Et nous, on fait quoi ?

Un nouveau visage apparut brusquement devant lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- Coucou ! chantonna Hadès avec un grand sourire. C'est moi qui prends le relais.

\- V'là le troisième, soupira Angelo en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Bah Athéna est occupée à surveiller le module médical, mais promis j'sais où il faut aller et ce qu'il faut faire, Posé m'a tout montré bien comme il faut !

\- Super …

\- J'suis pas trop rassuré là, marmonna Jabu.

\- Ça va être chouette ! repris Hadès sans se départir de son sourire. Allez venez !

Son visage disparut, il y eut un très court instant de silence, puis sa voix raisonna dans le couloir de gauche, disant :

\- Youhou, par ici !

Ils avancèrent tous prudemment dans le long tunnel trop éclairé, et Hyôga sourit une fois qu'il eut compris. La trinité. Il ignorait qui en avait eu l'idée, mais cela lui parut logique. La mère, le père et l'enfant. L'harmonie parfaite entre la douceur maternelle, l'autorité paternelle et la spontanéité enfantine. Et il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il avait compris : le terme « élévation à la conscience » ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il ne parvenait pas encore à le saisir pleinement.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande et large salle remplie de sept rangées de dix sièges qui ressemblaient au module dans l'infirmerie mais en bien plus petits et sans dôme de verre.

\- Je vous présente les sièges anti-crash ! Fabriqués tout spécialement pour maintenir l'humain en vie même sous plus de 10G d'accélération. Y'en a assez pour chacun, commenta Hadès depuis l'écran principal face à tous ces sièges. Dépêchez-vous, Athéna s'impatiente, et les crétins dehors n'arrêtent pas de nous tirer dessus.

\- Quoi ?! lança Angelo, surpris.

\- Bah ouais.

\- Mais … on entend rien, hésita Shun, essoufflé et en sueur.

\- Ça c'est grâce au bouclier et aux panneaux déflecteurs. Allez, on arrête de discuter et on s'assoit. Si vous voulez, je peux vous mettre de la musique ? J'en ai trouvé une dans les Archives, elle déchire !

\- Pas de musique ! tonna une voix autoritaire venue de nulle part.

Ils sursautèrent tous, Hadès grimaça, puis leva les yeux au ciel, et dit :

\- Ok. Nan sérieux, dépêchez-vous sinon je vais me faire engueuler.

Ils obtempérèrent et s'installèrent. Aiolia inspecta son siège : un casque incorporé et des lanières pour les bras, les jambes et le torse, le tout fait en une matière étrange proche du cuir. Ça ressemblait à un instrument de torture.

\- J'suis pas trop rassuré, déclara-t-il avec un coup d'œil pour Mû, assis à ses côtés.

\- Personnellement moi j'suis mieux ici que dehors, lui répondit son camarade.

Evidemment, vu comme ça.

\- Ok ! lança Hadès, ravis. On est prêt pour le grand saut ?

\- Non !

\- Absolument pas !

\- Je croyais qu'on allait décoller ?

\- Bah ouais, le grand saut quoi !

\- On va mourir …

Dans la cabine de pilotage, Milo, assit lui aussi dans un siège semblable, face à un écran large de plusieurs mètres et une tablette de commande tactile elle aussi très grande, poussa un long soupir. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine serrée, et ses battements sourds raisonnaient à ses tempes.

\- Je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu poses tes mains à plat sur les accoudoirs et t'attend, lui répondit Poséidon en apparaissant, petit carré sur le vaste écran de contrôle.

\- Ok …

Milo obtempéra puis vit les écrans tout autour de lui s'allumer et cela l'éblouit un instant. Une reproduction en trois dimensions du vaisseau apparut sur sa droite, et il put en voir les moindres couloirs, les moindres pièces et coins et recoins. Soudain, des petits points rouges apparurent, tous réunis en un même endroit, et Milo devina qu'il s'agissait de ses camarades. Bien alignés, ils semblaient immobiles. A l'opposé, un autre point rouge. Celui-ci clignotait.

\- Pourquoi Kanon clignote ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, répondit Poséidon, un peu agacé.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

\- T'as rien à faire, je vais piloter.

\- Mais alors … ?

\- La navette a juste besoin de reconnaitre un pilote humain sur le siège de pilotage.

\- Et comment elle est censée faire ça ?

\- Elle va te prélever un échantillon génétique.

\- Et commAH !

Milo sursauta. Quelque chose venait de lui piquer la paume de la main droite. Il tourna la main vers son visage et vit, au creux de sa paume, une petite pointe de sang.

\- Aïe ! lança-t-il en frottant sa main sur son torse.

\- Analyse en cours, lança une voix féminine qui semblait être la même que celle du module médical. Pilote reconnu : capitaine Milo Kostas, matricule 103-2-817. Grade supérieur suffisant. Enregistrement de l'échantillon. Siège anti-crash accélération 5G. Décollage.

\- J'ai rien compris, geignit Milo.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de comprendre, répliqua Poséidon, mais je te préviens : je vais faire en sorte qu'on s'éloigne de la Terre le plus vite possible, alors je vais pousser à 5G d'accélération, c'est le maximum que le corps humain peut supporter sans combinaison, mais tu vas t'évanouir. Des questions ?

\- Euh …

\- Tes mains sur les accoudoirs.

\- D'accord mais …

\- C'est parti.

Milo poussa un cri lorsque les lanières en cuir lui emprisonnèrent les poignets, les jambes et le torse, puis se dédoublèrent et se dédoublèrent jusqu'à emprisonner la totalité de son corps de ses pieds à sa gorge. Le casque du siège descendit sur son visage et la visière s'alluma, lui montrant divers chiffres et informations qu'il ne comprit pas :

\- Bouclier déflecteur à 99,8% de ses capacités.

\- Cœur thermonucléaire stable.

\- Réserve d'hydrogène à 93%, suffisant pour décollage.

\- Armement opérationnel.

\- 29 passagers en salle d'embarquement, sièges anti-crash accélération 5G.

\- Module médical : un patient.

\- Infirmerie sécurisée.

Il en était encore à lire toutes ces diverses informations lorsqu'une brusque secousse lui arracha un cri et il se sentit plaqué tout au fond de son siège, comme si son corps voulait fusionner avec.

.

A l'extérieur, après une attente interminable, le Docteur Jonasson poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pacifitia venait enfin de décoller. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cela avait pris un temps bien plus long que ce qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était enfin fait. Enfin. Voilà. Les Produits … non, les derniers vrais humains étaient enfin en sécurité.

Il prit une grande inspiration et leva son arme. Les Banshees ne semblaient pas en avoir terminé avec leur repas, car elles s'étaient manifestement rabattues sur les cadavres des soldats des Corps Diplomatiques, et continuaient de se hurler mutuellement dessus, certaines estropiées. Lorsque la navette s'éleva au-dessus du sol, le Docteur Jonasson sentit la chaleur intense du cœur thermonucléaire, évacuée par les valves des moteurs, lui brûler le visage. Puis l'accélération brutale envoya Pacifitia et ses précieux passagers à plusieurs mètres de haut, et elle prit encore de la vitesse, jusqu'à un kilomètre au-dessus du sol, deux, trois … et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ses feux de positionnement inférieurs ne soient plus que huit petits points lumineux bleus dans le ciel nocturne noir et rouge. L'accélération avait été incroyablement brutale, et c'est avec un sourire que le Docteur Jonasson imagina ces hommes et ces femmes, qu'il avait eu l'honneur de voir, évanouis dans leur siège, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'espoir qu'ils représentaient.

Un grésillement le ramena à la réalité et il fronça les sourcils. Le Docteur Solo venait d'activer les rayons thermiques de la barrière de sécurité, afin de ne pas laisser les Banshees approcher de l'Institut. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour ça, persuadé de pouvoir empêcher le décollage de Pacifitia. Mais il avait échoué. S'était-il seulement rendu compte que les Produits féminins avaient disparu de leur cellule ? Avait-il seulement respecté ces femmes un seul instant ?

Une colère subite envahit le Docteur Jonasson qui, les traits du visage déformés par la rage et la résolution, activa la charge de son arme et tira, visant le groupe électrogène. Le laser le fit violemment exploser et aussitôt, les rayons thermiques s'éteignirent, et toute lumière disparue à l'intérieur de l'Institut. Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa le Docteur Jonasson en arrière. Il percuta le sol violemment puis resta ainsi, étendu par terre, sur le dos, le visage rivé au ciel. Les huit petites lumières de la navette avaient déjà disparu. Ils étaient loin.

La panique se fit enfin entendre dans l'Institut. Les tutélaires poussaient des cris, couraient dans tous les sens. Ce qui attira immanquablement les Banshees. Le Docteur Jonasson aurait pu se contenter d'attendre que le soleil explose, bien sûr, mais il avait une revanche à prendre. Une sorte de petite satisfaction personnelle.

Les Banshees attaquèrent et forcèrent les portes de l'Institut sans trop de difficulté. Evidemment, elles tuèrent tout le monde sur leur passage, et dévorèrent quelques personnes en à peine plus de trente minutes. Le Docteur Solo, cloitré dans son bureau, fut l'un des derniers à mourir.

Puis, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le soleil explosa. En réalité, il s'effondra sur lui-même. Ses réserves d'énergie étant pratiquement toutes brûlées, il aspira sa propre matière, ce qui provoqua son effondrement. Son cœur se ramassa sur lui-même, puis toutes les matières instables de son noyau explosèrent lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent. Puisque, en se dilatant, il avait déjà aspiré Mercure et Vénus depuis longtemps, la Terre fut la première planète à exploser avec lui. Avec la Lune, évidemment, ce qui termina de détruire ce qui n'avait pas déjà été détruit sur la Base de l'Alliance, et ceux qui avaient survécu aux attentats d'Icare n'échappèrent pas à cette explosion.

Mars fut emportée elle aussi, et tous les cadavres sur sa surface avec elle – ceux qui avaient été tués par Olympus ; les morceaux qui naquirent de sa destruction se mêlèrent à la ceinture d'astéroïde présente entre la planète rouge et la géante gazeuse : Jupiter. Ces petits corps de roches et de minéraux métalliques volatils furent projetés hors de l'orbite qu'ils occupaient depuis la création du système solaire, se percutant les uns et les autres et entrant en collision avec les lunes de Jupiter, puis avec la planète géante elle-même. Cette-dernière, pourtant très loin du soleil, se retrouva soufflée à son tour : tous les gaz qui la composaient furent dispersés dans l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'une vague gigantesque de poussière. Saturne connue le même sort tragique : ses anneaux furent dispersés, des milliards de roche envoyées au loin, et toute sa matière disparue, amalgame de gaz et de roche.

Puis ce fut au tour des deux géantes glacées : Uranus et Neptune, de disparaître. Leur corps massif de glace et de roche transformèrent les ondes gazeuses laissées par les deux planètes précédentes en véritable champ de bataille de collision et d'explosion. Glace, gaz, roches et comètes se mêlèrent et se percutèrent, alors que les matières expulsées par le soleil continuaient leur route, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Ne resta de Neptune qu'un cœur froid, dense et nu, sans protection, dernier vestige de ce que fut le système solaire. Le dernier, hormis Pluton, planète rétrogradée au rang de planète naine au vingt-et-unième siècle. Le souffle de la mort du soleil la réchauffa et l'éloigna un peu de son orbite excentrique, mais elle n'explosa pas. Elle survécu. Et avec elle Charon et Eris, ses deux principales lunes. Trois planètes de la ceinture de Kuiper, trop petites pour être reconnues comme des planètes importantes, mais qui furent les seules à ne pas disparaitre.

Pacifitia, grâce à une formidable accélération qui lui permit de voyager à cinq fois la vitesse de la lumière – donc de parcourir plus de cinq mille millions de kilomètres en un peu plus d'une heure terrienne – venait de passer derrière Pluton lorsque le souffle de la supernova la percuta. Par chance, son bouclier déflecteur encaissa le plus gros du choc sans trop de dommage et elle s'en tira avec une perte de quarante pourcent de ses défenses.

A l'intérieur de la navette, protégés, vingt-quatre hommes, six femmes et un enfant évanouis ne sentirent même pas l'onde de choc. Sans s'en douter, ils venaient de survivre à la fin du système solaire.

Lentement, tout en calculant précisément sa trajectoire et en activant la gravité artificielle à un peu plus de 1G, Pacifitia décéléra. Le danger passé, il était temps pour elle de laisser ses passagers se réveiller.

* * *

BOUM ! héhéhé Quoi, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais tuer tous nos chouchous ?! Bah nan, quand même pas (ouais, il m'arrive parfois de faire aussi dans l'évidence). Donc voilà, ils sont vivants. Le soleil a explosé, y'a plus de Terre, plus de système solaire, et nos chéris se retrouvent enfermés dans une navette spatiale au milieu de l'univers ... pour aller vers où, d'après vous ? Allez, j'suis sûre que vous le savez ;)

Chapitre 20 : "528 ans" ! Ouais, titre bizarre ... Et là, ce que vous attendiez va enfin se produire : douche, drap blanc où dormir, chambre individuelle (mmh, pour faire des câlins ?) nourriture et eau, sécuri ... sécurité ? Ah oui, vraiment ? Et si tout n'était pas terminé ? Et s'il y avait encore du danger ?

Je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche ? J'espère ;)

Ah oui, petite info : je vous publierais le dernier chapitre le 30 mai, et l'épilogue dans la foulée : le 31 mai :) je vous épargne les 10 jours d'attente pour la toute fin ;)

Bisous à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que ce looooooooooooooooong chapitre (sans doute le plus long de toute la fic!) vous plaira :)

Ps : petit message à **Mei-Line** : oh non, tu ne m'effraies pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Ton excitation impatiente me motive énormément et me fait très plaisir ! Sincèrement ! Ca me donne moi aussi envie d'avancer les dates du calendrier (car, je l'avoue, je finis toujours de corriger mes chapitres 3 ou 4 jours avant la date de publication :)) Gros bisous à toi !

Ps2 : je répondrais à TOUTES vos reviews une fois la fic terminée, j'y met un point d'honneur ;)


	21. 20 528 ans

Coucou ! Me suis trompé, le chapitre le plus long de la fic c'est celui-là :) ça m'agace quand même, je commence toujours mes fics avec des chapitre courts, et quand je finis ils font dix pieds de long ! C'est pas harmonieux, j'aime pas :( Mais ça c'est mon côté coincé xD

Régalez-vous bien avec ce dernier chapitre ;)

* * *

**20**

**528 ans**

Camus revint très lentement à lui. Sa tête bourdonnait, il se sentait nauséeux et chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal. Des voix autour de lui raisonnaient à ses oreilles mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Dans un grognement, il ouvrit les yeux. Un visage flou, de profil, devant lui. Il sentait des mains tièdes sur les siennes.

\- … mus ?

\- Mmh …

\- Camus ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Woua ?

\- Si tu sens que tu vas vomir, dis-le, je m'éloigne.

Camus papillonna des yeux et vit se dessiner, devant lui, le visage inquiet de Milo. Son camarade, accroupis à ses pieds, le regardait intensément, pâle mais bien là. C'étaient ses mains qu'il sentait sur les siennes, et ses pouces qui lui caressaient les poignets. Là, il se souvint : les lanières de cuir autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son torse, qui l'emprisonnaient et le confinaient, jusqu'à recouvrir tout son corps. Il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer et d'être aspiré dans le siège avant de perdre connaissance. Soudain, ses oreilles se débouchèrent complètement et il entendit une dizaine de voix paniquées. Il regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux – la lumière était douloureuse – et vit les silhouettes de ses camarades aller et venir, paniquée. Il se trouvait encore dans le siège anti-crash, dont la matière lui irritait les avant-bras.

\- Quispasse ? baragouina-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

\- C'est Aioros, lui répondit son compagnon dans une grimace. Il va mal. Apparemment, c'est déconseillé de voyager à cinq fois la vitesse de la lumière sous 5G de poussée avec une fracture ouverte à la jambe. Aiolia et Minos l'ont porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie y'a quelques minutes.

La main tremblante, Camus se frotta les paupières. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule sur son siège et perdre de nouveau connaissance. C'était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il ne sentait plus rien. Mais les mots « vitesse lumière » et « 5G de poussée » lui évoquèrent quelque chose et mirent son cerveau en ébullition. Comme si des souvenirs qui avaient été effacés tentaient de refaire surface.

\- Et maintenant c'est Ikki, reprit Milo en soupirant. Il vient de tomber dans les pommes.

Les voix paniquées avaient repris de plus belle. Camus rouvrit les yeux, la vision un peu floue, et demanda à son compagnon :

\- Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui, sourit Milo en réponse, sauf que … quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vomi sur la tablette de commande. Poséidon n'était pas content content …

Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui fit sourire son camarade, puis il caressa sa main à son tour. Milo continua sur sa lancée :

\- Alors moi je lui ai répliqué que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait qu'à prévoir un sac-a-vomi ! Mais tu le connais, et patati j'suis un crétin et patata j'avais qu'à vomir sur le côté … 'fin nan tu le connais pas mais … moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est bizarre, j'ai pourtant l'impression de !

\- Tais-toi, soupira Camus en fermant les yeux, j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Ah désolé !

Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, Camus s'enfonça dans son siège, mais ça continuait de tourner et tanguer autour de lui. La gravité était peut-être encore sous 1G, ce qui expliquait sans doute le fait qu'il se sente vaseux, comme lorsqu'on posait les pieds sur la lune. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'être déjà allé sur la lune. Il savait juste qu'il y avait été, un jour, il y longtemps. C'était une certitude. C'était là, flou, dans sa mémoire.

\- Camus ? s'inquiéta Milo derrière ses paupières closes.

\- Mmh …

\- Tu veux un bisou magique ? C'est bon pour le moral.

\- Tu me fatigues, soupira Camus, désabusé.

Milo lui répondit d'un rire amusé, ce qui le fit sourire. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se caresser mutuellement les mains.

.

Essoufflé, fatigué et inquiet, Shun tenta de suivre l'allure de ses camarades dans les couloirs trop éclairés qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes. Les battements de son cœur raisonnaient douloureusement à ses tempes et dans sa poitrine, comme si son rythme cardiaque refusait de retrouver une cadence normale. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils avaient parcouru des millions de kilomètres dans l'espace à une vitesse telle qu'ils avaient tous perdu connaissance. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si mal ? Tout était assourdi autour de lui. Et il faisait froid. Si froid.

Ils étaient tous plus au moins revenus à eux au même instant, lorsque leur vaisseau avait repris une vitesse de croisière supportable. Mais ni Poséidon, ni Hadès, ne leur avait dit quoi que ce soit sur l'état du soleil. Car il était sur le point d'exploser avant qu'ils ne partent, et Shun avait été persuadé qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants. Et pourtant, ils vivaient. Contre toute-attente, ils vivaient. Mais le soleil avait-il explosé ? Où se trouvaient-ils à présent ? La Terre était-elle encore visible ? Ou bien n'y avait-il que l'espace sans fin tout autour d'eux, le vide ?

Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine étroite, et Shun eut un hoquet. Rien que du vide autour d'eux. Rien d'autre. Un vide noir, glacial, sans début ni fin, dans lequel ils erreraient jusqu'à la mort. Un vertige le secoua et le garçon prit appuis d'une main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il respirait vite et fort, difficilement. Le corps frissonnant et recouvert d'une couche de sueur froide, il releva les yeux, juste le temps de voir Shiryu, Hyôga et Isaac, qui portaient un Ikki évanouit, disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. La lumière bleue qui pulsait le long de la rampe s'imprima sur sa rétine, encore et encore, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Pourtant, il devait continuer, pour son frère. Ikki allait mal, sa vie était en danger, il devait aller avec lui. Il devait être fort, continuer, avancer.

Shun ferma les yeux, le temps que le vertige passe, mais sa tête se mit à bourdonner, le sol perdit de sa consistance sous ses pieds, tout devint sourd et il tomba.

.

Aiolia pénétra dans l'infirmerie, aussi mal à l'aise que la première fois, tenant à bout de bras les jambes de son frère. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tôt, Mû, sur sa droite, revenait lentement à lui et Aioros, sur sa gauche, était livide. Sa respiration laborieuse et sa peau luisante et pâle l'avait tout de suite inquiété ; il avait tenté de le réveiller, l'avait secoué, mais son aîné n'avait émis qu'un faible gémissement. C'est là qu'il avait vu l'état de sa jambe : la blessure ouverte sur le mollet était devenue violacée. Verte. Et noire.

Kanon se trouvait toujours dans le module médical, mais le dôme de verre avait été relevé. Couvert de sang, il avait repris quelques couleurs et semblait dormir paisiblement. Un bras pâle remplaçait celui qu'il avait perdu, et mis à part une fine ligne rouge au niveau de son épaule, rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un membre artificiel.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Aiolia dans un grognement.

\- Sa vie n'est plus menacée, répondit Athéna depuis l'écran principal. Il est sous sédatif et ne se réveillera que dans deux ou trois heures. Vous pouvez le déplacer.

Baïan et Krishna, aidés de Io, attrapèrent Kanon par les bras et les jambes pour le soulever. Le blessé ne faisait pas un bruit, totalement inerte.

\- La chambre de repos est derrière vous, indiqua Athéna, vous pouvez le déposer sur l'un des lits.

Angelo suivit l'indication et trouva une porte, pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu tant elle se fondait dans le mur. D'une pression du pouce sur une plaque noire, il l'ouvrit, et les trois hommes portant le blessé s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Très vite, Aioros remplaça Kanon dans le module, et au moment où le dôme se fermait sur lui, Hyôga et Isaac pénétraient dans l'infirmerie, portant Ikki. Shiryu les suivait de près.

\- Ah merde, grommela Aiolia en les voyant déposer leur fardeau au sol. Lui aussi ?

\- Vous êtes tous en mauvaise santé, lança Athéna avec inquiétude. Vous passerez tous dans le module.

\- Ah non mais moi j'rentre pas là-dedans !

Regard pénétrant d'Athéna sur Aiolia, qui ne l'évita pas.

\- T'as pas changé en fait, souffla Mû à son camarade avec un sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin.

\- Initialisation, déclara la voix robotique du module. Auscultation en cours. Diagnostic. Déchirement du muscle soléaire. Fracture du tibia. Nécrose. ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Stabilisation.

Kagaho pénétra à son tour dans l'infirmerie, suivit de très près par Angelo, et Aiolia vit qu'il portait dans ses bras un Shun qui gigotait mollement. Il les rejoignit en deux enjambées, inquiet.

\- On l'a trouvé évanouit dans le couloir, lui dit Kagaho en aidant le garçon à s'assoir au sol. Il a du faire un malaise.

\- Vais bien, baragouina Shun la voix pâteuse. Froid c'tout …

\- Ouais t'es dans le gaz quoi, lança Angelo, debout à ses côtés.

Aiolia s'accroupit face au garçon, inquiet, et, du bout de l'index, le força à relever le menton. Les yeux de Shun étaient un peu voilés et sa peau pâle sous les blessures, la crasse, la poussière et le sang. A cet instant, il réalisa à quel point il était fragile malgré ce qu'il puisse en dire.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien, dit-il la voix rauque.

\- Peu froid, soupira Shun en frissonnant. Peu mal au … au cœur, 'ssi.

Il ne semblait plus pouvoir parler correctement tellement il était affaibli. Aiolia sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux et, doucement, vint s'assoir à ses côtés pour le prendre contre lui, entourer ses épaules frêles de son bras, et le frotter lentement pour le réchauffer. Le garçon tremblait fort, et se mit même à claquer des dents. Il le revoyait encore, allongé sous l'abri qu'ils avaient trouvé, cherchant le sommeil, avant que les chat-teigne ne l'attaquent ; il lui avait semblé fort en cet instant, malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Sirius. Peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis, mais Shun semblait maintenant à bout de force.

La mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, Kagaho se redressa et s'éloigna sans rien dire. Aiolia ne le vit même pas partir.

\- Membre nécrosé amputé, reprit le module médical. Plaie cautérisée. Patient stabilisé. Fabrication du membre inférieur bionique en cours.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je rêve où elle vient d'amputer mon frère là ?! lança-t-il vivement.

\- Tu rêves pas, lui répondit Minos, blanc comme un linge.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, lui dit Athéna avec douceur. La nécrose était trop avancée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

\- Il va bien ?! Avec une jambe en moins ?! répliqua Aiolia avec colère.

\- Du calme, tenta Angelo, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi du calme ?! Elle vient de !

\- Lia ? appela Shun tout contre lui en sursautant.

Immédiatement, Aiolia se tut et, fautif, baissa les yeux sur le garçon contre lui. Le regard apeuré et inquiet que ce-dernier leva sur lui lui fit oublier sa colère, et il le serra davantage contre son torse en disant :

\- 'Xcuse-moi. C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Ça va.

Shun referma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui, tremblant toujours. Dans un soupir, Aiolia reprit ses frictions, non sans avoir adressé un regard mécontent à Angelo, qui fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé.

Ceux qui avaient mis plus de temps à revenir de leur évanouissement dans la salle d'embarquement finirent par les rejoindre et, très vite, l'infirmerie fut pleine à craquer. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre leur tour dans la salle de repos, histoire de ne pas se marcher dessus et d'en profiter pour s'allonger un peu.

Aiolia porta Shun dans ses bras et pénétra dans la pièce : c'était une salle carrée, bien plus sombre que l'infirmerie, et uniquement remplie d'une trentaine de lits étroits aux draps gris. Kanon, allongé sur l'un d'eux, dormait toujours profondément. Doucement, il déposa le garçon frissonnant sur l'un des matelas et l'obligea à se glisser sous la couverture.

\- Mais ! tenta Shun en le repoussant faiblement. Et si … si faut courir ? Si un … si un Crochefer …

\- Y'a plus de Crochefer, répondit Aiolia dans un murmure doux. Y'a plus de danger. T'es en sécurité. Restes tranquille.

Trop épuisé pour discuter, Shun obtempéra et se roula en boule sous la couverture avant de fermer aussitôt les yeux. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il soit si faible, brusquement, alors qu'il pouvait marcher sans soutien sur Terre. Un brouhaha léger commença autour de lui et Aiolia parcourut la pièce des yeux. Tous ses camarades se trouvaient là, avec lui, hormis son frère, Ikki et Camus, qu'Athéna avait voulu garder dans l'infirmerie – dès qu'Aioros aurait libéré le module, ils seraient les prochains – et Shiryu et Milo, qui avaient tenu à rester auprès de leurs compagnons. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit alors et Aiolia sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge. Une boule d'émotion. Parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, tous ensembles. Ils avaient réussi à survivre, en comptant les uns sur les autres. Et à présent ils étaient là, hors de danger.

Lorsque Shun se remit à claquer des dents, Aiolia s'assit sur le matelas, tout près de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le réconforter.

Resté dans l'infirmerie, Milo adressa un regard inquiet à Camus, qui venait de s'adosser à un mur, les yeux fermés. Il était livide, en sueur, et frissonnait de froid.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, une main sur son bras.

\- Oui, répondit son compagnon avec un sourire. Toujours un peu mal au cœur, mais ça va.

\- Transplantation terminée, reprit le module de sa voix froide. Patient stable. Auscultation en cours. Déshydratation. Malnutrition. Hématomes nombreux. Médication : injection solution vitaminique. Injection magnésium concentré B36-x. Vaporisation désinfectante. Recommandation : eau, nourriture vitaminée, repos. Ouverture du dôme.

Le module baissa sur son socle, s'ouvrit, et dévoila un Aioros endormit, l'air paisible, paré d'une jambe gauche pâle et totalement imberbe.

\- Il est sauf, sourit Athéna.

\- Aiolia ! appela alors Milo avec un grand sourire. Ton frère est comme neuf ! Un peu trop épilé, mais comme neuf.

Avec un dernier regard pour Shun, dont le corps recouvert de la couverture grise frissonnait toujours, Aiolia quitta la salle de repos. Aioros semblait aller incroyablement bien, et respirait désormais normalement. Avec l'aide de Milo, il le sortit du module, l'installa sur un lit non loin de Kanon, puis aida son camarade à mettre Ikki dans le caisson censé lui sauver la vie. Le dôme se refermait à peine sur son nouveau patient qu'Aiolia quittait la pièce pour revenir vers Shun, inquiet ; et tout ça sous le regard amusé de Mû, assis sur un lit aux côtés d'Angelo.

\- Initialisation, recommença la voix métallique dans l'infirmerie. Auscultation en cours. Diagnostic. Traumatisme crânien. Contusion cérébrale. Œdème. Hémorragie méningée. ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Stabilisation.

Shiryu retint son souffle. Comment Ikki avait-il fait pour rester conscient si longtemps avec de tels troubles ?! Et les séquelles allaient être terribles : déficits neurologique comme des signes plégiques ou paralytiques, des troubles de l'équilibre – dont il semblait déjà atteint – et même peut-être de l'aphasie ou de l'agnosie ; sans parler des troubles psychiques. Il allait devoir être sérieux dans sa prise de traitement et … Shiryu sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Les mots étaient apparus dans son esprit avec une telle facilité que cela lui fit peur, et pourtant il savait que ce savoir lui appartenait.

\- Shiryu ? appela Athéna avec douceur. Dès qu'Ikki sortira du module, j'aimerais que tu prennes l'ausculteur portatif pour t'occuper de tes camarades. Inutile de mettre dans ce module ceux qui ne sont que déshydratés et fatigués. D'accord ?

Shiryu ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer qu'il ignorait ce qu'était un « ausculteur portatif », mais son regard clair se porta aussitôt sur un appareil suspendu au mur sous une cloche de verre, entre deux placards, et il se tut. Il l'avait reconnu.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, troublé.

Pour toute réponse, Athéna lui fit un sourire rassurant. Et là, Shiryu sut. Athéna savait. Elle savait qui ils étaient. Qui ils étaient avant que des gens ne les congèlent et ne les enferment dans ces caissons glacés.

\- Injection solution diurétique améliorée, reprit le module. Injection super-mannitol3. Patient stable. Auscultation en cours. Déshydratation. Malnutrition. Hématomes nombreux. Une côte cassée. Deux côtes fêlées. Médication : injection solution vitaminique. Injection magnésium concentré B36-x. Vaporisation désinfectante. Recommandation : eau, nourriture vitaminée, repos. Bandes serrées crâne et buste. Ouverture du dôme.

Ikki fut libéré et Shiryu s'approcha tout de suite de lui. Il ne semblait pas différent, hormis l'expression sur son visage endormi : les grimaces de douleur avaient disparu.

\- La machine ne peut pas appliquer de bandage simple elle-même, déclara Athéna, tu vas devoir le faire.

\- Elle sait couper des jambes mais pas bander des têtes ? lança Milo, un sourcil arqué.

Il reçut un coup de coude agacé de la part de Camus et un sourire amusé de la part de Shiryu. Athéna, quant à elle, répondit :

\- C'est un module médical chirurgical, programmé spécialement pour les interventions lourdes. Pour les examens légers, il y a le poste de médecin de bord et l'ausculteur portatif.

Shiryu adressa un coup d'œil à l'écran sur lequel apparaissait le visage d'Athéna, mais il détourna le regard lorsqu'il constata qu'elle le fixait. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

\- Les bandes sont dans le placard en bas au centre, l'entendit-il dire.

Il s'y dirigea sans prononcer un seul mot et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin, sans oublier le sparadrap. Puis, avec l'aide de Milo qui accepta de maintenir Ikki en position assise, il lui banda la tête et les flancs, serrant convenablement sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer. Une fois cela fait, Milo partit dans la salle de repos quérir un peu d'aide, et Angelo sembla se souvenir de ses responsabilités car il lui prêta main forte et souleva Ikki avec lui pour l'allonger. Il resta ensuite dans l'infirmerie à écouter les instructions d'Athéna.

\- Shiryu, tu vas t'entraîner avec l'ausculteur portatif sur toi-même et tes camarades ici présents, leur annonça le visage souriant d'Athéna sur l'écran principal. Des objections ?

\- Pourquoi Shiryu ? demanda Milo en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu préfèrerais le faire ? Avoir la responsabilité de la santé de trente personnes ?

Silence.

\- Nan mais Shiryu c'est une bonne idée, sourit Milo en reculant d'un pas. J'ai rien contre.

Trop fatigué pour s'énerver, Camus se contenta de fixer son compagnon, l'air un peu amusé tout de même, alors qu'Angelo levait les yeux en soupirant. Shiryu prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de l'appareil fixé au mur. La cloche de verre se souleva toute seule dans un soupir métallique et, les bras tremblant, il s'empara de l'instrument. Long, large et lourd, muni de deux bras repliés, d'un disque et d'un petit écran, il ressemblait à … à rien de ce que le jeune homme connaissait. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais c'était bien trop flou pour le guider.

\- Bien, reprit Athéna, met-le en route en appuyant sur la plaque.

Shiryu obtempéra. Aussitôt, l'instrument siffla, grésilla, puis l'écran s'alluma et une petite voix robotique prit la suite d'Athéna :

\- Initialisation. Ausculteur portatif 5000 à reconnaissance génétique. Téléchargement échantillons génétiques des Archives en cours. Téléchargement terminé.

Soudain, l'un des bras de l'appareil se déplia et présenta une petite aiguille. Milo recula d'un bond, leva les deux bras en signe de reddition et dit :

\- Attention c'est qu'il pourrait mordre !

\- Présentez échantillon, lui répondit l'instrument.

Camus, Milo et Angelo levèrent les yeux vers Shiryu, qui leur renvoya leurs regards, prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et tendit l'appareil à Angelo. Ce-dernier en saisit le manche avec un sourire encourageant avant d'interroger Athéna du regard.

\- La paume de la main devant le bras de l'ausculteur, indiqua cette-dernière en fixant Shiryu. N'aie pas peur.

Shiryu obéit sans trembler. Très vite, le bras robotique se tendit souplement et l'aiguille le piqua au creux de la paume, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur. Aussitôt, le disque situé devant l'instrument se déroula, dévoilant une petite plaque transparente, alors Shiryu y présenta sa main et laissa tomber dessus une goutte de son sang. Un petit rayon laser rouge jaillit de l'appareil, passa deux fois sur l'échantillon, puis il y eut un bref silence avant que la voix froide n'annonce :

\- Analyse en cours. ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Sujet ausculté : Docteur Shiryu Guo Lai, matricule 508-8-886. Diagnostic : anémie régénérative. Hémolyse. Déshydratation. Malnutrition. Auscultation rayon X recommandé.

Angelo fronça les sourcils lorsque la question : « Rayon X ? » apparut sur le petit écran de l'appareil, mais Athéna dit, avant même qu'il ait demandé quoi que ce soit :

\- Appuis sur le bouton bleu sous l'écran.

Angelo obtempéra. La voix de l'instrument reprit alors :

\- Reculez de deux pas.

Il obéit, les sourcils toujours froncés, mais eut une expression de surprise lorsqu'il vit un jet de lumière bleue mêlée de mauve sortir d'un petit œil rond et noir sur le devant de l'appareil. Le rayon parcourut Shiryu des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête aux pieds, avant de s'éteindre.

\- Diagnostic, annonça l'instrument. Hématomes nombreux. Blessures en surface nombreuses. Côte flottante flanc gauche déplacée. Médication : injection d'érythropoïétine300 à haute concentration globulaire. Vaporisation désinfectant. Recommandation : eau, nourriture vitaminée, bandage des flancs, repos.

L'appareil se tut. Angelo souffla, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps, et fixa Shiryu dans les yeux. Ce-dernier, un peu surpris, lui rendit son regard puis tourna la tête vers l'écran. Athéna lui sourit.

\- La vaporisation se fait ici, indiqua-t-elle alors que s'ouvrait une autre porte, à l'opposé de celle de la salle de repos.

Shiryu s'y dirigea et découvrit un tube à taille humaine, fait de parois en verre, qui s'alluma d'une vive lumière bleue. Il pénétra à l'intérieur par une large ouverture qui se referma après son passage, puis, le cœur cognant à grand coup dans la poitrine, mû par un réflexe lointain, il ferma les yeux.

Le désinfectant vaporisé sur tout son corps lui piqua désagréablement la peau là où se trouvaient toutes sortes de coupures et petites blessures auxquelles il ne faisait même plus attention. Puis il sortit.

\- Ici tu trouveras ton injection, lui indiqua Athéna.

Sur le mur, tout prêt de la porte, se trouvait une boîte noire close. Une petite lumière bleue clignotait sur son côté. Shiryu approcha sa main et aussitôt, la boîte s'ouvrit sur le dessus, dévoilant son contenu : une seringue pleine d'un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Angelo, voyant l'aiguille, frémit, et détourna le visage lorsque Shiryu s'injecta le produit.

\- Bien, reprit Athéna alors que la boîte noire se refermait. L'autre boîte, à côté de la salle de repos, te fournira une bouteille d'eau après chaque auscultation. Prends-en une et bois. Tu en donneras ensuite une à chacun. Il y a des lingettes anti-bactériologiques dans le plus grand tiroir pour nettoyer l'appareil après chaque analyse. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, répondit Shiryu en se dirigeant vers l'autre boîte. Je vais devoir faire ça à chacun d'entre eux ?

\- Oui. A tous. Dès que tu as finis avec l'un d'eux, fais-le sortir de l'infirmerie en lui indiquant de suivre la lumière dans le couloir, ça le mènera directement à la cantine. Il est temps pour vous de manger convenablement. Ensuite, les dortoirs du pont supérieur seront à votre disposition. Des questions ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Vous ne restez pas ? demanda Angelo en rendant l'ausculteur à Shiryu.

\- J'ai des choses à voir avec Poséidon et Hadès, lui répondit Athéna avec un sourire rassurant. Je sais que je peux vous laissez vous débrouiller, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, appuyez sur le bouton, sous l'écran.

Angelo s'approcha et scruta ledit écran en plissant les paupières. Effectivement, il y avait un bouton d'appel mais, petit, plat et noir, il était pratiquement invisible. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Athéna avait disparu.

\- Bon, déclara Shiryu après avoir bu deux grandes gorgées d'eau. Alors c'est parti.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa un paquet de lingette de la main gauche, l'instrument médical toujours dans la main droite, puis nettoya méticuleusement la plaquette où son sang avait été analysé, puis l'aiguille.

\- A qui le tour ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Milo tourna immédiatement la tête vers Angelo, qui blêmit derechef en voyant l'aiguille brandit par le bras robotique. Mais Camus s'avança en disant dans un sourire :

\- A moi.

.

Parvenue dans la salle de contrôle, Athéna regarda tous les ordinateurs qui travaillaient et ronronnaient dans la pièce tout en clignotant. Sur le mur à l'opposé, Poséidon la fixait.

\- Le calcul est terminé ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre avec son sérieux habituel.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Depuis son écran, coincée dans cet espace virtuel, Athéna savait que ses actions étaient limitées, mais elle voulait tout de même en faire le plus possible.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre.

Poséidon ne répondit pas immédiatement. Finalement, il dit :

\- Cinq mille deux cent quatre-vingt années-lumière.

Athéna ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-elle gravement.

\- Non, lui répondit Poséidon. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

.

Shiryu mit plus d'une heure – terrienne – à ausculter convenablement tout le monde. Tel qu'Athéna l'avait pensé, leur santé n'était pas immédiatement menacée ; ils étaient, pour la plupart, simplement déshydratés, très mal nourris, épuisés et couverts de blessures légères. Néanmoins, pour certains d'entre eux, l'ausculteur leur découvrit en plus des côtes fêlées, quelques-unes cassées ou encore des déchirements musculaires. D'autres encore semblaient touchés par des troubles plus graves : Camus, par exemple, se vit diagnostiquer un diabète de type 2 et se fit faire une injection d'insuline – à renouveler toutes les vingt-quatre heures – ; Pandore, Shaka, Io, Shun et Shunrei étaient, quant à eux, touchés par ce que l'appareil déclara être le mal de l'espace, qui provoquait chez eux une dangereuse hypotension, et durent de ce fait avaler une petite gélule appelée SpaceSpeed – prise à renouveler toutes les cinq heures – ainsi qu'un apport supplémentaire en magnésium à chaque repas. Le petit Kiki, quant à lui, s'avéra être leucémique, mais cette maladie, qui fut longtemps incurable, ne l'était désormais plus ; sa vie n'était donc pas en danger, mais son traitement était tout de même lourd.

La plus grosse surprise fut cependant Geist. Elle était enceinte. De plus de deux mois. L'étonnement fut général, hormis pour Mû, qui semblait posséder un sens de l'observation plus aigu que ses camarades car rien ne lui échappait, et qui avait plusieurs fois vu la jeune femme s'isoler en compagnie de Cassios.

Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, Geist s'effondra en pleurs, et la consoler fut très dur. Elle ne cessait de répéter, derrière ses hoquets et ses larmes, que si Cassios ne s'était pas sacrifié pour eux, ce foutu module aurait pu lui sauver la vie. Et elle était dans le vrai, évidemment, mais ce petit épisode, bien que profondément très triste, les souda plus que jamais. Ils avaient survécu ensemble, parce que quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur permettre de survivre. Alors ils allaient continuer, quoi qu'il puisse se dresser sur leur chemin.

L'ausculteur portatif prescrivit à Geist des vitamines prénatales, et si la jeune femme refusa tout d'abord de les prendre, Marine parvint à la convaincre que cet enfant qu'elle portait allait permettre à Cassios de continuer à vivre, et que son bienêtre était donc primordial.

Il y eut cependant une directive d'Athéna à laquelle Shiryu ne parvint pas à obéir : quoi qu'il ait pu dire, aucun de ses camarades-patients n'accepta de quitter seul l'infirmerie. Ce n'est donc qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous vaporisés de désinfectant et munis chacun d'une bouteille d'eau qu'ils sortirent dans les couloirs, tous ensembles. Ils étaient certes très fatigués, et certains auraient aimés rester dans la salle de repos pour dormir, mais la faim fut la plus forte.

Gagner la cantine sembla être, pour chacun d'entre eux, comme remporter une terrible bataille.

.

Attablé avec ses compagnons, Mû mangeait tout en écoutant les conversations. La nourriture semblait tous les rendre heureux ; ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, mais dans l'expression de quelques-uns se lisait une chose étrange. Comme s'ils avaient du mal à y croire. Ou, plutôt, comme s'ils se méfiaient ; la peur de croire que ce qu'ils vivaient leur serait bientôt retiré.

Leurs plateaux repas leur avaient été servi après qu'ils se firent prélever un autre échantillon génétique en pénétrant dans la cantine – une vaste salle grise et blanche avec trois longues tables pouvant vraisemblablement accueillir chacune une vingtaine de personne – juste devant une grande boîte noire très semblable à celle qui leur avait servi leurs médicaments et leurs bouteilles d'eau dans l'infirmerie. Les plateaux repas en étaient sortis sur un tapis roulant, contenant tout ce dont leur corps avait besoin en cet instant conformément à leur état de santé. Ils mangeaient donc chacun des choses différentes, même en ce qui concernait la boisson.

\- C'est quand même chiant de devoir se faire piquer la main chaque fois qu'on veut quelque chose, déclara Milo la bouche pleine. Y'aurait pas une solution pour éviter ça ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Shiryu avant de bâiller.

\- On demandera à Athéna, ajouta Angelo en mâchonnant, t'as raison c'est chiant.

Mû prit le temps d'examiner attentivement le visage de chacun d'entre eux. Angelo, soldat d'élite ? Logique. Milo, capitaine ? Incroyable. Camus, Archiscientiste astrophysicien ? Il n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir de ce que ça voulait dire. Shaka, Hyôga et Shun, des Programmeurs ? Là aussi, ce terme lui échappait.

L'instrument avec lequel Shiryu les avait ausculté leur avait à tous redonné leur identité après leur avoir prélevé un peu de sang. Leur identité, et sans doute ce qui fut aussi leur fonction, ou leur rôle, avant qu'ils soient congelés. Mû, lui, avait semble-t-il été un Archiscientiste psychologue, et si le premier terme ne lui évoquait rien, le second, en revanche, ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Moi je serais quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, lança soudainement Milo. Il nous emmène où ce vaisseau ? Et si ces types qui ont tenté de nous tuer nous suivaient, hein ?

Silence dans la cantine. Mû ferma les paupières en soupirant. Milo, ou l'art de soulever les questions gênantes.

\- Athéna nous dira tout je pense, finit par répondre Angelo, pas très convaincu lui-même.

\- Y'a que moi que ça dérange ou bien ? répliqua Aiolia avec sa véhémence habituelle. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais cette Athéna, qui n'est qu'un ordinateur je vous rappelle !, nous a baladé pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. On est resté dans ces caissons combien d'années à votre avis ? Elle nous a menti. Elle … elle nous manipulait ! Et si elle nous manipulait toujours ?

\- Arrête la paranoïa, contra Minos, un brin agressif.

\- Il a raison, ça ne te coûte rien de faire confiance au moins une fois dans ta vie, l'appuya Kagaho.

\- Je lui ferais confiance une fois qu'elle nous dira où elle a l'intention de nous emmener exactement, rétorqua vivement Aiolia.

\- Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de reprendre des forces et de se reposer, tenta doucement Mû. Je suis sûr qu'on ne craint plus rien.

\- On est à l'abri maintenant, déclara Camus à son tour.

\- Ok, ok ! lança Aiolia, un peu vexé d'être rabroué par tant de ses compagnons. Mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre.

Sourire amusé de la part de Mû, un peu tendre, auquel Angelo répondit. Aiolia avait toujours été méfiant de nature et impulsif, mais cela l'aidait également à garder la tête sur les épaules. S'il y en avait un à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance pour avoir les pieds sur terre, c'était bien lui.

Shun, de son côté, penché sur son plateau repas, adressa un regard à Aiolia, séparé de lui par Shiryu. Il était comme lui, il ne parvenait pas à être à l'aise et à baisser sa garde. Il avait continuellement l'impression de sentir une présence autour de lui, ou dans son dos, et se retournait sans cesse, persuadé de voir venir des soldats en combinaison armés de leurs fusils qui tiraient des lasers.

Du bout de sa fourchette en plastique, le garçon repoussa ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Le médicament qu'il avait pris lui avait retiré sa brusque fatigue, ses malaises et ses nausées, mais pas sa peur, et il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Et pourquoi Athéna ne leur avait-elle rien dit sur l'état du soleil ? Pourquoi Shiryu, ou même Hyôga, ne s'en inquiétaient-ils pas comme lui-même s'en inquiétait ?

\- Mange, lui ordonna Shiryu en se penchant vers lui. T'as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Shun lui adressa un mince sourire et se redressa un peu. Incapable de se contenir, il demanda à son ami :

\- A ton avis, qu'est-il arrivé au …

\- Mange, le coupa brutalement Shiryu. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour l'instant.

\- Mais … le soleil il … tu le sais toi aussi. Pourquoi Athéna …

\- Elle nous parlera de tout ça lorsqu'elle le jugera utile. Fais-lui confiance.

Bien que les deux garçons aient parlé en chuchotant, à l'abri des oreilles de leurs camarades les entourant, Shun baissa encore la voix et se pencha davantage vers son ami, lui disant :

\- Nous ne sommes plus au Sanctuaire, Shiryu. Athéna n'ait plus ce que nous croyons qu'elle était. Elle ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais été. Toute cette confiance aveugle !

\- Je sais, lui sourit Shiryu avant de désigner son assiette d'un geste de sa fourchette et de dire : mange.

Shun, un peu étonné de l'attitude de Shiryu, ne répondit pas et darda sur ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette un regard distrait. Lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la Terre ; la Terre qu'ils avaient quitté, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, avec tous ceux qui y avaient péri. Ils s'étaient tout de même battus pour la protéger ! Ils avaient risqué leur vie par amour pour elle, et voilà qu'ils l'abandonnaient … Shun sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge sous le coup de l'émotion. Non. C'était faux. Il mêlait de faux souvenirs aux vrais. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus pour elle. Tout ceci, ça s'était passé au Sanctuaire, autrement dit dans une réalité virtuelle qui avait été programmée pour stimuler leurs esprits. Tout était faux. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait … il ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien. Rien, hormis ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son réveil dans la Tour ; hormis les dangers qu'il avait affronté avec ces hommes et ces femmes qui se trouvaient là, en ce moment, avec lui, autour de cette table.

Le garçon leva le regard et prit le temps d'examiner le visage de chacun de ses camarades. Ils étaient épuisés, ça se voyait dans leurs yeux, tout comme se voyait une méfiance latente, toujours là. Eux non plus ne se sentaient pas totalement en sécurité ici, mais où pourraient-ils aller ? Il n'y avait plus que ça pour eux désormais. Ce vaisseau. Et toutes ces questions. Sans oublier l'espoir, cet espoir qui leur permettait de continuer, et qui s'avérait être plus fort que tout le reste.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Shun rapprocha son assiette et se concentra sur sa nourriture. Son estomac se soulevait à chaque bouchée mais le garçon sentait que ce qu'il avalait lui faisait du bien. Ça le réchauffait.

Il faisait froid, tellement froid dans l'espace.

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminés leur repas, trop fatigués pour discuter plus que de raison – en réalité, très peu de mots avaient été dis – ils firent comme Athéna le leur avait conseillé : ils gagnèrent le pont supérieur par un élévateur et découvrirent les dortoirs. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un très long couloir, qui reliait la tête de la navette jusqu'à son milieu, là où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Vu d'ici, trois autres petits couloirs coupaient le premier perpendiculairement. Et tout était blanc, si aveuglant, qu'ils plissèrent leurs paupières à l'unisson. Silence.

\- Ce qu'on devrait demander à Athéna, aussi, c'est un plan de ce putain de vaisseau, fit remarquer Milo. Parce que j'suis sûr que je vais me perdre moi.

\- Même avec un plan tu te perdrais, lui sourit Camus, ce qui fit sourire à peu près tout le monde.

Etonné, Milo fixa son compagnon en clignant des yeux, puis eut un sourire ravis.

\- Ah, tu reprends des forces toi ! dit-il, amusé. J'aime bien !

\- Combien y'a de chambres à votre avis ? demanda Baïan, un sourcil arqué.

\- Aucune idée, mais doit bien y en avoir assez pour nous tous, lui répondit Angelo en avançant dans le couloir.

\- Moi m'en fou, je vais dormir avec Camus, déclara fièrement Milo.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? répliqua justement Camus.

\- Bah … t'as pas le choix.

\- Fermez-la, soupira Rhadamanthe.

La première chambre atteinte, Milo jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, la lumière s'alluma, l'éblouissant, et il commenta depuis le seuil à ses compagnons derrière lui :

\- Spacieux ! Lit double, écran de télé et salle de bain ! Ah ! Même une de ces mystérieuses boîte noire. Par contre, ça a pas beaucoup de caractère hein, tout est gris et blanc.

\- J'y crois pas ! Une douche ! s'extasia Minos en dépassant tout le monde. Une douche, enfin !

Il prit la première chambre à gauche, en face de celle où Milo hésitait encore à entrer, et immédiatement la voix froide et métallique qui semblait se trouver partout à bord raisonna :

\- Secteur C, cabine deux. Présentez échantillon génétique.

\- Ah merde, pas encore ! geignit Minos.

Quelques rires raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Puis, presque rassurés de voir que les portes de ces chambres ne se refermaient pas sur eux pour les enfermer, tous se hâtèrent d'en choisir une. Milo se dépêcha de suivre Camus lorsque celui-ci disparu dans la cabine à côté de celle de Minos, avec un « 4 » placardé sur le côté. Shiryu, pour sa part, décréta qu'il choisirait une chambre plus tard et préférait s'assurer que les trois blessés, Kanon, Aioros et Ikki, toujours à l'infirmerie, allaient bien. Angelo l'accompagna et ils montèrent sur l'élévateur qui les ramena au pont inférieur.

Shun pénétra dans la cabine marquée d'un « 16 » et ferma les yeux lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent. Il avait hésité à suivre Aiolia lorsque ce-dernier était entré dans la chambre douze, avant de finalement se dire qu'il serait tout de même capable de se laver et se mettre au lit sans l'aide de personne. Il n'avait pas sans arrêt besoin de quelqu'un près de lui. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

\- Secteur C, cabine seize, déclara la voix à l'intérieur de la pièce. Présentez échantillon génétique.

\- Ouais, ouais, soupira Shun en avançant la paume de sa main devant une plaquette munie d'un boîtier à droite de la porte.

Une petite aiguille le piqua sans aucune douceur, il grimaça, puis se frotta la main et écouta :

\- ADN identifié, échantillon génétique valide. Programmeur Shun Otsuka, matricule 090-91-975. Enregistrement de l'échantillon. Heures de repos recommandées : dix heures terrienne.

Arquant un sourcil, Shun fixa son nom, qui venait d'apparaître en lettres rétroéclairées sur la plaquette, qui s'avérait être un petit écran. Mais il eut beau se concentrer dessus, rien n'y fit : cela ne lui rappelait absolument rien. Il avait l'impression que cette identité était celle d'un autre.

Le cœur lourd, le garçon se détourna et parcourut la petite pièce du regard. Milo avait raison, c'était austère, mais le lit semblait confortable et il sentit une envie irrésistible de se jeter sur le matelas avant de se rouler dans les couvertures pour ne plus en sortir. Mais il était sale, et une bonne douche ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Mais d'abord, comment fermer cette porte ? D'ailleurs, y avait-il vraiment une porte ? Shun prit le temps de regarder l'entrée de la cabine, mais il n'y avait aucun battant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, dans le couloir, et vit que certains de ses compagnons avaient fermé derrière eux. Mais comment avaient-ils fait ?

\- Fermeture, annonça la voix, le faisant sursauter.

La porte se ferma alors dans un souffle, et le silence se fit dans sa cabine. Un silence assourdissant, étrange. Un frisson le prit et Shun se frictionna les bras en regardant autour de lui, le souffle court.

\- Pas de panique, se dit-il pour tenter de se rassurer lui-même au son de sa propre voix. Les autres sont là, pas loin. Tu vas te doucher et … te coucher …

Sa voix raisonna dans la pièce, et un frisson le fit claquer des dents. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix. Elle jaillissait dans l'air, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle sortait de sa bouche. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Sa respiration se fit erratique. Exactement comme dans ce couloir, en sortant de la salle d'embarquement, avant qu'il ne fasse son malaise. D'après l'appareil de Shiryu qui avait analysé son sang, c'était dû à un mal de l'espace. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il prenne sur lui. Qu'il soit fort.

Shun tenta de réguler sa respiration en prenant de grandes et profondes inspirations avant d'expirer par le nez. Lentement, les battements de son cœur revinrent à la normale. Mais il avait toujours aussi froid. Les jambes tremblantes, le garçon se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il ne trouva qu'une petite cabine de douche, un lavabo et une minuscule boîte noire. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle résista. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces boîtes, à la fin ? Dès qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, elles clignotaient bleu, s'ouvraient, et leur fournissaient exactement ce qu'il leur fallait. Angelo avait déclaré trouver ça pratique, mais Shun, lui, en avait peur. Même pas besoin de demander ce qu'ils voulaient avec des mots, les boîtes agissaient avant qu'ils aient prononcé une seule phrase. Est-ce qu'elles lisaient dans les pensées ?

Prit d'un nouveau frisson, le garçon se détourna de la boîte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la douche. Pas de savon. Ils étaient censés se laver avec quoi ? Un petit bruit le surprit et il fit volte-face tout en reculant d'un pas. Une petite lumière bleue clignotait sur le dessus de la boîte. Il soupira. Oui. Cette navette lisait bien dans leurs pensées. Et ça l'effrayait.

Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas en faire de cas cette fois et sortit de la boîte un petit savon rond qui tenait dans le creux de sa main, tout juste suffisant pour un usage. Immédiatement, il retira son short crasseux, puis regarda autour de lui. Et ça il le mettait où ? Le faisant de nouveau sursauter, une trappe s'ouvrit sous le lavabo. Les sourcils froncés, Shun regarda tout autour de lui et s'exclama :

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant !

\- Ordre incorrect, lui répondit la voix à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer, et qui semblait sortir des murs. Veuillez réitérer votre demande.

\- Imbécile !

\- Enregistré.

Arquant un sourcil, Shun pouffa de rire malgré lui, puis fit disparaître son short par la trappe qui se referma rapidement. Ensuite, il entra dans la cabine de douche, ferma la paroi derrière lui, et commença ses ablutions. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau, piquetant son épiderme de frissons, puis grimaça. Les blessures laissées par sa rencontre malencontreuse avec les chat-teigne étaient douloureuses sous l'eau, d'autant plus lorsqu'il commença à se savonner, mais c'était une douleur bienfaisante. Une douleur qui lui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien en vie, alors que, depuis qu'il était revenu à lui après son malaise dans le couloir, il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde totalement factice. En même temps, une navette, dans l'espace, après la fin du système solaire ? Difficile d'y croire.

Baissant la tête pour se savonner la nuque, Shun se figea. L'eau, à ses pieds, devenait cuivrée, un mélange du brun de la terre sèche sur son corps, et du rouge de son sang qui avait coagulé sur ses blessures. Paralysé, le garçon regarda l'eau sale tournoyer, créant des volutes vivantes, presque des serpents, qui roulaient, s'enroulaient et se déroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Un hoquet de panique le secoua, un tremblement le prit, puis, sans qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit, il eut un sanglot et se mit à pleurer. Appuyé des deux mains sur la paroi en verre, il pleura ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer jusqu'ici, hormis après son face-à-face terrible avec Sirius. Mais ça n'était, à cet instant, pas des larmes de terreurs, mais des larmes amères d'impuissance. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait. Aucun. Sans le vouloir, il avait été réveillé ; sans le vouloir vraiment, il avait survécu ; sans le vouloir un seul instant, il avait quitté la Terre et se trouvait à présent dans cette navette, au milieu du vide. Il gémit. La terreur revenait.

L'eau continuait de jaillir du pommeau, imperturbable, le noyant sous une pluie de gouttelettes chaudes qui tombaient drues sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau souillée à ses pieds, et ses sanglots se perdirent dans le son chantant de l'eau qui tombait toujours. Pourquoi pleurer ? C'était inutile. Ça ne servait à rien. Les choses étaient faites à présent. Certes, il n'avait eu aucun contrôle dessus, mais revenir en arrière était impensable. Il devait être fort. Il fallait qu'il soit plus fort que ça. Tremblant et sanglotant, Shun se redressa et recommença à se frotter à l'aide de la petite savonnette. L'eau devint encore plus brune alors il frotta plus fort, jusqu'à s'en faire mal, jusqu'à ce que certaines de ses blessures, sur sa peau rouge, se remettent à saigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils gémissent de douleur. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit enfin claire à ses pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de son morceau de savon qu'une larme blanche, minuscule, au creux de sa paume, qu'il fit lentement basculer dans l'eau.

Il arrêta là sa douche, tenta d'arrêter ses sanglots – sans succès – et sortit de la cabine. Tout était embué autour de lui mais, au-dessus du lavabo ronronnait une grille d'aération. Ses dents se remirent à claquer. Il faisait terriblement froid. La boîte clignotait de nouveau alors, s'en réfléchir, Shun l'ouvrit et en sortit une serviette et un peignoir blanc, incroyablement doux et propre. Il tenta de se sécher, à grand renfort de gestes désordonnés et saccadés, mais il tremblait beaucoup trop. Le tissu immaculé se teinta, par endroit, de légères trainées rosâtre, mais Shun ne les vit pas. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur provoquée par ces petites blessures qui saignaient de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il percevait, tout ce qu'il sentait, tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était ce silence, ce terrible silence. Un silence profond, spectral, qui le mettait face à lui-même, face à ses doutes, ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient ceux-ci : les battements forts et rapides de son cœur, son souffle court, ses sanglots hachés, le tissu cotonneux sur sa peau mouillée.

Non. Pas un silence spectral. Un silence spatial. Le terrible bruit du vide qui les entourait. Le vide dans lequel cette navette avait plongé. Un vide si immense, sans commencement ni fin, sans matière, sans air, sans rien. Un vide qui, si le moindre petit trou était fait dans la coque de ce vaisseau, les aspirerait tous, insatiable.

De nouveau, Shun gémit. Ses yeux semblèrent se voiler de minuscules petits points noirs qui finirent par obscurcir totalement sa vision et il sentit que le sol sous ses pieds perdait de sa consistance. Comme dans le couloir, lorsqu'il était tombé. Un malaise. Kagaho et Angelo, qui le suivaient de près à ce moment-là, l'avaient rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe et ne se fasse vraiment mal, mais ici, cette fois, il était seul. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Pourquoi s'être isolé seul, bêtement ? Par fierté ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été excessivement fier, au contraire d'Ikki, pourquoi avait-il brutalement décidé d'agir ainsi ? C'était idiot. Il était idiot.

Et Aiolia qui se trouvait deux cabines plus loin. Qui ne pourrait pas l'aider cette fois. Il était seul. Totalement seul.

\- Shun ? appela une voix inquiète depuis l'autre pièce. Shun calmes-toi, tout va bien.

C'était Athéna. Mais ça n'était pas elle que le garçon voulait près de lui. Il voulait Aiolia. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, tous les deux, se soutenant l'un l'autre, se sauvant mutuellement la vie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Aiolia. J'ai peur. J'ai peur !

Cette fois, il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Il était tétanisé ; seule la peur provoquait cette crise de panique, la peur de l'inconnu, du vide et de la solitude. Il ne devait pas rester seul.

Aiolia !

Shun. J'arrive. Calmes-toi. Tout va bien.

Un gémissement échappa à Shun, qui rouvrit les yeux, sans même se souvenir de les avoir fermés. Assis sur le sol froid, nu, tremblant de tous ses membres, il se sentait en danger. Il n'était pas en sécurité ici, dans cette navette, au milieu d'un univers sans limite.

\- Ouverture, annonça la voix métallique.

\- Shun ! appela aussitôt Aiolia en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Shun !

Le garçon l'accueillit d'un sanglot et fondit en larme, totalement paniqué, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

.

Immédiatement, Aiolia prit Shun dans ses bras. Le garçon, la peau encore mouillée, était glacé et complètement paniqué.

\- Calmes-toi, tout va bien, tenta Aiolia en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Activement, il commença à lui frictionner les bras, et vit alors un peu de sang se mêler aux gouttelettes d'eau. Les traces de crocs et de griffes des chat-teignes s'étaient rouvertes.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! lança Aiolia, vindicatif.

Shun lui répondit d'un long gémissement qui se transforma en sanglot, et il pleura de plus belle.

\- Aiolia ! appela la voix d'Athéna depuis l'écran en face du lit. Il fait une crise de panique. Il lui faut un endroit clos et sécurisant.

Le mal de l'espace. Shun paniquait rien qu'en imaginant l'immensité du vide tout autour de lui. Un endroit plus petit, un peu de chaleur. L'idée lui vint si spontanément, si naturellement, qu'Aiolia imagina sans peine avoir déjà fait ça.

Se redressant, il prit le garçon dans ses bras, le souleva sans trop de difficulté malgré sa fatigue et ses bras tremblants, puis l'apporta jusqu'au lit. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il s'étendit à ses côtés, les recouvrit tous deux de l'épaisse couverture blanche, et serra fort contre lui un Shun tremblant, gémissant, pleurant.

\- Calmes-toi, tenta-t-il de nouveau en frottant vigoureusement sa peau froide et mouillée. Ça va aller Shun … ça va aller.

Un gémissement paniqué lui répondit.

\- Ecoutes-moi, reprit Aiolia en chuchotant tout contre son oreille. Il n'y a que mes bras d'accord ? Que mes bras. Rien d'autre. Rien d'autre n'existe à part mes bras ok ? Calmes-toi.

Shun se blottit davantage contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Aiolia posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et le frotta encore, pour le réchauffer. Le corps nu du garçon contre le sien, qu'il avait eu le temps de recouvrir d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt gris en coton en sortant de sa douche avant de percevoir l'appel de Shun, était si froid, si frissonnant, si mince. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent sous la couverture.

.

_Au même moment, cabine 7 …_

A peine revenu de l'infirmerie, Angelo s'était jeté sous la douche. Etre à nouveau propre avait quelque chose d'intensément jouissif, d'autant qu'il ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir été un jour aussi propre.

Tout en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux, il grimaça de douleur. Un brusque mal de tête, qui partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait cru entendre une voix, dans sa tête. Sans doute la fatigue.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon gris en coton que lui avait délivré la boîte noire, il sursauta. Mû, assit sur son lit, lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il portait le même vêtement que lui, en plus d'un tee-shirt. Lui aussi était propre comme un sou neuf.

\- Comment vont les blessés ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, je crois, lui répondit Angelo. 'fin, ils dorment quoi. Ikki grogne et Kanon ronfle. Y'a qu'Aioros qu'est sage.

Mû sourit. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Angelo termina de se sécher les cheveux sous le regard de son camarade.

\- J'ai pas voulu en parler pendant qu'on mangeait, reprit-il d'un air inquiet. Mais Aiolia a raison.

\- C'est souvent le cas, répliqua sérieusement Mû avant d'ajouter dans un sourire : mais c'est mieux qu'il l'ignore.

Angelo rigola.

\- Ouais. Bref. Je ne sais pas où Athéna et Poséidon ont l'intention de nous emmener, mais j'avoue que j'suis pas rassuré. A ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Mû. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Athéna avait dans l'intention de nous sauver pour nous laisser dériver dans l'espace.

\- Mmh. En revenant de l'infirmerie j'suis passé devant un hublot. J'ai vu l'extérieur. Et tu sais ce qu'il y avait ?

Mû, les sourcils froncés, attentif, ne répondit pas.

\- Rien, reprit alors Angelo. Rien que des étoiles lointaines, à peine des lueurs, qui défilaient, et le noir. Rien d'autre. Et ça m'a foutu la trouille.

Un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres, Mû baissa brièvement les yeux, regarda un instant ses doigts, puis se redressa. Il se mit debout si vivement qu'Angelo en arqua un sourcil de surprise. Puis, de plus en plus étonné, il vit son camarade faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et s'approcher de lui en le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

\- Euh, tenta Angelo, c'est que …

Mû approcha son visage si près du sien que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, mais Angelo recula vivement, rompant tout contact. Mû, étonné et un peu honteux, recula d'un pas à son tour.

\- Désolé, lui dit Angelo d'un air contrit. Désolé. C'est … j'crois que pour moi c'est les femmes. 'fin … avec Geist j'en étais pas sûr, et j'y pensais même pas, mais maintenant qu'y'a les autres, Marine et Shina je …

Il aurait aimé dire à son ami que, là, dans la douche, il avait bandé comme un fou en repensant aux seins généreux de Shina qu'il avait entraperçu derrière sa blouse médicale lorsqu'elle était sorti de la Tour comme une furie, mais il se retint. Car il voyait, dans les yeux de Mû, une douleur difficilement contenue.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il doucement.

\- Non ! sourit soudainement son compagnon en se hâtant d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Non, arrête, c'est moi. J'ai pas pensé un seul instant que tu puisses … enfin, que tu puisses être hétéro.

\- Que je suis quoi ?

Mû se rhabilla en souriant sous le regard interrogatif d'Angelo. Décidément, ce lavage de cerveau avait effacé bien des choses. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Athéna.

\- C'était idiot, reprit-il, amusé de lui-même. On est crevé tous les deux, en plus.

\- Ouais, sourit Angelo à son tour. On est crevé …

\- Dors bien.

\- Mmh, toi aussi.

Angelo regarda Mû sortir de sa chambre, un peu gêné et intrigué à la fois. Shina avait eu un effet dingue sur lui mais, depuis que Mû s'était approché de lui jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, il avait l'impression d'être plus chaud.

Dans un soupir, il jeta sa serviette dans la salle de bain, les paupières brutalement très lourdes. Il était épuisé.

.

Dans le couloir, Mû se frotta les paupières en soupirant. Il se sentait idiot. Angelo l'attirait, c'était indéniable, et il s'était imaginé coucher avec lui – plusieurs fois, pour être tout à fait sincère – mais pas un seul moment il n'avait pensé au fait que son camarade ne soit absolument pas intéressé.

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'un corps percuta le sien et tituba de deux pas en arrière. Kagaho, sortit en trombe d'une cabine, lui renvoya un regard étonné. Essoufflé, encore sale malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient chacun octroyés une chambre, il ne semblait pas tranquille.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Mû, inquiet.

\- Ouais, répondit gravement son vis-à-vis avant de reprendre sa route.

Mû le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un croisement. Pourquoi s'éloignait-il autant des premières chambres dans lesquelles se trouvaient les autres ? Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro de la cabine que l'autre venait de quitter : douze. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, c'était la chambre qu'avait choisi Aiolia. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'endroit était vide, mais la salle de bain avait vraisemblablement été utilisée. Où se trouvait Aiolia ? Pourquoi Kagaho était-il sortit de cette pièce aussi tendu ?

.

Athéna, après s'être assuré que Shun était entre de bonnes mains, réapparut dans la salle de contrôle.

\- … alors je me posais la question, terminait Hadès avec énergie. J'ai bien le droit non ?

\- Tu me pompes l'air ! répliqua Poséidon, agacé.

\- Quel air ? On respire même pas.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Athéna gravement. Shun a fait une crise de panique, mais ça va.

Poséidon la fixa, attentif, arqua un sourcil puis demanda :

\- Mais ?

\- Certains d'entre eux sont encore capables d'utiliser l'Ansible, révéla Athéna, visiblement fébrile.

Silence. Hadès, après avoir adressé un regard à Poséidon puis à Athéna, éclata de rire.

\- Ah ha ha ha ho ho !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Sûre et certaine !

\- Ça ne devrait pas être possible. Pas après cinq cent années de cryogénisation.

\- Hé hé hé hé hé, rigolait toujours Hadès.

\- Nous nous sommes trompés, reprit Athéna en souriant enfin. Ils sont plus forts que ce qu'on croyait.

\- Hé hé hé ha ha !

Poséidon adressa un regard assassin à l'écran sur lequel apparaissait Hadès, avant de finalement demander à Athéna :

\- Tu sais combien d'entre eux ont encore cette capacité ?

\- Shun a appelé Aiolia en pleine crise, et il l'a entendu. Je crois que Kagaho, Hyôga et Shiryu ont perçu quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Pour Angelo non plus.

\- Alors nous aurions pu entrer en contact avec eux dès le début !

Les éclats de rire d'Hadès redoublèrent, puis l'écran sur lequel il se trouvait s'éteignit brusquement, noyant la pièce dans le silence. Sa voix leur parvint alors depuis le couloir, derrière la porte close :

\- Hey c'est pas du jeu !

Poséidon l'ignora.

\- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose d'après toi ? demanda-t-il à Athéna.

\- J'ai confiance en eux, répondit cette-dernière.

Silence dans la salle de contrôle.

\- C'était pas ma question, déclara finalement Poséidon.

\- Ce n'est ni bon ni mauvais.

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Tu devras t'en contenter.

\- Bon. Et quand allons-nous leur parler d'Espérance ?

\- Dès qu'ils se seront reposés.

\- Because i'm tout seul ! se mit à chanter Hadès depuis le couloir. Il n'y a personne beside me ! _(ndla : la chanson de l'âne dans « Shrek » ! J'suis une grande fan)_

Poséidon soupira sous le sourire attendrit d'Athéna.

\- Je vais le trucider octet par octet ! lança-t-il, à bout de patience.

.

_Quelques instants plus tard, cabine 16 …_

Les muscles douloureux d'être restés crispés aussi longtemps, Shun grimaça et releva légèrement la tête. Le tenant toujours contre lui, Aiolia lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, répondit Shun dans un souffle encore un peu tremblant. J'suis désolé ...

\- De quoi ?

Sentant la rougeur de la honte colorer ses joues et faire revenir des larmes dans ses yeux, Shun enfouit son visage sous la couverture, sans toucher, cette fois, le torse de son compagnon. Il sentait tout de même la chaleur irradier de son corps, de même qu'une odeur propre de savon.

\- Je croyais être plus fort que ça, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, révéla Aiolia sur le même ton en s'enfouissant à son tour sous la couverture.

Shun, incapable de s'en empêcher, sourit.

\- Je vais te dire un secret, reprit son vis-à-vis dans un chuchotement à peine audible. J'ai la trouille.

Le garçon retint son souffle. Aiolia venait d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux encore mouillé, sur la haut de sa tête, et le souffle de sa respiration caressait sa joue. Il entendait battre, dans cette poitrine musclée et recouverte, tout comme la sienne, de petites blessures, son cœur calme et puissant. Il ferma les yeux.

\- C'est un peu rassurant d'avoir la trouille à deux, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Ce fut au tour d'Aiolia de sourire. Lentement, il recommença ses caresses dans le dos du garçon. Sa peau était tiède à présent, ce n'était donc plus vraiment utile, mais ce contact doux et naturel les apaisa tous les deux. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent, les lumières de la chambre diminuèrent en intensité, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sombre.

Alors ils s'endormirent.

.

_Près de douze heures terriennes plus tard, cabine 7 …_

Angelo se redressa d'un bon, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait rêvé que, affamé, il se goinfrait de terre. Etrange.

\- Debout la dedans !

Angelo sursauta et darda sur l'écran en face de son lit un regard hostile. Hadès lui sourit.

\- Bonjour la belle au bois qui dort ! chantonna-t-il joyeusement. Sa Majesté Athéna vous conseil de vous lever maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi ? grommela Angelo en se frottant le visage.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner sous le drap et se rendormir.

\- J'ai pas bien compris, lui répondit Hadès avec désinvolture, une histoire de vitesse lumière, de gravité et de position allongée. Elle a dit que c'était mieux pour vous de vous lever maintenant et de bouger un peu. Et de manger aussi. Au passage, je te signale que Posé vous a tous traité de grosses fainéasses, mais s'il te demande, tu lui dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ais dis !

Tout juste réveillé, le visage chiffonné et l'esprit ensommeillé, Angelo n'avait strictement rien compris aux commérages d'Hadès, alors il grogna en réponse.

\- Ouais c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi ! reprit Hadès. Quel con ce Posé. Allez, debout ! Pacifitia va vous préparer un petit déj' du tonnerre !

Les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent alors brutalement, noyant Angelo sous une cascade de clarté qui lui brûla les rétines.

\- Ah ! Merde ! s'écria-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

\- C'est pour être sûr que tu te rendormes pas, sourit Hadès.

Grommelant, Angelo frotta ses paupières puis soupira. Une petite douleur s'éveilla alors dans sa poitrine, au niveau de ses poumons. Ses jambes étaient un peu engourdies.

\- C'est quoi ces douleurs ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Je crois que c'est de ça que parlait Athéna. Allez, faut que t'ailles réveiller les autres !

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai la flemme.

L'écran s'éteignit, plongeant la chambre dans le silence. Angelo soupira. La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus aigüe et il grimaça. Tout doucement, les jambes tremblantes, il se leva de son lit. Un léger vertige le fit grogner, puis il frissonna. Il faisait froid hors des couvertures.

Les lumières du plafond étaient si éblouissantes qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement que la boîte noire près de la porte clignotait. Un peu vaseux, il s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et en sortit un pantalon et un sweat gris, plus épais que ce qu'il portait en ce moment, fais d'une matière élastique mais visiblement très résistante. Deux bandes noires couraient sur les manches et les jambes.

Après s'être débarbouillé dans la salle de bain en vitesse, Angelo se changea et constata que ces nouveaux vêtements étaient, malgré leur finesse, très efficace pour retenir sa température corporelle à un degré suffisant pour qu'il ne tremble pas. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et il sortit. Dans le couloir, tout était silencieux. Un silence lourd, qui le mit mal à l'aise. C'était le silence de l'espace, du vide qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

Un mouvement devant lui. Shiryu sortait lui aussi de sa chambre, vêtu de la même tunique grise et noire que lui.

\- Salut, lui dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Angelo.

\- A l'infirmerie. Athéna m'a demandé de leur faire une injection vitaminique.

\- Ah.

\- J'y suis déjà allé y'a quelques heures, ils allaient bien.

\- Athéna t'a réveillé y'a quelques heures pour que t'ailles les voir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas réveillé moi ?

\- Aucune idée.

Angelo fronça les sourcils. Shiryu lui sourit, un peu amusé de le voir vexé ainsi, et se détourna pour se diriger vers l'élévateur.

\- Tu nous rejoins à la cantine ? lui demanda Angelo.

\- Ok.

La porte se referma et l'élévateur l'emmena au pont inférieur. Angelo soupira. D'accord, donc il avait encore vingt-neuf personnes à réveiller. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer devoir entrer dans les chambres une par une l'ennuyait profondément. Jouer à la nounou, très peu pour lui. Il soupira.

\- Youhou ! appela alors la voix d'Hadès.

Un sourcil arqué, Angelo avança jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir. Là, sur un tout petit écran, situé au-dessus d'un minuscule clavier, Hadès lui souriait.

\- Je croyais que t'avais la flemme ? lui demanda Angelo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Appuis là, lui répliqua l'autre avec un immense sourire. Tu vas voir, ça va être drôle.

D'un coup d'œil, il lui indiqua le petit clavier.

\- Le gros bouton, précisa-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Sceptique, Angelo regarda le bouton, puis Hadès, puis le bouton, puis Hadès.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Il n'empêche que ce sera drôle, crois-moi ! répliqua fièrement Hadès. Allez, vas-y, appuis !

Angelo soupira, hésita encore une ou deux secondes, puis appuya. Une alarme stridente lui vrilla alors les tympans et il se boucha les oreilles en poussant un cri. Hadès, pour sa part, rigolait de bon cœur.

\- Putain ! jura Angelo en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton. Imbécile !

L'alarme se tut.

\- Hé hé hé hé hé ! lui répondit Hadès, véritablement plié en deux.

Des jurons commencèrent alors à se faire entendre depuis les cabines, puis, une à une, des têtes aux cheveux en bataille ou emmêlées émergèrent dans le couloir. Des expressions tour à tour inquiètes, énervées ou juste perplexes.

\- Désolé ! déclara aussitôt Angelo en levant les deux bras. Désolé ! Une blague débile d'Hadès, désolé.

\- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! répliqua Milo.

\- Et moi je me suis mordu la langue, l'appuya Isaac dans une grimace.

\- Moi j'suis tombé de mon lit, dit Hyôga en se frottant douloureusement le coude. Ça fait mal.

\- Moi j'étais à deux doigts de t'écorcher vif, grogna Kagaho.

\- Moi je retourne me coucher, décréta Shina, visiblement très énervée.

\- Attendez oh ! lança Angelo en voyant qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à faire comme la jeune femme. Selon Athéna il est préférable qu'on se lève. Apparemment, il est … contre-indiqué de rester allongé trop longtemps dans un vaisseau qui se déplace à la vitesse de la lumière sous plus de 1G de gravité.

Silence.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, chuchota Hadès à Angelo.

\- Toi ta gueule, grogna ce-dernier.

\- Essaie de m'attraper !

L'écran devint subitement noir et Angelo leva les yeux au plafond, agacé. A bien y réfléchir, il préférait l'Hadès du Sanctuaire, Dieu des Enfers et tuèrent en puissance, à cet ado qui s'amusait constamment à jouer au jeu du « c'est fun de défier l'autorité ».

\- C'est-à-dire, contre-indiqué ? lui demanda Marine, curieuse.

\- Circulation du sang, respiration et système nerveux, répondit Camus en apparaissant aux côtés de Milo – manifestement, ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre. Enfin, je pense …

Quelques regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui mais il les ignora.

\- J'ai mal nulle part, lança alors Shina, qui n'avait pas l'air de décolérer. Je vais me pieuter.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu mal à la poitrine, moi, déclara Minos.

\- J'ai les jambes qui tremblent vachement, lança Milo avec une expression inquiète.

\- Vaut mieux bouger alors, lui dit Camus.

\- Moi j'ai rien non plus, je fais comme Shina.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, j'suis naze.

\- J'sais pas combien de temps on a dormi mais j'suis encore crevé.

\- Pareil.

\- Apparemment, ils nous ont préparé un petit déj' en cantine, déclara soudainement Angelo. Quelque chose de grand !

Nouveau silence. Beaucoup s'entreregardèrent.

\- A bien y réfléchir, j'ai les crocs !

\- Putain j'ai la dalle.

\- Moi d'abord !

\- Grand comment ?

\- Hey !

\- Habillez-vous d'abord bande de nonne-poilue !

.

Aiolia entra dans la cabine, arborant un grand sourire, et se tourna vers Shun qui, assit sur le lit, la couverture sur les jambes, le regardait, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien. Faut juste qu'on se lève.

\- J'ai eu la trouille, soupira le garçon en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai cru qu'on était attaqué ou un truc comme ça.

\- Attaqué ?

\- Ouais … des gens qui nous auraient suivi … un autre vaisseau. Ou une météorite !

\- Une météorite ? T'as trop d'imagination.

Shun soupira, encore tremblant. Il avait été réveillé en sursaut, comme tous les autres, mais peinait à se calmer. Doucement, Aiolia vint s'assoir près de lui. Pour lui aussi le réveil avait été rude, et sa poitrine contractée lui faisait mal, mais il se sentait serein. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore la peau nue du garçon contre la sienne.

Tous les deux, ils avaient profondément dormi durant des heures, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans se toucher plus que de raison, sans trop de caresse. Simplement là, ensemble, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Aiolia s'était réveillé une ou deux fois en sentant Shun remuer contre lui et s'agripper à son tee-shirt ; en l'entendant gémir dans son sommeil, soupirer, pour ne se calmer que lorsqu'il le caressait légèrement et le serrait plus fort. Cette tendresse naturelle, ce contact permanent, cette présence tendre et fragile l'avait attendri à tel point qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis son réveil sous le soleil brûlant. Lui qui, un temps, avait pensé à quitter le groupe pour continuer seul, persuadé que les plus faibles d'entre eux finiraient par le mettre en danger, persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait mieux tout seul. Et il s'était retrouvé seul. Sauf qu'il s'était trompé, il n'était pas assez fort pour la solitude. Et si Shun n'avait pas croisé sa route ? Et si Sirius, plutôt que de le faire bêtement fuir, l'avait attiré dans un piège avant de le tuer ? Et si Aiolia, de ce fait, n'avait pas entendu ses cris ? Alors ils seraient morts tous les deux. L'imprévisibilité de la vie avait quelque chose de merveilleux, mais aussi d'effrayant et de surprenant, prenant pour exemple leur situation actuelle : en vie, dans un vaisseau, au beau milieu de l'espace, bien loin d'une planète morte et d'un soleil dilaté.

Alors, oui, en repensant à tout ça alors que Shun dormait contre lui, Aiolia en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

\- On est au milieu de l'univers ! reprit le garçon avec plus d'énergie. C'est peut-être vide à quatre-vingt pourcents, mais les vingt pourcents qui restent sont pleins de morceaux de roche à la dérive qui pourraient nous percuter à tout moment !

\- Hey, sourit Aiolia en s'approchant un peu plus. Tu ne crois pas que ce genre de chose est prévu ? T'as vu cette navette ? Y'a pas plus sophistiqué j'suis sûr. Crois-moi, la seule chose dont tu devrais te méfier c'est des gloutons qui se ruent en ce moment vers la cantine, et qui ne vont rien nous laisser.

Shun battit des paupières puis sourit. Doucement, presque tendrement, Aiolia lui caressa le bras, ce qui fit naitre sur sa peau pâle des milliers de petits frissons. A son tour, Aiolia frémit.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant à contrecœur, sinon tu risques d'attraper froid.

Shun baissa les yeux sur son corps, à moitié sous la couverture, et rougit brusquement.

\- Mince, j'suis complètement nu, constata le garçon.

\- J'ai remarqué, lui répliqua son compagnon avec un sourire.

Un bruit, suivit d'une petite lumière bleue clignotante, et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la boîte noire. Aiolia se leva, l'ouvrit, et en sortit deux tuniques grises aux bandes noires.

\- Ah ! Des fringues.

\- Ces boîtes me foutent la trouille, déclara Shun en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dès qu'on veut quelque chose, on l'obtient. Comme si quelqu'un lisait nos pensées et agissait avant même qu'on ait l'idée de le faire nous-même.

Aiolia fronça les sourcils en regardant les tuniques, sembla réfléchir, puis dit :

\- Du moment que ça se contente de cracher des fringues et des médocs, moi ça me va.

Shun sourit.

\- Tu t'accommodes de tout, hein ?

\- Mmh. Toi tu devrais laisser un peu aller, déclara Aiolia en s'approchant. Relâcher un peu la pression.

\- Je sais. Mais j'y arrive pas …

Le garçon accepta la tunique que lui tendait son compagnon – la plus petite des deux – et sourit.

\- Je vais dans ma cabine. On se retrouve à l'élévateur.

\- D'accord.

Aiolia sortit.

.

Mû arqua un sourcil en reconnaissant le dos d'Aiolia qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, et le regarda pénétrer dans la cabine douze, des vêtements à la main. Curieux, comme de coutume, il fit quelques pas et jeta un regard dans la pièce que son camarade venait de quitter. Debout devant un lit défait, Shun, déjà vêtu d'un pantalon, enfilait sa veste à gestes fébriles, manifestement pressé d'enfiler quelque chose qui le protègerait du froid. Mû sourit.

Au même moment, Kagaho passa si près de lui qu'il lui heurta l'épaule, mais continua sa route sans même s'excuser. Mû le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, l'homme venait d'adresser à la cabine douze un regard orageux. Sur Terre, les choses étaient déjà difficiles alors que les couples se formaient seulement – pour ne pas dire dangereuses lorsque Sirius était encore vivant – mais maintenant, dans cette navette, à huit-clos, enfermés entre quatre murs constamment les uns sur les autres, les choses deviendraient encore plus délicates. Lui-même avait ressenti, il n'y a pas dix minutes, une légère jalousie lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Shina, et qu'il s'était souvenu de son tête-à-tête avec Angelo. S'il avait su ignorer ce sentiment et même le neutraliser, Mû savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour bon nombre de ses camarades.

.

_Quelques instants plus tard, dans la cantine …_

Comparé au précédent repas, celui-ci était très bruyant. Reposés, plus rassurés et confiants, chacun y allait de sa théorie sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, ou encore sur le plaisir que c'était de dormir enfin sur un matelas, avec coussin, couverture, obscurité et silence. Enfin, silence …

\- Milo parle en dormant, déclara Camus après une gorgée de café.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? s'enquerra Milo dans un sourire.

\- Des conneries sur un poussin et une trottinette.

Milo éclata de rire alors qu'Angelo levait les yeux au plafond.

\- Moi je change de cabine, décréta Isaac, l'air mécontent. Je ne sais pas qui dort dans la sept, mais ça ronfle à pleins poumons ! Je l'entendais même à travers le mur.

Certains regards convergèrent vers Angelo, qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Shiryu ? demanda Hyôga, les sourcils froncés.

\- A l'infirmerie, répondit aussitôt Angelo.

Shun, qui mangeait un croissant en écoutant distraitement les conversations, cessa momentanément de mâcher. Il avait dormi tellement profondément et tellement sereinement qu'il en avait oublié son frère.

\- Merde Aioros ! s'exclama Aiolia sur sa droite. Je l'avais complètement zappé !

\- Shiryu m'a dit qu'ils allaient bien, il allait juste leur faire une autre injection de … de quelque chose, j'sais plus quoi, j'ai oublié.

\- Hey vous croyez que Kanon pourra tirer des lasers avec son bras ? s'exclama Milo, tout excité. Ce serait trop chouette !

\- T'en as pas marre de raconter des conneries ?

\- Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je te coupe le bras quand tu veux, déclara Rhadamanthe, agacé.

\- Super ! Comme ça je pourrais te tirer des lasers dans le cul ! répliqua Milo sans se laisser démonter.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Camus rigola, puis d'autres firent comme lui, et Rhadamanthe se renfrogna. La porte de la cantine s'ouvrit alors, coupant court aux rires et aux bavardages, délivrant le passage à Shiryu, suivit de très près par Ikki, Aioros et Kanon. Il y eut un très court instant de silence avant que des acclamations ne retentissent, de joie et de félicitation. Aiolia se leva et vint à la rencontre de son frère, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Comment ça va, bioman ? demanda Milo à Kanon lorsque ce-dernier prit place à table.

\- Bien. Shiryu m'a dit pour mon bras, et je vois bien qu'il est différent mais …

Kanon leva le bras gauche de façon à ce que tout le monde le voit, puis ouvrit, ferma et rouvrit son poing.

\- Mais j'sens rien, déclara-t-il, un peu troublé. 'fin j'veux dire, j'ai des sensations, comme s'il était vrai, mais j'ai juste l'impression que ce sont des informations, et pas de réelles sensations. C'est super troublant …

\- Pareil, l'appuya Aioros en s'installant à son tour. Sauf que moi c'est douloureux quand je m'appuis sur ma jambe.

\- Moi ça me fait un peu mal quand je sers le poing.

\- C'est le raccordement bionique avec votre système nerveux, ça devrait se stabiliser.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers Shiryu, qui les ignora en se grattant l'oreille droite.

\- Et la tête dure d'Ikki, comment ça va ? demanda Hyôga dans un grand sourire.

\- Grumblemph, répondit Ikki.

\- Ma foi, ça à l'air d'aller.

Shun sourit en regardant son aîné, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gratter le crâne sous le bandage qui entourait encore sa tête.

\- Des petits problèmes d'équilibre mais ça va, dit Shiryu en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Athéna m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle nous attend tous en salle de contrôle après qu'on ait terminé de manger.

\- Et c'est où ça ? demanda Angelo.

\- Au pont inférieur, juste à côté de la salle d'embarquement, pas loin du poste de pilotage.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

\- Même si elle me l'aurait dit, je ne vous aurais rien dit.

\- Faudra que je pense à lui demander un plan, déclara Milo en grimaçant.

.

_Quelques instants plus tard, salle de contrôle …_

\- Je vous l'avais bien dis qu'il fallait tourner à droite ! déclara fièrement Milo en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Ouais, sauf qu'on a pris à gauche, lui répliqua Minos dans un soupir.

Milo, les sourcils froncés, pris le temps de réfléchir alors que ses camarades entraient à sa suite, puis lança, perplexe :

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Merde, c'est quoi cet endroit ?! lança Jabu en regardant autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- A quoi ça sert une salle de contrôle, à ton avis, patate ? se moqua Angelo en avançant dans la pièce. C'est d'ici qu'on peut tout faire dans cette navette !

\- Ah, voilà pourquoi y'a autant d'ordi … j'aime bien les lumières, ça fait joli.

Camus, qui avançait prudemment derrière Angelo, se retourna et adressa à son compagnon un sourire attendri. Milo, occupé à faire tourner un fauteuil, ne le vit pas.

Shun s'éloigna un peu des autres et prit le temps d'observer. Pas moins d'une dizaine d'énormes écrans trônaient sur sa gauche, devant tout autant de sièges et tout autant de claviers qui n'étaient en fait que des plaques tactiles. D'autres ordinateurs, beaucoup plus petit et indépendants, se trouvaient sur sa droite, éteints. Les grands, eux, étaient allumés, diffusant autour d'eux une pâle lumière verte et bleue. Des chiffres, des constations, des calculs. Impossible pour le garçon de comprendre ce qui était indiqué, et cela fit revenir sa panique. Il ne comprenait rien. Et quand il ne comprenait rien, il paniquait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça calcule à votre avis ? demanda Baïan dans le groupe.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! lança une voix depuis le fond de la salle.

Tous les visages bifurquèrent vers la droite. Poséidon venait d'apparaître sur un petit écran d'ordinateur, l'air un peu agacé.

\- On s'est perdu, déclara Io dans un sourire d'excuse.

\- A cause de Milo, précisa Minos. Je tiens à ce que ça soit clair.

\- Je l'avais dit qu'il fallait tourner à droite ! s'écria Milo.

Quelques sourires. Ikki, dans une grimace de douleur, s'installa dans un siège et se gratta la tête. D'une tape sur la main – qui lui valut un grognement – Shiryu l'arrêta. Athéna apparut alors sur un écran plus grand, en face d'eux, et leur sourit.

\- Contente de voir que vous êtes arrivés à destination, dit-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi z'avez pas mis les lumières pour nous guider ? lui demanda Angelo, un peu fâché.

\- Pour que vous vous débrouillez seul.

\- J'aime pas me perdre.

\- Il est préférable pour vous que vous ne preniez pas l'habitude d'être toujours assisté quoi que vous fassiez.

Angelo ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Lui aussi semblait avoir entendu la mise en garde cachée derrière cette phrase en apparence anodine. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Asseyez-vous, répondit Athéna avec douceur.

\- Euh … y'a pas assez de chaise, tenta Milo en regardant autour de lui.

\- Alors asseyez-vous par terre ! lança Poséidon, agacé. On a perdu assez de temps.

\- Relaxe papi ! s'écria brutalement Hadès en apparaissant sur un troisième écran. Espérance va pas s'envoler !

\- Je me mets devant ! lança Milo en bondissant.

Il s'assit au sol, jambes croisées et mains sur les genoux, visage levé vers l'écran, comme un écolier. Dans un sourire, silencieux, Camus s'installa près de lui. Alors, les imitant, tous firent de même et trouvèrent une place par terre. Seul Ikki se trouvait sur une chaise, ainsi que Rhadamanthe, à l'opposé, qui surplombait ainsi tout le monde.

\- Oh trop mignon ! sourit Hadès, un peu moqueur. Je peux vous prendre en photo ?

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, lui répondit Athéna.

\- Et si je lance une baballe, vous la rattraperez ?

\- Dégages, grogna Poséidon et, aussitôt, l'écran sur lequel se trouvait Hadès devint noir.

Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que quelques-uns de ses camarades rigolaient franchement. Il sentit alors une pression sur son bras et tourna la tête pour voir Shun s'appuyer contre lui, sans doute en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Immédiatement, il décala un peu son bras vers l'arrière et le garçon vint se blottir contre son flanc. Il sourit. Depuis le couloir, à l'extérieur, leur parvint la voix étouffée d'Hadès :

\- Mais euh ! C'est pas du jeu !

\- Bref ! lança vivement Poséidon pour couper court à toute rétorque. Vous devez sans doute vous poser beaucoup de questions.

\- Moi non personnellement, répliqua Shina, l'air de rien. Du moment que j'ai un lit et de la bouffe.

\- Le soleil ? lança Shun, surprenant tout le monde.

Silence. Les regards d'Athéna et Poséidon étaient lourds. Aiolia adressa un coup d'œil étonné au garçon contre lui. Shiryu, pour sa part, fronça les sourcils, à l'écoute. Derrière lui, sur sa chaise, Ikki continuait de se gratter la tête.

\- Il a explosé, révéla alors brutalement Poséidon.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- Genre explosé … comme une explosion ?

\- Ah parce que ça explose un soleil ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bizarre quand même.

\- Mais … il a explosé avant ou après qu'on soit monté dans la navette ?

\- T'es vraiment con des fois.

\- Taisez-vous !

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

\- On se tait !

Shun avait retenu son souffle. Un frisson brutal l'avait secoué. Contre son épaule, il sentait le corps chaud d'Aiolia, qui le rassurait sans le savoir. Ça n'était pas non plus comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, il y pensait depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans ce vaisseau, mais c'était différent de se l'entendre dire.

\- Alors ça veut dire que la Terre …, tenta Camus, incertain. Qu'elle …

\- Elle a disparue, reprit Athéna d'une voix triste. Comme toutes les planètes du système solaire, hormis Pluton et les autres planètes-naines de la ceinture de Kuiper.

Les autres avaient fait silence.

\- Et nous on a … on a survécu à ça ?! s'exclama Angelo, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Grâce à Pacifitia, oui, répondit Athéna en les invitant du regard à se tourner vers les plus grands écrans, sur leur gauche. Ses boucliers ont encaissé une perte d'efficacité de quarante-trois pourcents, mais les choses reviennent progressivement à la normale grâce à l'absorption d'hydrogène et à la répartition de l'énergie.

Et pendant qu'elle parlait était apparu une immense représentation du vaisseau sur trois des plus grands écrans centraux, qui leur avait montré les parties endommagées et l'endroit où la vague de l'explosion l'avait touché, ainsi que les niveaux inférieurs, sous le pont inférieur, là où se trouvaient la salle des machines. Les cloisons de la navette, bleues sur l'écran, paraissaient si fines, si fragiles, que Shun en frémit de terreur. Soudain, un point jaune intense se révéla sur l'écran.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Milo en se penchant.

\- Le cœur thermonucléaire, répondit Athéna, concentrée. Une sorte de minuscule soleil qui se nourrit de l'hydrogène que les valves du vaisseau absorbent durant son avancée, et qui permet la propulsion.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Angelo, perdu. Vous voulez dire que … on est assis sur un soleil ?!

\- Pire, lança Camus, les sourcils froncés. On est assis sur une boule de feu nucléaire.

\- Pourtant il fait vachement froid, s'étonna Milo, un sourcil arqué.

Le regard que lui adressa son compagnon était, cette fois, un peu déçu, mais il finit par sourire et lui caresser tendrement les épaules.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pacifitia à un contrôle total sur la fusion, déclara Athéna.

\- Ouais jusqu'à ce que ça pète ! s'écria vivement Angelo.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus ça risque de péter ?! s'écria Milo, de moins en moins rassuré.

\- Décidément, on aurait dû rester couchés, soupira Minos.

\- Mais vous allez vous taire ! s'écria Poséidon, énervé. On ne vous a pas fait venir pour vous faire un cours d'astrophysique !

\- Ils ont tout à fait le droit de poser des questions, rétorqua Athéna dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Sauf qu'au train où vont les choses, on n'est pas prêt d'avancer.

\- Hadès a raison, Espérance n'ira nulle part.

Shun se mit à trembler, incapable de détourner le regard des écrans qui montraient encore le vaisseau dans son intégralité. Afin que l'intérieur soit visible, la coque avait été rendu transparente, n'en paraissant que davantage fragile. Mais, pire encore que ça, c'était le terrible sentiment d'abandon qui venait de s'emparer de lui. La Terre était détruite. Ils étaient des terriens en errance, abandonnés, sans domicile. Des humains encore en vie, alors que l'Humanité n'existait plus. Aiolia, sentant son trouble, lui frotta doucement le dos et le colla davantage à lui. La chaleur de son corps ainsi que les battements de son cœur se communiquèrent au garçon, qui se sentit apaisé.

Mais Shun n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce malaise. Shaka, lui aussi, se sentit brutalement oppressé ; Hyôga tenta de refouler l'angoisse qui montait en lui ; Geist se refusa à imaginer donner la vie à son enfant ici, et le contraindre à vivre ainsi, sans sentir le vent sur son visage, ni voir la lumière du soleil ; Kagaho se crispa d'indignation rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir loin, en quête de solitude, dès qu'il en aurait besoin ; Mû, de son côté, fut plus pragmatique. Tous ensembles, tous les trente-et-un, dans un endroit, tout le reste de leur vie ? Les impacts psychologiques et nerveux pourraient être terribles.

\- C'est quoi Espérance ? demanda Angelo dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Vous saviez que la Terre allait exploser ? renchérit Minos. C'est pour ça qu'on est dans cette navette ?

\- Oui, répondit Athéna avec patience. Nous savions que le soleil n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures, nous espérions vous voir apparaître à temps. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de vous contacter …

Des rires leur parvinrent depuis le couloir, signe qu'Hadès écoutait toujours, mais aucun d'eux ne comprit la raison de son hilarité.

\- Et vous comptiez faire quoi après nous avoir emmenés ?! s'écria Rhadamanthe, visiblement en colère. Nous enfermer ici, les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'entretue ?!

Mû adressa à l'homme un regard interloqué par-dessus son épaule, avant de se détourner pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Il semblait plus malin que ce qu'il laissait voir de prime abord, et ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. Quelqu'un d'idiot mais de violent et impulsif était facile à maitriser. Mais quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui s'avérait également dangereux, pouvait causer énormément de dégâts. Rhadamanthe semblait avoir deviné, tout comme lui, que l'enfermement prolongé pourrait avoir sur eux des conséquences psychologiques qu'il valait mieux évité dans un endroit confiné. Cela l'effrayait-il lui aussi, ou tenterait-il plutôt d'en tirer profit ?

\- Vous emmenez dans un endroit sûr, répondit Athéna sans se départir de sa patience.

\- Espérance, hasarda Camus dans un souffle. C'est ça ? Espérance c'est … une planète ? C'est ça ?!

Silence. Tous les regards, paniqués depuis quelques minutes, convergèrent vers Athéna et Poséidon et se firent curieux et surpris.

\- De quoi ?! lança finalement Angelo.

\- Il a raison, reprit Athéna. Espérance est une planète. Elle a été découverte dans la nébuleuse de la lagune, il y a presque sept cent ans maintenant, puis terra-formée. Elle est habitable par les humains depuis quelques années seulement.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens là-bas ?! lança Milo, ébahi.

\- Non … elle est habitable mais pas habitée.

\- Bah merde alors …

Silence dans la salle de contrôle. Quelques regards furent échangés. Ikki, assommé par ses médicaments et son mal de tête, somnolait sur sa chaise. A quelques pas de lui, derrière tous les autres, Rhadamanthe, les sourcils froncés, était sombre.

\- Toute une planète pour nous, souffla Minos, éberlué. Ça parait complètement dingue !

\- La navette nous y emmène c'est ça ? demanda Angelo, attentif.

\- Oui. Dès que vous avez embarqué, nous l'avons programmé pour qu'elle vous y emmène.

Finalement, des sourires naquirent sur les visages. C'était à peine croyable, et pourtant certains d'entre eux y croyaient de bon cœur. Une planète entière, qui n'attendait qu'eux ?

Mû sourit à Angelo lorsque ce-dernier le regarda, mais il était sceptique. Si des humains l'avait terra-formé, pourquoi n'était-elle pas habitée, cette Espérance ? Pourquoi les hommes auraient-ils attendu des années avant de s'y rendre, si elle était habitable ? Et où étaient ceux qui l'avait terra-formé ? Où étaient-ils, ces hommes ? Ceux qui les avaient attaqués sur la Terre ne pouvaient pas être les seuls, il devait y avoir d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Pourquoi Athéna ne leur disait-elle rien à ce sujet ?

Shun baissa les yeux, alors qu'Aiolia souriait à leurs compagnons tout autour d'eux. La Terre était à peine morte que tous pensaient déjà à la remplacer. Le garçon sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de tristesse et d'indignation, mais la main dans son dos se fit plus forte et il sentit le souffle d'Aiolia contre sa joue avant qu'il n'entende sa voix lui dire :

\- Nous sommes en vie …

Le cœur de Shun se mit à battre plus vite et il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son compagnon.

\- C'est le plus important, lui murmura celui-ci avant de lui sourire.

Shun sourit tristement à son tour, et frissonna. Le corps d'Aiolia était si chaud, sa main si douce. Le garçon tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait raison, que le plus important était qu'ils soient encore là, tous, mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier la Terre. Cette planète qui fut leur mère. Certes, elle n'avait plus grand-chose d'accueillant avant de disparaitre, mais était-ce une raison pour la bannir ? Shun ferma les paupières et baissa la tête en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait honte. Et il avait assez pleuré. Pour le réconforter, Aiolia le serra contre lui et Shun enfouit son visage contre son torse. C'était si difficile d'oublier. Tout autour de lui, il entendait les voix de ses camarades qui parlaient tous en même temps :

\- C'est comment là-bas ?

\- C'est loin ?

\- C'est quand même dingue, j'ai du mal à y croire !

\- Ikki, tu dors ?

\- On y sera dans combien de temps ?

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Poséidon, ramenant le silence. Espérance ne ressemble pas à la Terre. En réalité, il s'agit d'une exo-lune. Une petite planète deux fois moins grande que la Terre qui est en orbite autour d'une géante gazeuse, elle-même en orbite autour de deux étoiles doubles : une jeune étoile jaune, et une naine brune.

Un silence religieux s'était fait dans la salle. Soudain, remplaçant les plans du vaisseau, apparut l'image, tournant lentement, d'un minuscule système solaire. Les yeux écarquillés, Shun, sans pour autant s'extraire des bras d'Aiolia, se tendit pour ne rien manquer. Il retint son souffle.

Un petit soleil doré brillait chaleureusement, couplé avec une petite sphère brune qui ne brillait qu'à peine. Ses rayons dorés nourrissaient une gigantesque planète, très semblable aux souvenirs qu'il avait de Jupiter, et une autre, plus petite, mais gazeuse elle aussi visiblement, qui tournoyait autour de la première avec une orbite excentrée et beaucoup plus lointaine. Alors il vit apparaitre une minuscule sphère verte et bleue, lumineuse, qui tournait lentement tout autour de la première géante. Quelques autres lunes apparurent autour de la seconde, mais elles étaient à peine visibles. Son cœur battit plus vite.

Ce qu'il contemplait, c'était Espérance. C'était une promesse. La promesse d'une maison, d'un endroit qui les accueillerait, qui leur permettrait de vivre de nouveau avec un sol sous les pieds et un ciel bleu au-dessus de la tête. Cette fois, c'est sans honte que le garçon laissa ses yeux s'embuer. Espérance était si belle, déjà. Il sourit.

\- Espérance a été choisi car sa composition est à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcents semblable à la Terre, reprit sérieusement Poséidon. La seule différence réside dans la présence plus concentrée de métal et de roche lourde dans son noyau, qui rend sa gravité plus forte, presque une fois et demie celle de la Terre. Ce qui est tout à fait vivable pour des Humains.

Le silence était d'or.

\- Les deux géantes gazeuses jouent pour elle le rôle de bouclier.

La représentation du petit système solaire s'agrandit sur les deux immenses planètes.

\- Tout comme Jupiter et Saturne protégeaient la Terre en attirant vers elle tout ce qui passait à proximité. Espérance est complètement protégée, car son orbite stable l'a fait jongler très précisément entre les deux planètes. Elle n'est donc jamais seule. Elle n'a pas de lune, mais la gravité de la plus grande des deux géantes créé un effet de marée sur ses océans, ce qui permet un bon développement de sa biosphère.

Sur les écrans, les deux planètes gazeuses disparurent, laissant la place à Espérance, qui leur dévoila ses belles couleurs bleues intenses et verts tendres.

\- Elle n'a qu'un seul continent, et est composée à soixante-trois pourcent d'eau – dont une grande majorité est salée. Sa période de rotation autour de la géante est longue et lente, mais la présence d'un deuxième soleil – la naine brune – la met à l'abri d'un refroidissement trop dangereux lorsqu'elle est dans l'ombre de la première étoile.

Un schéma de sa révolution autour des deux soleils et de la géante gazeuse apparut sur l'écran, et si Shun en eut le tournis, il ne l'apprécia que davantage.

\- Voilà pourquoi Espérance a été choisie. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour une totale terraformation. Mais elle est jeune, alors sa biosphère est encore très fragile. Très peu de formes de vies animales se sont développées, alors que la végétation est très luxuriante, mais les derniers rapports parlent de l'émergence d'une forme de vie de type mammifère, voilà pourquoi elle avait enfin été jugée comme étant habitable.

Poséidon se tut, prenant le temps de scruter les visages tournés vers l'écran. Les expressions étaient tour à tour abasourdies, stupéfaites et méfiantes. Et c'était compréhensible. Ils avaient traversé tant de difficulté, qu'ils peinaient à croire qu'une telle chance leur ouvre enfin les bras.

\- Mais, reprit-il plus gravement, le temps que nous y parvenions, sa faune aura sans doute encore évoluée.

Il laissa le silence s'installer de nouveau, attentif, le temps que sa dernière phrase soit comprise. C'est Camus qui la compris le premier.

\- Elle est à quelle distance de nous ? demanda-t-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Cinq mille deux cent quatre-vingt années-lumière, répondit platement Poséidon.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les yeux de Camus étaient sombres, alors que le calcul se faisait dans sa tête. Lentement, il dit :

\- Alors, en continuant à voyager à la vitesse de la lumière …

\- Nous y serons dans cinq mille deux cent quatre-vingt ans, déclara Athéna.

Il y eut quelques hoquets de stupeur alors que, tous, ils s'arrachaient enfin de leur contemplation et reportaient de nouveau leur attention sur Athéna et Poséidon.

\- J'ai peut-être loupé un épisode, déclara Milo dans une grimace, parce que j'avoue que j'suis pas très futé mais … on n'est pas immortel, si ? Dans cinq mille ans … on sera mort !

\- Pacifitia peut voyager à dix fois la vitesse de la lumière, reprit Athéna avec un sourire.

\- Donc …

\- Donc, le voyage nous prendra cinq cent vingt-huit ans.

\- Euh …

\- Ça coince encore, non ? remarqua Angelo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est bien beau de nous montrer tout ça, lança brusquement Minos, mais ça sert à rien si on peut pas y arriver en vie !

Il y eut quelques chuchotements, puis des brefs éclats de colère. Shun sentit Aiolia se tendre contre lui. Non, Athéna ne pouvait pas avoir agi cruellement avec eux, pas de cette façon. Il devait y avoir une solution … une solution qui leur permettrait d'arriver en vie jusqu'à cette planète … une solution qui leur permettrait de traverser le temps sans en ressentir les effets …

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Non, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Aiolia baissa le regard sur lui, alors que Camus lui adressait un coup d'œil complice. Lui aussi avait compris. Athéna lui sourit.

\- Ici, vous êtes en tête du vaisseau, reprit-elle doucement. Le poste de pilotage n'est pas loin de votre position. Sous vos pieds, dans les niveaux inférieurs, il y a une salle sur laquelle se concentre près du tiers de la force du bouclier déflecteur. Une salle pleine de caissons cryogéniques.

.

_Deux jours terriens plus tard, secteur A, niveaux inférieurs …_

\- Je ne peux pas … j'ai trop peur …

\- Ça va aller. Tu vas voir, ça ira.

Assis sur le bord du caisson, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, Shun tremblait alors qu'Aiolia, agenouillé devant lui, le fixait dans les yeux. Tout autour d'eux, leurs compagnons se préparaient eux aussi. Pour un long sommeil qui durerait cinq cent vingt-huit ans.

Prendre cette décision n'avait pas été simple. Tous, ils avaient voulu retarder l'échéance le plus longtemps possible, profiter encore de la nourriture, des lits, de la chaleur de leurs compagnons – ce que Camus et Milo faisaient dans leur cabine n'était plus un secret pour personne … – et il avait fallu qu'Athéna les rassure de nombreuses fois. Les caissons dans lesquels ils avaient été enfermés sur Terre étaient les premiers prototypes, et donc peu fiables. Ils y étaient restés durant près de cinq cent ans – beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu du mal à y croire – et cela avait provoqué chez eux quelques troubles de santé. Voilà pourquoi Kiki était leucémique et Shiryu anémique. Ils n'étaient pas non plus assez puissants pour maintenir leurs esprits en éveil, et s'il n'y avait pas eu le Sanctuaire, beaucoup auraient été victime de mort cérébrale. Mais ces caissons-là, derniers-nés des Archiscientistes de l'Alliance, permettaient une cryogénisation sûre et stable d'un sujet pendant huit cent vingt-trois ans exactement, avant que les premiers signes de faiblesses ne se fassent ressentir.

De plus, il était possible de les programmer pour des soins réguliers : Ikki, Camus, Kiki et Shiryu continueraient donc leurs traitements durant leur sommeil ; de même qu'ils maintenaient l'état cérébral d'un sujet grâce à des stimuli et des impulsions électriques envoyées directement dans les synapses du cerveau. Plus besoin de Sanctuaire. Plus besoin de réalité virtuelle. Juste un long, sombre, insensible et pourtant très bref sommeil.

\- On va fermer les yeux, reprit Aiolia en murmurant, dormir, et se réveiller aussitôt.

Shun prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Pourtant, il avait été de ceux qui avaient voté directement pour cette solution. De toute façon, il n'y en avait pas d'autre, et le garçon ne se voyait pas vivre éternellement dans cette navette, pourtant confortable, froide et austère, au milieu de ce vide qui, à mesure que les heures passaient, l'angoissait. Rien que d'y repenser, il tremblait de nouveau.

Aiolia, qui prit ça pour de la peur, se redressa légèrement et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Quand tu te réveilleras, on sera là, tous, tout autour de toi, lui chuchota-t-il, tu verras.

\- Je sais, souffla le garçon d'une petite voix, c'est pas ça j'ai … j'ai encore pensé à ce vide et ça m'a !

Shun se tut, le souffle coupé. Aiolia venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, mais juste assez de temps pour le faire taire.

\- Ça t'évite de faire une crise, lui dit Aiolia dans un sourire.

\- Je ne faisais pas de crise.

\- Je sais.

Shun sourit à son tour, puis s'approcha et l'embrassa. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, Aiolia l'avait déjà embrassé, une fois, la nuit précédente, lorsque le garçon avait fait une crise de panique au beau milieu de leurs heures de sommeil. Et ça l'avait aidé à respirer de nouveau normalement. Et s'il ne ressentait pour l'instant toujours aucun désir, Shun éprouvait un certain plaisir à ce contact doux et en même temps possessif.

\- Y'a pas moyen que j'aille dans le même caisson que Camus ? s'écria Milo non loin d'eux, les extirpant de leur petit nuage.

\- Tu vas finir par me faire gerber ! lui répliqua un Rhadamanthe agacé.

\- Un caisson chacun ! renchérit Angelo. Va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois ?

\- Mais euh …

\- Bon, qui s'y colle en premier ? tenta Hyôga, pas plus rassuré que Shun.

\- Moi ! se proposa immédiatement Shaka, livide. Tout pourvu que j'échappe à ce foutu mal de l'espace !

S'il y en avait bien un qui vivait cette situation bien plus mal que Shun, c'était Shaka. Lui, il vomissait presque toutes les heures, et ce malgré le médicament. Alors il fut le premier à recevoir, des mains de Shiryu, une piqure de sédatif surpuissant allié à un liquide qui allait aider sa température corporelle à chuter.

Il tomba rapidement dans le sommeil, puis fut allongé dans le caisson par ses compagnons qui regardèrent, sidéré, un tuyau se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge, avant que le liquide verdâtre n'emplisse le tube. Alors, tous, un par un, ils l'imitèrent et s'endormirent.

Pacifitia ne mit que quelques secondes à calculer sa trajectoire, y ajoutant cette fois une formidable accélération à dix fois la vitesse de la lumière. Cette formidable vitesse augmenta la gravité jusqu'à plus de 10G, une force qui, en temps normal, aurait tué un être humain. Mais ses passagers, bien en sécurité dans leur caisson, ne ressentirent rien. De même qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

* * *

Ma foi, j'suis assez fière de ce chapitre, même si j'aurais aimé avoir la place de développer certaines petites choses ... éternelle insatisfaite! Bref. Pour tout vous dire, c'est pas la grande forme (gastro) donc j'suis pas totalement certaine de pouvoir vous publier l'épilogue demain finalement :( j'essaierais, mais j'promets rien! Sinon je vous le publierais dans la semaine ;)

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ? Je sais, certaines attendaient un peu plus de caresse ... mais il reste l'épilogue ;)

En espérant que cette conclusion comble vos attentes :)

Bisous ! Peut-être à demain !


	22. Epilogue

Hey ! Désolée pour ce petit retard d'une journée ;) Malgré tout j'suis contente, j'ai enfin arrêté de vomir partout XD Bref ! Enfin l'épilogue ...

Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Epilogue**

Paniqué, essoufflé mais porté par sa terreur, le Docteur Solo monta les marches quatre à quatre. Derrière lui se faisaient entendre les cris terribles des Banshees qui venaient de saccager les portes de l'Institut, leur répondant ceux, tétanisés, des Tutélaires qui ne pourraient pas leur échapper.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les rayons thermiques avaient cessé de fonctionner et tout l'Institut avait été plongé dans le noir. Peut-être que Pacifitia, en décollant, avait endommagé le groupe électrogène, ou bien encore peut-être était-ce une éruption solaire plus puissante que les autres, crachée par le soleil. Quoi que cela puisse être, l'Institut nord était désormais sans aucune protection, et eux-mêmes n'avaient plus aucun espoir d'échapper à l'explosion du soleil. Ils allaient mourir. Tous mourir. Et le Directeur qui avait refusé de leur envoyer des navettes ! Y avait-il réellement eu une révolution d'Icare sur la base lunaire ? Que s'était-il réellement passé ?

Le Docteur Solo sentit la panique faire battre son cœur plus vite et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il atteignit son bureau difficilement, la respiration erratique, gémissant de frayeur. Il barricada sa porte autant qu'il le put avec l'armoire métallique, les deux chaises et déplaça même son bureau autant qu'il le put. Un cri terrifiant retentit, faisant naitre le long de son dos un frisson horrible.

Puis, les doigts tremblants, il actionna son réflecteur, tenta de reprendre son souffle, et lança une tentative de connexion multidirectionnel par ORA. Ça grésilla dans le réflecteur, et un instant le Docteur Solo crut que plus aucune liaison n'était possible, mais il vit que le signal fut redirigé et trouva un contact. Alors, sans plus attendre, il lança son appel :

\- Ici le Docteur Solo, de l'Institut nord, répondez !

Aucune réponse. Le lien était bien établi, comme le lui montrait le réflecteur, mais il semblait n'y avoir personne.

\- Vous m'entendez ?! insista-t-il, paniqué. Répondez !

Alors, il entendit une voix lui dire :

\- …ous …tes …contac… ave… nave… Olym…votre mess… est enre…stré.

\- Ici le Docteur Solo, il y a quelqu'un ?! s'époumona-t-il malgré tout.

La voix préenregistrée ne lui répondit pas, signe qu'effectivement, il n'y avait personne. Tout en ignorant totalement à qui aboutissait son appel au secours, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

\- Nous sommes coincé sur Terre et le soleil va exploser d'une minute à l'autre, nous avons besoin de secours !

Un éclair rouge traversa la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce, et une secousse fit trembler l'édifice. En réponse, l'un des Banshees hurla. Des cris humains terrorisés continuaient de raisonner en bas. Le Docteur Solo repris :

\- Nous n'avons pas pu évacuer, Pacifitia …

Il déglutit, essoufflé par sa panique, s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit :

\- Des Produits non-purifiés se sont emparées de Pacifitia. Elle est devenue consciente et nous a abandonné ici. J'ai peur qu'ils se dirigent vers Espérance ! Je répète, des Produits non-purifiés nous ont échappé, ils doivent être arrêtés et neutralisés ! Vous m'entendez ? Nous avons besoin d'aide !

Encore une fois, personne ne lui répondit. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que, tout autour de lui, régnait le silence. Tous les Tutélaires étaient-ils morts ? Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, qui fit trembler la porte et l'armoire, suivit d'un cri terrifiant et le Docteur Solo se mit à pleurer de terreur.

La mince barrière derrière laquelle il avait réussi à se réfugier ne tint pas bien longtemps face aux deux Banshees qui avaient su monter jusqu'à lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne mourut par rapidement, car elles prirent soin, d'abord, de lui arracher une jambe, qu'elles se disputèrent, avant d'en finir avec lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le soleil explosa, emportant avec lui la Terre, la Lune, et tous les humains encore vivants qui s'y trouvaient. Disparurent avec lui leurs rêves et leurs espoirs, mais pas le dernier message que l'un d'eux parvint à envoyer.

Un message qui parcourut des centaines de milliers de kilomètres avant d'aboutir …

_..._

_Ceinture de Kuiper, vaisseau de l'Alliance Olympus, chambre cryogénique …_

Tout d'abord, les lumières s'allumèrent en clignotant, repoussant l'obscurité spatiale et dévoilant trente caissons cryogéniques, alignés sur trois rangées de dix. Puis un ronronnement se fit entendre, signe que la pièce se réchauffait doucement, et chacun des caissons se mit rapidement à émettre de la vapeur.

Le premier à être réveillé fut le Général Sage Markaris, qui grimaça en retenant un haut-le-cœur désagréable. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait d'un sommeil cryogénique, mais c'était une habitude et une sensation dont il n'arrivait pas à se faire : les nausées, la fatigue, la faim et les douleurs musculaires étaient terribles. Lentement, il déplia son corps douloureux et se redressa. Le sol froid tanguait sous ses pieds nus. Ses longs cheveux blancs cascadèrent dans son dos et l'homme, aveuglé par les néons, se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le Surviseur qui lui indiquait déjà, par sa petite lumière bleue clignotante, que ses vêtements étaient prêts. Rapidement, afin de repousser le froid ambiant, il se vêtit sans vraiment prendre la peine de se sécher. Puis, incapable de le contrôler, bâilla.

\- Au rapport, Ava, déclara-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

Ses cordes vocales étaient douloureuses.

\- Vitesse constante de un milliard quatre-vingt millions huit cent trente-trois mille cent deux kilomètres par heure, lui répondit une voix forte qui sembla sortir de nulle part. Gravité artificielle à un G cinq. Cœur thermonucléaire stable. Réserve d'hydrogène à cent pourcent. Armement opérationnel. Vingt-huit passagers en chambre cryogénique.

Le Général fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant de se souvenir. Au départ, avec lui, ils étaient trente. L'un des leurs avait préféré leur tourner le dos. A présent, il n'avait plus que vingt-quatre hommes et quatre femmes sous ses ordres. Cette trahison, il l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge. La voix conclut alors en lui disant :

\- Bouclier déflecteur à soixante-treize pourcents de ses capacités.

\- Quoi ?! lança le Général, furibond.

\- Bouclier déflecteur à soixante-treize pourcents de ses capacités, lui répéta l'intelligence du vaisseau.

Encore une fois, l'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Ça n'était pas normal. Et pendant qu'il discutait avec cette intelligence prénommée Ava, quelques-uns de ses hommes s'étaient éveillés, dont son frère, Hakurei, Archiscientiste Ingénieur, et Ilias Zoïlos, Archiscientiste astrophysicien, ainsi que d'autres mais le Général n'avait besoin, en cet instant, que de ces deux-là. D'un signe, il les fit venir vers lui lorsqu'ils se furent habillés.

Les deux hommes, le visage chiffonné de sommeil, les yeux rouges et les cheveux encore mouillés, s'approchèrent en tanguant doucement. Derrière eux, la vingtaine d'homme restant commençait à bourdonner de voix, de bâillement et de grognement, plus quelques haut-le-cœur bruyants. Certains préféraient s'habiller derechef, alors que d'autres prenaient d'abord le temps d'essuyer leur corps mouillé et de se sécher les cheveux.

\- Général ! déclara le lieutenant Ilias avec un salut un peu mou de la main. Bien dormi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda son frère Hakurei d'une voix rauque.

\- Ava ! appela alors Sage, les sourcils froncés. Rapport sur le bouclier déflecteur.

\- Bouclier déflecteur à soixante-douze pourcents de ses capacités, répondit Ava.

Ilias et Hakurei se regardèrent, incertains.

\- On a peut-être traversé un petit champ d'astéroïdes pendant notre voyage, tenta le premier en se frottant les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer.

\- Il n'y a pas quelques secondes, les capacités étaient à soixante-treize pourcents, répliqua le Général en sortant une serviette du Surviseur.

\- Ava ! appela Hakurei à son tour. Où se concentre la puissance des panneaux ?

\- Secteur A, répondit l'intelligence. Niveaux supérieurs et inférieures.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? questionna Ilias en acceptant la serviette que lui tendait son supérieur.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas traversé un champ d'astéroïdes. On est en train, de traverser un champ d'astéroïdes.

\- Et … c'est possible ça ?

\- Normalement non, reprit le Général en baissant un peu la voix. Ilias, j'aimerais que tu restes avec les hommes et que tu les gardes tous à l'œil dans la cantine, interdiction de les laisser s'isoler. Haku et moi on se rend au poste de pilotage, et dit à Sion de nous y rejoindre.

\- Très bien.

\- Discrètement. Inutile de créer la panique pour le moment.

Le lieutenant Ilias acquiesça et s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades qui se réjouissaient déjà d'être sortis de ce long sommeil, et de revenir, enfin, sur Terre.

_._

_Quelques instants plus tard, poste de pilotage …_

Lorsque les deux hommes, encore mouillés, entrèrent dans la pièce, les ordinateurs étaient déjà allumés et le pilote automatique prêt à passer la main. Le froid ambiant les agressa immédiatement et ils se mirent à claquer des dents. Olympus était une navette d'une capacité de trente passagers, elle était donc grande, large et profonde, et la température remontait difficilement, surtout si l'énergie était concentrée sur le bouclier.

Immédiatement, le Général s'installa sur le siège de pilotage, face à la table de commande, alors que son lieutenant le contournait, descendait l'estrade et s'installait à son tour face à un claviécran sombre.

\- Initialisation, indiqua Ava alors que les écrans s'allumaient. Système opérationnel, en attente d'instruction.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et un homme entra, à la fois inquiet et surpris. Rapidement, il s'approcha du siège principal, ses longs cheveux, d'un château si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blonds, étaient encore mouillés et ses yeux mauves, parfois roses dans la clarté, rougis par la fatigue.

\- Général ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est justement ce que nous allons tenter de savoir, capitaine, lui répondit son supérieur d'une voix grave.

Rapidement, le capitaine Sion Tsering prit place devant un deuxième claviécran à la droite de Hakurei, qui l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ava ! appela alors le Général Sage. Rapport sur notre position et notre destination.

\- Destination Terre, répondit immédiatement l'intelligence. Position actuelle : Voix Lactée, ceinture de Kuiper. A trente-quatre mille kilomètres de Pluton.

L'homme serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Merde, constata son frère, on est à plus de cinq mille millions de kilomètres de la Terre, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!

\- Tu n'as pas encore les circuits encrassés par hasard, Ava ? demanda Sion dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Mais non voyons, lui répondit la navette.

Pour un peu, on aurait presque pu entendre de l'amusement dans sa voix. Le lieutenant Hakurei, de son côté, pianotait sur son claviécran afin de surveiller la puissance des boucliers déflecteurs et répartir équitablement leur efficacité.

\- Soixante-et-onze pourcent, indiqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit le chiffre baisser.

\- Sion, essais de savoir pourquoi elle nous a réveillé si loin de notre destination, ordonna le Général.

\- Je vais essayer …

\- Haku, essais de voir ce qui met nos boucliers …

\- Des jets de météorites, répondit immédiatement Hakurei, ou plutôt … des gravats, des morceaux de pierre énormes qui se jettent sur nous à une vitesse gigantesque, et qui ne sont pas censés être là.

Les trois hommes retinrent leur souffle de concert.

\- Comme si, déglutit Sion, comme si quelque chose s'était disloqué ?

\- Exactement, répondit Hakurei. Quelque chose de grand …

\- Ouvrez les panneaux, ordonna brusquement son frère.

\- Mais, Général !

\- Ouvrez les panneaux !

\- Bien …

\- Ava ? appela Sion, presque avec délicatesse. Ouvre les panneaux du Secteur A, pont avant supérieur.

\- Déconseillé, répondit immédiatement l'intelligence. Projections dangereuses.

\- Ouvre les panneaux Ava, et concentre vingt pourcents supplémentaires de la puissance du bouclier sur le Secteur A.

\- Vingt pourcents. Ouverture des panneaux.

Lentement, le mur devant eux remonta vers le haut, ne laissant, entre les trois hommes et le vide de l'espace, qu'un dôme de verre de dix-huit mètres d'épaisseur. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles aucun ne parla. Leurs yeux, cependant, s'écarquillèrent, tandis que s'y lisait la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

\- Mais ! Elle se trompe c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Hakurei, furibond. Si vraiment on était aussi proche de Pluton, on devrait voir le soleil d'ici !

\- Tu es certaine de notre position Ava ? demanda Sion d'une voix sèche.

\- Affirmatif, lui répondit la navette.

Le Général, lui, restait silencieux. Son frère avait raison. D'ici, ils auraient dû pouvoir apercevoir le soleil. Depuis Pluton, il était normalement visible sous la forme d'une boule lointaine d'un rouge sang brûlant. Hors là, il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que des morceaux de roches noirs, à moitié fondu, des débris qui flottaient tout autour d'eux, qui percutaient leur vaisseau, fragilisant ses boucliers.

\- Putain, souffla Hakurei. C'est pas …

\- Un message ! s'exclama brutalement Sion. Ava a capté un message …

\- De quel genre ? lui demanda son supérieur.

\- Lien par ORA, viens donc de la Terre ou de la base lunaire. Message de détresse apparemment, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a réveillés.

\- Ecoutons-le.

Le capitaine pianota sur son claviécran durant quelques secondes, puis s'enfonça dans son siège et tendit l'oreille.

Le message, qui provenait effectivement de la Terre, avait été envoyé par un homme qui s'identifia comme étant le Docteur Solo.

.

_Au même moment, dans la cantine …_

\- … toujours dis qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance.

\- Bah ! T'es bien obligé, c'est moi qui l'ais.

\- Allez, arrêtes tes conneries, donne-le-moi !

\- Hé hé …

\- Ah mais quel con ! Il est où bordel ?

\- Fermez-la tous les deux ! J'ai mal au crâne.

\- C'est vrai ça, vous voulez pas arrêter vos conneries ?

\- C'est ce que j'adore dans les sommeils cryogéniques, j'ai qu'une envie après m'être réveillé : manger ! C'est le nirvana !

\- Moi j'ai qu'une envie, baiser.

\- Et moi que vous fermiez vos gueules.

Il y eut des éclats de rire. Ilias, de son côté, sourit lui aussi. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir à quel point son fils, Régulus, s'était intégré parmi ces hommes, tous plus âgé que lui. Il était doué, très doué – le plus doué des Programmeurs de sa génération – mais il était aussi très jeune. Cependant, à voir le sourire qui fendait en ce moment le visage de son enfant, Ilias se sentit rassuré.

\- Pourquoi Sage n'est pas là ? demanda soudainement son collègue astrophysicien, Albafica.

\- Monsieur le commodore n'aime pas dîner avec nous autres, pauvre peigne-cul ! lui répondit un technicien du nom de Tokusa.

Sa grande sœur, Yuzuhira, rigola avec lui et ils échangèrent une poignée de main secrète.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, les prévint Ilias.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait me passer le lait ?

\- Merde j'suis frigorifiée.

\- Vous croyez que les choses ont beaucoup changé ? Je veux dire, on est parti depuis un bout de temps quand même.

\- C'est sûr qu'en cinq cent ans …

\- On a de la chance qu'Olympus soit si rapide, sinon ça nous aurait pris deux fois plus de temps de faire ce putain de voyage.

\- Seigneur faites que le steak n'ait pas été interdit !

\- Bon moi je vais dans ma cabine, annonça soudainement un autre technicien, prénommé Deutéros. Asmi, tu viens ?

Asmita Anjali, Archiscientiste Scientifique, eut un mince sourire et se leva de sa chaise. Personne n'ignorait que ces deux-là entretenaient une relation pour le moins houleuse, mais Ilias les arrêta avant même qu'ils se soient éloignés de la table.

\- Sage veut qu'on reste ici, annonça-t-il sérieusement.

\- Bah si Sage veut me donner un ordre, qu'il vienne me le donner lui-même, répliqua Deutéros d'un air désinvolte.

\- Sauf qu'en l'absence de Sage, Hakurei et Sion, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

\- Ah ça ça marche uniquement s'ils ne sont pas à bord mon gars !

\- Je suis ton lieutenant je te rappelle. Tu veux que je dise à Sage que tu n'as pas obéis à un ordre direct ?

Silence dans la salle. Tous savaient que Deutéros avait un caractère très impulsif et savait se montrer violent et autoritaire malgré son rang hiérarchique. Néanmoins, ce-dernier, lorsqu'Asmita se rassit après lui avoir adressé un coup d'œil amusé, leva les mains et dit :

\- Ok relax ! Je me rassois, là, tu vois ?

Les conversations reprirent, sans même se soucier de la raison pour laquelle leur Général voulait qu'ils restent tous au même endroit, mais Ilias préféra garder le technicien à l'œil. Cependant, il n'eut pas à le faire bien longtemps car, quelques minutes plus tard, Sage, Hakurei et Sion revinrent.

Le silence se fit de nouveau et le Général prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

\- Bien. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait arrivé à destination.

\- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? s'offusqua immédiatement Deutéros.

\- Ava a interrompu prématurément notre voyage.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasha, le médecin de bord.

\- Elle est programmée pour le faire dans certaines circonstances exceptionnelles, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Quoi par exemple ?

\- Il semble qu'elle ait interceptée une émission, un message transmis par ORA. Venant de la Terre. Un message de détresse. Et en analysant notre environnement, elle en a déduit que nous étions en danger.

\- Comment ça notre environnement ?! On est où là ?

\- On se trouvait dans la ceinture de Kuiper, aux abords du système solaire, mais j'ai dévié la trajectoire pour nous mettre hors d'une pluie de … météorites.

Un silence sépulcral accompagna ces mots. Quelques-uns s'entreregardèrent, visiblement choqués, mais aucun d'eux ne sut quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut le jeune Régulus qui osa demander :

\- Et il disait quoi … ce message ?

\- Le soleil a explosé, révéla brusquement Hakurei, manifestement, son effondrement a été beaucoup plus rapide que ce que l'Alliance espérait.

\- Quoi ?! rugit Deutéros en serrant les poings.

\- Mais … et la Terre ?

\- Le soleil en avait encore pour mille à deux mille ans !

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- On l'a vu de nos yeux, répondit le Général avec autorité. Nous avons relevé les panneaux du poste de pilotage. Le soleil a disparu. Et les météorites qui nous heurtent depuis plusieurs heures sont tout ce qui reste des planètes. Et de la Terre.

Nouveau silence. Tout ce qu'ils avaient tous accomplis durant tout ce temps, sur Espérance, et dans l'espace ; ce vide qu'ils avaient accepté de traverser, cette famille qu'ils avaient accepté de perdre en la laissant derrière eux, tout ça n'avait servi à rien ?

\- Mais ! Mais et, tenta un jeune homme prénommé Alone, et Kagaho il … il était resté sur Terre ! Ils nous avaient garanti !

\- Kagaho a choisi de nous tourner le dos ! répliqua vivement le Général – manifestement, ce sujet était resté sensible. Il a préféré rester sur Terre pour le petit cul d'un Programmeur de l'Alliance, alors on l'oubli, compris ?

Alone, Archiscientiste Navigateur, baissa ses yeux bleus d'un air coupable et se réfugia derrière les mèches de ses cheveux blonds pour échapper au regard courroucé de son supérieur. Ce-dernier reprit alors :

\- Un Docteur est parvenu à nous envoyer un dernier message. Manifestement, des Produits non-purifiés se seraient emparés d'une navette spatiale et se rendraient à présent sur Espérance.

\- Et alors ? répliqua rageusement Deutéros. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ?! On s'en branle de cette planète ! Si on s'en est occupé, c'est uniquement pour y amener des humains ! Notre planète, c'est la Terre, merde !

\- Plus maintenant. La Terre est morte, Espérance est notre seule chance.

\- Mais une chance de quoi ?! Des humains y'en a plus !

Le ton montait. Ilias fronça les sourcils d'avertissement mais le technicien l'ignora royalement. Le jeune Régulus, inquiet, dévisageait tour à tour son supérieur et l'homme qui le défiait. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Deutéros, depuis le temps, mais c'était toujours impressionnant.

De son côté, Alone se tassa sur lui-même pour se faire tout petit, tout en essuyant une larme traitresse qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Kagaho était mort, mort, mort. Lentement, il releva les yeux et vit que Sasha, sa meilleure amie depuis sa venue sur ce vaisseau, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait toujours été très sensible. Mais il vit aussi que certains visages parmi tous ceux attablés autour de lui étaient ravagés par la stupéfaction, l'amertume, la tristesse et la colère. Tant de sentiments mêlés les uns aux autres dans un kaléidoscope d'humanité blessée. Ils étaient les seuls survivants.

\- Une chance que l'humanité perdure, reprit le Général d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. Espérance est à nous, car nous sommes humains. Ces Produits non-purifiés sont des clones qui ont échappé à l'Alliance, ils ne doivent pas la souiller. Ils ont empêchés les derniers humains de gagner cette navette, ils les ont condamnés.

Tous les hommes autour de lui étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Petit à petit, l'abattement qui se lisait sur le visage de certains laissa place à la détermination. Ilias lui-même, dans sa sagesse, vit où son supérieur voulait en venir. A la vengeance.

\- Alors nous allons les poursuivre, reprit ce-dernier d'une voix froide. Les poursuivre et les exterminer.

La traque était lancée.

* * *

Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Et là j'éclate de rire. Bah non, pas de caresses là non plus (en fait c'était une carotte en plastique que j'agitais sous votre nez pour être sûre de vous voir revenir XD)

Bref. Je vous sens frustrée *cours se mettre hors de portée de tirs* D'autant que beaucoup de questions sont restées sans réponses : la relation d'Aiolia et Shun avant qu'ils ne soient cryogénisés ; ou encore l'Ansible, qui reste mystérieux ; ou le message que la petite Andromède a lancé avant de mourir, que je ne vous ai pas dévoilé ; ou cette histoire de "non-purifiés".

Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez les réponses à tout ça dans la suite ... Et oui ! Parce qu'il y aura une suite ! Et là j'entends votre grand soupir de soulagement XD

C'est étrange parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais plutôt contente de terminer mes fics et de passer à autre chose, mais là j'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose ! J'ai envie de continuer ! Et j'ai laissé plein d'indices sur les derniers chapitres qui auraient dû vous titiller un peu, comme par exemple la présence de Kagaho : c'est un personnage exclusif à Lost Canvas, vous auriez dû trouver étrange qu'il se retrouve au milieu des personnages du Saint Seiya originel, ou bien Milo ! Vous le trouvez pas un peu ... simplet ? Pourtant il était censé être capitaine quand même ! Capitaine! Bah pour ça aussi y'a une explication. Et puis bien sûr, l'indice qui vous a le plus agacé : l'absence de câlins oléolé XD Bien évidemment, au début, j'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire, mais quatre chapitres avant la fin, je m'étais décidée pour une suite.

Donc ! Cette suite, je pense l'appeler "La Guerre de l'Ansible" mais c'est un titre totalement provisoire, d'autant que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la composition de cette nouvelle fic (en fait pour l'instant je n'en ai écris que l'épilogue XD donc bon, j'ai la fin c'est déjà ça ;)) Alors évidemment, je ne vais pas vous publier cette fic tout de suite, je pense commencer la publication au mois d'août, quand je serais en vacance :)

Alors, pas trop déçus ? Dites-le franchement, n'hésitez pas, j'suis ouverte aux critiques *va chercher sa boîte de mouchoirs"

Bon, maintenant, histoire de faire retomber la pression, je vais regarder l'épisode 8 de la saison 5 du Trône de Fer, et puis après je répondrais à vos reviews ;)

Bisous mes esquimaux ! Vous nem fort :)

Ps : je vous avais bien dis qu'y'aurait encore du danger ;)


End file.
